Ojos en la espalda
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: Todos creían que Sakura era una ninja común, que no provenía de ningún clan ni familia ninja, sin ningún tipo de talento solo el tener un control perfecto de chackra. Pero su pasado la atormenta y trata de soporta día a día cargar con ese secreto ella sola. Un encuentro con el amor de su infancia la hará confesar su pasado. ¿Qué pasará con su vida luego de desvelar su secreto?
1. Prólogo

Hola! Es el primer fic que escribo, y espero que les agrade la trama de la historia y cómo está redactado. Me gustaría que me dijeran si esta bien escrito, si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no se entiende, como ya les dije es la primera vez que escribo algo así, normalmente yo me dedico a leer fics y nunca se me pasó por la mente que pudiera escribir uno pero se me ocurrió una idea mientras estaba escuchando una canción que me gusta y decidí hacerlo y mostrarlo aquí. Espero que les guste y me digan si tiene futuro. Trataré de pensar ideas interesantes para seguirlo, ya tengo varias solo necesito un ataque de inspiración para juntar todo y quede bien. Básicamente me inspiré en la canción "ojos en la espalda" del programa de televisión Cumbia Ninja.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia si me pertenece.

\- (_P__ensamientos)_

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

Y si me falta algo se los haré saber para el próximo capitulo si es que quieren que lo siga.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una pequeña niña de no más de siete años corría desesperada por la espesura del bosque, apenas podía ver por dónde iba en la oscuridad de la noche, evitando golpearse con las ramas de los arbustos y esquivando los árboles que se interponían en su camino. Sus cabellos, largos hasta sus hombros de un exótico color rosa, se movían al compás del viento gracias a la velocidad a la que iba. Llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas azul marino con un abanico blanco y rojo bordado en la parte posterior, junto con una falda hasta medio muslo de color negro y debajo unos shorts dos dedos por encima de la rodilla del mismo tono, unas sandalias ninja negras completaban su vestimenta. Con sus enormes y hermosos ojos color verde jade bañados en lágrimas, buscaba a la causa de su desesperación y angustia._

_Más adelante, a una distancia no muy alejada de la niña, se podía ver que una batalla estaba llegando a su fin, en un claro del bosque. Los sonidos del metal chocando contra metal y algunos árboles quebrándose y gritos de lucha y dolor, alertaron a la ojijade que apresuro su paso para llegar al lugar. Al adentrarse al claro donde se libraba la batalla paró en seco con la respiración agitada, y se encontró con un escenario nunca antes visto por sus ojos en toda su corta vida: árboles partidos a la mitad, shurikens y kunais esparcidos por todo el claro, el suelo agrietado, fuego en la copa de algunos árboles, sangre esparcida por doquier. _

_Luego de observar el lugar poso su vista en unas llamas negras que se encontraban en el centro del sitio, entrecerró un poco los ojos tratando de agudizar la vista y donde se encontraban las llamas pudo divisar seis cuerpos inertes consumiéndose por el fuego negro que los rodeaba. Se asustó, ella conocía esa técnica, con desespero y miedo busco con la mirada por todo el claro a la persona que ejecuto esa técnica. A unos metros de las llamas negras, recargado al pie del tronco de un árbol, se encontraba la silueta de un joven que tenía posada la mano en su vientre tratando de detener algo._

_\- ¡Nii-san! – gritó la niña y corrió en dirección del muchacho que ya había detectado su chakra cerca._

_\- …Hi-hime-chan… – susurro con dificultad al divisar la borrosa silueta de su hermana pequeña dirigirse a él a toda prisa con la angustia marcada en su aniñado rostro. _

_El joven contaba con solo quince años, era un chico muy atractivo con rasgos varoniles. A diferencia de la piel de la niña que parecía ser de porcelana, su tono de piel era claro pero no tanto y contrastaba con su cabello que era de un color azabache, el cual lo llevaba lacio y un poco largo amarrado en una coleta baja con dos mechones sueltos a los lados que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran afilados y de un color tan negro como el ónix, pero que ahora eran de un rojo sangre con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila. Era alto y su cuerpo era musculoso pero no tanto, dando a entender que entrenaba mucho._

_En el momento que llego junto a él se arrodillo a su lado, percatándose del estado de su hermano. Tenía varias cortadas de kunais en el cuerpo y el rostro; unas shurikens incrustadas en su pierna derecha; sus ropas, que era un conjunto de color negro conformado por: las típicas sandalias, una playera de manga corta y cuello ancho con un abanico en la parte posterior como el que la pequeña portaba en su espalda y un pantalón ninja, estaban quemadas en los bordes al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo; en su ojo derecho, el cual mantenía cerrado, estaba el rastro de lo que habían sido dos espesas lágrimas de sangre que terminaban en su mentón; ahogó un sollozo cuando al bajar la mirada donde su hermano mantenía la mano, se encontró con una herida seguramente hecha por una katana muy profunda de la que no dejaba de salir sangre. Volvió la mirada al rostro de su hermano cuando se percató de que trataba de hablarle._

_-…T-tenías que… q-quedarte en la c-cueva. –trató de articular y luego hiso una mueca de dolor._

_-Shh, no te es-esfuerces. Trataré de pe-pedir ayuda nii-san, re-resite. –le decía la ojijade entre sollozos. Estaba desesperada, no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así, le aterraba el saber que no podría salvar a su hermano mayor de las garras de la muerte._

_-… Lo si-siento, no c-creo que p-pueda salir de es-esta Hime-chan… -tosió un poco de sangre, sentía que respirar se le hacía muy pesado._

_-No di-gas eso nii-san, no qui-ero que m-me dejes –sollozó más fuerte mientras le tomaba la mano libre a su hermano y se aferraba con fuerza a ella. Él le respondió el gesto débilmente._

_-Escu-chame, a-alguien vendrá por t-ti y se en-cargará de cuidarte en mi a-ausencia… Cuando llegue a p-por ti, dile que t-tome mi cuer-po y lo lleve c-con ustedes a la vi-villa y que t-tienen que trans-plantarte mis o-ojos para que no t-te pase lo que a mí c-cuando despiertes la última e-etapa de nuestro po-poder al verme m-morir y no pier-das la vista… T-tiene que ocultar tu i-identidad del resto p-por tu seguridad… _

_La niña tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, no podía soportar el dolor de perder a otro ser amado, a su hermano, el que siempre la protegió y cuidó de ella desde que se quedaron solos en el mundo, el que la entrenó para que fuera la mejor ninja y pudiera protegerse si él no llegaba a estar junto a ella. Se negaba a que se fuera de su lado, era lo único que le quedaba para seguir adelante. _

_Cuando iba a responderle sintió que alguien se acercaba a toda prisa, cuando giro la cabeza para ver quién era, se encontró con un anciano con una vestimenta larga de color blanco con rojo y sombrero del mismo color con el kanji de fuego. El anciano se acercó a ellos y su semblante se entristeció, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no podría hacer nada por el chico._

_-H-hokage-sama… -se percató de la presencia del hombre._

_-Ryosuke… -susurró el Hokage al salir de la impresión de ver en esas condiciones al joven._

_-Por f-favor ayude a mi hermano… No deje que muera… -lloraba la niña mirando suplicante al anciano._

_-Hime-chan… -la pequeña prestó atención a su hermano sin dejar que de sus ojos salieras dos ríos de lágrimas.- El Hokage cuida-rá de ti… No me qu-queda mucho tiempo, quiero que v-vivas y seas feliz, prométemelo. Haz muchos amigos e-en la aldea, sé una buena niña, aprende cosas nuevas, no llores mucho y recuerda los f-felices momentos que pa-samos tú y yo, también con Otoo-san y Okaa-san. Siempre es-taremos contigo Hime-chan, quiero q-que seas fuerte y trates de no estar triste… -la ojijade lo miraba sin dejar de sollozar apretando su mano, él le sonrió débilmente y le dijo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura. Vive l-la vida por los dos. Te quiero pequeña.. Siempre serás mi Hime-chan… Y por favor, no le digas a n-nadie que eres una Uchiha.._

_-¡Te quiero mucho Nii-san! Trata-ré de s-ser feliz, por ti hermano… -se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano para darle el ultimo abrazo sin importarle mancharse de su sangre, él correspondió y dirigió su mirada al Hokage._

_-…Se la encargo… -le dijo en su último suspiro. El Hokage asintió y cuando verificó que el muchacho había dejado de respirar, alejó a la niña que lloraba desconsolada y la cargo en brazos llevándosela de ahí. Hizo señas a unos ninjas ANBUs que estaban apartados para que recogieran el cuerpo y lo llevaran a la Villa._

_Sakura, que mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras lloraba, dirigió una última mirada a su difunto hermano y cuando abrió los ojos en ellos se dejó ver el sharingan de tres tomoes, el cual cambió, se volvió de color negro con la forma de tres pétalos en rojo alrededor de la pupila._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sea de su agrado!


	2. Parte I

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia que estoy Re-editando. Sin más, dejo que lean.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No hay ganas de nada, solo de vomitar _

_Si ya no quedan lágrimas de tanto llorar _

_Sé que tengo que ser positivo y esperar, _

_Pero es como lanzar una moneda y que elija el azar_

_._

En el cielo despejado la luna en todo su esplendor iluminaba con su luz una cueva, donde se encontraban una pequeña niña peli-rosa y el Tercer Hokage de Konohagakure, éste veía con mirada triste a la niña que estaba de espaldas a él.

.

_¿Y qué será de mí y de esta herida, _

_Si se apaga uno de los motores de mi vida? _

_Quizás no haya nada que amortigüe mi caída _

_Me siento perdido, pero busco una salida_

_._

Uchiha Sakura había dejado de sollozar hace un buen rato atrás pero sus lágrimas no cesaron en ningún momento, llorando en silencio. Sin tener consciencia de su doujutsu activado, su mirada roja iba dirigida hacia la mochila de su hermano que estaba junto a la suya en el suelo: era todo cuanto le quedaba de él, además de todos sus recuerdos.

El líder de la aldea ninja abrió los ojos asombrado y quedó impactado cuando Sakura se giró hacia él, la niña poseía el legendario Mangekyou Sharingan; sabía de una persona actualmente que había conseguido ese poder pero nunca estuvo en presencia de éste.

.

_Miro a mi alrededor, todo está oscuro aquí dentro_

_Todo va tan lento, aunque lucho contra el tiempo_

_Y me siento tan débil, tan frágil, doy pena_

_._

Sakura, que estaba con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la ropa del hombre mayor, dirigió su mirada escarlata al rostro de éste. Sarutobi Hiruzen dejó su asombro a un lado y su mirada entristeció nuevamente al percatarse de la mirada acuosa, vacía y triste que le dirigía la niña; en otras circunstancias nunca hubiera mirado directamente a un usuario de tal poder pero se permitió realizar esta acción porque la pequeña que tenía frente a sí no era un enemigo, era una niña que había perdido lo único que tenía en esta vida y se sentía responsable por eso. La voz de la peli-rosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Él… Él dijo que debían implantarme… sus ojos. –decía en susurros la pequeña Sakura mientras bajaba su mirada vacía del anciano. El Hokage asintió y dio un paso a la niña antes de hablar.

-Sakura-chan –la nombrada lo miró ya sin el Mangekyou Sharingan en sus ojos ahora verdes nuevamente. –Debemos irnos.

-Hn –asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar algo en su mochila, de ella sacó una blusa roja idéntica a la que llevaba puesta pero sin el usual abanico rojo y blanco. Las lágrimas volvieron a mojar sus mejillas. – ¿Podría…? –Sakura se giró hacia el Hokage y en un susurro dolido, mirando hacia el suelo donde caían las gotas de agua salada, le dijo. –Ya… Ya no puedo usar la insignia de mi familia, Nii-san lo dijo. ¿Podría girarse mientras… cambio mi blusa?

-Oh, por supuesto. Adelante. –habló mientras se giraba para darle privacidad a la ojijade, con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, su vista se posó en el suelo rocoso de la cueva. –Siento mucho lo de tu hermano, Sakura-chan. –y en un suspiro cansado agregó. –Y por todo lo que has tenido que pasar a tan corta edad.

.

_Es como si mi sangre no fluyera y se escapara de mis venas_

_Dejándome vacío y vulnerable_

_En este lugar todo parece interminable_

_._

Sakura, luego de ponerse la blusa roja y de darle una última mirada al abanico que representaba la insignia de su familia, que con tanto orgullo portaba en sus prendas como su padre le dijo que lo hiciera; se volvió hacia el anciano mientras apretaba la prenda contra su pecho.

-Ya puede girarse. Y no es… su culpa, señor. –un sollozo se escapó de sus pequeños labios.

Sarutobi acató la orden de la niña y sintió una tristeza inundar su ser y una pesadez en el estómago al ver la imagen frente a él, una pequeña niña con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y el corazón destrozado. La imagen de otro niño peli-negro que pronto iba a estar en igual de condiciones que Sakura vino a su mente. Dos niños que debían pagar las consecuencias, que él mismo no pudo evitar, para impedir que personas inocentes murieran solo por la ambición de unos pocos. Aunque eso conllevase al sufrimiento de dos inocentes niños, "el sacrificio de uno para salvar a muchos" pensó con amargura.

.

_Vida miserable ¿quieres verme roto?_

_Lo noto, sé que intentaras hacerme un daño irreparable_

_._

Quitando esos pensamientos que debía llevarse a la tumba, retomó su postura seria reprimiendo todo rastro de tristeza que sentía y le indicó a la niña que era hora de marchar rumbo a la aldea, ésta se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros del lugar. Asintiendo, se colocó su mochila a la espalda y cargó con la que contenía las pertenencias de su hermano; estando ya en la entrada de la cueva Sarutobi cargó a la pequeña peli-rosa en brazos para sorpresa de ésta y, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, emprendió el camino hacia Konoha lo más rápido que su desgastado cuerpo le permitió. Rumbo a la aldea que pronto sería su nuevo hogar.

.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_._

_Mientras...sigo en esta puta sala de espera, _

_En la que solo va a pasar lo que dios quiera, aunque no exista_

_._

Dos semanas después de su llegada a Konoha, en una habitación del hospital se encontraba una linda niña con exóticos cabellos de color rosa recostada en una cama. Las paredes y el piso de la habitación eran completamente de color blanco al igual que las sábanas de la cama y las cortinas, por la ventana entraban los rayos cálidos del sol de atardecer que iluminaban el lugar y una cálida brisa veraniega dando a entender que fuera hacía un día muy agradable.

Unos golpes en la puerta antes de la misma siendo abierta y los pasos de dos personas ingresando, hicieron que la niña se acomodara sentándose contra el respaldar de la cama deduciendo que tenía visitas.

-Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama ha venido a visitarte. –musitó una enfermera con una sonrisa para la pequeña aunque ésta no podía verla, sus ojos estaban vendados.

-Hokage-sama. –dijo con una inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo la nombrada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Sakura-chan? –preguntó el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, señor. –respondió la susodicha con respeto. Mordió su labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, ésta acción no pasó desapercibida por las dos personas en la habitación y quién rompió el silencio que se había formado fue la enfermera.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó en un tono de preocupación dirigiéndose al lado derecho de la cama donde estaba la niña.

-N-no… Es sólo que… me preguntaba ¿cuándo me quitarán las vendas?

-Mmm… Déjame ver. –dijo mientras miraba el historial de la paciente y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Estás de suerte, puedo quitártelas en este mismo instante.

Y de ésta manera la mujer empezó a quitarle las vendas de forma delicada y sin prisa, haciendo a Sakura sentir como si hubieran pasado horas hasta que terminó de hacer su trabajo. Sus manos en su regazo sujetaban las sábanas en puños, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa, pero no diría nada pues su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Al día siguiente de su llegada a la aldea, el líder de la misma había sugerido que era mejor implantarle los ojos de Ryosuke lo más pronto posible para así evitar las consecuencias del Mangekyou. A espaldas de los consejeros de la aldea y con unos pocos ninjas de extrema confianza, programó la operación para esa misma tarde, por supuesto sin revelar la identidad de la niña para protección de ésta. Y ahora dos semanas después ahí estaba ella, sentía miedo, pero no lo demostraría como Uchiha que era. Miedo de lo que ocurriría cuando abriera sus ojos. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados luego que la enfermera terminó de retirar el vendaje.

-Puedes abrirlos, pequeña. –exclamó la mujer mientras esperaba expectante al igual que el Hokage, para comprobar que la operación haya sido un éxito.

La peli-rosa apretó un poco los párpados por la costumbre de haberlos tenido tanto tiempo cerrados, antes de abrirlos un poco y cerrarlos rápidamente por la luz que ingresaba de la ventana. Al percatarse de ello la enfermera se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas dejando solo las tenues luces de la habitación. La peli-rosa se lo agradeció mentalmente e intentó de nuevo abrir sus ojos hasta que se acostumbró nuevamente a la luz, parpadeando varias veces logró enfocar la silueta del Hokage a los pies de la cama y la enfermera a su lado izquierdo mirándola con una dulce sonrisa.

-Veamos. –musitó mientras se acercaba a la niña y con una pequeña linterna que sacó del bolsillo de su bata examinaba los ojos de la pequeña. –Sigue la luz. –dijo mientras movía la linterna frente a sus ojos de un extremo a otro comprobando sus reflejos, la niña obedeció en silencio y luego agregó. -¿Cómo te sientes? –mientras guardaba la linterna y hacía unas anotaciones en el expediente de la joven.

-Bien. –respondió sin más inspeccionando con la mirada la habitación. Ambos mayores sonrieron complacidos con el resultado de la operación.

-Entonces la operación fue un éxito. –comentó el anciano mientras la enfermera revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos rosas produciendo un tierno sonrojo en Sakura y que se permitiera una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos negros, Sakura-chan. –mientras tomaba, de una mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama, un espejo de mano y se lo entregaba a la niña.

.

_Mi cuerpo no puede aunque me pide que resista _

_Se me nubla la vista, me cambiaba por ti si pudiera_

_._

La ahora ojinegra, tomó el espejo entre sus manos y miró con asombro sus ojos en el reflejo que le devolvía el artefacto. Los ojos de su hermano, pensó mientras su vista se nublaba un poco, pero rápidamente y con cuidado pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y los contempló nuevamente.

-Sí son bonitos, ¿verdad? –expresó con una sonrisa triste y mirada que expresaba lo mismo.

-Déjanos un momento a solas, por favor. –habló dirigiéndose a la enfermera, ésta asintió y salió de la habitación para seguir con sus labores en el hospital, dejando al Hokage a solas con la ojinegra de cabellos rosados.

_._

_Tengo que ser optimista, dicen... _

_Ahora quiero perderos de vista a todos _

_Por favor dejadme que me tranquilice _

_Necesito espacio, ahora solo quiero estar solo._

_._

Sarutobi tomó una silla que estaba allí, la acercó a la cama del lado derecho y tomó asiento dando la espalda a la ventana.

-Debemos comprobar realmente si la operación fue un éxito. –emitió serio mirando a la peli-rosa que lo miró con confusión y éste al percatarse prosiguió. –Intenta activar el Sharingan, Sakura-chan.

-Hn. –asintió y procedió a hacer lo que el hombre le pidió. Cerró sus ojos un momento, dirigiendo un poco de chakra a sus nuevos ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente sus orbes ónix pasaron a ser escarlatas con el Sharingan de tres tomoes.

-Bien, la operación funcionó. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la niña. –Ahora intenta activar el Mangekyou.

Acató la orden y realizando la misma acción de antes, cuando abrió sus párpados un Sharingan con tres pétalos rojos alrededor de la pupila con fondo negro se hizo presente como la primera vez que lo activó, con la diferencia que ésta vez un aro negro dentro de los pétalos, rodeando la pupila, hacía su aparición en el diseño del doujutsu.

-Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. –musitó el hombre mayor observando los orbes de la niña. -¿Sientes alguna molestia al tenerlo activado? –cuestionó.

-No, Hokage-sama. Es la misma sensación de cuando lo utilizaba para entrenar. –el hombre asintió y señalo con un movimiento ligero de cabeza el espejo que reposaba sobre la cama, a un costado de la peli-rosa.

-Míralo, Sakura-chan.

-Hn. –ésta asintió tomando el espejo y asombrándose por la forma de su doujutsu. – ¡Es muy bonito! –exclamó con una linda sonrisa haciendo reír un poco al Tercero, después de todo ella seguía siendo una niña de siete años aunque poseyera tal poder como ese.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aquí unos links para cómo se vería con ojos negros n_n y el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno de Sakura:

( **plus#. #go#ogle#. #co m# /u /0 /103246857667740969010/ posts/ ZmnAniFeoca? pid = 6040984159312242050 &amp; oid = 103246857667740969010** )

( **plus#. #go#ogle#. #co m# /u /0 /103246857667740969010/ posts/ jLHT5wPDjhg? pid = 6041001892442645282 &amp; oid = 103246857667740969010** ). Este es el M. S. E. de Sakura.

Muy original de mi parte je je je :3 (risa nerviosa). Solo saquen los # y los ( ) y junten los espacios.

Canción: **Ausente - Porta**

Gracias por leer!

Ja ne!


	3. Parte II

Aquí el capítulo 2 re-editado de esta humilde historia. Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogo de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Se me empañan los ojos al cantar, _

_Al contar cada minuto sin estar cerca de ti _

_Mientras muero de agonía aquí _

_Mientras busco sin parar la manera que siguieras junto a mí_

_._

Luego de unos minutos de observar su nuevo Sharingan, parpadeó una vez y sus orbes volvieron a ser tan negras como la noche más oscura. Sarutobi carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de Sakura quién lo miró enseguida, era hora de informarle algunas cosas para su nueva vida en Konoha.

-Sakura-chan, viendo que tu Sharingan era avanzado como para despertar el Mangekyou, debo suponer que tuviste un entrenamiento. ¿No es así? Debo saber qué es lo que aprendiste.

-Hn. –asintió. –Mis padres y Nii-san me entrenaban cuando podían. Otou-san me enseñó a usar el Sharingan y las técnicas de Katon del clan y otras de Doton; Okaa-san me enseñó técnicas de Suiton y manejo del chakra; y Ryosuke-nii-san me ayudó a perfeccionar las técnicas, me enseñó el manejo de armas, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. Yo solía verlo entrenar con Otou-san o cuando lo hacía solo y luego entrenaba por mi cuenta. Además, estudiaba los libros y pergaminos que tenía Otou-san en su biblioteca en mi tiempo libre. –dijo la peli-rosa mirando sobre el hombro del anciano hacia la ventana, pero mirando sin ver en realidad, porque mientras iba nombrando lo que había aprendido por su mente pasaban rápidamente cada uno de esos momentos.

-Vaya. –comentó un poco asombrado de que una niña pequeña de tan solo siete años supiera todas esas cosas, que otro niño debería saber teniendo el doble de edad que la peli-rosa. –Eso es mucho entrenamiento para una niña.

-Ellos… -susurró un poco triste y sonrojada a la vez, Sarutobi salió de su asombro y miró expectante lo que estaba por decirle Sakura. – Empecé a entrenar con Nii-san con tres años y medio, quería pasar más tiempo con él ya que no tenía tiempo para jugar algunas veces conmigo. –dijo inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas en un mohín que la hacía ver adorable. –Ellos solían decir que aprendía demasiado rápido y que… yo… que yo era un prodigio. –dijo tímida pero con un toque orgulloso, después de todo ella entrenaba para ser alguien tan fuerte como lo era su hermano mayor.

_._

_Nunca estuve preparado para perderte tan pronto, _

_Miro a la nada pensando en cómo lo afronto _

_Tenía fuerza y confianza, _

_Me aferre a la esperanza ciegamente, como un tonto_

_._

-Serás una gran kunoichi, Sakura-chan. –mientras le revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos rosados haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono aún más rojizo que antes. –Muy bien. ¿Algo más que deba saber con respecto a tu entrenamiento?

-Mmm… –con una mueca pensativa mientras miraba sus manos en su regazo. –Hace poco… –murmuró bastante audible para que el Hokage pudiera oírla. –En un entrenamiento… Ryosuke-nii-san dijo… que yo tenía el nivel de un Chuunin.

-Hn. –asintió con los ojos cerrados y lo brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. –Por lo que me has contado puedo decir que pienso igual que Ryosuke-kun. Pero visto que tienes talento como ninja y la edad adecuada, sugiero que ingreses a la Academia y hagas todo el procedimiento para alcanzar el grado de Ninja Inferior. –dijo mirando directamente a los orbes ónix de Sakura. Ésta lo miró confundida. –Sería demasiado sospechoso que una niña tan joven tuviera tal potencial sin haber asistido a la academia ninja. Además, te servirá para que te integres en la aldea y puedas hacer amigos. –mencionó esto último con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, señor. –dijo algo dudosa por lo último. Ella nunca había tenido amigos de su edad y no había hablado con otro niño además de su hermano y él ya era bastante mayor que ella. -¿Dónde… dónde viviré, Hokage-sama? –preguntó con un poco de inseguridad.

-Se te otorgará un departamento con todo lo necesario, cerca de la academia. Y por el dinero no te preocupes, tus padres tenían ahorrado una gran suma de dinero, me encargaré de administrártelo para que vivas cómodamente. Tú deberás preocuparte solamente de asistir a la Academia y aprender nuevas cosas.

_._

_Y ahora solo me queda el recuerdo, _

_No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar cuerdo_

_._

-Hn. –asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tratando de no pensar tanto en lo ocurrido con su hermano y que de ahora en más, su única compañera por el momento sería la soledad. De esos pensamientos salió una duda que se reflejó en sus ojos, siendo captado por el hombre. –Hokage-sama…

-¿Mm? –musitó dando a entender que la escuchaba.

-¿Por qué… -murmuró demasiado bajo. – ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con… con otros Uchiha? Si el clan está aquí, ¿por qué Nii-san no quería que supieran que soy una de ellos? –preguntó con clara confusión.

-Sakura-chan… –comenzó a hablar en tono suave, y pensando las palabras que le diría a la peli-rosa. –La noche que fui por ti… unas horas antes, el clan Uchiha… fue masacrado. –la niña ahogó un grito en la garganta del asombro y sus ojos negros se cristalizaron.

-¿Q-qué? –dijo con voz temblorosa. –Eso quiere decir que… ¿S-soy la… última? –pronunció mirando sus manos que agarraban las sábanas en puños.

-No, Sakura-chan. –la aludida alzó la mirada hacia él mirándolo con confusión. –Hubo un sobreviviente. –Sakura lo miró con los ojos como platos. –Un niño de tu edad, Uchiha Sasuke. –terminó de decir viendo como de los ojos negros comenzaban a emerger gruesas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la niña.

Sakura apartó la vista de Sarutobi y la fijó en sus manos temblorosas. "_Un niño de tu edad_" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Eso quería decir que alguien como ella, también estaba sufriendo la pérdida de sus seres queridos; y entonces se sintió muy triste por él y más lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos, aunque siquiera lo conocía sabía que compartían el mismo dolor. Y ahora estaban solos en el mundo, no, solos no, se tenían el uno al otro; eran los últimos Uchiha, y al ser la única familia que les quedaba debían estar unidos y protegerse el uno al otro. Esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura mientras lloraba en silencio, había aguantado mucho esos días en el hospital mientras se recuperaba, tratando de no llorar frente a las enfermeras que la cuidaban. El Tercero, como leyéndole la mente, rompió el silencio que había reinado por unos minutos.

-Sakura-chan. –la llamó serio, la aludida lo miró aun llorando. –Sasuke no sabe que tú también eres del clan. –ella solo abrió un poco los ojos. –Y no debe saberlo por el momento. Siento mucho que tengas que ocultar quién eres, pero es por tu seguridad… y también la de Sasuke-kun.

Ella solo desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia su regazo y emitió un débil:

-Entiendo, Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi la miraba con tristeza, pero como bien había dicho, era por su seguridad y la del pequeño pelinegro. Soltando un suspiro le dijo:

-Pero puedes tratar de acercarte a él… –la niña lo miró. –Solo omite la parte de que eres una Uchiha.

Eso alegró un poco en cierto modo a la peli-rosa, quien se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Por lo menos podía estar cerca de la última persona que pertenecía a su clan, daría su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de ser su amiga y demostrarle que no estaba solo. El hombre sonrió levemente al ver brillar de determinación los orbes negros de la niña, adivinando lo que estaría pensando, y rezando en su interior para que cumpliera con su objetivo.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Unos días después, en un salón de la Academia Ninja.

-¡Silencio, clase! –decía el maestro Iruka a sus jóvenes aprendices de ninja por enésima vez, pero éstos pasaban de él y seguían conversando entre ellos. Tomó una bocanada de aire inflando sus pulmones y luego con voz fuerte… – ¡SILENCIO!

La clase quedó en completo silencio y todos prestaron atención al frente donde estaba Iruka, quien sonrió complacido de haber logrado obtener por fin la atención de sus alumnos.

-Bien. Quiero que conozcan a alguien. ¡Adelante! –dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia la puerta.

_._

_Tengo mi sonrisa en cautiverio _

_Ahora solo soy una persona más con el rostro serio_

_._

Al salón de clases entró una bonita niña de la misma edad que los alumnos presentes, ésta se posicionó al lado de Iruka. Vestía unas sandalias ninjas azules y un vestido verde pistacho claro, que hacía juego con sus enormes y hermosos ojos color verde jade; en su cabello de un extraño rosa brillante llevaba una cinta roja a modo de diadema con un moño, haciéndola ver adorable. Sin embargo, la niña no se notaba del todo feliz, su semblante era serio y su mirada estaba en dirección al suelo, tratando de esconder la tristeza que sabía con seguridad sus orbes reflejaban.

-Tenemos una nueva estudiante que fue transferida hoy, ella vendrá a la Academia de ahora en adelante. –anunció el maestro.

Sus nuevos compañeros la miraban expectantes, analizándola y eso le incomodaba de cierto modo.

-Preséntate. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hn. –Sakura asintió y paseó su mirada al frente antes de hablar. –Sakura. –emitió bastante audible, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa de tener toda la atención sobre ella.

-Bueno… ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre completo? ¿O es un secreto? –comentó a modo de broma y dándole una sonrisa a su nueva alumna, tratando de apaciguar su evidente incomodidad.

_._

_Cada costumbre se me clava cual puñal y... _

_No poderte abrazar duele tanto_

_._

Por el contrario, eso no hizo más que hacer a la pequeña peli-rosa ponerse un poco tensa y bajar su mirada que claramente reflejaba dolor. Ésta acción de la niña solo fue captada por dos personas: Iruka y un peli-negro que miraba intrigado a la niña que, según él, llamaba demasiado la atención para su gusto.

-Eh… Sí, sensei. –dijo tratando de ocultar su voz temblorosa a causa de un nudo que se había formado en su garganta. –Soy Uchi… Eh... quiero decir, Haruno… -dijo y todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados por el comportamiento de la peli-rosa. –Haruno Sakura. –exclamó un poco más segura y tratando de convencerse ella misma.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, hasta que alguien alzó la voz.

-¿No sabe su propio nombre? –dijo un niño a modo de burla, y otros comentarios por parte de otros niños y niñas le siguieron.

-¡Mira el color de su cabello! –secundó otro.

Inconscientemente, la peli-rosa se llevó una mano a su corto cabello, tomando un mechón y viéndolo. -_¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?_ –se preguntaba mentalmente.

-¿Cómo es posible tener el cabello así? –decía una niña a otras que estaban cerca de su mesa.

-¡Su cabello es muy raro! –cada comentario hacía sentir cada vez peor a Sakura.

-No saldría de mi casa si tuviera el cabello así. –le comentó con burla una niña de cabellos violetas a otra de cabellos castaños, la aludida asintió de acuerdo con lo que decía antes de responder.

-Además, mira que frente tan grande, Ami.

-Cierto, es muy grande. Tiene una frentezota. –decía mientras la miraba despectivamente y con una sonrisa de superioridad la peli-violeta.

-¡Oigan! –trataba de parar lo que decían sus estudiantes Iruka, no toleraría esa clase de trato en su clase. -¡Silencio! ¡Cálmense!

Pero no fueron las palabras del maestro lo que hizo callar a todos sino la propia fuente de las burlas: Sakura.

-Cállense. –siseó con los puños apretados luego de golpear su pie contra el suelo ocasionando una pequeña grieta imperceptible a simple vista y que el sonido resonara en el salón, todos le prestaron atención acatando la orden.

La peli-rosa les fulminó con la mirada más dura y fría, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio e intimidando a más de uno. Por el mismo comportamiento que tenían sus nuevos compañeros, ella no tuvo amigos en su anterior hogar, todos eran igual de superficiales a su parecer.

No esperaban esa reacción de alguien que parece tan adorable e indefenso, eso llamó un poco la atención de un peli-negro de ojos oscuros que se sentaba en la primera mesa del lado izquierdo cerca de la ventana, pero de inmediato le restó importancia porque no debía desviarse de su único objetivo con tonterías como esas.

-Bueno… -decía Iruka con una gota de sudor en la sien, carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar. –Toma asiento donde quieras, Sakura-chan.

La aludida asintió aún con expresión seria, y paseó su mirada nuevamente por el salón percatándose de que quedaban tres lugares vacíos. Optó por sentarse junto a un rubio de ojos azules, se había dado cuenta que había sido uno de los pocos que no criticaron su apariencia. La mesa del rubio estaba situada dos lugares más atrás que la mesa del peli-negro, pero en la parte central y no al lado de la ventana.

Mientras Sakura se dirigía a su asiento, su mirada se encontró con otra que la observaba fijamente. Jade y ónix chocaron, pero apartaron rápidamente la vista. Cuando tomó asiento junto al rubio, éste le daba una mirada asombrada de que haya preferido sentarse con él en vez de apartarse como lo hacía la mayoría. Sakura le sonrió a modo de saludo y prestó atención al frente, donde Iruka retomaba la clase, dejando a un rubio con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_._

_Pero por ti intentaré no estar mal _

_Te echo de menos, no eres capaz de imaginar cuánto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima semana!

Canción:** Ausente - Porta**

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Parte III

Muy buenas! Aquí le traigo un regalo, decidí subir esta tercera parte de mi historia hoy. El siguiente lo subiré el sábado o el domingo, estén atentas/os. **Dejen reviews** para saber qué les pareció. Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogo de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días iban pasando de forma monótona para la nueva habitante de Konoha. La pequeña Sakura empezaba a adaptarse a su nueva vida de manera lenta, aunque aún no tenía completamente asimilada su situación.

Todavía mantenía la esperanza de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla y todo fuera como siempre; despertar en la mañana y tomar el desayuno que era preparado con tanto amor por su madre, aprender nuevas técnicas que su padre le enseñaba, mejorarlas en los entrenamientos con su hermano para luego mostrarle a sus padres que había conseguido dominarlas, las comidas en familia, las risas, los juegos, abrazos, paseos, regaños, alientos; esperaba con desesperación el momento que se terminara ese mal sueño, se negaba a aceptar una realidad tan triste en la que estaba acompañada únicamente por la soledad.

Pero en la vida no todo es como uno quiere y la realidad era otra, ella no estaba atrapada en ningún sueño. Esa realmente era su triste realidad, su auténtica verdad. Y mientras los días transcurrían se iba convenciendo de ello cada vez más.

Inconscientemente había formado una rutina que rara vez rompía. Despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana y luego de ducharse, preparaba su desayuno y lo que llevaría de almuerzo a la Academia. Al despertar tan temprano, salía media hora antes de la hora de ingreso a la Academia y daba un paseo por la aldea, tratando de memorizar cada calle, comercio y lugar para no perderse en un futuro. Luego de eso, llegaba diez minutos antes del comienzo de las clases para encontrar un buen asiento, comía su almuerzo en un lugar cerca de la entrada de la aldea, bajo los árboles o en alguna de las bancas que estaban dispuestas a los lados del camino. Terminadas las horas de clases, emprendía el camino de regreso a su departamento donde ni bien llegaba, hacía sus deberes y luego daba otro paseo o iba a entrenar en secreto a un campo de entrenamiento un poco alejado que había encontrado en una de sus caminatas. Cuando los rayos del sol del atardecer desaparecían y las primeras estrellas ya resplandecían en el cielo junto al astro lunar, regresaba a su casa a ducharse, cenar y dormir para al día siguiente comenzar de nuevo su rutina.

La mayoría de las veces, en el salón de la Academia, se sentaba sola en una mesa apartada, nadie quería estar cerca de la "extranjera" como la habían nombrado; o junto al chico peli-rubio del primer día, de nombre Uzumaki Naruto con el cual de vez en cuando se juntaba en las horas de descanso entre clases, pero no más de eso ya que prefería estar sola de momento.

Se había dado cuenta que el rubio era excluido y nadie lo quería tener cerca, tanto los niños de la academia como los habitantes de la aldea. No sabía el porqué del comportamiento de la gente, pero la ponía furiosa que trataran así al pobre niño y en más de una ocasión lo había defendido. A su parecer era agradable y gracioso, a veces se metía en problemas sí, pero se había dado cuenta que él solo buscaba que le prestaran atención, él al igual que ella, estaba solo.

Por otro lado estaba su "primo lejano, lejano", como le decía ella en su mente. Ella se había impuesto la meta de acercarse a él y ser su amiga, pero con el transcurso de los días se iba dando cuenta de que no sabía cómo interactuar con los demás.

Nunca había estado con otros niños y además el peli-negro no se lo hacía más fácil: se recluía de todos, no se juntaba con nadie, siempre serio e indiferente; por un lado le parecía gracioso e irónico ese hecho ya que ella hacía prácticamente lo mismo, solo que no por voluntad propia sino que a ella la excluían por ser "rara", una "extranjera", y por otra parte no soportaba la gente que juzgaba sin conocer, y prefería evitar mezclarse con personas así.

Además a él parecía molestarle de sobre manera la presencia de los demás; también estaba el tema de que las niñas lo perseguían a todas partes por ser muy guapo, cosa que no le agradaba al de ojos ónix y si ella se acercaba tenía miedo de que pensara que era otra de sus locas acosadoras cuando en realidad sólo quería que no se sintiera solo y que ella lo entendía.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

El sol del atardecer se iba ocultando lentamente tras el horizonte, algunas nubes en el cielo iban tomando una tonalidad naranja-rojiza debido al ángulo de los rayos del sol. En la aldea de Konoha, la cálida y agradable tarde de verano era acompañada de una leve brisa que hacía más ameno el soportar el calor de la estación.

El ocaso estaba en su apogeo cuando la adorable Sakura estaba dando su paseo rutinario como solía hacer desde hace más de dos meses, hoy no se sentía con ánimos de entrenar. En su paseo, un tanto apartado de la civilización de la aldea, encontró un camino que conducía a un muelle rodeado de un lago que le recordó a su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento.

Lentamente dirigió sus pasos hacia el final del muelle, una idea cruzó por su mente. Realizó unos sellos de manos y se concentró en detectar algún chakra en los alrededores, al comprobar que nadie la vería decidió poner manos a la obra.

Posicionándose casi al borde del muelle, separó un poco las piernas y comenzó a realizar unos sellos de manos al tiempo que parpadeaba y sus ojos tomaban un color carmesí.

-¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! –exclamó y formando un circulo con el dedos pulgar e índice y medio de su mano derecha, posicionándolo frente a su cara, expulsó por la boca todo el chakra que había acumulado en sus pulmones formando una enorme bola de fuego sobre el agua del lago.

Mientras expulsaba el fuego, éste iluminaba su rostro y por sus orbes escarlata pasaban como una película los momentos con su adorado hermano mayor. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de su ojo derecho cuando terminó de realizar el jutsu que caracterizaba pertenecer a ese legendario clan de poderosos ninjas.

Se dejó caer en el muelle, tomando asiento en la orilla del mismo balanceando sus pies, contemplando el final del ocaso e imaginándose que se encontraba en su antiguo hogar; perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, finas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus bonitos ojos aun mostrando el Sharingan de tres aspas en ellos.

-Nii-san… –susurró con angustia sin apartar la mirada del cielo, mientras sus hombros temblaban a causa de reprimir los sollozos que querían escapar de sus labios.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Patético.

Así se sentía un pelinegro de ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas vacías que se encontraban en un callejón, la causa de su, según él "_ridícula situación actual_", era que las locas acosadoras en miniatura de su "club de fans" estaban persiguiéndolo por todos lados.

Era sofocante para él todos los días soportar el estar siendo observado, "_discretamente_" según esas niñas locas, perseguido e incluso que a cada mínima cosa que hacía esas chiquillas gritaran de la emoción o dándole ánimos como si fueran su grupo personal de porristas. Era muy irritante para él aunque lo supiera disimular muy bien con su expresión indiferente.

Pero esto ya era demasiado.

Había salido a dar un paseo por la aldea cuando de repente se vio rodeado de sus locas fans, pensaba ignorarlas y pasar de ellas como siempre pero algo llamó su atención. Éstas tenían una expresión inusual a la que siempre llevaban cada que lo veían y mantenían una sonrisa un tanto malévola a su parecer, por así decirlo, y luego se percató de que algunas llevaban cuerdas ocultas inútilmente tras su espalda. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidades insospechables y un segundo después había echado a correr a toda velocidad con una manada de locas niñas detrás, gritando su nombre y persiguiéndolo para hacerle quién sabe qué cosas. Eran solo niños, ¿para qué querrían atarlo con sogas?, se preguntaba él.

-(_Molestas niñas dementes_) –era lo que pensaba el pequeño Sasuke.

Y allí se encontraba ahora. Había podido deshacerse rápidamente de ellas como buen ninja, pero dudaba que desistieran tan fácilmente de su plan para capturarlo.

Tensó sus músculos cuando sintió el grito de las niñas todavía buscándolo, no era que fuera un cobarde, él tenía su instinto de supervivencia bien activo y sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de una manada de locas acosadoras.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el grupo que estaba cerca del callejón se perdió en una de las calles de la aldea. Salió de su patético escondite y se fue en dirección contraria a sus fans, estaba molesto y necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Ese era el motivo por el cual había salido de su departamento en un principio, quería un momento para relajarse y tenía un lugar en mente para eso. Entonces tomó rumbo al muelle, su lugar preferido para estar solo.

Cuando llegó al lugar se percató que no iba a poder satisfacer su deseo de estar solo, pues había alguien más allí. Se extrañó un poco ya que no muchas personas pasaban por ese lugar, convirtiéndolo así en su lugar favorito. Se acercó un poco más y vio que era una niña.

-_(Genial. Otra niña molesta. Mejor me largo.) _–pensaba con fastidio el peli-negro. Pero algo lo llevó a acercarse un poco más y entonces se percató que era la seria niña peli-rosa de su clase.

No esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar, y no creía que ella lo haya seguido en sus anteriores visitas al muelle para estar a solas con él. Ella no era así, era distinta a las demás. Era la única niña que no lo acosaba, perseguía, alababa; es más, se atrevía a decir que ella pasaba de él, de todos en realidad, a excepción del rubio escandaloso de Naruto con el que la veía a veces en los recreos de la academia.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, a veces la pillaba viéndolo como ida de sí, pero ella no "se lo comía" prácticamente con la mirada como las demás. Su mirada la mayoría de las veces era seria pero, la mirada que le dirigía a él en especial era distinta, era de tristeza; en un principio pensó que lo veía así por lástima de lo ocurrido con su clan y eso le molestó, él no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, pero luego se percató que ella trataba de ocultar esa misma mirada cargada de tristeza y dolor a todos. Lo admitía, no podía evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran automáticamente a esa niña y observarla cada que estaba en su panorama, y no sabía bien por qué, aunque lo atribuía a que llamaba mucho la atención por su cabello. Se preguntaba el porqué de esos sentimientos que reflejaban sus orbes cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, y le intrigaba que no podía ocultarlos muy bien cuando su mirada estaba hacia su persona.

Esa niña era un misterio para él.

Mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, inconscientemente sus pies lo llevaron hacia ella, a mitad del muelle reaccionó y quedó estático, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Sakura parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia y ahora que estaba más cerca notó que temblaba ligeramente. Estaba llorando, pensó que eran tonterías de niñas pero, algo en su interior le decía que no era así. Se mantuvo unos cortos minutos viendo la espalda de la niña que sollozaba frente a él, iba a marcharse de ahí hasta que escuchó como la peli-rosa empezó a susurrar unas débiles palabras que lo dejaron de piedra.

-…Esto se ha quedado vacío sin ti, intentaré ser fuerte como tú hasta el último exhalo… Nada podrá llenar el hueco que has dejado en mí… –decía entre sollozos casi inaudibles pero que Sasuke oía claramente. –No sé si volveré a ser yo… No sé ni si quiera si el tiempo me arreglará un poco… Fuiste mi máximo apoyo, el amigo más fiel…–e inexplicablemente comenzó a sentir como la tristeza inundaba su ser a cada palabra de la peli-rosa.

-… Ya echo de menos las costumbres, todo lo que hicimos juntos… No sé cómo lo hacías, pero cada día conseguías hacerme feliz… –Sakura se movió y el peli-negro se tensó pensando que lo habían descubierto pero no fue así, ella solo dobló sus piernas y las abrazó contra su pecho…. –Se me hace tan molesto este silencio, esta situación... –un sollozo más fuerte se escapó de sus labios. –Y sé que no es ningún secreto, pero aunque te hayas ido siempre seguirás vivo en mi corazón… Nii-san… -concluyó mirando al cielo sin evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, necesitaba desahogarse.

Sasuke sólo se quedó con la mirada en la espalda de la niña, no se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo de la peli-rosa. Supuso que ella había perdido a un hermano y se estaba despidiendo de él y se sintió un intruso en el lugar, por lo que decidió marcharse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Se sintió identificado con el dolor y la tristeza que descubrió que embargaban a su compañera de clases. Ella era como él, y entonces entendió el comportamiento que tenía. Sintió una necesidad de sentarse junto a ella en ese muelle y decirle que él la comprendía, que no estaba sola pero no se atrevió.

Sin saber que acercarse a él para que no se sintiera solo, era el objetivo de la niña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Las palabras de Sakura son parte de la canción de **Porta: Ausente**, la misma que he usado en los dos capítulos anteriores.

Gracias por leer!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Parte IV

Muy buenas! Aquí la continuación, en este capítulo se resolverá esa incógnita de los ojos de Sakura-chan. Subiré la siguiente parte el miércoles.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de a historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo y agradable día comenzaba para los habitantes de la gran Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Era temprano en la mañana y el sol de verano estaba saliendo en todo su esplendor en el despejado cielo azul.

En un departamento, de un complejo de viviendas, una joven peli-rosa salía de la ducha para comenzar su día. La cálida brisa veraniega entraba por la ventana de su habitación y meciendo suavemente las cortinas, daba paso a algunos rayos de sol que se colaban por el movimiento de éstas.

Sakura se acercó al armario que estaba en su cuarto, y sacó su habitual atuendo ninja que consistía en: unos pescadores de licra negros un poco más abajo de la rodilla; un vestido rojo hasta medio muslo sin mangas y con cremallera en la parte superior, en la zona de la cintura su color era rosa pálido simulando el obi de un kimono, también tenía unas aberturas delante, en la parte posterior y los laterales para poder tener un movimiento más cómodo a la hora del entrenamiento.

Al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió al espejo para poder cepillar su larga cabellera rosa que le llegaba a media espalda en forma de cascada y mientras adelante unos mechones más cortos enmarcaban su rostro.

Terminada su labor se miró al espejo y éste le devolvió el reflejo de una hermosa niña de unos doce años de ojos color ónix. Luego de unos minutos de contemplar el reflejo de su mirada, cerró sus párpados y comenzó a hacer un par de sellos de manos, al abrirlos nuevamente el espejo le mostró a una joven con orbes verde jade. Repetía esta acción todos los días desde hace cinco años, luego de implantarse los ojos de su hermano. Prefería tener los ojos del mismo color con el cual nació, tenerlos del mismo color que su hermano le hacía sentir un enorme vacío en su pecho. Es por eso que cuando le dieron el alta le informó al Hokage que utilizaría un jutsu para cambiar el color de sus ojos, al cual éste no se opuso.

Concluido el "ritual" de todos los días, como ella le llamaba, fue a prepararse el desayuno. Mientras tanto pensaba en qué se prepararía de almuerzo para llevarse a la Academia, y optó por hacer unas tradicionales bolas de arroz.

Habiendo terminado con la tarea de cocinar, fue a su habitación a prepararse para salir. Se colocó su porta kunais en la pierna derecha, un estuche de armas en la cadera, sus guantes negros sin dedos y por último, se amarró a la frente su recién adquirida banda de Konoha. Oficialmente, ya era una ninja de grado inferior, una Genin.

Estando lista, le dio un último vistazo al espejo y sonrió de medio lado como solo los Uchiha saben hacer, luego se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar. En el recibidor se colocó sus sandalias ninjas de color negro, y antes de salir realizó unos sellos y ocultó su chakra dejando al descubierto solo lo necesario para pasar como un Genin normal. Era una norma que le había dado el Hokage para evitar llamar la atención, al ahora poseer la cantidad de chakra de un Jounin de élite.

Al estar completamente lista, salió a las calles de Konoha camino a la Academia.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

En el salón de clases se encontraba sentado un muy sonriente peli-rubio con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. La razón de su felicidad era que había conseguido graduarse de la Academia y por consiguiente, obtenido su banda de Konoha siendo oficialmente un Genin. Era un escalón más que había subido para lograr alcanzar su sueño de ser el mejor Hokage de la villa.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Naruto, qué demonios haces aquí? –le habló un chico que pasaba por su lado y lo reconoció. –Sólo los que aprobaron pueden estar aquí.

\- Hey, hey. ¿Qué no ves este protector? –le respondió el rubio, con altanería señalando su banda en la frente. El joven solo se encogió de hombros y se fue por su lado.

En ese momento una seria joven peli-rosa entraba al salón, llamando inmediatamente la atención de algunos allí. La mayoría de los chicos la veían con corazones en los ojos haciéndola sentir incómoda internamente, unos pocos solo pasaban de ella resignados de no tener su atención; pero lo que más la incomodaba eran las miradas de desprecio y celos que tenían las chicas hacia su persona por ser el centro de atención de los varones.

Ella solo trataba de ignorar esa situación en su exterior aunque por dentro quisiera gritar, se sentía asfixiada con esas miradas sobre ella. Entonces se percató que en los asientos disponibles, al lado había alguna de esas niñas que la miraban despectivamente o alguno de esos niños acosadores visuales.

En su mente suspiró resignada por su mala suerte, hasta que divisó una cabellera rubia bastante familiar para ella.

\- (_¡Logró graduarse!_) –pensó con emoción, pero sin expresarlo en su inmutable rostro. Decidió ir en su dirección para sentarse junto a él ya que era el que mejor le caía de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Está ocupado ese asiento? –le preguntó de manera calma, pero con una pequeña sonrisa amigable, señalando el asiento vació a su lado.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó emocionado al reconocerla, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – (_Ella quiere sentarse a mi lado… otra vez. ¿Puede ser…? ¿Será que yo le…?_) –pensaba con ojos soñadores y enamorados, hasta que el encanto se rompió por culpa de una voz chillona.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Mueve el culo, quiero sentarme al otro lado! –le gritó una niña de cabello violeta, ignorando olímpicamente a la peli-rosa a su lado, la cual se mantenía serena pero tenía una mirada de clara molestia como diciendo "yo llegué primero".

La peli-violeta, de nombre Ami, se dio cuenta de a qué lugar se dirigía la de ojos jade a tomar asiento por lo que decidió apresurarse para que no le quitara el lugar junto al chico más guapo de la Academia. No iba a permitir que esa "rosada" le "robara" la atención del chico, aunque tuviera que sentarse junto al pesado de Naruto.

Mientras tanto la peli-rosa se sentía sumamente molesta en su interior y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- (_¿Quién se cree para tratar así a los demás?_) –eran sus pensamientos, su boca se torció en una muestra de desagrado casi imperceptible para los demás.

\- ¿Uh? –emitió Naruto sin entender la reacción de Ami. Entonces giró su rostro y sentado a su lado estaba Uchiha Sasuke, su autoproclamado rival.

Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de desagrado y clara irritación. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que la peli-rosa estaba enamorada de Sasuke y quería sentarse junto a él sólo para estar cerca del peli-negro. Siendo ese motivo, en cierto modo, un poco distinto a la realidad.

\- (_Ese tipo… era el más popular de nuestra clase_) –pensaba un muy molesto rubio en dirección al joven Uchiha. – (_Siempre se hace el interesante, es al que más odio de todos_).

El aludido notó una mirada intensa hacia él y se giró en dirección a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo de manera brusca y retadora, con el ceño fruncido.

Eso no hizo otra cosa que molestar aún más al Uzumaki.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "qué"?! –le respondió de la misma manera levantando el tono de vos. -¡Ugh!

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?! –chillaba Ami mientras apretaba la cabeza de Naruto contra la mesa, para que el peli-negro pudiera verla mejor.

Éste solo la ignoró volteando al frente, haciendo que la chica agachara la cabeza y un aura depresiva la rodeara. Sakura se mantuvo al margen, siendo espectadora de la situación. Viendo con irritación disimulada hacia la chica que no dejaba de tratar así al rubio, entonces dirigió su mirada a Sasuke que trataba de ignorar todo eso. Mirada que captó Naruto y lo enfureció aún más, al "comprobar" sus sospechas con respecto a lo que sentía la ojijade por el Uchiha.

\- (_Sus ojos lo dicen todo_) –decía con los ojos en blanco de la furia. – (_¿Qué es lo que le ve? No lo entiendo_)–entonces se subió a la mesa en cuclillas frente a su rival, mirándole de forma retadora y siendo correspondido por el peli-negro.

\- ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Apártate de Sasuke-kun! –comenzó a chillar Ami de nuevo, con una venita en la frente en clara molestia por la osadía del rubio al molestar al nombrado.

\- ¡Muévete! –ordenó el de cabello azabache, con irritación.

\- ¡Bah! –le respondió Naruto mientras se miraban con rayitos en los ojos.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, patéale el trasero! –gritaban las niñas que se habían amontonado gracias al escándalo armado.

En ese momento un chico que estaba en la mesa de adelante, hablando con otro e ignorante a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, estiró el brazo hacia atrás para acomodarse y sin querer golpeó con el codo a Naruto, haciendo que éste cayera hacia adelante. Las chicas contuvieron el aliento pensando en lo que pasaría y el peli negro quedó de piedra, viendo en cámara lenta como el rubio acercaba su cara a la suya.

Luego todo pasó rápido, como en una película a la cual se le acelera la escena.

Sakura, entre todo el alboroto y al ver que era ignorada, decidió tomar asiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta donde antes estaba el peli-rubio. Miraba con una gota de sudor la reacción un poco infantil de sus dos compañeros, entonces se percató de lo que sucedería al tener sus sentidos siempre alertas.

Cuando Naruto fue empujado y estaba a punto de caer sobre Sasuke, más exactamente sobre sus labios, lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y lo jaló hacia al otro lado de ella, siendo lo más delicada posible al dejarlo sentado en el lugar que quedaba.

Las niñas suspiraron aliviadas al saber que aún podían ser el primer beso del Uchiha. Por otro lado los implicados en el asunto estaban asombrados por la rapidez de reacción de la peli-rosa, uno más disimulado que el otro e internamente agradecidos de haberlos salvado de semejante situación bochornosa. Mientras tanto, Sakura se mantenía con semblante serio sentada entre los dos jóvenes, con la mirada al frente sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había hecho.

\- Naruto… –dijo la peli-violeta con voz sombría.

\- Fue un accidente. –decía de manera nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrirle.

-Eres… -continuó ignorando las palabras del otro. –Despreciable. –mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos al igual que las demás niñas ahí, listas para golpear al pobre chico.

\- ¿Eh? –musitó, sudando a mares, y tragando saliva al ver la acción de las chicas.

Pero en ese momento la peli-violeta se percató de algo, y se olvidó completamente de la golpiza que estaba por darle a Naruto.

\- ¡FRENTONA! –le gritó Ami a Sakura, haciendo que ésta frunciera el ceño con evidente molestia. – ¡¿Qué crees que haces en mi lugar?! –sin cambiar su tono de voz y con evidente enojo.

Nadie se había percatado hasta ese momento exceptuando a Sasuke, que la nombrada estaba sentada entre medio de los dos chicos, ignorando completamente todo con sus ojos cerrados. Eso era en el exterior, pero internamente estaba con sus sentidos cien por ciento alertas para intervenir en caso de que su amigo rubio fuera a ser golpeado por esa chica gritona y las demás que estaban de acuerdo y dispuestas a ayudarle. No pensaba contestarle, en ese momento se oyó una voz detrás del montón de niñas que se habían situado junto a la mesa.

-Déjala estar, Ami. –dijo Ino, una peli-rubia de ojos celestes, abriéndose paso entre la multitud para situarse junto a la nombrada. Ella había llegado al salón y se encontró con el alboroto que estaba armando su compañera. –Además, Sasuke-kun no te permitió sentarse junto a él y parece no molestarle que ella se siente ahí. –comentó tratando de calmar las cosas un poco, a pesar de que sentía celos de la peli-rosa y no se esforzaba en disimularlo a veces.

Sasuke estaba muy irritado por toda esa situación, solo quería que esa niña dejara de gritar y hacer escándalo. No le desagradaba que la ojijade se sentara junto a él, era la única que no le resultaba molesta del lugar, y no quería que se cambiara de asiento.

Ami estaba por reprocharle a Ino, pero entonces ingresó Iruka al salón y todos se dispersaron hacia sus respectivos lugares. Las chicas con evidente enojo y envidia hacia la "extranjera".

\- (_Maldita chica_) –era el pensamiento de las féminas del salón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Link para la ropa de Sakura de Genin:

( **#plus#. #go#ogle#. #co m# / u / 0 / photos / 103246857667740969010 / albums / 6041882392213575825 / 6045700805398370130 ? pid = 6045700805398370130 &amp; oid = 103246857667740969010** ) Solo saquen los **# (** **) **y junten los espacios.

Gracias por leer!

**Dejen sus reviews,** que me hacen muy feliz leerlos y así puedo saber si les gustó o que es lo que no entendieron.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Parte V

Muy buenas mis queridas lectoras! Aquí les he traído la quinta parte de mi pequeña y humilde primera historia.

Quiero agradecerles por apoyarme a continuar este fic y a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y siguen mi historia. También doy gracias a quienes se toman el trabajo de dejarme sus reviews que son de muy buena onda, ya que me motiva a seguir publicando y saber sus opiniones sobre lo que leyeron. Bueno, el próximo capítulo trataré de subirlo el sábado o domingo así que estén atentas.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El maestro Iruka se aclaró la garganta, antes de hablar frente a la clase.

-A partir de hoy todos son ninjas, pero aún son Genin novatos. La parte más dura acaba de empezar. –decía mientras era escuchado atentamente por sus alumnos. –Ahora… empezarán a tener misiones encargadas por la villa. Así que hoy crearemos equipos de tres integrantes, y cada equipo tendrá un Jounin de profesor. Deberán seguir las órdenes de sus profesores para cumplir las misiones. –concluyó su discurso.

Mientras tanto, nuestros protagonistas reflexionaban sobre lo dicho por Iruka.

\- (_¿Equipos de tres? Eso solo significa gente metiéndose_) –pensaba un ojinegro con las manos entrelazadas sobre su mentón.

\- (_Espero que me toquen compañeros agradables_) –una peli-rosa con su mentón apoyado sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda, la cual mantenía su brazo con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa.

\- (_Quiero que me toque con Sakura-chan y el otro… cualquiera menos Sasuke_) –pensaba de manera aburrida el peli-rubio con su cabeza descansando en su mano derecha y su brazo apoyado en la mesa.

-Hemos intentado hacer los equipos equilibrados. –retomó el maestro sacando una lista que mantenía oculta detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –protestó la mayoría, pero el mayor los ignoró y comenzó a decir los equipos y los integrantes que lo conformaban.

-… Ahora, equipo 7… -dijo y los que no habían sido nombrados prestaron atención. –Haruno Sakura… –la mayoría de los varones prestaron suma atención a este equipo y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas estar en el equipo de la nombrada. –Uzumaki Naruto…

-¡SÍ! –exclamó parándose de su asiento un sonriente y feliz rubio por poder estar con la chica que le gustaba, ella solo permaneció calma pero con una pequeña sonrisa por poder estar con su amigo y "protegido".

-… y Uchiha Sasuke. –terminó de nombrar a todos los integrantes, decepcionando a sus otros alumnos varones y deprimiendo a las chicas por no estar con el nombrado.

-Mierda… -murmuró Naruto, con la cabeza gacha a manera de derrota.

\- (_Vaya, que sorpresa_) –pensaba Sakura con asombro bien disimulado, pero feliz de poder estar con su "primo", así sería más fácil acercarse a él.

\- (_Bueno… quitando al idiota, somos un grupo fuerte_) –decía en su mente Sasuke y dirigió su mirada a su lado para ver la reacción de su nueva compañera de equipo.

La peli-rosa le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado; el chico vio algo en sus ojos que le dio a entender que ella estaba pensando lo mismo, exceptuando el insulto hacia el rubio, lo que le hizo corresponderle de manera cómplice con una sonrisa igual a la que le había dado. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él nunca le sonreía a nadie.

\- (_¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?_) –Volteó su rostro al frente y un diminuto sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin su permiso, si no hubiera sido por sus manos entrelazadas que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro, hubiera sido vergonzoso que la chica lo viera así.

Ella había volteado hacia él para ver su reacción y se topó con su mirada, y por alguna razón sintió que en ese momento estaban pensando lo mismo. Sakura también volteó al frente, había notado la reacción del peli-negro luego de responderle la sonrisa. A diferencia de su compañero, ella mantuvo su sonrisa con la diferencia que ésta era una más pequeña, una sonrisa tierna.

Por otro lado, había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con los equipos.

\- ¡IRUKA-SENSEI! –gritó un muy molesto rubio. – ¡¿Por qué un ninja aventajado como yo, tiene que estar en un equipo con ese inútil?!

\- (_Este Naruto, a veces puede ser muy arrogante_) –decía mentalmente la peli-rosa. Por fuera estaba indiferente a la situación, pero en su interior tenía una gota de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando que el insultado no lo matara ahí mismo.

\- Sasuke y Sakura son los que se graduaron con mejores notas. Naruto, tú eres el peor. –decía molesto Iruka con los brazos en su cadera a modo de regaño y los demás comenzaron a reírse de él. –Hacemos esto para que los equipos estén equilibrados, ¿lo entiendes?

-Bah. Procura no meterte en mi camino… -decía Sasuke con el ceño fruncido sin siquiera mirarlo. –… o te mataré. –terminó la frase haciendo que el aludido temblara de la rabia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-Tranquilízate, Naruto-kun. –le decía de forma serena, la peli-rosa trataba de calmar al chico, no quería quedarse con un compañero menos tan pronto.

\- (_Bueno, esto debería funcionar… Incluso con Naruto_) –Iruka dio un suspiro mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, viendo cómo el rubio quería asestarle un golpe a su inmutable compañero, siendo retenido por una peli-rosa que trataba de hacerlo desistir de su objetivo.

-Bien, esta tarde conocerán a sus profesores Jounin… –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Tomen un descanso hasta entonces.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

En un tejado, cerca de la Academia, se encontraba Naruto comiendo su almuerzo. Aún estaba molesto por haber sido humillado por su rival.

\- ¡Maldita sea con Sasuke! ¡Y con Sakura también! No dejó que le diera su merecido. –decía mientras suspiraba resignado. –Mierda, mierda… ¿No hay nada bueno por aquí, eh? –estaba empezando a aburrirse, entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza. –Ya sé… -con una sonrisa traviesa, fue a realizar su cometido.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Fuera de la ventana de uno de los salones de la Academia, Sasuke estaba comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo, unas bolas de arroz con tomates. Dentro del salón, al otro lado de la ventana Naruto estaba escondido y en sus manos traía una soga.

\- (_El único momento en el que Sasuke se despista, es cuando está comiendo_) –entonces tiró la cuerda hacia afuera de modo que atrapara al peli-negro, tirando de él hacia el salón.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –decía el atrapado sin saber qué ocurría. – ¡MIERDA, NARUTO!

\- ¡NO TE RESISTAS! –se comenzó a escuchar sonidos de forcejeo hasta que todo quedó nuevamente en silencio.

Entonces una silueta se asomó nuevamente en la ventana.

\- Idiota… –dijo "Sasuke" con burla, saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose hacia su segundo objetivo.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Sakura terminaba de comer su almuerzo donde siempre solía, estaba sentada en una banca situada en un camino que llevaba a la salida de la aldea y que justamente quedaba cerca de la Academia. Su semblante era sereno, mantenía sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos de manera despreocupada; aunque prefería el silencio y la tranquilidad, en ese momento eso la estaba desesperando. Entonces sus sentidos le alertaron de alguien cerca, levantó la mirada que mantenía en el suelo y divisó a su "primo" recargado en un árbol con pose despreocupada.

\- ¿Uh? –musitó con confusión no reflejada en su rostro inmutable, preguntándose qué hacía el chico ahí y entonces se fijó en algo. – (_Está mirándome… ¿Y con ojos cálidos?_) –pensaba mientras enarcaba una ceja.

En ese momento el pelinegro se incorporó de su posición y Sakura cerró sus ojos, creyendo que se iría de ahí y pensando que eso había sido muy extraño. La voz del chico cerca suyo la hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-Tienes una frente muy bonita… Hace que quiera besarla. –comenzó a decirle de forma suave con un diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- (_¿Eh?_) –ella no entendía que era lo que quería decirle con eso, si tenía que tomarlo como un insulto o como un alago, pero siempre manteniéndose seria y sin reflejar emoción alguna.

Miró directamente a sus orbes ónix mientras esperaba a que el chico continuase, y reconoció un brillo en sus ojos que la hizo sonreír internamente.

\- Ja ja, eso suena como algo que diría Naruto. –le dijo él riendo, haciendo que a la chica internamente le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. Pero entonces el chico adoptó una postura seria y se sentó junto a ella en la banca. –Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- ¿Hn? –musitó ella mientras lo miraba, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando para que continuara.

-¿Qué piensas de Naruto? –concluyó, haciendo que la peli-rosa ensanchara su sonrisa en su interior de manera tierna.

-Naruto… Siempre está metiéndose en problemas y se divierte haciendo enfadar a los demás… -le respondió de manera suave, luego de voltear su rostro y mirando al frente. – Es una molestia… –a cada palabra de la peli-rosa, "Sasuke" se sentía desfallecer y algo en su pecho se oprimía. -… eso es lo que piensan los demás… –esto confundió más al chico que esperaba impaciente a que continuara hablando. –Pero para mí… -volteó su rostro hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa cálida y maternal. –…Es un gran chico. Su perseverancia y determinación son algo admirable… Me recuerda a alguien muy especial para mí. –su mirada se tornó nostálgica pero sin perder su sonrisa. –Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo. Es como… un hermano.

Estaba de más decir que el joven "peli-negro" estaba impactado, se había quedado sin palabras al saber sobre los sentimientos de la chica frente a él.

\- (_Es como… un hermano_) –se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Analizó cada palabra expresada buscando algo que dijera que sólo le estaba mintiendo, pero la expresión en su rostro, sus ojos, le transmitieron que había sido sincera en sus palabras. Ahora entendía la actitud de la chica para con él frente a los demás, siempre defendiéndolo. No era lo que se esperaba ni tampoco lo que él quería escuchar, pero sin embargo algo cálido y diferente a lo que sentía anteriormente por la chica, comenzó a crecer en su interior siendo reflejado en sus ojos.

Sakura solo esperaba no haber decepcionado o herido al muchacho, pero era lo que sentía; el brillo que reflejaron sus ojos luego de unos minutos en completo silencio, no pasó desapercibido por ella y la hizo sonreír internamente.

Pero entonces, el encanto se rompió por el ruido que empezó a hacer el estómago del peli-negro, el cual empezó a temblar de cuerpo entero.

\- (_Mi… estómago…_) –mientras se tomaba el vientre con ambos brazos. – (_Una diarrea en un momento como éste… demonios_) –se levantó y empezó a correr con un solo destino en mente: el baño. –Vuelvo… ahora… mismo…

Sakura solo se quedó viendo la silueta desaparecer a toda velocidad con una ceja enarcada.

\- (_Este Naruto…_) –pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa, eso último fue inesperado y un poco gracioso, ese chico siempre lograba sorprenderla con sus ocurrencias. – (_Mira que transformarte en Sasuke con un Henge no jutsu…_) –decía mirando hacia el cielo, si antes Sasuke no lo había matado, "la tercera es la vencida". – (_Espero que esté bien_).

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en el anterior salón de clases, un joven peli-negro se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

\- (_¡Demonios!_) –decía en su mente con irritación, no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación. – (_Ese bastardo, usando Henge no jutsu para transformarse en mí…_) –se encontraba amarrado de piernas y brazos con la boca tapada, impidiéndole así moverse o emitir cualquier sonido. – (_¿Qué estará tramando?_).

Estuvo unos minutos más forcejeando con la soga para liberarse, hasta que ésta cedió y logró soltarse de manos. Cuando estuvo completamente libre, salió del salón con un único objetivo en mente: asesinar al _dobe _de Naruto.

Buscó al rubio durante algunos minutos, y se encontró caminando por el sendero que llevaba a la salida de la villa. En una de las bancas encontró a su nueva compañera de equipo, estaba mirando al cielo de manera nostálgica pero notó una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Decidió acercársele y preguntarle por el paradero de su otro compañero, de seguro ella sabía dónde se estaba "escondiendo", además ya era hora de encontrarse con su nuevo sensei.

\- Debemos irnos. –dijo captando la atención de la chica. – ¿Dónde está Naruto? –terminó de decirle con un deje de enojo mientras volteaba al frente, apartando la vista de ella.

Ella notó de inmediato que ése sí era el auténtico Sasuke, entonces Sakura Interna empezó a sudar frió y a reír nerviosamente al percatarse del visible enojo del chico hacia el peli-rubio. Decidió tratar de intervenir por su otro compañero y así evitar un enfrentamiento futuro por parte de los rivales.

-Naruto todo lo que hace es pelearse contigo… -empezó a decir de manera seria. –Él no ha tenido una buena infancia… No tuvo padres…–eso captó inmediatamente la atención del peli-negro, haciendo que la mirara de soslayo. –Por eso hace esas cosas y se mete en problemas, está solo…

Las palabras de la chica hicieron enfadar a Sasuke, él pensaba que ella era diferente a las demás, pero parece que se había equivocado. Se giró de manera brusca hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, con toda la intención de recriminarle que ella no sabía lo que era estar solo y por eso decía esas estupideces. Entonces noto que el tono de voz de ella no era de burla, y su expresión tampoco lo era, más bien reflejaba tristeza, entonces ella terminó lo que estaba diciendo dejándolo sorprendido.

-… Él sólo quiere que lo reconozcan. Pero, por favor no te enfades con él Sasuke-kun, es un buen chico. –concluyó con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa cálida, gesto que hizo sonrojar un poco a Sasuke, ya que ella no le sonreía a nadie más a parte de Naruto, pero que para su suerte Sakura no notó.

En ese momento, Ami entró en escena. Había estado buscando al peli-negro para pedirle que almorzaran juntos pero estaba por desistir de su idea al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, hasta que se topó con él. Feliz de tenerlo cerca suyo decidió acercársele, entonces se percató de que no estaba solo, sino con esa peli-rosa que sólo se hacía la interesante. Decidió intervenir y tratar de dejar mal a esa "tonta extranjera" frente a su querido "Sasuke-kun".

\- ¿A quién le importa Naruto? –dijo con desdén mientras se acercaba a la pareja, llamando su atención. –Es una molestia. Él no tuvo padres, por eso hace lo que quiere. –el enojo estaba volviendo a Sasuke por la manera burlona con que se expresaba esa niña, y no solo al peli-negro, Sakura apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras escuchaba. –Si yo me comportara como él, mis padres se enfadarían mucho. –el enojo de los dos presentes iba en aumento a cada palabra de la peli-violeta. –Tiene mucha suerte, sus padres nunca se meten en sus asuntos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de los dos compañeros de equipo. Sasuke iba a intervenir pero una vez más, Sakura se le adelantó.

-Él está solo, por eso se comporta así. –dijo sin disimular su enfado y mirada de desprecio que le dirigía a la chica. –La tristeza porque un padre te regañe, no es nada comparado con lo que él está pasando. –exclamó con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. - ¿Tú qué sabes de la soledad? –terminó de decir y se marchó de ahí sin esperar respuesta alguna.

\- (_Ella… es muy noble_) –pensaba Sasuke, viendo alejarse a su compañera.

Ami estaba un poco molesta por no haber logrado su objetivo de dejar mal a la peli-rosa, pero entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza y sonrió internamente.

-Siempre está defendiéndolo. De seguro que está enamorada de ese idiota, son tal para cual. –dijo con clara intención de burla, esperando a que el peli-negro dijera algo de acuerdo con ella.

-Haruno tiene razón, tú no sabes nada de la soledad. –dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido, si antes estaba enfadado con la chica frente a él, ahora estaba furioso por el último comentario que escupió casi con veneno.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin esperarse esa reacción del joven Uchiha.

Éste empezó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que se fue su compañera, pero se detuvo y se giró un poco para decirle algo.

-Eres… -comenzó a decir mientras la miraba de forma despectiva y con una mueca de desagrado que tomó por sorpresa a Ami. -… despreciable. –concluyó con las mismas palabras que ella le había dirigido al rubio esa mañana y retomó su camino.

Ami solo se quedó de piedra por las palabras dichas por el chico, viendo como su silueta desaparecía de su campo de visión.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

En el baño de la academia.

\- ¡Mierda! Por fin mi estómago ya no me duele. –decía Naruto mientras subía sus pantalones. – ¿Estará esperándome aún? –se preguntaba mientras secaba sus manos luego de lavarlas.

Luego de higienizarse, salió disparado hacia el corredor de la Academia para reunirse con su compañera de equipo. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando la divisó por el otro extremo del camino.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! –dijo cuándo la aludida estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

Sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rojiza, todavía no había olvidado las palabras dichas por la chica, y aún no creía que alguien tuviera esos sentimientos protectores hacia él. Ella solo permanecía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, notar la reacción del chico al verla hizo que se olvidara de la furia de su anterior situación.

En ese momento otra silueta se hizo presente, caminando en dirección a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡AHH! –gritó Naruto al reconocerlo y de la impresión de verlo allí, cayó de sentón al suelo. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –mientras lo señalaba.

Sasuke solo se le quedó viendo desde arriba con las manos en los bolsillos, muy cerca de Sakura que en su interior veía todo con un poco de gracia.

-Los ninjas pueden romper cuerdas. –le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva esperando la paliza del peli-negro. –Recuérdalo, cabeza perdida. –concluyó mientras sacaba su mano derecha del pantalón.

Naruto solo cerró los ojos esperando ser golpeado pero eso nunca sucedió. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la mano extendida de Sasuke esperando que la tomara para ayudarlo a levantarse. Con asombro dirigió su mirada al peli-negro que lo miraba con la misma sonrisa ladeada y Sakura a su lado le asentía para que la tomara, también con una diminuta sonrisa. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, aceptó el gesto de su compañero y luego todos se dirigieron a esperar a su nuevo sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**Dejen sus reviews,** que me hacen muy feliz leerlos y lo mejor de todo **son gratis**! Jeje (risa nerviosa).

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Parte VI

Muy buenas, queridas lectoras! Aquí otro capítulo más de Ojos en la espalda.

Les comento que esta historia estará a la par del manga, como habrán podido notar, pero voy a poner solo algunas partes, como las más importantes: la misión de las olas, los exámenes chuunin pero no todo tal cual está, solo pondré algunas partes para que se centre en la vida de Sakura.

La próxima actualización no sé cuando será, espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo el domingo o unos días antes si es que lo termino antes. Tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes esta semana así que estaré ocupada.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Así que ésta es la casa de Naruto? –dijo un ninja con el típico traje de Jounin de élite, éste tenía el cabello color gris-plateado en punta, su banda de la villa le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara, dejando solamente su ojo derecho al descubierto.

\- Sí. –le respondió el Tercer maestro Hokage, los dos hombres se encontraban hablando en el departamento de Uzumaki Naruto.

\- (_Mmm… Ésta leche caducó hace una semana_) –pensaba mientras veía la fecha de una caja de leche que había tomado de la mesa del comedor.

-Es un tonto, pero creo que tú podrás sacar lo mejor de él. Se te dan bien esas cosas. –le comentó el anciano, mientras fumaba de su pipa. –Además, tu equipo tiene a Sakura… y Sasuke del clan Uchiha. Ella puede ayudarte a calmar a Naruto si se aloca demasiado. –mientras se asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en la protección que tenía la chica para con el rubio, sin ser vista por el otro ninja ya que estaba de espalda. –Suerte, Kakashi. –concluyó saliendo del departamento.

-Sí, señor. (_Esto puede ser problemático_) –decía para sí mismo Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la sien y expresión aburrida. – (_Creo haber oído decir al maestro Hokage que en mi equipo están Sakura y Sasuke del clan Uchiha. Mmm, debe haberse confundido_) –le restó importancia al asunto y se dirigió a encontrarse con sus nuevos alumnos.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

\- ¡¿Por qué el profesor de nuestro equipo llega tan jodidamente tarde?! –se quejaba Naruto, mientras sacaba su cabeza por la puerta, pero no había rastro de su maestro por el corredor.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en un salón de la Academia esperando a su nuevo sensei, éste ya llevaba tres horas de retraso y eso los estaba desesperando.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el primer pupitre junto a la puerta de entrada, con su usual pose de codos apoyados en la mesa y manos entrelazadas sobre su mentón; el peli-negro tenía una venita comenzando a marcarse en su frente, en clara señal de enfado por la impuntualidad de su nuevo maestro. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y apoyada de espaldas en el mismo pupitre en el que se encontraba sentado su compañero, pero a diferencia de éste ella se encontraba serena. No aprobaba la impuntualidad de su sensei, pero no le importaba mucho si podía pasar más tiempo con personas en vez de estar sola como de costumbre.

-Todos los otros equipos ya se han ido con sus profesores. Hasta Iruka-sensei también se ha ido ya. –seguía el rubio con su monólogo de queja. Hasta que algo se le ocurrió para matar el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? –preguntó el peli-negro, llamando así la atención de la peli-rosa que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

El travieso rubio había arrimado una banca a la puerta y estaba colocando un borrador sostenido entre la pared y la puerta.

\- ¡Eso se gana por llegar tarde! –decía mientras bajaba de la banca y la ponía en su lugar, con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

\- (_Je._ _Este Naruto_) –decía Sakura en su interior,ella veía todo de forma indiferente sin cambiar su postura, pero Sakura Interna tenía una sonrisa divertida acompañada de una gota de sudor en la sien, mientras negaba con la cabeza en modo de resignación.

-Como si un Jounin fuera a caer en una trampa tan simple. –decía Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por la estupidez de su compañero.

Entonces, una mano se asomó por la puerta para abrirla y todos prestaron atención. Un sonido hueco se oyó luego de que el borrador cayera al piso, no sin antes golpear en la cabeza del peli-gris que se asomaba por la puerta el cual tenía una gota de sudor en la sien. Luego todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¡Gyajajajaja! –comenzó a reír a carcajadas el rubio mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. – ¡Has caído!

Sakura solo enarcó una ceja ante la situación, mientras Sakura Interna tenía los ojos como platos y un tic en su sonrisa nerviosa, sin poder creer que el sujeto haya caído en la trampa.

\- (_De verdad es un Jounin?_) –pensaba Sasuke con incredulidad expresada en su rostro que era tapado con sus manos entrelazadas, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. – (_No parece muy fuerte_).

El ninja recién llegado adoptó una postura de reflexión, con una mano en su barbilla mientras su único ojo visible estaba cerrado, dando a entender que estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo puedo decir esto…? –decía en tono pausado, simulando que estaba escogiendo sus palabras en su mente. –Mi primera impresión de ustedes es… –hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo al momento antes de concluir su frase. - ¡Son una bola de idiotas!

Esas palabras hicieron que un aura depresiva rodeara a los jóvenes integrantes del nuevo equipo, Kakashi solo ensanchó un poco su sonrisa bajo la máscara al ver la reacción de sus alumnos.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Se encontraban los cuatro en la azotea de la Academia; Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en unos escalones, mientras que el peli-gris se encontraba apoyado en el barandal.

-De acuerdo… -emitió dando un suspiro. –Empecemos con las presentaciones.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber? –preguntó el rubio.

-Pues… Lo que les gusta y disgusta, pasatiempos… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. –Sueños para el futuro… Cosas de esas.

-Debería presentarse usted primero. –Habló-ordenó Sakura de manera desconfiada, mirándolo directamente a su único ojo visible haciendo sentir un poco incómodo al mayor por su penetrante mirada.

-Si… Parece sospechoso. –le secundó el peli-rubio estrechando sus ojos.

-Ah… ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Lo que me gusta y disgusta… No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mi sueño para el futuro… Nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos… Tengo muchos pasatiempos. –concluyó de manera aburrida.

Los tres jóvenes achicaron los ojos con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Así que… lo único que sabemos… -comenzó a susurrar el Uzumaki a sus compañeros. –… es su nombre.

-Hn. –emitieron al unísono los dos jóvenes Uchiha, de acuerdo con el chico.

-Ahora es su turno, empezando por la derecha. –habló de nuevo el mayor.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –exclamó con efusividad. –Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y me gusta el ramen. Lo que más me gusta es que Iruka-sensei me invite a ramen en el restaurante. Lo que me disgusta son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que el ramen esté listo. –decía con gran emoción.

\- (¿_Piensa en algo más que no sea ramen?_) –pensaba el sensei con una gota de sudor en la nuca, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento con sus otros alumnos.

\- ¡Mi sueño… -comenzó a decir con determinación en su mirada. –… es superar a los Hokages! Y entonces toda la gente de la villa reconocerá mi fuerza. –concluyó con una radiante sonrisa.

Ese gesto hizo sonreír interiormente a Sakura que se había mantenido seria en todo momento. Sasuke miró de soslayo a la peli-rosa junto a él, recordando las palabras que le había dicho sobre Naruto de querer ser reconocido. Kakashi quedó un poco sorprendido de las palabras de su alumno, pero luego recobró la compostura.

\- (_Ha crecido bien…_) –pensaba el peli-gris con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y mi pasatiempo es hacer bromas. –terminó de decir esfumando la admiración de Kakashi.

\- (_Ya veo…_) –decía mentalmente mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. –Siguiente… -mientras miraba al peli-negro.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Hay un montón de cosas que no me gustan y no hay ninguna que me guste en especial. Y… no me gusta usar la palabra sueño pero… -hablaba el joven mientras un aura sombría comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor. –… tengo una ambición. El resurgimiento de mi clan y… –el viento comenzó a soplar y mover los cabellos de los presentes, haciendo más dramática la escena. –… matar a cierto hombre.

La declaración del muchacho tuvo distintas reacciones en cada uno de los presentes. La expresión de Kakashi se tornó seria de momento.

\- (_Espero que no se refiera a mí_) –pensaba preocupado Naruto con la frente sombreada de azul junto con varias gotas de sudor.

Mientras Sakura se quedó observando en silencio al joven a su lado, de un momento a otro su mirada se tornó indescifrable. El Uchiha la miró de soslayo al sentir su mirada sobre él. Sus miradas se encontraron unas décimas de segundo, en las que el peli-negro pudo distinguir varios sentimientos reflejados en sus orbes antes de que ella bajara la vista y luego cerrara sus párpados. Le pareció ver una mezcla entre tristeza, rabia e impotencia en sus ojos jades, y se percató de que ella mantenía sus manos en puños sobre su regazo apretando la falda de su vestido. Esos gestos lograron confundirlo un poco, pero prefirió no decir nada al ser el único en notar la reacción de su compañera luego que terminara de hablar.

\- (_Quiere matar… a su hermano mayor_) –decía en su mente la peli-rosa, ella se había enterado hace mucho que quien fue el responsable de lo ocurrido con su clan, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-De acuerdo… -continuó el mayor, tratando de esfumar el ambiente tenso. –Por último la chica. –dijo con tono aburrido sin poner mucho interés, expresiones que fueron detectadas perfectamente por la chica.

-Hn. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. –comenzó a decir de manera seria clavando su mirada en el mayor. –Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas. Y lo que detesto es a las personas que juzgan sin conocer. –dijo de forma directa con un tono muy frío que hizo remover incómodo al mayor y que sus compañeros la observaran intrigados por su actuar.

\- (_Tiene una mirada… muy intimidante si se lo propone_) –pensaba el peli-gris empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo.

-Nunca había pensado en un sueño para el futuro, pero he decido cumplir con dos objetivos. –continuó cambiando al tono de voz sereno de siempre. –Proteger a mis dos compañeros… –su mirada llena de determinación se dirigió a sus compañeros, que la miraron uno sonrojado y el otro disimulando su pequeño rubor gracias a sus manos enlazadas en el mentón. –… y proteger el sueño de Naruto-kun.

Las palabras de la peli-rosa dejaron asombrados a los otros tres presentes en el sitio. Naruto era el que más impactado estaba, esa chica apoyaba su sueño lo que quería decir que reconocía su esfuerzo. Estaba conmocionado, otra persona más lo reconocía, y era su primer lazo, su amiga. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio pero mirando de soslayo el rostro de la chica, sintió algo en el estómago, una sensación cálida que nunca había sentido antes. Nunca entendía que era lo que sentía cuando de la peli-rosa se trataba, era difícil de entender para él.

\- (_Por su apariencia deduje que era otra de esas niñas que están más interesadas en los chicos que en el entrenamiento ninja… creo que la he juzgado mal_) –pensaba el mayor, era la primera vez que uno de sus aspirantes a alumnos tenía el "espíritu de equipo" y parecía que podía contagiar a los otros dos, eso le hizo pensar que éste podría ser su equipo. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer para estar seguros.

-Muy bien. Con eso es suficiente. –comenzó a decir a sus alumnos. –Empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?! -exclamó más que emocionado el Uzumaki. – ¡Entrenamiento! ¡Entrenamiento!

-Primero haremos algo los cuatro solos... –dijo el mayor de manera despreocupada, sus alumnos lo miraban expectantes. –…Supervivencia.

\- ¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia? –murmuró Naruto sin entender muy bien a qué se refería su maestro. – ¿Por qué es nuestra tarea entrenar eso?

-Ya entrenamos suficiente en la Academia ninja. –alegó Sasuke de manera seria, sabía lo suficiente de supervivencia y no estaba en sus planes perder tiempo con cosas que ya había aprendido.

La peli-rosa solo permanecía en silencio esperando a que su sensei se dignara a explicar la actividad que tenía pensada hacer con respecto a la supervivencia.

-Siento contradecirlos, pero este no es un entrenamiento normal. –dijo de manera tranquila el hombre.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? –el rubio realizó la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi solo se cruzó de brazos y emitió una pequeña carcajada, lo que confundió a los tres jóvenes frente a él. Sakura solo frunció un poco el ceño por la actitud de éste, ese sujeto que sería su sensei no le agradaba demasiado.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –exclamó el peli-negro un poco irritado de tanto misterio.

-No… Bueno… Es solo que… –decía entre pequeñas carcajadas el peli-gris con su único ojo cerrado. –Cuando les diga esto se van a sorprender.

\- ¿Sorprender? –dijo el rubio. – ¡Déjese de tanto misterio! –exclamó impaciente.

-De los 27 graduados, sólo 9 se convertirán en ninjas de grado inferior. El resto volverá a la Academia. –comenzó a hablar serio. –Este es un entrenamiento-examen con una posibilidad del 66% de suspender. –concluyó el sensei. Este adoptó una expresión seria mientras relataba, llegando a ser un poco sombría, tratando de intimidar a sus alumnos.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión un tanto asustada, de ninguna manera volvería a la Academia luego de todo el esfuerzo para poder graduarse. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño mientras una gota caía por su sien, eso le había inquietado de cierto modo y haría lo que fuera necesario para estar entre los pocos que se convertirían en ninjas oficiales. En cambio la peli-rosa solo lo miró indiferente, no le importaba eso ya que si ella lo decidía, aunque sonara arrogante, podía tener el cargo de Chuunin o Jounin en el lejano caso que no aprobara y evitando así que la devolvieran a la Academia; lo que sí le preocupó era que la separasen de sus compañeros.

-Ja ja. –se mostraba divertido por la expresiones de sus alumnos. –Les dije que se sorprenderían.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fin tenía el examen de graduación? –preguntó Sakura a su sensei.

-Ahh… Eso solo era para elegir a los que tenían alguna posibilidad de convertirse en Genin.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –chilló Naruto con todas sus fuerzas luego de salir del estado de shock.

-Eso ya no importa. Mañana serán calificados en el entrenamiento de supervivencia. –exclamó Kakashi mientras metía su dedo meñique en su oído derecho, ese chiquillo casi lo deja sordo. –Pueden llevar todos sus artilugios ninja. Ah, y no desayunen… -comenzó a decir de manera sombría frunciendo el ceño y con voz profunda, los jóvenes lo miraban expectantes, ese sujeto era muy extraño. –… o vomitarán. –terminó de decir con su ojo cerrado y sonriente, su sensei parecía ser bipolar.

Después de eso desapareció en una nube de humo dejando en un silencio sepulcral a los tres jóvenes integrantes del equipo siete.

El peli-rubio comenzó a temblar, estaba nervioso y eso fue captado por sus otros compañeros.

-(_No puedo suspender…_) –decía para sí mismo mientras sudaba a mares. – (_Tendré que patearle el culo a Kakashi-sensei y hacer que reconozca mi fuerza_).

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. –dijo Sakura mirando al susodicho, captando la atención de éste y del Uchiha que le devolvieron la mirada. –No dejaré que suspendas. Somos un equipo. –exclamó con una sonrisa de lado.

El rubio pareció animarse ante lo dicho ya que asintió con una actitud más confiada y una radiante sonrisa. Sasuke miraba en silencio, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en esa escena ya que parecía que esos dos eran buenos amigos; en cambio él aún no se sentía del todo parte del equipo.

-Eso fue para ti también, Sasuke-kun. –el peli-negro, que mantenía su mirada en el piso debatiendo en su interior si irse en ese momento de ahí o quedarse con sus compañeros, dirigió su mirada a la chica que también le sonreía de medio lado. –Somos un equipo, los tres. –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado también mientras asentía. –Y los tres debemos apoyarnos para tener éxito en la prueba de mañana. –dijo de manera seria, y volvió a sonreír de medio lado al percatarse de que sus compañeros entendieron el mensaje.

-¡Somos un equipo! –exclamó Naruto sonriente y con determinación, mientras sujetaba con sus manos su banda de la aldea en su frente.

-Hn. –musitaron al unísono los Uchiha, con sus sonrisas tan características de su clan.

Luego de esa pequeña charla decidieron ir cada uno rumbo a sus hogares, pero antes de voltearse para emprender camino, la peli-rosa los detuvo.

-No olviden desayunar bien. –dijo de forma serena, a lo que los otros la miraron confundidos.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo… -empezó Naruto confundido por la actitud de la joven, ella nunca desobedecía las órdenes, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento con Sasuke.

-Un ninja debe anticiparse a las anticipaciones. –recitó de manera seria, a lo que solo el Uchiha logró entender su significado mientras el rubio tenía varios signos de interrogación en su mente y la peli-rosa al percatarse de que no la entendió dio un suspiro y suavizó su tono voz. –Un ninja siempre tiene que estar en condiciones para hacer las misiones, Naruto-kun. Si no desayunamos, no tendremos la suficiente energía para realizar el entrenamiento correctamente.

-Ohh. –musitó bajito, entendiendo por fin a qué se refería su amiga. –Ya lo sabía, espero que ahora sí lo hayas entendido _teme_, era muy fácil. Sí, sí. –decía con los brazos cruzados mientras asentía varias veces, con aires de sabiondo.

Los jóvenes Uchiha tenían una gota de sudor en la sien por las palabras del chico.

-_Usuratonkachi. _–le respondió Sasuke por haberlo tratado de lento.

-(_Este Naruto_) –Sakura Interna reía nerviosamente con varias gotas de sudor.

Cada quién tomo un camino distinto para ir a su hogar, tenían que prepararse para lograr pasar la prueba de mañana y entonces sí convertirse en ninjas de grado inferior, como un equipo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**Dejen sus reviews**, que me hacen muy feliz leerlos!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Parte VII

Muy buenas, queridas lectoras! Como prometí, aquí esta la continuación de mi humilde historia.

Esta vez sí que no sé cuando será la próxima actualización, espero poder subirlo el domingo pero no prometo nada. A este capítulo lo terminé ayer por la noche, por lo que todavía no he empezado a escribir el próximo y tengo más exámenes esta semana. Si no es el domingo, será o el miércoles o el domingo de la otra semana.

**¡****Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana de verano cálida en Konoha, la posición del sol indicaba que eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana.

Una joven de cabellos rosados y largos se encontraba caminando con una mochila en su espalda, iba camino al lugar pactado por su nuevo maestro; el campo de entrenamiento donde se realizaría la prueba para saber si por fin podían obtener el título de ninja inferior.

Cuando llegó al sitio lo único que se encontró fue un campo rodeado de árboles y tres troncos clavados en el suelo en uno de los laterales del campo. Pero no había ni un solo individuo aparte de ella. No se preocupó demasiado ya que ella decidió ir treinta minutos antes del horario establecido, no le gustaba ser impuntual por lo que prefería llegar temprano antes de que tuviera que hacer esperar a los demás. Era un poco extremista pero así la habían educado sus padres, y perteneciendo al clan Uchiha su educación fue mucho más estricta que cualquier otro niño: todo era protocolos, ser respetuosa, cómo debía comportarse, entre otras cosas. Pero ella no se quejaba, se sentía muy feliz realizando esas tareas, mientras pudiera pasar tiempo con su padre, quien era el que le enseñaba, no le importaba aprender esas cosas que para una niña pequeña eran aburridas.

Se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban esos tres postes clavados en el suelo. Se quitó su mochila y la dejó a un lado para luego tomar asiento, recargándose al pie de un árbol bajo la sombra de éste, cerca de los postes. Adoptó una posición de meditación con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos haciendo el sello del "carnero". Relajándose cerró sus párpados y se concentró en agudizar sus sentidos, más específicamente el oído; podía oír el piar de los pájaros desde los árboles, los aleteos de los mismos al pasar sobre su cabeza en el despejado cielo, las hojas moviéndose al compás del suave viento.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien adentrándose al campo de entrenamiento, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de quién se trataba por la firma de su chakra. Al parecer no era la única con el pensamiento de llegar antes de tiempo al lugar de encuentro.

Se mantuvo en la misma postura, oyó que las pisadas iban en su dirección y luego como alguien se sentaba a su derecha, lo más curioso era que ese alguien había utilizado el mismo árbol que ella para recargarse en él.

-Buenos días… –dijo de forma serena, abandonando la postura de meditación. –… Sasuke-kun. –concluyó mientras abría sus párpados y dirigía sus ojos jade al individuo recién llegado.

-Hn. Buenos días. –musitó el peli-negro devolviéndole la mirada, había pensado que la chica lo estaba ignorando pero se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de sus labios ya que no había abierto los ojos para saber que era él quien caminaba hacia ella, le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro pero no estaba seguro.

Luego de esas escasas palabras cada uno se perdió en lo suyo, Sasuke en sus pensamientos y Sakura retomó su postura de meditación. El peli-negro se preguntaba qué cosa lo había llevado a sentarse junto a esa chiquilla, teniendo miles de lugares donde recargarse; a él no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal y era ilógico que él mismo hubiera roto esa regla. Por lo que pudo ver en algunas ocasiones anteriores, a la peli-rosa tampoco le agradaba demasiado que invadieran su espacio y si lo hacían se tensaba y luego tomaba distancia, en cambio ahora se mantenía relajada junto a él. Eso también lo llevó a pensar en el por qué ella no reaccionó de esa manera con él, y eso lo conducía a la misma conclusión de siempre, _Sakura era un misterio para él_. En cierto modo, eso le atraía para saber todo de ella, pero por su orgullo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la joven a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun… -musitó sin dejar su postura, él la miró expectante. -… ¿Cómo va todo? –concluyó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El joven se sorprendió por la pregunta pero sin demostrarlo, ella estaba tratando de hacer conversación con él aunque no era su estilo, ella era de pocas palabras al igual que él. Ahí iba de nuevo, esas actitudes para con él lo desconcertaban. Sabía que ella no hablaba con nadie, quitando al rubio, que prefería el silencio; pero con él siempre se comportaba diferente en las pocas ocasiones en las que intercambiaron palabras. Otra persona supondría que la chica estaba enamorada de él en secreto, pero él descartaba ese hecho ya que ella no demostraba signos de que le gustase. Y eso en cierto modo lo frustraba porque, muy en el fondo y aunque lo negase, admitía que ella no le era indiferente. Entonces por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que ella solo se acercara a él por obligación ya que desde ahora pertenecían al mismo equipo, frunció el ceño ante ese posible hecho.

Otra vez, la voz de la peli-rosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había tardado mucho en responderle. La vio bajar la mirada que tenía posada en la suya, expectante a una respuesta, respuesta que él nunca le dio. Se maldijo interiormente, pudo ver un destello de decepción en sus orbes jade antes de apartar la vista.

-Hn. Descuida… –dijo en un susurro con un toque de decepción disimulada, mientras su mirada se tornaba fría. –… no tienes que contestar si no quieres. –concluyó volteando el rostro al frente retomando su meditación.

Sakura sintió una presión un tanto extraña en el pecho al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del joven Uchiha, quizás él la había tomado por entrometida y lo había molestado. Se sintió decepcionada y además ese fue otro intento fallido por tratar de formar un vínculo con él, admitía que no se le daba bien relacionarse con otras personas.

El peli-negro volvió a maldecirse, había perdido la oportunidad de poder saciar un poco su curiosidad por la chica, sin necesidad de dañar su orgullo, y lo había arruinado. Había provocado que la joven volviera a encerrarse en su caparazón.

Iba a tratar de arreglarlo, cuando una voz estridente lo interrumpió, y se maldijo aún más por su mala suerte.

\- ¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó un alegre aunque un poco somnoliento rubio de ojos azules.

Naruto iba corriendo en dirección a sus compañeros, se había quedado dormido y temía ser el último en llegar y ser regañado por su sensei. Se tranquilizó al ver que solo estaban los dos jóvenes en el lugar, aunque le sorprendió un poco que su maestro no estuviera allí ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las siete, hora pactada por el hombre. Restándole importancia al asunto, se apresuró a llegar junto a su amiga peli-rosa y el moreno.

\- ¡Buenos días… -exclamó con una sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento. –… Sakura-chan!

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun. –le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, el rubio había disipado el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre los jóvenes Uchiha.

-_Teme_. –saludó al moreno con recelo, luego dejó su mochila a un lado y se acomodó al otro lado de la joven recargándose en el árbol.

-Hn. _Dobe_. –emitió éste girando el rostro.

Sakura Interna estaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca al presenciar tan "cálido" saludo. Sakura solo suspiró y retomó por tercera vez su postura de meditación.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el mismo sitio, todo parecía estar transcurriendo pacíficamente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

De cerca se podía apreciar las muecas de fastidio en los rostros de los compañeros del equipo 7, unas más expresivas que otras. La causa: eran las diez de la mañana y su nuevo sensei no había dado señales de vida.

Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus párpados estaban cerrados, se podía apreciar una vena palpitante y que su ceño estaba fruncido a tal punto de faltar unos milímetros para que sus cejas se juntasen y formaran una sola. Sakura estaba en la misma postura que su compañero moreno pero su rostro permanecía imperturbable, aunque si se prestaba la suficiente atención podría verse su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios en una tensa línea recta. Por su parte, Naruto estaba recostado en al pasto junto a la peli-rosa. A la hora de su llegada el joven no había soportado el aburrimiento y quedó completamente dormido, tras transcurrir otra hora se despertó y quedó recostado mirando el cielo. No lo soportó más y de un salto se puso de pie hecho una fiera.

\- ¡¿CUÁNDO PIENSA APARECER KAKASHI-SENSEI?! –comenzó a gritar enojado, sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo mentalmente con el comentario del rubio.

Entonces, en ese momento Sakura se levantó de su lugar ante la atenta mirada de los dos jóvenes y dio unos pasos al frente antes de detenerse, posó su vista en un punto del campo y se cruzó de brazos. El rubio y el moreno vieron confundidos a su compañera por su acción. Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la silueta de su sensei se hizo visible, en la dirección que Sakura miraba fijamente. Sasuke se puso de pie y se paró junto a su compañera inconscientemente a escasos centímetros, ella por su parte solo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de volver su atención a donde venía el peli-gris.

\- ¡Buenas, chicos! ¡Buenos días! –exclamó un alegre y despreocupado Kakashi, quien se dirigía a los susodichos caminando tranquilamente con la mano en alto a modo de saludo.

\- ¡LLEGA TARDE, SENSEI! –gritó Naruto mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo.

Sasuke emitió su característico "Hn" estando de acuerdo con él, mientras que la peli-rosa permaneció en silencio con su rostro inmutable. Kakashi empezó a sudar mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que emitía pequeñas carcajadas nerviosas.

-Siento llegar tarde. Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que rodear la aldea para evitar la mala suerte. –decía entre risas nerviosas.

\- ¡MENTIRA! –volvió a gritar el de ojos azules.

Para tratar de salir de esa situación, el sensei carraspeó un poco y sacó un reloj con alarma, el cual dejó arriba de uno de los tres postes que había allí.

-Bien. –dijo llamando la atención de los tres chicos, que lo miraban a la espera de una explicación. –Está puesto para el mediodía. –los Uchiha y el Uzumaki lo vieron interrogantes por lo que decidió continuar y mientras de su bolsillo sacaba dos cascabeles amarrados entre sí. –Aquí tengo dos cascabeles. Su objetivo es quitarme uno antes del mediodía. Aquel que no lo consiga antes del mediodía… no comerá. Lo ataré a uno de esos troncos y comeré frente a su cara. –decía con tono aburrido y despreocupado.

\- (_Así que por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos_) –era el pensamiento de los tres con una gota de sudor en la sien, se dirigieron una mirada y sonrieron imperceptiblemente entre ellos.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi que frunció ligeramente el ceño, él esperaba escuchar protestas pero en cambio ellos se mantenían calmos. Decidió ignorar ese gesto y continuar.

-Solo necesitan un cascabel. Solo hay dos o sea que uno será atado al tronco. Y… –su rostro se ensombreció y habló con voz profunda. –… la persona que no consiga un cascabel suspenderá. Así que, por lo menos uno volverá a la academia.

Los tres pusieron rostros serios ante esas palabras y dos de ellos expresaban preocupación por suspender, sin embargo darían lo mejor de sí para que no sucediera. Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño con su mirada clavada en el hombre frente a ellos. Un pensamiento estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza que la tenía intranquila. No entendía el motivo de ponerlos en equipos si luego tendrían que competir entre ellos. Frunció aún más el ceño y luego de unos segundos lo entendió, volvió a su actitud serena de siempre pero internamente satisfecha por lo que descubrió.

-Pueden usar shurikens y kunais. –continuó con la explicación el peli-gris. –No aprobarán a no ser que vengan a por mí con la intención de matarme.

\- ¿Eso no es peligroso para un simple entrenamiento? –preguntó con voz indiferente la peli-rosa.

-Sí, eres tan lento que no eres capaz de esquivar ni un borrador. –decía el rubio hiperactivo con sus brazos tras su nuca y voz burlona. – ¡Te mataremos, _dattebayo_!

-En el mundo real, aquellos con menos talento son los que más presumen. –dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Bueno, ignoren a este inútil y empiecen cuando estén listos.

_Inútil. Inútil. Inútil. INÚTIL._

Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del insultado rubio, cabreándolo de sobremanera. No permitiría que ese vejestorio lo menospreciara de esa manera, le haría reconocer su fuerza aunque sea lo último que haga. Decidido y muy enojado, sacó un kunai del estuche de su pierna, y arremetió contra el hombre mayor. Esas acciones por parte del rubio hicieron que los otros dos se pusieran alertas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi había desaparecido de su campo de visión. El peli-gris reapareció detrás del rubio y tomó la mano que empuñaba el kunai; tomó la rubia cabellera del chico e hizo que su mano con el kunai apuntara a su cabeza, dejándolo sin poder moverse e impactado por la rapidez de su sensei.

Pero entonces Naruto vio de soslayo la cara de Sasuke, ésta tenía una mueca de asombro pero que no era dirigida hacia él y entonces se percató de un aroma muy familiar para él.

\- (_Cerezos_) –pensó para sí, y giró un poco el rostro hacia atrás sin que el kunai llegara a dañarlo. – ¿Sakura…Chan? –susurró.

La nombrada tenía su mano izquierda frenando la que su sensei sostenía la mano de Naruto, y en la derecha empuñaba firmemente un kunai hacia la garganta de su sensei.

\- (_Así que esto es un Jounin_) –pensaba la peli-rosa mirando de soslayo a su maestro, estaban enfrentados y ella se encontraba con su cabeza en dirección al hombro de éste.

Sakura se había movido instintivamente cuando sus sentidos le alertaron peligro y su sharingan se activó por milésimas de segundo. Para su suerte nadie notó el cambio de sus ojos, y gracias al sharingan pudo leer los movimientos de su sensei y moverse velozmente para bloquearlo. Se reprendió mentalmente por lo que hizo y esperaba no haber llamado tanto la atención, pero un sentimiento de protección se activó al ver a su amigo rubio en peligro. Aunque pensándolo bien, el sensei no podía hacerle ningún daño al chico, volvió a reprenderse y se propuso trabajar en controlar ese impulso para no levantar sospechas.

-Tranquila… –dijo despacio Kakashi a la peli-rosa cuando logró salir del asombro por lo veloz que era la chica. –Aún no he dicho que empiecen. –se dirigió al Uzumaki.

El peli-gris quitó la mano de la cabeza del rubio y aflojó el agarre de la mano donde Naruto empuñaba el kunai, y luego liberándolo. Ante esto Sakura retiró su mano de su sensei y alejó lentamente el kunai que apuntaba a su cuello; cuando guardó el arma nuevamente en su estuche, se alejó e inconscientemente se puso detrás de Sasuke, se sentía un tanto avergonzada por cómo reaccionó. Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de su compañera, sabía que era buena pero nunca la había visto en acción.

\- (_No puede ser… Ni siquiera la he visto moverse…_) –pensaba el peli-negro mientras la observaba de soslayo, con asombro disimulado y un poco de admiración reflejado en sus orbes ónix.

Tanta atención sobre ella hizo que se cohibiera y se sintiera incómoda. Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rojo y se escondió un poco más tras la espalda del moreno. Esos gestos le hicieron dar la imagen de una muñequita tímida y frágil, todo lo contrario a lo que demostró hace un momento.

-Bueno, parece que están preparados para venir a matarme. –dijo el peli-gris a sus alumnos. –Jeje parece que… me empiezan a agradar chicos. –ese comentario hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de los jóvenes, entonces su rostro se puso serio antes de continuar hablando. –Bien, vamos allá. Preparados, ¡Empiecen!

Dicho esto todos se dispersaron, listos para comenzar con la prueba de los cascabeles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ah! Quería aclararles algo con respecto a la personalidad de Sakura. Su actitud no es indiferente, fría, borde; las situaciones que la marcaron de pequeña la hicieron ser una persona seria, tranquila, un poco solitaria. Sin embargo, en su interior sigue siendo una chica tímida, amable, dulce. Solo quería aclararles eso, por si lo que puse en este capítulo no concuerda con la personalidad de chica fría que se pudieran haber imaginado. **

Gracias por leer!

**Dejen sus reviews, **que me hacen muy feliz leerlos!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Parte VIII

Muy buenas queridas lectoras!

He conseguido terminar de escribir éste capítulo para poder subirlo hoy como les había prometido. La continuación de ésta historia la publicaré el domingo. Voy a comenzar a actualizarla todos los domingos, si no surge ningún inconveniente. Decidí publicar las continuaciones de ésta forma por el momento, debido a falta de tiempo para escribir los capítulos y subirlos los miércoles y domingo como lo hacía anteriormente.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Me has invitado a comer… esto es porque quieres preguntarme algo. –habló el Hokage quién estaba sentado frente a Iruka.

-Quiero saber cómo es el shinobi que está a cargo del grupo de Naruto. ¿Es muy duro? –preguntó preocupado el de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Kakashi…? ¿Tanto te preocupa? –dijo el anciano, luego suspiró y de sus ropas sacó un libro. –Toma. Aquí tienes una lista de los shinobis inferiores de los que se ha ocupado Kakashi hasta ahora. –habló de forma tranquila.

\- (_¡PERO…! ¡ESTO ES…!_) –exclamó Iruka en su mente, mientras veía el contenido del libro. - ¿Qué demonios?

-Puede que la prueba de Kakashi sea un poco difícil… y como los chicos son tan dóciles… -dijo mientras ingería su té tranquilamente.

-Pe-pero… ¿Entonces? Esto significa que… -decía muy preocupado el maestro de la Academia. - ¡¿NINGÚN SHINOBI HA CONSEGUIDO PASAR LA PRUEBA?! –exclamó mirando al Tercero.

-Exactamente… Kakashi no ha aprobado a ningún estudiante hasta ahora. Ninguno de ellos lo ha conseguido. –le contestó, luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –No te preocupes Iruka, Naruto está en buenas manos. (_Además, Sakura-chan está a su lado, ella ha ayudado en el proceso de crecimiento de Naruto. El lazo que se creó entre esos dos es increíble_).

Iruka asintió, más relajado por las palabras del anciano jefe.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

-Preparados. ¡Empiecen!

Todos se dispersaron como hojas al viento. Kakashi se situó en medio del campo, observando con disimulo los escondites donde sus alumnos estaban ocultándose.

-Los principios de un ninja son saber esconderse bien. –decía para sí mismo. – (_Bien, todos se han escondido_).

Sasuke se encontraba escondido entre las ramas de unos árboles, mientras que Sakura estaba cuerpo a tierra entre unos arbustos. Pero a quien no encontraba era al peli-rubio.

-¡Ven, luchemos! –gritó Naruto cuando se situó frente al Hatake, separados por unos metros. –¡He dicho que luches contra mí!

-Umm… Tú estás algo fuera de lugar. –expresó el sensei con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Lo único que está fuera de lugar es tu peinado! –exclamó mientras corría con el puño en alto hacia el peli-gris.

Naruto paró su carrera al percatarse de que el hombre metía la mano en su bolsa de armas trasera.

-Lección ninja de lucha número uno: Taijutsu. –dijo el peli-gris de manera aburrida. –Te lo explicaré.

\- (_Taijutsu es combate cuerpo a cuerpo…_) _–_pensaba con el entrecejo fruncido mientras tragaba saliva. – (_¡¿Va a usar un arma?!_)

Pero entonces, Kakashi sacó un libro de la bolsa en donde en la portada decía "_Icha Icha Paradise"_, dejando así a un rubio muy confundido al no saber qué iba a hacer su sensei con ese libro. Él esperaba que sacara un arma para atacarlo, no un libro pervertido; su maestro era muy extraño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el peli-gris abriendo el libro. –Rápido, ven a por mí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tienes un libro? –le respondió con otra pregunta, mientras tenía una gota de sudor en el cuello.

\- ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque quiero saber qué pasa después. –habló tranquilamente, caída estilo anime para Naruto. –No te preocupes, esto no supondrá ninguna diferencia con respecto a ustedes. –terminó de decir sin siquiera quitar su atención de su lectura.

El rubio se levantó del piso, donde se encontraba después de su caída, y puso los ojos en blanco de la furia.

\- ¡Te mandaré a la tumba! –gritó a todo pulmón con una vena hinchada, mientras se arremangaba la manga derecha de su sudadera.

Naruto arremetió contra su sensei; él golpeó con su puño, Kakashi lo bloqueó con una mano; él golpeó con su pierna izquierda, Kakashi se agachó y lo esquivó; cada golpe que daba y el sensei esquivaba lo ponía más furioso, y lo peor de todo era que el hombre no había despegado su vista del libro en ningún momento mientras "luchaban". Corrió hacia él otra vez con el puño izquierdo en alto, listo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo alcanzar su objetivo ya que Kakashi desapareció, dejándolo confundido y con el puño golpeando la nada.

-Se supone que un ninja no se debe dejar sorprender por detrás, idiota. –habló el peli-gris apareciendo detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Huh? –dijo Naruto sorprendido, intentando voltearse.

-Demasiado tarde. –dijo Kakashi mientras hacía el sello del "tigre" y un destello malicioso aparecía en su único ojo visible. –Técnica suprema milenaria de la Hoja Oculta, ¡mil años de dolor! –exclamó mientras golpeaba en el trasero a Naruto con el sello de manos.

\- ¡GYAAAA! –gritó el rubio mientras salía volando por los aires, con las manos tapando su trasero y luego cayendo en el estanque que era parte del campo de entrenamiento.

Kakashi siguió como si nada leyendo su libro. Unos segundos después dos shurikens salieron del agua directo hacia el peli-gris, quien sin quitar su atención de su lectura, los atrapó con una sola mano. Del estanque salió un empapado rubio, escupiendo el agua que había ingresado a sus pulmones.

-Si no consigues un cascabel antes de las doce no comerás. –habló el mayor parado a unos escasos metros del chico.

\- ¡Solo estaba un poco despistado! –chilló el rubio.

\- ¿Nunca has oído que un despiste te puede costar la vida? –dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse, haciendo que una sonrisa de burla se pintará en la cara del menor. –Eres bastante débil para ser una persona que sobrepasará al Hokage. –continuó hablando, tratando de enfadar al joven.

En el momento que terminó de decir la última palabra, unos siete Narutos salieron del estanque, haciendo que Kakashi tuviera que voltear hacia el rubio.

-Mi especialidad. ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! –dijo burlonamente el Uzumaki. –Mejor no te despistes, hay más de un Naruto ahora. –continuó con el mismo tono.

-La técnica que multiplica el cuerpo de verdad. Con tu habilidad, once minutos debe ser tu límite con esa técnica. No importa cuántos hagas, aún eres Naruto, no eres lo suficiente bueno para vencerme tú solo. –comentó con aburrimiento el sensei, viendo como los clones iban hacia él.

-Eso ya lo sé. –dijo el Naruto original con una sonrisa arrogante, confundiendo al hombre.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Unos minutos antes de la pelea entre Kakashi y Naruto.

Luego de la señal de su sensei, cuando se dispersaron para poder ocultarse, Sakura tomó del brazo a sus compañeros llevándoselos con ella. En una planicie un poco alejada de donde su maestro se encontraba, liberó a los chicos de su agarre.

\- ¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó un confundido rubio.

\- ¿Qué haces? Se supone que debemos quitarle un cascabel cada uno por su lado. –dijo Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido y también confundido.

-Ese es el problema. –dijo de manera serena la peli-rosa dirigiéndose a ambos. –Ésta prueba no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sakura-chan? –exclamó el peli-rubio.

\- ¿Por qué nos pondrían en equipos de tres, si solo dos pueden convertirse en Genin? –respondió con otra pregunta. –Además, hay pocas posibilidades que un ninja inferior pueda derrotar a un Jounin de élite.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –habló el Uchiha, entendiendo un poco por donde iba el argumento de la chica pero sin comprenderlo del todo.

-Un Genin no podría contra un Jounin, sin embargo, tres Genin tienen mayores posibilidades de vencer. Trabajo en equipo. –terminó haciendo énfasis en la última oración, haciendo que los chicos abrieran los ojos al entender a donde quería llegar ella.

-Eso suena muy convincente. –dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos? –comentó Sasuke.

Los tres se acuclillaron formando una ronda, listos para armar una estrategia.

-Escuchen, no tenemos mucho tiempo. –habló de forma seria la peli-rosa. –He puesto un Genjutsu sobre Kakashi-san, necesitamos una distracción para luego tomarlo por sorpresa y atacar juntos para que uno le quite los cascabeles.

Los dos jóvenes que estaban atentos a su compañera, asintieron de acuerdo con el plan.

-Puedo hacer la técnica de Kage bunshin para distraerlo. –habló el rubio, Sakura asintió de acuerdo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿puedes hacer unos ocho clones para distraer a Kakashi-san ahora?

\- ¡Cuenta con ello, Sakura-chan! ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! –luego de exclamar el nombre de la técnica, aparecieron ocho peli-rubios detrás del rubio original.

-Bien. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de determinación. –Has que uno se enfrente a Kakashi-san, los restantes deberán ocultarse en el estanque hasta que sea necesario que aparezcan. –después de decir eso, los clones fueron a cumplir con su parte del trabajo. –Cuando Kakashi-san esté completamente despistado, entraremos nosotros. Debemos atacar juntos a la vez para tratar de acorralarlo y quitarle los cascabeles. ¿Entendido? –exclamó enderezándose.

\- ¡Hai! –respondieron con determinación al unísono, imitando la acción de su compañera.

-Bien. Vamos a ocultarnos más cerca de Kakashi-san, no podrá sentir nuestras presencias por el Genjutsu. Pensará que Naruto-kun está enfrentándolo y que ya detectó donde Sasuke-kun y yo estamos ocultos.

\- ¡Vamos allá, _dattebayo_! –exclamó con una sonrisa un decidido Naruto, golpeando su puño contra su palma.

Los jóvenes Uchiha asintieron con una sonrisa de lado, y comenzaron a caminar para seguir el plan. Naruto se situó a un lado de Sakura, y Sasuke del otro lado de la peli-rosa. El pelinegro se acercó más de lo necesario a la joven.

-Buena estrategia. –susurró Sasuke cerca de la oreja de la chica, sin que el rubio pudiera oírlo.

Sakura se sorprendió al oírlo tan cerca pero no lo demostró. Miró de soslayo al peli-negro y un diminuto sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas por la cercanía, sin embargo le sonrió de medio lado antes de volver la vista al frente.

Sasuke al estar tan cerca de ella y ver el rubor en sus mejillas, le hiso pensar que esa fue la imagen más encantadora que había visto. Sin contar cuando ella se ocultó tras él, esa imagen le pareció muy tierna y se veía muy mona sonrojada y tímida. El peli-negro abrió un poco más de lo habitual sus ojos al darse cuenta de donde lo llevaron sus pensamientos, él no debería pensar en esas tonterías. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y continuó su camino junto a sus compañeros, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Se ocultaron tras unos arbustos, viendo como su sensei leía un libro mientras esquivaba los golpes del rubio. Entonces cuando el clon de Naruto iba a golpearlo, éste desapareció y reapareció a sus espadas haciendo el sello del "tigre".

\- (_¿Qué? ¿Va a usar Ninjutsu contra el clon de Naruto-kun?_) –pensaba alarmada la peli-rosa.

\- (_Ese es el sello del fuego. ¿Ese tipo no va a estar solo de paseo?_) –era el pensamiento del joven Uchiha.

Pero entonces vieron como su maestro metía sus dedos en el trasero del rubio haciéndolo volar por los aires y gritando de dolor. Los tres jóvenes cayeron de espaldas estilo anime después de presenciar esa escena.

\- (_Eso… no es Ninjutsu_) –decía para sí la rosada con una gota de sudor en la sien y un tic en la ceja izquierda.

\- ¿Técnica suprema? Solo ha sido un súper-golpe en el trasero. –susurró el rubio, pensado que le hubiera dolido mucho ese golpe si estuviera en el lugar de su clon.

-Idiota. –susurró Sasuke, tanto para su sensei como para el rubio a su lado.

Después de eso, vieron como Kakashi detenía unas shurikens salidas del agua, y cómo el clon del rubio salía a la superficie. Cuando los dos "contrincantes" terminaron su charla, los tres jóvenes vieron como los demás clones salían del estanque y como Kakashi volvía su atención a donde se encontraba el rubio. Esa era la señal para que entraran en acción.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

De nuevo con Kakashi y los clones.

-Eso ya lo sé. –dijo el Naruto "original" con una sonrisa arrogante, confundiendo al hombre. – ¡Pero no estoy solo! –exclamó una voz a sus espaldas tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- (_Pero… ¿Cómo?_) –pensaba el Hatake asombrado por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

El Naruto original arremetió contra el peli-gris, junto con sus clones de sombra. Kakashi esquivaba y golpeaba a las copias haciendo que éstas desaparecieran con una nube de humo. Al desaparecer todas las copias, se percató que el original ya no estaba entre ellos. En ese momento, Sasuke entraba en acción, el Hatake tuvo que esquivar rápidamente una oleada de shurikens y kunais que iban en su dirección.

-Lección ninja de lucha número dos: Ninjutsu. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas y se giró alarmado viendo como Sasuke hacía unos sellos de manos y reconociéndolos al instante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendido. – (_Un Genin no debería tener suficiente chakra como para hacer ese jutsu_).

\- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! –luego de exclamar eso, de la boca del chico salió fuego creando una gran bola que iba en dirección a Kakashi.

El peli-gris dio un gran salto para esquivar la bola de fuego, pero no contó con que al tocar el suelo la peli-rosa de un salto apareciera detrás de él.

Sakura había dado un salto para impulsarse y así darle una patada con su pierna izquierda a su sensei, Kakashi la bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo. Sakura se apoyó en el suelo cuando el hombre agarró su pierna con la mano derecha y se dio impulso para golpearlo con el puño derecho. Kakashi la bloqueó con su mano izquierda, sin embargo, la peli-rosa no perdió el tiempo e intentó darle otra patada con el pie derecho. El peli-gris la bloqueó poniendo en cruz los antebrazos sin soltar las extremidades que agarraba, Sakura quedó de cabeza con el rostro frente al de Kakashi con una sonrisa arrogante que alarmó al hombre. Con la mano que tenía libre, Sakura intentó quitarle los cascabeles.

\- (_¡Mierda!_) –dijo para sí el hombre, al ver lo que pretendía hacer la chica.

La rosada solo logró rozar con los dedos los cascabeles antes de ser lanzada por Kakashi. Ella se dio una vuelta en el aire antes de ser atrapada de espalda por el peli-negro, quién la sujetó de la cintura antes que tocara el suelo. Sasuke la depositó suavemente en tierra y tardó más de lo necesario en retirar sus manos de la cintura de la chica, y luego junto con Naruto se situaron cada uno a un lado de la rosada.

\- (_Qué chica_) –pensaba el peli-gris tomando una bocanada de aire. – (_Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para leer "Icha Icha Paradise"_) –continuó observando como sus alumnos se ponían uno al lado del otro. –Eso estuvo bien, lástima que no consiguieron quitarme los cascabeles. –dijo con un tono de burla.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y luego observaron con arrogancia al hombre, desconcertándolo y haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo. En ese momento Sakura realizó un sello de manos antes de hablar hacia el hombre.

-Lección ninja de lucha número tres: Genjutsu. Ha caído fácilmente en él. –habló de forma serena y con tono suave, Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido. – ¡Kai! –exclamó la peli-rosa.

Kakashi vio como la realidad se distorsionaba un poco ante sus ojos, y luego aparecían sus alumnos en la misma posición, con la diferencia que la peli-rosa sostenía en su mano izquierda los cascabeles. Unos segundos después el reloj comenzó a sonar, dando a entender que el tiempo de la prueba se había acabado.

\- ¿Cuándo…? –habló el sensei desconcertado, en ningún momento detectó que estaba bajo un Genjutsu.

-Al comienzo de la prueba... –comenzó a decir Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-… Lo introduje en un Genjutsu cuando nos dispersamos para ocultarnos y luego creamos una estrategia. –concluyó la peli-rosa, también con una sonrisa de lado pero más pequeña.

\- ¡Le dije que le patearíamos el trasero, _dattebayo_! –exclamó un eufórico Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien. –dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero les recuerdo que aquél que no consiguiera un cascabel no pasaría la prueba. Solo uno de ustedes lo logró. –habló de forma serena a sus alumnos, esperando alguna reacción.

Sakura de un movimiento separó los cascabeles y le lanzó uno a cada uno de sus compañeros, sorprendiendo a los tres hombres.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Ustedes pueden quedarse con los cascabeles. –habló con tono suave mientras se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse.

Kakashi veía expectante a sus alumnos, esperando ver cómo reaccionarían ante esa situación. Además, estaba un poco asombrado por la decisión de la chica.

\- ¡Espera, Sakura-chan! –exclamó el rubio haciendo que la chica parara su andar y girara en un medio círculo para verlo. –Si tú te vas, prefiero volver a la academia. –terminó de hablar decidido.

-Hn. –"aportó" Sasuke de acuerdo. –Es los tres o ninguno. –se dirigió a Kakashi de forma seria.

El hombre los observó detenidamente por unos minutos en donde reinó el silencio, una sonrisa alegre se formó en su cara y lo demostró con su "ojito feliz".

-Ustedes tres… han logrado entender el objetivo. ¡Son los primeros en pasar la prueba! –habló un muy contento Kakashi, por fin encontró a su equipo.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Aprobamos? –preguntó confundido Naruto.

-El objetivo del entrenamiento es determinar, más que el objetivo personal de cada uno… quién de ustedes es capaz de trabajar en equipo por un objetivo común. Y lo consiguieron al dejar de lado sus objetivos personales para que uno de ustedes no quedara afuera. –siguió hablando Kakashi.

-Trabajo en equipo. –dijo Sakura a lo que su sensei asintió.

-Las misiones shinobi se realizan en equipo. Si bien es cierto que un shinobi debe ser capaz de luchar por sí mismo… por encima de todo tiene que estar el trabajo en equipo. Si ustedes actúan por su cuenta, ignorando a los demás miembros del equipo, están arriesgando la vida de sus propios compañeros. Los están llevando a la muerte. El trabajo de un shinobi le obliga a jugarse la vida todos los días. –continuó con su discurso mientras se dirigía a un monumento de piedra en forma de lápida que estaba tras los tres troncos clavados en el suelo. –Fíjense aquí, miren los nombres tallados en esta piedra. Son los nombres de las personas a quienes la villa considera sus héroes. Son todos shinobis. –habló con un tono nostálgico observando la piedra. –Pero… no son simples héroes, muchachos. Son héroes que dieron su vida en acto de servicio. Se sacrificaron.

Las palabras de su sensei tocaron algo muy dentro de sus alumnos, conmoviéndolos por la añoranza con la que hablaba el hombre.

-Esto es una lápida. Mi mejor amigo se encuentra aquí, junto con todos los demás. –dijo Kakashi, luego cambió el tono de voz por uno más alegre. –Ustedes son los primeros en entender el objetivo de la prueba. Hasta ahora, todos habían hecho caso en todas las órdenes que yo les decía. No eran más que un rebaño de ovejas. –puso expresión seria antes de continuar hablando. –Presten atención a lo que les voy a decir. En el mundo shinobi se desprecia a quienes desobedecen las normas y las órdenes. Son considerados escoria, pero los que no piensan en sus compañeros… son peor que la escoria.

Los tres chicos asintieron con determinación y entendiendo lo que su sensei les explicó, dejando a un muy orgulloso Kakashi por el equipo que le tocó.

-Se acabó la prueba. ¡LA HAN SUPERADO TODOS! ¡A PARTIR DE MAÑANA, EL EQUIPO 7 COMIENZA A TRABAJAR! –terminó de hablar mientras levantaba el pulgar con una pose cool.

\- ¡LO CONSEGUÍ, SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SOY UN SHINOBI! ¡POR FIN! –gritaba Naruto emocionado y con lágrimas de felicidad.

Sakura miraba con una sonrisa tierna al peli-rubio, además que ella también estaba contenta porque todos pasaron la prueba. Sasuke estaba con una sonrisa de lado, mirando a la peli-rosa a su lado. Sus ojos reflejaban admiración, si no hubiera sido por ella ninguno habría logrado entender el objetivo de la prueba.

-Muy bien. ¡Vámonos! Los invito a comer por ser los primeros en aprobar. –dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a Ichiraku Ramen! –exclamó Naruto comenzando a caminar en dirección al puesto de ramen, seguido de Sasuke por detrás.

Cuando Sakura pasaba por el lado de su sensei para ir junto a sus compañeros, el hombre se acercó a ella para hablarle sin que los otros pudieran oírlos.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta del objetivo de la prueba? –le preguntó a la joven sin parar su caminata y mirando al frente, ella también siguió caminando y lo miró de soslayo.

-Desde el principio supe que algo no andaba bien. ¿Para qué nos ponen en grupos de tres si luego uno deberá volver a la Academia? –le respondió de forma serena volviendo su mirada al frente. –Ahí supe que era una trampa, la prueba estaba dispuesta para que nos enfrentásemos entre nosotros para ser uno de los que aprobaran. Pero había otra cosa que no cuadraba. –Kakashi la miró de soslayo expectante a lo que diría. –Si hubiéramos atacado por separado no lo hubiéramos logrado. Un Genin tiene pocas posibilidades contra un Jounin. Pero si atacábamos juntos, esas posibilidades incrementarían. –terminó de hablar la peli-rosa.

-Eres muy inteligente. –halagó el maestro, asombrado por la capacidad deductiva de la chica. En ese momento algo se le vino a la mente. –Mmm… entonces debo suponer que tampoco acataron mi orden de no desayunar. –dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca al darse cuenta que sus alumnos no le hicieron caso.

-Un shinobi tiene que anticiparse a las anticipaciones. –le respondió con una sonrisa de lado, mirándolo de soslayo.

Al terminar la conversación, ambos alcanzaron a los otros integrantes del equipo.

\- (_Un grupo interesante_) –pensó el peli-gris con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**¡Naruto se termina! ¡¿Por qué, Kishimoto?! **

**¡No quiero, me niego rotundamente a que se acabe!**

**¡Después de 6 años de seguir la historia, ver el anime en la tele, despúes verlo en Internet, continuar viendo el manga, quiero saber qué es lo que sigue en la historia pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que se termine! **

**Todavía no me lo creo y estoy sensible con respecto a ese tema, y debo confesar que he derramado algunas lágrimas al darme cuenta de lo poco que queda del manga. **

Bueno, a lo nuestro. **Dejen sus reviews **para saber qué les ha parecido éste capítulo y si quieren comentar sobre el final de Naruto, serán bienvenidos.

Me gustaría saber si no soy la única exagerada que se deprime porque se termina.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Parte IX

Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!

Aquí está la continuación, la siguiente parte será publicada el domingo. Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en a espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke. Estoy en el punto B.

-Sakura. Estoy en el punto C.

-Naruto. ¡Estoy en el punto A, _dattebayo_! –se escuchó por el auricular unos segundos después de las dos voces anteriores.

-Eres lento Naruto. –se escuchó la voz del sensei peli-gris por el auricular. –Muy bien, equipo 7. El objetivo se ha movido, ¡síganlo! –ordenó a sus alumnos.

Los jóvenes acataron la orden del mayor, comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente ocultándose entre los árboles, intentando acercarse lo más que pudieran a su objetivo.

\- ¿Cuál es la distancia hasta el objetivo? –se volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre a través del auricular.

-Cinco metros. ¡Estoy listo para entrar en acción! –respondió Naruto.

-Estoy listo también. –habló Sasuke.

-Igual yo. –por último habló Sakura.

-Perfecto. ¡TODOS A ÉL! –exclamó Kakashi.

Los tres chicos se lanzaron hacia su objetivo, el cual era capturar la mascota de la esposa del señor feudal de la Tierra del Fuego: el gato Tora.

\- ¡TE TENGO! –gritó el rubio al momento que atrapó al escurridizo gato, que chillaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y arañaba con sus garras la cara del joven. – ¡GYAAA! ¡QUÍTENMELO!

\- ¿Tiene un lazo en la oreja derecha? ¿Éste es el gato que teníamos que atrapar? –cuestionó el peli-gris por el comunicador.

-Afirmativo. La identificación fue positiva. –respondió de forma serena la peli-rosa.

-Bien. La mascota perdida Tora: fue capturada. ¡Misión completa! –concluyó el mayor del equipo.

-¡¿NO PODEMOS TENER UNA MEJOR MISIÓN?! ¡ODIO LOS GATOS! –gritó el rubio muy enfadado por el auricular de Kakashi, dejándolo parcialmente incapacitado para escuchar con su oído derecho.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

El equipo 7 se encontraba en la oficina donde se delegan las misiones shinobi. Debían entregar el reporte de la misión y devolver la mascota "perdida" a su dueña.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi pequeño Tora-chan! ¡Mami estaba tan preocupada…! –habló con voz cantarina la esposa del señor feudal, abrazaba al gato contra su mejilla mientras que éste lloraba y chillaba por la desesperación de querer liberarse de su acosadora dueña.

-Jaja. Gato tonto. Te lo tienes merecido. –se burló Naruto del pobre animal.

-No me extraña que intentara escaparse. –susurró el peli-negro.

-Hn. –asintió la rosada con una gota de sudor en la nuca, de acuerdo con él.

-Bien… la siguiente misión para el equipo 7 y su responsable, Hatake Kakashi. –comenzó a hablar el Tercer Hokage leyendo una hoja. –Consiste en cuidar al bebé de tres años del gobernador, ayudar a su esposa en las compras, sembrar patatas en el…

\- ¡NO ME VENGA CON ESTO! –interrumpió el rubio enojado y poniendo sus brazos en cruz, demostrando su inconformidad con las tareas que debía realizar. - ¡QUIERO ESTAR EN UNA MISIÓN REAL! ¡ALGO RETADOR Y EMOCIONANTE! ¡NO ESTAS COSAS DE NIÑOS!

\- (_Estoy de acuerdo con él_) –pensó Sasuke con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin embargo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- (_Naruto-kun es muy impulsivo_) –decía para sí misma la peli-rosa suspirando. – (_Pero él tiene razón, ¡no nos vendría nada mal un poco de emoción!_) –habló Sakura Interna mientras golpeaba a la nada con sus puños, haciendo que a Sakura le saliera una gota de sudor en la sien por lo que había escuchado en su mente.

\- (_Me imaginaba que reaccionaría así…_) –pensó Kakashi dando un suspiro de cansancio.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN PRINCIPIANTE! –lo reprendió Iruka, que estaba sentado tras el escritorio, junto al Hokage. - ¡TODOS HEMOS TENIDO QUE EMPEZAR POR MISIONES SENCILLAS! ¡HAY QUE IR PROGRESANDO PASO A PASO!

\- ¡ES QUE… ES QUE… NINGUNA DE LAS MISIONES HA SERVIDO PARA ALGO! ¡De todas las misiones… NADA! –devolvió el grito Naruto a su sensei de Academia.

Kakashi iba a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza para que se calmara, y por ser tan escandaloso, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Sakura había frenado su puño con la mano y miraba de forma serena a Kakashi pero con una amenaza implícita en sus ojos, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la acción y a un Hokage con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro. La peli-rosa apartó la mirada del sensei antes de hablar de forma suave hacia el rubio.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Iruka-san tiene razón, todos los ninjas principiantes como nosotros deben hacer este tipo de misiones. –al terminar la frase, soltó la mano del peli-gris y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa que fue aceptada por éste al ver cómo el rubio se calmaba un poco.

-Naruto, creo que necesitas que te expliquen cómo funcionan las cosas en el caso de las misiones. A nuestra Villa llegan numerosos encargos todos los días. Desde hacer de niñera hasta matar. En el registro de encargos aparecen misiones de diversas índoles. Sakura. –dijo el anciano en dirección de la nombrada, ella y los demás prestaron atención al Tercero. –Por favor. –a lo que la nombrada asintió entendiendo enseguida.

-Las misiones se clasifican por letras según el nivel de dificultad, siendo, de mayor a menor, A, B, C, y D denominados niveles. –habló de forma seria la chica mirando al rubio pero dirigiéndose a todos. –Se corresponden aproximadamente con los grados shinobis de nuestro pueblo. La Villa está dividida en shinobis de grado inferior que son aprendices, Genin; de grado medio, Chuunin; de grado superior que son de la élite, Jounin; y el Hokage que es el jefe de la Villa. Las misiones de rango D, normalmente, le corresponden a los Genin. Las misiones de rango C le corresponden a los Chuunin y Genin capacitados. Las de rango B a los Chuunin expertos, y las de rango A les corresponde a los Jounin. –concluyó la peli-rosa.

-Gracias, Sakura. –dijo el Hokage y en su mirada hubo un destello de orgullo, la peli-rosa solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia. –Distribuir las misiones nos corresponden a nosotros, los superiores. Y las adjudicamos a cada shinobi de acuerdo a sus capacidades… luego, si la misión ha tenido éxito, el cliente nos entrega el dinero de la recompensa. –habló mientras fumaba de su pipa. –Ustedes acaban de convertirse en Genin, con misiones de nivel D tienen de más. –concluyó el anciano volteando su mirada hacia el rubio, una vena se hinchó en su sien al ver que Naruto estaba de los más tranquilo conversando con su equipo. – ¡ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO! –le gritó ya fuera de sus casillas.

-… Usted perdónelo… –dijo el peli-gris rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la sien.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Te pasas la vida poniéndome problemas! –habló Naruto desde el piso, donde estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas. – ¡PERO YO HE CAMBIADO! ¡YA NO SOY EL INÚTIL QUE TÚ CREES, VIEJO! –terminó de hablar y se sentó de espaldas al Hokage, de brazos cruzados y haciendo un mohín.

La peli-rosa lo vio con mirada dulce y la comisura de sus labios se alzó apenas imperceptiblemente, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke, que estaba pendiente a cada movimiento que hacía la joven, se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose celoso por las atenciones que tenía la rosada para con el rubio. Qué ironía, se decía a sí mismo, todas las chicas que están detrás de él le resultan molestas y fastidiosas, ella es la única chica que no le resulta de esa forma y ella no está interesada en él. Bufó por lo bajo, se sentía furioso internamente con la peli-rosa, por no tener consideración con él; con Naruto, por acaparar la atención de la chica; y con él mismo por pensar en idioteces, debía concentrarse en hacerse más fuerte para poder vengarse, no debía desviarse de su camino de vengador.

El Hokage reflexionó unos escasos minutos si darles otro tipo de misión o no, no sabía si era correcto consentir al chico rubio. Observó a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo 7, empezando por el rubio, el sensei, el joven Uchiha, y por último a la fémina del grupo. Su vista se posó unos segundos más en ella que en el resto. Tal vez debería conceder el deseo del peli-rubio, además pensaba que a la chica no le hacía ni pizca de gracia hacer ese tipo de misiones siendo portadora de un poder extraordinario, aunque por desgracia no pudiera demostrar su verdadero potencial en las misiones. Observó de nueva cuenta a la joven quien le devolvió la mirada, ella asintió de manera imperceptible pero él entendió el mensaje. Suspiró y tomó una decisión, emitió unas pequeñas carcajadas antes de hablar.

-Entiendo… -dijo, dejando en duda a los demás exceptuando a Sakura. –Si te pones así… les daré una misión de nivel C. Es un encargo de protección. –los demás se sorprendieron por la decisión del Hokage.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡¿Y A QUIÉN DEBEMOS PROTEGER?! ¡¿A UNA PRINCESA, A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE?! –habló un emocionado Naruto.

-No te impacientes. Lo conocerás enseguida. ¿Puede entrar un momento? –habló calmadamente fumando de su pipa.

Por la puerta ingresó un hombre con una botella en mano, por su aspecto parecía que había bebido unos tragos de más.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Un montón de niños mocosos! –dijo el hombre para los jóvenes del equipo 7, luego dio un gran trago al líquido de su botella. – ¿Realmente quieren que crea que tú eres un ninja? Hablo del pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el rostro.

-Jajaja. ¿Quién es el pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el…? –comentó entre carcajadas el rubio, mientras miraba a cada lado a sus compañeros pero entonces se percató de algo: él era el más bajo de los tres. – ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

-Ese es el hombre al que tenemos que proteger. ¿Cómo piensas matarlo, idiota? –habló Kakashi deteniendo por el cuello de la ropa al rubio con instinto asesino para con el hombre de la misión.

-Me llamo Tazuna, soy un famoso constructor de puentes profesional. ¡Necesito protección para regresar a mi país para completar la construcción de un puente! –declaró el hombre que contrató a los ninjas.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

En la entrada a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja se encontraba el equipo 7 junto con el señor Tazuna, todos listos para partir e iniciar con su misión de escolta y protección.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡MUY BIEN! –exclamó con emoción el joven Uzumaki.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto, _dobe_? –le dijo el peli-negro con tono cansado, ese rubio lo sacaba de quicio con tanto alboroto que hacía.

\- ¡Es que es la primera vez que salgo de la Aldea! –expresó hiperactivamente como sólo él podía hacerlo, moviéndose de aquí para allá.

\- ¡Oiga! –se dirigió el cliente a Kakashi. – ¿De verdad puedo confiarle mi vida a éste debilucho? Él es una broma. –refiriéndose al peli-rubio, a lo que Sakura lo miró de soslayo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Jeje. Él está conmigo y yo soy un Jounin, así que no necesita preocuparse. –le respondió el maestro de forma despreocupada.

\- (_¿Por qué tenemos que proteger a este vejestorio? Voy a partirlo en dos en éste momento_) –pensaba Naruto con los ojos en blanco de la furia. – ¡OYE VIEJO! ¡CUIDADO CON SUBESTIMAR A LOS SHINOBIS! ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! –le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Recuerde bien su nombre porque algún día será el nombre del Hokage. –habló de forma calmada la peli-rosa.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡YO SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO,_ DATTEBAYO_! –concluyó el rubio, agradecido con su amiga rosada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a sentir esa molesta sensación al oír hablar a la peli-rosa de Naruto. Kakashi tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por lo dicho por ella. El señor Tazuna solo le dirigió una mirada alzando una ceja, en clara señal de incredulidad y la peli-rosa le devolvió la mirada con tanta intensidad que al hombre le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

-Oiga, viejo. –habló el de ojos azules, ya llevaban caminando gran parte del trayecto hacia el País de las Olas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, niño? –le respondió el aludido.

\- ¿Usted viene del País de las Olas, verdad?

-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso? –dijo con tono aburrido.

-Sakura-chan. –se dirigió ahora a la chica, ésta le miró en señal que tenía su atención. – ¿También hay ninjas en ese país?

-No, en ese país no hay shinobis. –contestó ella segura y con tono de voz sereno, volvió su mirada al frente. –Pero en los otros países hay aldeas ocultas, cada una con sus propias costumbres y culturas donde residen los ninjas.

Sakura le habló sobre las otras aldeas, cómo estaban gobernadas, cómo se llamaba cada villa oculta, a qué nación pertenecían, cómo se les denominaba a los líderes de éstas aldeas shinobi. Los otros tres hombres observaban cómo la peli-rosa hablaba con tanta naturalidad con Naruto y cómo éste le prestaba suma atención, la imagen se asemejaba a un par de hermanos donde el mayor le explica cada duda a su hermano pequeño. Kakashi pensaba que esa chica tenía muchos conocimientos como para ser un Genin normal, se dijo a sí mismo que luego trataría de obtener mayor información sobre su alumna cuando terminaran la misión.

\- ¿Entonces el viejo es tan importante? –musitó dudoso el rubio refiriéndose al Tercer Hokage. – (_Yo lo engañé con mi jutsu sexy, no puede ser tan maravilloso, _dattebayo) –pensaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Has dudado del maestro Hokage por un momento, no Naruto-kun? –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, el aludido negó con cabeza y brazos nerviosamente haciéndola reír bajito. –No te preocupes. En una misión de nivel C no tendremos que enfrentarnos a otros ninjas. –concluyó ella con una pequeña sonrisa tierna y le dio un leve golpe en la frente, sobre su banda protectora, con su dedo índice.

A Sasuke esa escena le trajo a la mente recuerdos que reprimía con todas sus fuerzas día a día.

-Si no hay shinobis extranjeros, ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO HABRÁ ACCIÓN?! –exclamó el rubio decepcionado sobándose la frente, ya acostumbrado a esa acción por parte de la chica.

-Jaja ¡Pues claro que no! –se unió el peli-gris a la conversación, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Tazuna, quien se mantenía caminando en silencio, bajó la vista y un destello de preocupación y culpa se situó en sus ojos, siendo captado este gesto por la peli-rosa quien se puso más alerta de lo habitual.

Continuaron avanzando sin ningún inconveniente por el momento, sin embargo a un lado del sendero cruzaron un charco de agua que llamó la atención tanto de Kakashi como de la rosada. Ella caminó hasta quedar a la par del hombre y éste la miró de soslayo.

-Kakashi-san. –susurro de forma seria lo suficientemente audible sólo para él.

El peli-gris entendió el mensaje de la joven asintiendo en respuesta, se vio un poco asombrado de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, más sin embargo le restó importancia por el momento.

El agua del charco comenzó a convulsionarse y de ella emergieron dos ninjas que tenían cada uno en una mano un dispositivo con garras. Ambos shinobis se lanzaron a por el sensei del equipo y del dispositivo salieron unas cadenas de shurikens que se unieron entre sí y atraparon al Jounin sorprendiéndolo en el proceso.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! –dijo Kakashi, siendo aprisionado y llamando la atención de los demás.

-Uno menos. –musitaron los shinobis desconocidos.

\- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! –gritó el rubio al ver como los sujetos tiraban con fuerza de las cadenas y descuartizaban el cuerpo del sensei.

-Dos menos. –habló uno de los ninjas que, junto con su acompañante, se colocaron detrás de Naruto para atacarlo con las garras.

Naruto quedó petrificado sin poder reaccionar viendo como los sujetos se acercaban a él. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron a los ojos y sólo eso bastó para saber lo que debía hacer cada uno. Sasuke comenzó a correr en dirección a la rosada mientras que ésta lanzaba un shuriken hacia las cadenas de los ninjas, haciendo que éstas se clavaran en un árbol impidiendo el movimiento del enemigo. Sakura lanzó ahora un kunai que se clavó en el centro del primer shuriken asegurando el agarre, en ese momento el peli-negro estaba a escasos centímetros sin detenerse y ella entrelazó sus manos para hacerle de apoyo al Uchiha para poder impulsarse. Él pisó las manos de la chica y ella lo lanzó por los aires en dirección a donde estaban los sujetos. El Uchiha dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó con un pie en cada artefacto que contenía las garras, éste se agarró de ellas y golpeó con sus pies las cabezas de los hombres. Todo esto ocurrió en forma rápida en pocos segundos

Los shinobis golpeados por el moreno soltaron sus cadenas, uno tomó dirección hacia Naruto y el otro se dirigió hacia Tazuna para atacarlos con sus garras. La peli-rosa entró en pánico unas décimas de segundo, no porque tuviera miedo de salir herida sino de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su rubio "hermano pequeño". Ella estaba en debate interno sobre si debía proteger al anciano o hacer caso a su instinto protector con el rubio y mantenerlo a salvo, debía tomar una decisión rápido. Sakura se situó frente al viejo con expresión seria y sostuvo firmemente un kunai frente a su rostro esperando al enemigo para atacarlo.

-Manténgase detrás. –habló de forma calmada la chica al viejo, éste se sorprendió por la rapidez de ella.

Sasuke vio todo esto y se alarmó temiendo por la seguridad de la rosada, velozmente se situó frente a ella haciéndole de escudo con los brazos extendidos a los lados, sorprendiendo a la joven por su actuar.

En el momento que el shinobi estaba por alcanzar a los jóvenes y a Tazuna, Kakashi lo frenó con el brazo al cuello y sosteniendo en su otro brazo al otro shinobi inconsciente.

-Hola. –dijo el peli-gris despreocupadamente.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! –exclamó Naruto desde el suelo, volvió su mirada hacia donde supuestamente estaban los pedazos de Kakashi y divisó un montón de troncos en el sitio. – (_Kakashi-sensei uso el Kawarimi no jutsu_).

\- (_Hmp. Presumido_) –pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Naruto, siento no haberte ayudado inmediatamente, no quería que te lastimaran. –dijo el sensei al rubio, miró de soslayo a la peli-rosa que lo veía con el ceño fruncido y un destello de preocupación en sus orbes, ella sentía que debió protegerlo en vez de dejarlo en manos de Kakashi luego de que se percató de su estrategia. –Pero no pensé que te bloquearías de ese modo. –después de decir aquello se encaminó hacia sus otros alumnos. –Buen trabajo Sasuke, Sakura. Actuaron muy bien.

Naruto se sintió un completo inútil a la hora de proteger al cliente de esos enemigos, y le hiso enfurecer demasiado que Sasuke lo superara de nuevo.

-Oye –dijo Sasuke sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien, gatito asustadizo? –cuestionó de manera burlona.

-¡_Teme_! –gritó listo para abalanzarse sobre él.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! –habló Sakura elevando un poco el tono de voz, atrayendo la atención del nombrado. –No te muevas. Las garras de esos ninjas tenían veneno, debemos sacártelo rápido. –dijo disimulando el tono de voz preocupado con uno serio, señalando su mano lastimada y alarmando al chico. –Debemos abrir la herida y sacar el veneno. Está dentro de tu sangre así que no te muevas mucho, podría esparcirse.

-Tazuna-san –llamó Kakashi de forma seria.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –respondió el hombre de manera nerviosa.

-Debemos hablar. –concluyó el Jounin con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**¡Que emocionante fue el manga! La parte donde Naruto se despide de su padre y le dice que le diga a su madre cada una de las palabras con las cuales Kushina se despidió de él antes de morir, esa fue una parte muy linda y hasta estuve a punto de llorar. Cuando llegó a la parte donde debía conseguirse una chica parecida a ella contuve el aliento, porque a mí parecer, la historia de Sakura es parecida a la de Kushina un poco. ¿Con que cosas nos sorprenderá Kishitrol ahora? Jaja**

**Y el anime, la batalla entre Kakashi y Obito estuvo muy bien animada ¡fue la mejor que he visto! ¡Ya extrañaba ese estilo de lucha y sin conversación de por medio, y como juntaron los flash back con la pelea estuvo espectacular. **

**Si todavía no han visto estos dos episodios de Naruto, les recomiendo que corran a hacerlo ¡pero YA!**

**Dejen sus reviews**, para saber qué les ha parecido éste capítulo!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Parte X

Muy buenas noches, queridas lectoras!

Aquí la continuación, siento mucho lo tarde que he actualizado este día pero es que no estaba en mi casa y por consiguiente no tenía mi computadora con Internet.

Por el anterior capítulo he recibido un solo review, n.n ¡gracias **yomii20**! Espero no haberlas decepcionado.**  
**

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecesn, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back_

_\- _**0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tazuna-san –llamó Kakashi de forma seria.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –respondió el hombre de manera nerviosa.

-Debemos hablar. –concluyó el Jounin con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

El equipo 7 junto con el constructor Tazuna, estaban parados frente a los dos ninjas enemigos, éstos se encontraban amarrados a un árbol y sin poder moverse.

-El protector es de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla. –comentó Sakura que estaba con los brazos cruzados en medio de sus compañeros.

-Efectivamente. –dijo Kakashi. –Estos shinobis son famosos por seguir luchando sin importar lo que pase.

\- ¿Cómo leíste nuestros movimientos? –habló uno de los ninja de la Niebla.

\- ¿En serio? –formuló la peli-rosa enarcando una ceja, atrayendo la atención hacia ella. –En un día soleado como este donde no ha llovido en días, no puede haber un charco. –su voz sonó serena y luego sus ojos tuvieron un destello de burla. –Un buen ninja no hubiera pasado por alto un error tan absurdo como ese al realizar una emboscada.

-Maldita niña… -le respondió uno en un gruñido, pero guardó silencio ya que la mirada de ella tenía algo que la hacía intimidante cuando observaba intensamente, además la situación no era favorable para ellos.

-Si es por eso, ¿por qué dejaste a los chicos pelear? –le preguntó Tazuna al sensei del equipo.

-Si hubiese querido, los hubiera matado al instante, pero… -respondió el peli-gris de forma seria. –Hay algo que necesitaba saber…

-Detrás de quién iban estos dos. –completó Sakura cerrando sus párpados.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, niña? –dijo titubeante el constructor.

-Me refiero a que si iban tras de usted o alguno de nosotros, un ninja atacando a un ninja. –respondió abriendo nuevamente sus ojos y hablando de forma seria. –No sabíamos que había shinobis siguiéndolo. Nuestra misión era simplemente protegerle de ladrones y asaltadores de caminos. Esto se ha convertido en al menos una misión de rango B. Se suponía que era simplemente protegerlo hasta que terminara de construir su puente.

Tazuna bajó la mirada, manteniéndose en silencio pero preocupado a la vez.

-Si se hubiera sabido que habría ninjas tras de ti, esta misión habría sido clasificada como B, haciéndola más costosa. Estoy seguro que tienes tus razones, pero causa problemas que mientas acerca de la misión. Ahora operamos fuera de nuestra competencia. –habló ahora Kakashi.

-Deberíamos tratar primero la herida de Naruto-kun. –propuso la rosada.

\- (_La mano de Naruto podría ser un problema_) –el peli-gris dio un suspiro.

-Tendremos que regresar a la aldea. –comentó Sasuke.

Ese comentario hizo que el rubio se sintiera impotente, estaba siendo una carga para su equipo y había preocupado a Sakura. Era la primera vez que hacía una misión fuera de la aldea y lo había arruinado, pero ya no más, no volvería a ser un inútil en una misión. Tomó un kunai y lo enterró en su herida haciendo que saliera sangre.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó la chica impresionada al igual que los demás de ver lo que había hecho el rubio.

El chico de marcas en las mejillas, hizo la promesa ante esa herida en su mano que no volvería a ser un estorbo, no volvería a perder ante Sasuke y protegería al anciano aunque le costase la vida.

\- ¡Continuemos la misión! –concluyó el rubio con mirada y sonrisa de determinación.

\- (_Tal vez… no debería sobreprotegerlo tanto. Creo que… estoy interfiriendo en su desarrollo como ninja. Debo dejar que afronte las situaciones… por sí mismo. Solo así se hará más fuerte_) –pensó la peli-rosa bajando la mirada, sin embargo en su interior se sentía orgullosa por la valentía y determinación de su amigo.

-Naruto… es bueno que estés liberando el veneno pero… -le dijo el sensei. –Si pierdes un poco más de sangre… mmm… vas a morir. –ante estas palabras el joven se puso azul y comenzó a sudar a mares. –Sería buena idea que pararas el sangrado, enserio. –continuó con una sonrisa y su ojito feliz.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Eso es malo! ¡No puedo morir por algo como esto! ¡Sálvenme! –comenzó a chillar el chico moviéndose de aquí para allá.

-Déjame ver tu mano. –la rosada se acercó al rubio mientras de su mochila sacaba unas vendas.

\- ¿Acaso eres masoquista, _dobe_? –dijo con burla el peli-negro que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, _teme_! –le respondió con un grito mientras le mostraba su mano a la chica.

Poniéndole las vendas, Sakura se percató que la herida estaba comenzando a cerrarse lentamente. Entonces un recuerdo de hace unos años le vino a la mente.

_**Flash back.**_

_En la biblioteca exclusiva del Hokage se encontraban el mismo y una Sakura de nueve años. _

_El anciano estaba en un escritorio firmando algunos documentos y haciendo informes, y la joven Sakura estaba en una mesa cerca del anciano estudiando unos pergaminos. El Tercero había concedido a la rosada el deseo de saber cómo se manejaba una aldea ninja, por lo que algunos días a la semana se instalaban, en secreto, unas horas en la biblioteca de la torre del Hokage para poder enseñarle cómo funcionaba todo, la historia de la aldea, entre otras cosas. _

_-Hokage-sama. –dijo la chica con un tono de voz dudoso._

_-Dime que te incomoda, Sakura-chan. –el hombre hacía un buen rato que se había dado cuenta de la expresión pensativa de la joven y sabía que algo le estaba molestando, pero ella no se atrevía a decírselo. _

_-Yo… -comenzó ella, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. –He oído a algunos aldeanos hablar sobre… sobre Naruto-kun. Ellos dicen… que es un demonio. –preguntó acerca del niño que era su amigo hacía un tiempo._

_\- ¿Mmm? –expresó con el ceño fruncido, se suponía que las personas no debían hablar de ese tema frente a las nuevas generaciones. _

_\- ¿Por qué las personas dicen eso? –comenzó a hablar un poco enojada. – ¿Por qué tratan así a Naruto-kun? Él es un buen chico, es agradable, es gracioso, nunca se rinde cuando falla. ¡¿Qué les ha hecho él para que lo traten de esa manera?! A veces hace travesuras, pero… ¡Él no es un demonio! –terminó de hablar con la respiración agitada mirando al anciano. _

_Él se quedó unos minutos observando en silencio a la niña mientras reflexionaba acerca de contarle la verdad o no. Optó por la primera, él sabía que Sakura era confiable y mantenía un pensamiento diferente a los demás, ella no se apartaría del chico. _

_\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñé acerca de los bijuus y de las personas que los contienen en su interior? –preguntó luego de dar un suspiro._

_-Hn. –asintió ella, pero todavía el anciano no le respondía a su pregunta. _

_\- ¿Recuerdas también cuando leíste sobre lo que pasó hace nueve años en la aldea? –volvió a cuestionar._

_-Sí, Hokage-sama. Hace nueve años fue el ataque del Kyuubi. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso? –preguntó confundida._

_-Lo que te voy a decir es de extrema confidencialidad, Sakura-chan. Ningún niño aparte de ti debe saberlo. –comenzó a decir el anciano mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a una ventana, entrelazó sus manos por detrás y le dio la espalda a la niña quien lo observaba expectante. –Hace nueve años, Uzumaki Kushina era la jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas. _

_\- (¿_Uzumaki? Como Naruto-kun_). –pensó la niña. _

_-Ella era la esposa del Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato, y estaba embarazada cuando ocurrió esa calamidad. En el momento que Kushina estaba dando a luz, algo provocó que el sello que mantenía prisionero al zorro se rompiera. El demonio se liberó y comenzó a destruir la aldea, llevándose consigo las vidas de muchos shinobis y aldeanos. La ruptura del sello provoca la muerte inmediata del jinchuuriki, sin embargo Kushina al ser del clan Uzumaki y poseer un chakra especial, le ayudó a retrasar un poco más su muerte. Minato debía hacer algo rápido, su hijo estaba recién nacido, su esposa estaba muriendo, y la aldea estaba siendo destruida por el Kyuubi. Para que su hijo pudiera vivir y salvar a la aldea, tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión para un padre, convertir a su propio hijo en jinchuuriki. _

_La chica ahogó un grito con sus manos, lo que estaba escuchando de la boca del Hokage era muy triste._

_-Minato y Kushina se sacrificaron para salvar a la aldea, pero más importante aún, se sacrificaron para salvar la vida de su único hijo… el pequeño Naruto. –terminó de hablar el hombre dándose la vuelta y observando como los ojos de la niña se cristalizaban._

_Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la niña, sus hombros se convulsionaban al tratar de reprimir los sollozos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, el por qué Naruto no tenía padres y no sabía nada de ellos, por qué las personas lo trataban así, era todo tan trágico._

_-Decidí que Naruto no debía saber quiénes eran sus padres ni tampoco que era un jinchuuriki, también prohibí que hablaran sobre ello a las nuevas generaciones después del ataque para que él tuviera una vida normal. Pero la mayoría lo culpa por las pérdidas de las personas ese día y no puedo hacer nada al respecto para que no eviten que sus hijos se involucren con Naruto. –dijo el anciano dando un suspiro cansado, le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes para el rubio. _

_-Él debería s-ser considerado un héroe, sus padres d-dieron la vida para proteger a la g-gente de la aldea convirtiéndolo en el contenedor de un demonio. ¡Es muy injusto, Hokage-sama! ¡Naruto-kun no merece ser tratado de esa manera! –decía la niña sin poder contener el llanto._

_-Ya no podemos hacer nada, pequeña Sakura. –comentó el hombre en un susurro audible para la niña._

_-Sí se puede. –habló unos minutos después, llamando la atención del Tercero mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con su mano derecha. –Estaré junto a él. Mientras esté al lado de Naruto-kun, no dejaré que vuelvan a tratarlo así. Haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz, ¡protegeré a mi amigo con mi vida! –exclamó con determinación en su mirada. _

_\- (_Kizashi, Mebuki, Ryosuke. Deberían estar orgullosos, han hecho un buen trabajo con ella_). –pensó el Hokage con una mirada de orgullo hacia la peli-rosa y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. _

_**Fin del flash back.**_

\- (_La herida está comenzando a sanar_). –pensaba la rosada con rostro serio. – (_Ese poder curativo… es el zorro de las nueve colas_).

-Tienes una expresión muy seria, Sakura-chan. –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. –Me estás asustando. ¿V-voy a estar bien? –preguntó mientras temblaba, temiendo por su vida.

-Estarás bien, Naruto-kun. –respondió ella inclinando su cabeza a un costado, regalándole una dulce sonrisa y haciendo que el chico suspirara aliviado.

-Sensei… Debo hablar con usted. –expresó Tazuna llamando la atención del nombrado y sus alumnos. –Es acerca de ésta misión…

Tazuna les explicó acerca de la verdadera razón por la cual contrató ninjas, de la actual situación de su país, acerca del magante corrupto Gatou que había tomado el control del país mediante la violencia y el dinero, y les habló de que lo único que podía ayudar a la economía del País de las Olas era el puente y que por eso estaban persiguiéndolo para matarlo. Luego de ver los pros y los contras se decidió que continuarían la misión y si estaba a su alcance tratarían de ayudar a resolver la situación del lugar.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Ya habían llegado al País de las Olas, iban caminando por un sendero rodeado de árboles.

Luego de tomar la decisión de seguir la misión, tomaron un bote para llegar al país. Por precaución, el hombre del bote decidió usar los remos en lugar del motor, les explicó que de esa manera y gracias a la densa niebla no serían detectados por los hombres de Gatou. También les recomendó que utilizaran la ruta que estaba rodeada de vegetación, de esa manera el anciano constructor podría llegar a salvo a casa, junto con el equipo de ninjas.

Kakashi iba caminando junto a Tazuna, más adelante estaba Sasuke junto a Sakura, hombro con hombro, y liderando la marcha iba Naruto. El peli-negro adelantó sus pasos hasta situarse junto al Uzumaki, éste lo tomó como una declaración de competencia y se dijo a sí mismo que no se dejaría vencer por el Uchiha. Naruto corrió unos metros y comenzó a mirar a todos lados como buscando algo, sacó un shuriken y lo arrojó a unos arbustos alarmando a los mayores.

-Ah… solo era un ratón. –dijo el rubio con pose despreocupada haciéndose el genial.

\- ¡NO TRATES DE ASUSTARME, MALDITO ENANO! –gritó Tazuna que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¡Para de usar tus shurikens! ¡Puede ser realmente peligroso! –lo reprendió el sensei con varias gotas de sudor.

El rubio hizo caso omiso a lo que le decían y continuó buscando por todos lados, nuevamente sacó otro shuriken y lo arrojó a unos arbustos. En esta ocasión, Sakura detectó por un segundo un destello de chakra que no pertenecía a su grupo y se dirigió al lugar donde su amigo arrojó el segundo shuriken.

-Ya basta, tranquilízate. –dijo Kakashi aprovechando que la peli-rosa no le prestaba atención al chico para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso, sensei? –se quejó el chico.

-Deja de actuar como un tonto. –le reprendió nuevamente.

Sakura encontró en el lugar a un conejo blanco que se había desmallado del susto por el arma que casi lo mata. La chica frunció el ceño poniéndose alerta.

-Kakashi-san. –llamó con tono serio, captando la atención de todos.

-Es solo un conejo. –expresó aliviado el constructor cuando llegaron a su lado.

-No es solo un conejo. Es un conejo de nieve. –continuó la chica.

-El conejo de nieve cambia el color de su pelaje de acuerdo con la cantidad de luz solar que recibe. Blanco es el color que tiene en invierno. –habló Kakashi con la misma expresión de su alumna, cruzando su mirada con la rosada entendió que ella sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- (_Este conejo ha sido enjaulado con el propósito de utilizarlo para el Kawarimi no jutsu_. _O sea que ya están aquí_). –pensaron a la vez el sensei y su alumna frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

\- ¡TODOS, AGÁCHENSE! –ordenó el sensei al ver que una enorme espada había sido lanzada como un búmeran a donde ellos se encontraban.

Kakashi se tiró cuerpo a tierra sobre el constructor y Naruto, que eran los que estaban más cerca de él. Sasuke se tiró sobre Sakura para protegerla, pero al estar ella frente a él, quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora. Si hubieran estado en una situación distinta, la peli-rosa le hubiera dado un golpe por el atrevimiento del chico, sin embargo en esta ocasión la situación no lo ameritaba. Pero eso no evitó que un pequeño rubor apareciese en las mejillas de los jóvenes adolescentes.

La gran espada se clavó en un árbol y sobre el mango de ésta apareció un sujeto con la mitad de la cara vendada y el torso descubierto.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿No es este el ninja perdido de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, Momochi Zabuza? –comentó con voz despreocupada el peli-gris.

Naruto pensó que ésta era su oportunidad de demostrar que no era un inútil, y se dispuso a darle batalla al ninja recién llegado. Sin embargo, no pudo realizar su cometido porque Sakura lo detuvo levantando una mano frente a él y viendo de manera seria al ninja de la Niebla.

-Él no es como los ninjas anteriores. –dijo al ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión confundida del rubio.

La peli-rosa podía sentir la gran cantidad de chakra que poseía el sujeto de la espada, éste emanaba un aura malvada, y por como lo identificó Kakashi sabía que era un sujeto peligroso.

-Todos retrocedan, él está a otro nivel. –ordenó firme el sensei.

-Al parecer eres Kakashi, el tipo del Sharingan. –habló Zabuza, ese comentario llamó la atención de Sasuke y Sakura quienes fruncieron el ceño hacia el sensei. –Siento molestarte… pero me voy a llevar a ese viejo.

-No se separen y protejan al señor Tazuna. Ni se les ocurra meterse en esto, ¿oyeron? Ése va a ser su trabajo en equipo de hoy. –dijo con firmeza a sus alumnos. –Zabuza, antes que nada… -mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba su protector frontal haciendo que todos lo miraran expectantes. –… ¡Tú pelearás conmigo! –concluyó destapando su ojo izquierdo y desvelando así un ojo Sharingan.

-Vaya… Por fin puedo ver el famoso Sharingan. ¡QUÉ GRAN HONOR! –expresó con burla el enemigo.

Los jóvenes Uchiha estaban en shock al ver el ojo que ocultaba su sensei, Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar viendo con el entrecejo fruncido al peli-gris y sintiendo un sentimiento de rabia crecer en su interior.

\- ¡¿Por qué tiene un Sharingan?! ¡¿Cómo lo obtuvo?! –exclamó con enojo la chica y elevando el tono de voz.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a ella quien se había acercado unos pasos al sensei y apretaba fuertemente sus manos en puños. La rosada sabía que Kakashi no era un Uchiha y la única manera que pudiera haber obtenido el Sharingan es arrebatándoselo a un miembro de su clan. Pensar en eso la ponía realmente furiosa, tocar cualquier tema que tenga que ver con los Uchiha hacía sentir ese sentimiento que no podía ocultar como las demás emociones.

\- ¡RESPONDA! –dijo con rudeza, fuera de sí, y dirigiendo su mano al estuche de armas en la pierna derecha.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura. –habló el sensei extrañado por el comportamiento de ella.

-Todos hablan de Sharingan. ¿Qué demonios es eso? –expresó el rubio un tanto alterado por la reacción de la rosada.

-El Sharingan es un doujutsu que tiene la habilidad de adivinar y contrarrestar todo tipo de Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. –le respondió el peli-negro observando el raro comportamiento de la chica del equipo.

-Como sea, el Sharingan es más que eso. –habló nuevamente la rosada tratando de serenarse, no era el mejor momento para una discusión en el equipo.

-La niñita rosa tiene razón. Eso no es todo. Lo temible es que puedes copiar cualquier técnica de tu oponente sólo con verla. –aportó Zabuza, se podía notar lo entusiasmado que estaba al poder enfrentarse al Sharingan. –Cuando formaba parte del equipo asesino de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla… llevaba un pequeño libro guía repleto de información… de ninjas entre los cuales aparecía Hatake Kakashi. ¿Quieren saber qué decía? –comentó como si estuviera en una charla entre amigos. –El hombre que ha copiado más de mil técnicas de sus oponentes… el Ninja Copia, Hatake Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san, luego de acabar con esto quiero que me responda las preguntas. –Sakura controló sus emociones aunque lo veía de forma desconfiada al igual que Sasuke, éste pensando que el sensei podría ser del clan.

-Lo resolveremos luego de que me encargue de éste asunto. –respondió sin dejar de observar a Zabuza.

-Vamos al grano. Fin de la charla. Tengo que matar a ese vejestorio. –los Genin rodearon a Tazuna para protegerlo. –Pero parece que tengo que vencerte primero, Kakashi. –al terminar de decir esto, el ninja de la Niebla se impulsó con el árbol sacando su espada y desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

\- ¡Allí está! ¡¿Está sobre el agua?! –exclamó el rubio.

Zabuza se encontraba parado sobre el agua haciendo un sello frente a su cara con la mano derecha y la izquierda la tenía extendida hacia arriba, también haciendo un sello.

-Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu. –susurró el nombre de la técnica y una espesa niebla se comenzó a formar en el lugar al tiempo que él desaparecía gracias a ésta.

\- ¡Ha desaparecido! –dijo el joven Uchiha.

-Querrá matarme por sorpresa. Momochi Zabuza… es famoso por matar silenciosamente a su enemigo. Puede que nos mate sin llegar a darnos cuenta. –la voz del sensei sonaba seria. –Y no puedo usar el Sharingan perfectamente… tengan cuidado, chicos.

\- (_Kakashi-san no puede usar bien el Sharingan, sin embargo yo sí. Si la situación se complica demasiado, creo que tendré que…_) –pensaba la peli-rosa con varias gotas de sudor por la tensión del ambiente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Uzumaki.

\- ¡La niebla se está extendiendo!

-Ocho opciones. –se escuchó por todo el lugar la voz de Zabuza. –Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria aorta, riñones… y el corazón. ¿Cuál de estos puntos será mi objetivo? –todos se alarmaron ante estas palabras.

Kakashi realizó un sello de manos y liberó un poco de su chakra dispersando así la niebla que les impedía ver. El joven Uchiha había entrado en pánico al presenciar por primera vez el aura tan intensa de dos ninjas de nivel Jounin en combate. Sentir que su vida dependía de otro y que ésta pudiera acabarse con solo un parpadeo lo estaba enloqueciendo.

\- (_No aguanto más… Prefiero morir a seguir soportando esta tensión_). –decía en su mente mientras apretaba el kunai en su mano de forma temblorosa.

-Sasuke… tranquilízate. Los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. –habló Kakashi sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno y llamando la atención de los demás. –No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran. –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Esas palabras llegaron muy profundo en sus alumnos, recordándoles la primera enseñanza del peli-gris en la prueba de los cascabeles.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! –se escuchó en el lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Sasuke-kun se ha vuelto loco en el manga! ¿Será que se aproxima la inevitable batalla entre los amigos-rivales? Solo espero que Kishimoto no se cargue a ninguno de los dos. **

**Dejen sus reviews**, para saber si les ha gustado el capítulo!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Parte XI

Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!

Les pido disculpas por no haber subido capítulo el domingo pasado. No tuve tiempo de escribir la continuación durante la semana pasada, sumando a eso que el Internet tuvo problemas y no podía utilizarlo por más que lo hubiera podido terminar.

Además, estuve en **huelga Sasusaku** por el manga de esta semana, ¡Maldito Sasuke! Pero eso ya es otra cosa, todavía tengo un poquito de esperanza.

Aquí está la continuación. Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura_ _Interna_**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back - Sueños_

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-… No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! –exclamó al momento que aparecía en medio del equipo de Genins y el constructor. –Se acabó, no te muevas. –se dirigió a Kakashi.

\- (_¡Ahora!_) –se dijo Sakura a sí misma, su Sharingan se activó unos escasos segundos en los cuales dirigió su mirada al enemigo, nadie pudo notarlo gracias a la densa niebla que volvió a formarse en torno a ellos.

En un rápido movimiento la chica giró sobre sí y apuñaló a Zabuza en el abdomen, tomándolo por sorpresa. Debido a ese movimiento brusco sus compañeros y el anciano fueron empujados, y gracias a esto pudieron alejarse del ataque del ninja. Agua comenzó a salir de la herida provocada por la peli-rosa en lugar de sangre. Atrás de la joven, lentamente se iba haciendo visible la silueta de Zabuza, dejando en claro a los presentes que el otro era un clon de agua.

\- ¡Detrás de ti, Sakura-chan! –exclamó el rubio.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el clon desapareció en un charco y el ninja real blandió su espada y cortó a la mitad a la joven.

\- ¡GYAAA! –gritó Naruto con una clara mueca de horror pintada en su rostro, Sasuke contuvo el aire de sus pulmones por la impresión.

El ninja de la Niebla pensó que eso había sido demasiado fácil, sin embargo frunció el ceño al ver que en lugar de sangre, agua era lo que comenzaba a salir de la herida de la rosada hasta explotar y convertirse en un charco.

\- (_¡¿Un clon de agua?! ¡No puede ser!_)–pensaba asombrado. – (_¡¿Vio a través de mi ilusión y la imitó?! ¡Eso es imposible!_).

\- ¡No te muevas! –en el medio de su desconcierto, Kakashi se situó detrás de él y empuñó un kunai en dirección a su cuello. –Ahora sí se acabó.

El ninja comenzó a emitir pequeñas carcajadas que dejaron confusos a los demás.

\- ¿Que se acabó? Tú no lo entiendes. No podrás vencerme con tus imitaciones… de mono de feria. –dijo con burla. –Aunque… debo admitir que eso ha sido increíble. No esperaba que tu alumna rosada copiara mi técnica del clon de agua y luego se ocultara en la niebla, mientras tú decías esas palabras para atraer mi atención. Un buen plan… –continuó mirando a la joven.

Ante lo dicho todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica que se había situado junto al peli-negro luego de dejarse ver nuevamente, ella mantenía su semblante serio sin inmutarse por sus palabras. Trataba de controlar lo más que podía la situación para no tener que llegar a mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades, aunque estaba segura que luego de acabar con esto tendría que responder unas cuantas preguntas. Estaba más que claro para ella que Zabuza había interpretado sus acciones como un plan entre ella y su sensei, sin embargo sabía que no fue así y por la mirada de los demás comprendió que ellos tampoco creían que había sido una estrategia.

-Pero… Yo no soy tan fácil de vencer. –se escuchó su voz a espaldas del sensei, alarmando a todos.

Kakashi apretó el kunai sobre el cuello del Zabuza que tenía inmóvil y este desapareció en una explosión de agua.

\- ¡¿Ese también era falso?! –comentó el peli-rubio.

\- (_No pensé que Kakashi-san caería en su trampa_) –pensaba Sakura con la respiración un poco agitada. – (_Kuso. No puedo realizar ninguna técnica sin que me afecte. El tener que ocultar mi chakra y controlar mis habilidades, hace que mi cuerpo se desgaste rápidamente al realizar una técnica, aunque sea de bajo nivel. Sumando a esto el Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu y el uso del Sharingan, a pesar de solo haberlo utilizado por unos segundos, podría colapsar en cualquier momento_). –esto le causaba un sentimiento de impotencia, sentía que el aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones era pesado y su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor.

\- (_Sakura…_) –el peli-negro comenzó a preocuparse al ver cómo se encontraba su compañera, pero su atención se volvió hacia donde se encontraban los Jounins al detectar movimiento.

El ninja de la Niebla blandió su espada nuevamente e intentó cortar al peli-gris como lo había hecho con su alumna anteriormente, pero al contrario de ella, Kakashi se agachó evitando así la trayectoria de la gran espada. El espadachín clavó su espada en el suelo y se apoyó en el mango para darle una fuerte patada al Ninja-copia, éste salió disparado por la potencia del ataque cayendo en el agua.

\- (_Ahora_) –Zabuza se disponía atacar al constructor, solo corrió unos escasos dos metros cuando paró en seco. – (_Makibishi…_) –se percató que había clavos esparcidos por el suelo, rodeándolo e impidiéndole el paso. –Patético… -dijo refiriéndose a Kakashi y saltando en la misma dirección que éste.

-(_Es fuerte en Taijutsu_) –pensó Sasuke con expresión preocupada.

Mientras Kakashi salía a la superficie se dio cuenta que el agua se sentía más pesada de lo normal, en ese momento el espadachín de la Niebla apareció a su espalada realizando velozmente unos sellos de manos. El peli-gris fue atrapado por la prisión de agua creada por Zabuza, impidiéndole moverse. Mientras mantenía una mano en la burbuja que retenía al Ninja-copia, con la otra realizó un sello y creó un clon de agua para deshacerse de los Genins.

El clon desapareció y reapareció frente al Uzumaki, propinándole una fuerte patada que lo mandó unos metros atrás y quitándole su protector frontal por el impacto.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó Sakura, intentó ir contra el clon pero solo dio un paso y cayó de rodillas tomando grandes bocanas de aire. –Kuso, kuso. –murmuró apretando sus manos en puños.

\- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke se agachó a su altura viendo con preocupación el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, se preguntaba qué era lo que había causado que estuviera de esa manera.

-Ustedes no son ninjas. –dijo Zabuza refiriéndose a los tres jóvenes. – ¡Solo son unos mocosos!

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Deben tomar a Tazuna-san y huir de aquí! ¡No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra él! –gritó como pudo el sensei. –Mientras me tenga atrapado en esta prisión, no podré moverme. Y el clon de agua no puede alejarse demasiado del cuerpo real. ¡Márchense!

Naruto entró en pánico por la situación en la que se encontraban, estaba más que claro que ellos tenían las de perder con ese sujeto. Estaba por huir pero el dolor de su mano provocó que a su mente vinieran las palabras que declaró anteriormente: ¡no volvería a huir nunca más! Su mirada se volvió con determinación hacia Zabuza, él nunca se retractaba de sus palabras y cumpliría su promesa. Con un grito decidido corrió hacia el ninja.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! –gritó el Hatake alarmado.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo suplicante la peli-rosa mirando al chico.

Sakura no quería que hirieran a su amigo rubio y no poder moverse la desesperaba, se sentía una inútil. Pero si quería hacer algo al respecto, tenía que liberar su chakra por completo y eso la delataría al instante. No podría arriesgarse y mandar todo por un tubo, por lo menos no ahora. Lo único a lo que aferrarse en ese momento era al joven Uchiha, esperando que él pudiera hacer algo para que no dañaran al joven.

Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones que la chica, su mente estaba saturada de tanto pensar en algún plan que pudiera sacarlos de eso. Debían hacer algo de inmediato si querían salir con vida.

\- Bah, idiota. –se burló el espadachín y luego le propinó otra patada al joven que lo mandó cerca de sus compañeros.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo atacando de esa manera por tu cuenta?! –reclamó el Uchiha.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, Naruto se levantó lentamente captando la atención de los demás. En su mano izquierda sostenía su protector frontal que Zabuza había mantenido bajo su pie y que se había caído de su cabeza con el primer golpe.

-Oye… Raro sin cejas… –dijo mientras un hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura de sus labios, y cabreando al ninja insultado. –Apunta esto en tu maldito libro… soy el que se hará algún día Hokage… -sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza para colocarse el protector. –El ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja… ¡Uzumaki Naruto, _dattebayo_! –concluyó ajustando su banda ninja tras su cabeza.

Kakashi y Tazuna lo veían con asombro y admiración; Sakura lo veía con orgullo en sus ojos; Sasuke solo se mantenía en silencio observando la determinación de su compañero; por su parte, Zabuza tenía una vena hinchada en su sien observando al chico.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros unos segundos, se percató del estado de la peli-rosa y vio al moreno junto a ella. Sasuke estaba arrodillado en el lado izquierdo de la chica, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su espalda y con la izquierda sosteniendo la mano izquierda de ella. Su mirada se volvió hacia el Jounin de la Niebla antes de hablar.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Tengo un plan! –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- (_¿Un plan en esta situación? ¿Éste es Naruto?_) –pensó el moreno. –Hmp. ¿Ahora sí piensas en trabajo en equipo? –con un toque de burla.

-Je. ¡Vamos a ponernos un poco salvajes! –exclamó limpiando la sangre de su boca.

\- (_Je, este Naruto. ¡Bien hecho!_) –decía para sí la rosada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – (_**¡Así se habla Otouto! ¡Muéstrale de lo que eres capaz! ¡Chaa! **__¿O-otouto? Hn, suena bien_). –Sakura Interna estaba eufórica en comparación con la debilitada Sakura.

-Eres demasiado arrogante. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? –habló Zabuza.

\- ¡Márchense de aquí! ¡Su deber es proteger a Tazuna-san! ¿Lo han olvidado? –gritaba un desesperado Kakashi, temiendo por la vida de sus jóvenes alumnos.

-Viejo… -dijo de manera suplicante, dudando por un momento si debían hacer lo que decía el sensei o no.

-Bueno… por mi culpa estamos en esta situación, así que sobrevivir ya no es mi prioridad. Lo siento chicos… Olvídenme y hagan lo que consideren mejor. ¡Vayan y peleen por salvar a su sensei! –respondió el anciano sonriendo.

-Hmp, perfecto. ¿Oyeron eso? –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante, aun sosteniendo a la chica.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Están listos, _dattebayo?!_

-Bien. –habló Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y sosteniéndose de Sasuke para levantarse, temblorosamente, atrayendo así su atención hacia ella. –Primero habrá que hacer algo con esta niebla. –dijo ya de pie y enviándole una mirada de agradecimiento al chico. –Déjenmelo a mí. –juntó las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su boca y liberó una ráfaga suficiente de chakra que disipó toda la niebla que los rodeaba. Su respiración volvió a agitarse un poco y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aliento. –Lo siento, chicos… tendrán que hacerlo sin mí. Yo protegeré a Tazuna-san. –mientras sosteniendo un kunai firmemente, se colocaba frente al anciano con dificultad, aunque su determinación era más fuerte.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

-Nee, que aburrido. ¿Cuándo piensa despertar Sakura-chan? –decía Naruto tirado en el suelo de la habitación, mirando hacia el techo.

-Deja de quejarte, _dobe_. –le respondió el moreno, cansado de escuchar las quejas del muchacho; Sasuke se encontraba recostado contra una pared cerca de la chica, observándola.

El equipo siete se encontraba ya en la residencia del constructor Tazuna.

Gracias a la estrategia del rubio y la excelente coordinación que tenían los dos muchachos del equipo siete, lograron liberar a su sensei de la prisión creada por el ninja de la Niebla. Los dos Jounins se enfrascaron en una ardua batalla, la cual concluyó Kakashi como ganador. Estando a punto de quitarle la vida al ninja renegado, dos agujas senbon se incrustaron en su cuello, terminando así con la vida de éste. El responsable de la muerte de Zabuza fue un ANBU de la Aldea de la Niebla que estaba tras el shinobi, el cual luego se hizo cargo del cuerpo alegando que no podía dejarlo allí porque su cuerpo poseía secretos de la Villa que no debían saberse fuera de ésta. Sin más por hacer, los shinobis de Konoha prosiguieron con su misión de escoltar al constructor a su casa. Sin embargo antes de ponerse en marcha, Sakura se desvaneció a causa del cansancio, pero no logró impactarse contra el suelo gracias al rubio que la sostuvo. El que le siguió fue Kakashi, quien por el uso del Sharingan quedó imposibilitado para mover su cuerpo debido al excesivo gasto de chakra que el doujutsu requería.

Ahora se encontraban en una habitación, los muchachos despiertos y, recostados en un futón, se encontraban el sensei y la peli-rosa quienes estaban aún inconscientes.

Kakashi comenzó a despertar y en ese momento ingresó a la habitación la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami.

\- ¡Oh! Kakashi-sensei, está despierto. ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sí… Solo que no podré moverme en una semana o así. –respondió con tono aburrido.

\- ¿Qué? El Sharingan es increíble pero… creo que deberías pensarlo antes de usarlo, sensei. –dijo el Uzumaki sentándose.

-Bueno, él venció a uno de los más poderosos asesinos ninjas, así que creo que estaremos a salvo por un tiempo. –comentó Tazuna ingresando a la habitación.

\- (_¿Qué es esta sensación? Siento como si me olvidase de algo muy importante_) –esas palabras por parte del anciano dejaron muy pensativo a Kakashi.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Dos horas pasaron y la peli-rosa aún se encontraba inconsciente, Kakashi había optado por descansar mientras Tazuna y Naruto estaban en la habitación tomando una siesta. Por su parte, Sasuke estaba velando por la chica en el mismo sitio de antes, preguntándose si ella se encontraba bien ya que era demasiado tiempo el que había permanecido sin volver en sí.

El peli-negro se levantó de su lugar y se acercó más al futón de la rosada al percatarse que se revolvía incómoda. Acercó su mano para quitar un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro y quedó estático al ver como una pequeña lágrima caía por uno de sus ojos.

\- (_¿Sakura?_) –pensaba asombrado y, aunque quisiera negarlo, preocupado por ella.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada más allá de ella misma. Estaba sola en ese lugar, éste le daba la sensación de ser lúgubre aunque solo fuera oscuridad. No había nadie más que ella, pero podía oír una voz resonando en todo el lugar, como el eco lejano que te responde cuando gritas en una cueva solitaria._

_-Débil... _

_Esa voz, sentía que la conocía de algún sitio pero no estaba segura. Se oía muy distorsionada, distante, apenas si entendía lo que decía. La sensación de incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca._

_-Inútil..._

_Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, sentía una opresión en el pecho que la asfixiaba._

_-Ellos murieron por tu culpa…_

_\- ¿Q-qué? –paró en seco su andar._

_La voz comenzaba a hacerse más y más audible y clara. Giró su rostro a su izquierda y contuvo el aire de sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos como platos y un nudo se formó en su garganta. En el suelo se encontraban los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer, un peli-negro y una peli-rosa, bañados en sangre. Los reconoció al instante, dos ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas._

_-Tú fuiste la responsable de sus muertes y también de la mía. _

_También reconoció esa voz. Su silueta bañada en sangre emergió de la oscuridad, estaban a unos metros de distancia separados por los cadáveres en el suelo. _

_\- ¿N-nii-san? –dijo con voz temblorosa, sin creer lo que estaba presenciando._

_-Otou-san y Okaa-san no tendrían por qué haber muerto. Murieron por tu culpa. –dijo el joven de cabellos negros, su voz sonaba sin sentimiento alguno. _

_Sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó al suelo, sus hombros se convulsionaban y sus lágrimas se habían intensificado más, si es que eso era posible._

_\- ¿Hermano… por qué d-dices eso? –sus palabras salieron ahogadas por el nudo en su garganta, no entendía qué sucedía._

_-Tú nos dejaste morir… -dijo con una sonrisa sínica. –Te limitaste a mirar… Si no hubieras sido tan débil… _

_-D-detente, por favor. –habló entre sollozos._

_-…ra… -se oyó otra voz a lo lejos._

_-Eres un estorbo… Ni siquiera pudiste defender al que consideras un hermano, ni a tus compañeros. _

_-Basta, no s-sigas._

_-…kura…_

_-Nuestros padres estarían avergonzados de ti. _

_-No… No… Ya no más, t-te lo suplico._

_-…Sakura…_

_-Debería matarte, eres una deshonra para el clan Uchiha. –el joven sacó de la nada, la katana característica de los Anbu y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la rosada._

_\- ¡NO! ¡CALLATE! ¡DETENTE! –comenzó a gritar descontrolada, no soportaba oír esas palabras tan hirientes de la boca de su querido hermano. _

_-Adiós, Hime-chan. –dijo con burla, su sonrisa se había ensanchado mientras estaba frente a ella con la espada en alto, listo para acabar con la vida de la rosada._

_\- ¡NO!_

_\- ¡Sakura!_

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

\- ¡NO! –gritó de golpe, sentándose en el futón.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Tranquila! –dijo Sasuke sosteniendo a la chica de los hombros.

El grito de la joven provocó que los demás se sobresaltaran sin saber qué ocurría.

Sasuke estuvo intentando despertar a la peli-rosa al darse cuenta que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Su rostro era de completo sufrimiento mientras una lágrima tras otra salía de entre sus párpados cerrados. Supo que debía despertarla de inmediato en el momento que comenzó a murmurar cosas inentendibles y se revolvía con más intensidad.

\- ¡Sakura/Sakura-chan! –exclamaron el sensei y el rubio, éstos se acercaron junto con Tazuna a los jóvenes.

Por reflejo, Sakura se aferró como si la vida se le fuera en ello a lo primero que tenía cerca, Sasuke. Todavía no había vuelto en sí, sin darse cuenta, estaba sollozando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a Sasuke con fuerza. Estático y sin saber qué hacer, optó por poner sus manos en la espalda de ella y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su cabello para intentar calmarla.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Sakura-chan? –preguntó el rubio con extrema preocupación, más la chica no le contestó, solo seguía llorando sin control.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué ocurrió? –Kakashi estaba serio y preocupado a la vez, él al igual que los demás, nunca habían visto de esa manera a la rosada.

-No lo sé. –contestó con sinceridad, igual de impactado que los demás. -Creo que… estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Intenté despertarla… pero no reaccionaba. –nadie lo notó, pero apretó más a la rosada contra sí mismo, ella continuaba llorando en su pecho, aunque el llanto era más leve.

Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, solo observando a la chica sollozar cada vez más débilmente. Gracias a las caricias del moreno, ella consiguió calmarse, aunque todavía no reaccionaba y permanecía aferrada a Sasuke. Los demás observaron atentos cómo ella abría lentamente los ojos, quedaron anonadados cuando distinguieron el color de sus orbes, eran negros.

\- ¿Qué? –murmuró el sensei, acercándose a la joven para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo era real.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó el moreno, él era el único que, debido al ángulo en el que se encontraba, no podía observar su rostro.

Sakura permanecía con los párpados semi-abiertos, su mirada estaba perdida, sin vida, parecía una muñeca vacía.

-El color de sus ojos… -dijo frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

-… es negro. –terminó la frase el anciano, él recordaba que eran de un verde jade. –Sus ojos son negros.

El Uchiha alejó a la chica lentamente de su pecho y la sostuvo nuevamente de sus hombros, para confirmar lo que decían los demás. Efectivamente, los ojos de la peli-rosa eran negros, como… como los suyos, pensó asombrado.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Kakashi-sensei?! –Naruto no entendía que le ocurría a su amiga, estaba empezando a asustarse.

Ella pareció volver en sí, con un parpadeo sus orbes volvieron a ser del verde jade de siempre, esto confundió aún más a todos.

-Sakura… -la llamó el peli-negro.

Ella tardó en reaccionar a su llamado, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto.

\- ¿Uh? –musitó sin entender que hacían todos a su alrededor, Tsunami también se encontraba allí observándola con preocupación.

Entró en pánico, temía haber hecho algo en su inconsciencia que haya delatado su identidad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? –dijo Tsunami, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven prosiguió. –Soy Tsunami, tú y tu equipo escoltaron a mi padre hasta aquí. –Sakura aún confundida, solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo. –Nos diste un gran susto, pequeña.

\- ¿Qué?

-Tuviste una pesadilla. –habló el Uchiha, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que él se encontraba sentado junto a ella, muy cerca.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Sakura-chan? Debió ser algo muy feo para que gritaras y lloraras de esa manera. –comentó Naruto sentándose de rodillas frente a ella en el futón.

\- ¿Pesadilla…? –frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que sucedía, ella no recuerda haber tenído una pesadilla y mucho menos lo que decía el rubio. Dirigió su mano izquierda a su mejilla, y alzó las cejas con confusión. – ¿L-lágrimas? Lloré… –murmuró observando su palma humedecida.

-Sakura… -ella miró a su sensei. –El color de tus ojos se volvió negro, y ahora son verdes nuevamente. ¿Qué significa eso? –cuestionó serio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo? –estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien ya que nadie lo había notado.

-Exactamente eso. ¿Por qué tus ojos cambiaron de verde a negro y luego a verde nuevamente? Todos pudimos notarlo.

Debía pensar en algo rápido, sino todo se vendría abajo.

-Oh. Es una rara condición ocular heredada de mi padre, sucede cuando estamos dormidos. No es nada importante. –respondió serena restándole importancia, esperando que no preguntaran nada más al respecto.

-De acuerdo. –dijo de manera dudosa el sensei, aunque sonaba lógico ya que no se le ocurría qué otra cosa más podría ser.

Los demás solo se conformaron con la respuesta de la chica y le restaron importancia, tal como ella había aconsejado. Ahora que había vuelto en sí y todos habían dado por finalizado el tema de su desliz emocional, debía hablar algo muy importante con el sensei.

-Kakashi-san, algo no anda bien. –dijo recuperando su seriedad normal.

-Tú también tienes ese presentimiento, ¿eh? –respondió adoptando la misma postura que ella.

-Se supone que los cazadores especiales ANBU disponen el cuerpo del ninja renegado que asesinan en el mismo lugar en el que se encuentran. Sin embargo ese chico se lo llevó consigo, ignorando que Zabuza era de mayor complexión física que él. No podemos asegurar que haya hecho su trabajo correctamente. Además, el arma que utilizó para matar a Zabuza…

-Simples agujas. –terminó Sasuke la frase de la chica, entendiendo lo que quería decir. –No puede ser…

-Exactamente. –concluyó Sakura.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? –cuestionó Tazuna preocupado.

-Que seguramente… -habló Kakashi. – ¡Zabuza está vivo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**S-sa... S-sasuke-kun... Atravesó a Sakura ó.ò Pero... Su mirada parecía de anhelo cuando le dijo que era molesta. ¡Aghh! ¡Kishitroll confundiendo mi mente! T.T**

**Dejen sus reviews**, para saber si les ha gustado el capítulo!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Parte XII

Buenas, buenas, queridas lectoras!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, otra vez con un capítulo tarde. Lo siento es que cuando fuerzas algo nunca sale, así que solo debes dejarlo fluir y bueno, como que fluyó muy tarde jeje.

**En este capítulo se sabrá algo más sobre el pasado de Sakura y aparecerá otra vez su hermano Ryosuke-kun. **

**Por cierto, creo que no estaría de más comentarles que a Ryosuke me lo imagino con un aire a Shisui Uchiha pero con el cabello de Itachi. Jeje no sé, para que puedan hacerse una idea, o sino con un aire a Itachi pero sin sus características ojeras. **

También quería mencionarles que quizás suba otro capítulo seguido a este, para compensar que no lo hice la semana pasada. Tal vez si lo termino rápido lo suba este domingo por la noche o los primeros días de la semana, no lo sé con seguridad. Trataré de terminarlo pronto.

Bien, me dejo de tanta palabrería. Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura Interna_**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back - Sueños_

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Qué están diciendo?

-Que seguramente... –habló Kakashi. – ¡Zabuza está vivo!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron Tazuna y el Uzumaki con los ojos en blanco en señal de incredulidad.

-Pero… ¡Kakashi-sensei, tú lo comprobaste y dijiste que estaba muerto!

-Sí, lo hizo Naruto-kun… pero probablemente eso era sólo una muerte momentánea. –comenzó a explicar la chica con rostro pensativo y serio. –La aguja que el ninja cazador usó… A menos que golpee un órgano vital, tiene una pequeña posibilidad de matar a tu oponente. Es un objeto incluso usado por doctores en la acupuntura. Los ninjas ANBU conocen perfectamente la anatomía humana. Dejar a una persona en un estado de muerte momentánea probablemente sea fácil para ellos.

-Hn. –asintió el mayor del equipo, complacido de poder trabajar con alguien tan inteligente como Sakura y con una capacidad deductiva tan brillante, por un momento sintió que estaba hablando con una persona de vasta experiencia en misiones y no con un alumno recién graduado. –Concuerdo con tus observaciones, pequeña Sakura. Esto indica que el motivo de ese chico no era matar a Zabuza, sino salvarlo. No podemos ignorar esa posibilidad.

\- ¿No están pensando demasiado? Se supone que los ninjas cazadores matan a los ninjas renegados. –comentó Tazuna con expresión de preocupación ante la posibilidad de que el ninja de la Niebla pudiera estar vivo y atentara nuevamente contra su vida.

-Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción. Es una regla ninja. –recitaron a coro sensei y alumna, luego se miraron y la pequeña peli-rosa desvió su mirada a sus manos en su regazo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Je. –emitió una pequeña risa el maestro al ver la reacción de ella. –Con todas estas sospechas... Nos prepararemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Además, esté Zabuza vivo o muerto, no tenemos garantías de que Gatou no haya contratado a un ninja incluso más fuerte.

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices prepararnos? Casi no puedes moverte. –habló por primera vez el peli-negro frunciendo el ceño ante ese hecho.

\- ¡Tendrán que entrenar! –exclamó el sensei con una sonrisa. –Pero obviamente este es sólo un entrenamiento hasta que yo me mejore, no podrán derrotarlo sin mí.

\- (_**¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Yo podría mandarlos a todos al otro mundo con una sola mirada si lo quisiera. ¡No quiera hacerse el genial frente a nosotros! ¡Chaa!**_) –Sakura Interna estaba de brazos cruzados con una pose arrogante mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza ante las palabras de Kakashi, mientras a Sakura le salía una gota estilo anime en la nuca por ese pensamiento en su mente.

-Aunque, están creciendo rápido. ¡Especialmente tú, Naruto! Tú eres el que más ha mejorado. –felicitó Hatake con su ojito feliz, eso hizo sonreír al aludido y a Sakura, y que Sasuke se sintiera molesto, no permitiría que ese tonto lo superara.

-A una persona puesta en muerte momentánea le lleva un tiempo hasta que su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad. –dijo la chica captando la atención de los demás. –Eso nos da una ventaja para el entrenamiento.

-Correcto. ¡Entrenaremos hasta entonces! –concluyó el sensei.

-Pero antes… Kakashi-san. –llamó la chica con expresión de suma seriedad, observando al aludido.

Kakashi la observó a los ojos esperando a que continuara aunque él suponía que querría saber sobre cómo obtuvo su Sharingan. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor la reacción de ella al ver su ojo oculto fue muy extraña y no se quedaría con la duda de saber por qué actuó así, sumando a esto sus conocimientos y la utilización de Ninjutsu que una Genin no podría utilizar le hacían sentir curiosidad por la chica y quería saciar cada una de sus preguntas. Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, un mareo lo invadió haciendo que todo a su alrededor girara y tuviera que sostenerse la cabeza con una mano para tratar de estabilizarse. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que volvió a la normalidad extrañado por lo que le ocurrió, y cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por la voz de la joven que hizo que la mirara nuevamente.

-Siento haber actuado así durante la batalla, no debí reaccionar de esa manera en una situación como esa. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar. –dijo con voz suave y el sensei vio una capa de tristeza y culpa en sus orbes antes de que ella cerrara los ojos e inclinara un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa. – (_También siento haber usado __**eso**__ y hurgado en sus recuerdos para saber la respuesta. Lo he juzgado mal __**sensei**__. Gomen_).

_**Flash back.**_

_Sakura de cinco años se encontraba llorando sin control en silencio, estaba en una esquina de su cuarto, sentada contra la pared y abrazando sus piernas. _

_La puerta de su cuarto se abrió haciendo que la luz del pasillo invadiera todo y eliminara la oscuridad del lugar al ser muy tarde en la madrugada y estar las luces apagadas. _

_-Hime-chan… –la llamó con suavidad su querido hermano mayor desde la puerta, al no verla en su cama decidió adentrarse en la habitación y un nudo se formó en su garganta al divisarla. _

_Ella sintió la presencia de su hermano aunque tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, pero no hizo nada al respecto, sin embargo él sabía que ella estaba enterada de su presencia. El joven de trece años se acercó lentamente hasta donde la pequeña estaba y se sentó junto a ella, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas flexionadas y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que un leve sonido se oyera al chocar contra la pared. No pudo aguantar más, sabía que debía mantenerse firme ante su hermana para infundirle fuerzas, pero eso no hacía menos dolorosa la situación por la que estaban pasando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente por las mejillas del peli-negro mientras observaba el techo. _

_-Lo siento, Sakura. –dijo en un susurro ahogado mientras cerraba con fuerza sus párpados e intentaba que sus hombros no se convulsionaran debido al llanto. _

_Sin evitar que sus lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, la niña levantó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre y contempló a su hermano. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de mayor tristeza que la que poseía anteriormente y se lanzó al pecho de su hermano, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía, como si de un momento a otro él también fuera a desaparecer de su vida en un parpadeo._

_-Perdóname, no llegué a t-tiempo. –susurró estrechando el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita contra sí mientras más lágrimas descendían por su rostro. –Perdóname. _

_-N-no fue tu culpa, Aniki. –dijo ella con la voz amortiguada por el pecho del chico, sin dejar de llorar. –Que Otou-san y Okaa-san m-murieran… no fue culpa tuya. _

_Efectivamente como había dicho la pequeña peli-rosa, sus padres habían muerto hacía dos semanas atrás por culpa de unos ninjas perversos que habían ingresado en la residencia de los jóvenes durante la noche. _

_Cualquier persona que supiera del apellido Uchiha daba por sabido el poder ninja que los miembros de este clan poseían, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a desafiar a un usuario del Sharingan y esperaría salir ileso del encuentro. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que hicieron cinco ninjas enmascarados esa noche, con la diferencia de que pudieron vencer a los progenitores de los dos pequeños debido a que habían tomado como rehén al miembro más joven de la familia antes que el resultado de la batalla fuera en su contra. Nada pudieron hacer los señores Uchiha al ver amenazada la vida de uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Pero había algo con lo que no contaban los shinobis encubiertos, el hijo mayor de la difunta pareja no se encontraba en casa en el momento de su infiltración, sino que estaba de misión. Le restaron importancia al asunto y lo tomaron como una ventaja, además ya tenían en su poder lo que habían ido a buscar: Sakura. _

_Pero no todo fue color de rosa para los sujetos, habían despertado la furia de Ryosuke al éste llegar a los territorios de su familia y divisar los cuerpos inertes de sus padres regados en el césped del patio, lugar en el que se habría librado la pequeña batalla antes de morir, y percatarse de las intenciones para con su hermana pequeña. Como digno perteneciente prodigio del clan más poderoso del mundo ninja, el joven acabó con las vidas de aquellos que se atrevieron a dañar a su familia, de la forma más rápida posible. En consecuencia a lo vivido en ese momento, el hermano mayor de la niña consiguió alcanzar el nivel más alto que se conocía del Sharingan, el Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_Estuvieron un largo tiempo en la misma posición hasta que lograron serenarse un poco. La rosada se alejó de su hermano, aunque sin romper el abrazo, para mirarlo a la cara antes de hablar._

_\- ¿P-por qué…? _

_\- ¿Mmm? –musitó el peli-negro, observando a su hermana luego de secarse el rostro con su mano. _

_\- ¿Por qué esos sujetos querían secuestrarme? –cuestionó observando la camiseta del chico como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras su ceño se fruncía en una mezcla de confusión y tristeza._

_Ryosuke meditó sobre si decirle la verdad a su hermana y pensó que sería la mejor opción, nunca le gustó mentirle a su pequeña princesa y esto era algo que ella debía saber. _

_-Sakura, lo que voy a decirte no puede saberlo nadie. Es por tu seguridad. –habló seriamente atrayendo la atención de la niña que lo observó expectante con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas. –Princesa, eres consciente de que eres una niña muy fuerte, ¿verdad?_

_-Tú solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal. –dijo ella con un adorable rubor mientras inflaba sus mejillas._

_-Jeje. Eso no es cierto. ¿Por qué piensas que nuestros padres accedieron a entrenarte tan pequeña si no fuera así? –ante el silencio de ella al no saber la respuesta, él continuó. –Sakura, tú eres la única en todo el clan Uchiha que ha nacido con un poder y chakra especial. Sin contar con que tenías activado el Sharingan nivel tres cuando abriste por primera vez tus ojitos. Eso nunca ha sucedido. _

_-E-eso… ¿es verdad, nii-san? –estaba asombrada con lo que su hermano le decía._

_-Tu hermano mayor nunca miente, Hime-chan. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que la niña bajara la cabeza y emitiera un casi audible lo siento. –Tienes el poder de adentrarte en la mente de las personas, por ejemplo: puedes ver sus recuerdos, saber si ocultan algo o dicen la verdad, todo sin que ellos se den cuenta y sin la necesidad de activar el Sharingan. Esto lo logras metiéndolos en un poderoso Genjutsu que no requiere sellos y luego haciendo contacto visual contigo. _

_-Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con que quisieran secuestrarme?_

_-Tiene mucho que ver. Porque además de eso, puedes manipular la mente de las personas si lo utilizas junto con el Sharingan. –su rostro se puso serio, la rosada dio un respingo debido a esa información. – ¿Ahora entiendes? Si llegaras a caer en manos equivocadas, pueden utilizarte como un arma, Hime-chan. Dicho en otras palabras, eres el arma ninja más poderosa que ha existido hasta ahora. Pero descuida, no dejaré que nada te suceda. ¡Para eso están los hermanos mayores! –concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro revolviéndole los rosados cabellos._

_-Arigatou, Aniki. –Sakura abrazó nuevamente a su hermano con mucha fuerza, no permitiría que nadie la separase de él. – (_Pero… esto quiere decir que… nuestros padres murieron por mi culpa_). –se dijo con tristeza e impotencia, ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños._

_\- (_Lo que aún no me queda claro… es cómo supieron esos sujetos de Sakura_) –pensó con preocupación apartando un mechón rosado que tapaba la carita de su hermana, luego de acostarla en su cama para que pudiera descansar bien._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Gracias a su _don_ especial, la peli-rosa había puesto un Genjutsu sobre Kakashi para así saber la verdad respecto a su Sharingan izquierdo. Descubrió que lo había obtenido de su mejor amigo, que había sido un regalo de éste antes de morir. Se sintió muy mal al haber juzgado de esa manera a su sensei, sabiendo que ella misma detestaba que hicieran eso sin conocer a la otra persona.

También se percató de las dudas que rondaban al peli-gris con respecto a ella y se tomó la libertad de borrarlas de su mente para no salir perjudicada. Es por ese motivo que Kakashi solo había asentido ante sus palabras y se había quedado pensativo, seguramente tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo justo en ese momento que era importante y trataba de recordarlo.

\- (_Lo siento, Hokage-sama, Aniki. Es la primera vez que utilizo __**eso**__para beneficio personal y será la última vez_). –se disculpó mentalmente ya que nunca había utilizado esa habilidad, como había dicho su hermano, era una habilidad única y podía ser muy peligrosa si cayera en manos equivocadas por lo que decidió nunca usarlo para evitar que personas cercanas a ella salieran dañadas a causa de que otros intentaran robar su poder.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Al día siguiente, cuando Sakura estuvo recuperada y Kakashi consiguió unas muletas para poder trasladarse, se dirigieron a un claro del bosque cerca de la casa de Tazuna para comenzar con el entrenamiento que tenía dispuesto el sensei para los jóvenes aprendices.

-Bien, antes de empezar con el entrenamiento... Quiero hablarles sobre una habilidad shinobi. –comenzó el peli-gris que se encontraba frente a sus tres alumnos. –El chakra.

-¿Qué es el gatra? –Naruto tenía varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza, se preguntaba qué clase de habilidad era esa porque nunca había oído sobre ella en su vida.

-Hmp. _Dobe. _¿Y te haces llamar a ti mismo ninja? –bufó el peli-negro cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡No me insultes, _teme_! –exclamó el aludido, luego giró el rostro hacia otro lado e infló las mejillas antes de hablar bajito. –Lo que sucede es que en la Academia me dormía en las clases difíciles.

Los otros tres tenían una gota estilo anime en la sien y la peli-rosa una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

\- (_Esto es malo…_) –pensó con expresión de derrota el mayor.

-Ejem. –se aclaró la garganta la peli-rosa para captar la atención de los demás. –Has oído mal, Naruto-kun. No es gatra, Kakashi-san se refiere al chakra.

-Oh, por supuesto. –mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma. –Recuerdo que estudiamos juntos sobre eso para un examen de Iruka-sensei.

Los celos volvieron a invadir al joven Uchiha al enterarse de eso, haciendo que se sintiera furioso con sus compañeros. Cada vez que éste sabía más sobre el lazo que unía al rubio con la chica, una batalla de sentimientos se libraba en su interior que lo hacía ponerse molesto, reflejándose en su ceño fruncido y su actitud hostil.

-Pero, siendo sincero… -continuó mientras se rascaba tras su cabeza de manera nerviosa. –No recuerdo nada sobre eso en este momento.

-De acuerdo. –el sensei dio un suspiro antes de hablar hacia la fémina del equipo. –Sakura.

Ella solo asintió entendiendo el mensaje y pidió a sus compañeros que se aceraran para sentarse en una ronda. La mirada ceñuda y penetrante del Uchiha la estaba poniendo un poco incómoda y no entendía por qué la veía de esa forma, así que quería hacer las cosas lo más pronto posible para que él pusiera atención en algo más que ella.

-Bien, escuchen. Voy a explicarlo de forma simple. –su voz era seria mientras sacaba de su bolsa de armas un pergamino de mano y lo extendía sobre el piso en medio de ellos. –El chakra es la energía que un ninja necesita para realizar un jutsu. Esa energía tiene dos partes. La energía corporal, que está en cada una de nuestras células, y la energía espiritual ganada a través del entrenamiento y otras experiencias. Estas dos partes se combinan. Entonces al extraer y liberar el chakra, puedes usar un jutsu. Esto se hace a través del proceso de realizar un sello con las manos.

-Iruka tuvo buenos estudiantes. –alagó el peli-gris, la chica solo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

-He entendido todo, pero tengo una duda. –todos observaron al rubio para que continuara. – ¿Eso no es algo que aprendes con el cuerpo, sin necesidad de saber su complicada definición?

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto. Nosotros ya podemos usar jutsus. –comentó Sasuke mientras los tres se ponían de pie nuevamente.

\- ¡No! –dijo aburridamente el mayor. –Ustedes no están usando correctamente el chakra. Como bien dijo Sakura hace un momento, liberar chakra significa extraer energía física y espiritual y mezclarla dentro del cuerpo. Y dependiendo del jutsu que utilices, el tipo y cantidad de chakra a liberar será diferente. Ustedes aún no usan el chakra correctamente. Incluso si son capaces de liberar una gran cantidad de chakra… a menos que la controlen adecuadamente, el jutsu será débil o simplemente no funcionará.

-Hn. –asintió de acuerdo Sakura. –Y malgastando energía, no se puede pelear mucho tiempo en una batalla.

-Correcto. Este tipo de debilidades aparecerán y les jugará en contra. –terminó el sensei.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? –cuestionó el Uchiha la misma pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Naruto.

-Aprender cómo controlarlo. A través de un entrenamiento muy difícil. –respondió seriamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**Kyaaa! Cada vez falta menos para que termine Naruto! **

**Solo quedan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos del manga (teóricamente), según lo que he leído. ¡Madre mía! **

**Dejen sus reviews, **para saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Parte XIII

Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!

Siento mucho no haber podido cumplir con lo que les prometí pero he tenido algunos asuntos familiares, con los cuales no quiero involucrarlos, y no he tenido tiempo para pensar en terminar el capítulo que había dicho que subiría seguido del último.

Pude hacerme un tiempo y ayer mismo me dediqué a él y a noche logré terminarlo, solo espero que haya quedado aceptable y que lo disfruten. Gracias por ser pacientes.

También quería comentarles que otra de las razones por las cuales no lo pude terminar a tiempo fue porque había una idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza y tuve que escribirla para que me dejara en paz, Jaja. Se llama:** Historia diferente, sentimientos diferentes.** Se me ocurrió al ver una imagen de Sakura con el traje de Sasuke y no pude sacármela de la cabeza. Ojalá le dieran una oportunidad, y me dijeran que tal, es solo un One-shot, el primero que hago y también el primero que trata de una pareja Yuri.

Me dejo de enrollar. Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La Trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura_ _Interna_**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia

\- _Flash back - Sueños_

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? –cuestionó el Uchiha la misma pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Naruto.

-Aprender cómo controlarlo. A través de un entrenamiento muy difícil. –respondió seriamente para después hacer una pausa dramática.

Sus alumnos varones lo observaban expectantes, con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro.

-Se… refiere a… –habló serenamente Sakura de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, siguiéndole el juego al mayor al hacer pausas dramáticas. –… ¿Escalar… árboles?

Un silencio se formó entre ellos acompañado de una brisa que removió las ropas y los cabellos del equipo. Kakashi alzó las cejas en dirección a Sakura observándola unos segundos, los otros solo esperaban en silencio a que el sensei dijera algo mientras veían a Sakura como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Sí. –fue lo único que atinó a decir el Jounin, internamente se moría de ganas de emitir una carcajada al ver las caras de sus alumnos, claro que exceptuando a la chica, y cómo esta le había seguido el juego para crear suspenso en el ambiente, si lo hubiera planeado no habría salido como quería. –Escalar árboles. –reafirmó él con su ojito feliz.

Los muchachos cayeron de espalda estilo anime al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi, ese entrenamiento tan absurdo les confirmaba que su sensei era un sujeto muy extraño.

\- ¡¿ESCALAR ÁRBOLES?! –chilló Naruto luego que volvieron a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ése?! –Sasuke tenía in tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

\- ¡Silencio! Ahora no hablen hasta que yo acabe. –exigió Kakashi para que le prestaran atención y dejaran de reclamar. –No es escalar árboles simplemente. Se trata de escalar sin usar las manos.

\- ¿Cómo dijo? –musitó el más hiperactivo de los muchachos.

-Observen. –dijo el peli-gris en el momento que juntaba sus manos en un sello y luego se dirigía lentamente, ayudado por las muletas, al árbol más cercano a él y comenzaba a caminar verticalmente sin ningún problema sobre el tronco de éste sin utilizar sus manos.

Los muchachos veían maravillados cómo su sensei, sin siquiera flaquear o caerse, caminaba ahora por una rama y continuaba hasta detenerse quedando de cabeza sobre ésta. Por el contrario, Sakura solo observaba impasible al hombre con su pose de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Acumular el chakra en la parte baja de los pies y hacer absorber el tronco del árbol. –comentó Sakura más para sí misma que para los demás, una vez más deslumbrando a sus compañeros y sensei con sus conocimientos.

-Exacto. Esto es algo que podrán hacer cuando controlen bien su chakra. –comenzó a explicar Kakashi. –El objetivo de este entrenamiento es… primero, enseñarles a controlar el chakra. Para que acumulen la cantidad necesaria en el lugar apropiado. Como dije antes, éste es el factor más importante a la hora de usar una técnica. Esto es difícil incluso para un ninja bien entrenado. Sakura, pareces saber sobre el tema, ¿por qué no tomas tú la palabra ahora? –habló en dirección a la aludida, quien se mantuvo en silencio durante unos largos segundos antes de hablar.

-Éste entrenamiento es muy útil porque la cantidad de chakra necesaria para escalar un árbol es pequeña, pero debe ser exacta. –ella hablaba tranquilamente, manteniendo su pose y con los ojos cerrados. –Además, la parte inferior de los pies es el lugar más complicado donde acumular chakra. En otras palabras… aprendiendo esto, teóricamente, un ninja es capaz de aprender cualquier técnica.

-Gracias, pequeña Sakura. –ella lo miró arqueando una ceja al escuchar cómo la llamó. –El segundo objetivo es desarrollar la resistencia necesaria para controlar el chakra de forma correcta. Ése es, básicamente, la razón de éste entrenamiento. Pero… hablando todo el día no se consigue nada. –mientras de su estuche de armas sacaba tres kunais. –Es algo que tienen que aprender con sus cuerpos. –dicho esto lanzó los cuchillos y éstos se clavaron en el suelo frente a los jóvenes. –Utilicen esos kunais para marcar hasta donde son capaces de escalar. Entonces, intenten de nuevo hacer una marca por encima de la anterior. Al principio no podrán escalar el árbol caminando, así que deberán correr para darse impulso. ¿Entendido? –terminó por fin con su discurso.

-Hai. –exclamaron los alumnos, para después comenzar a acumular chakra en sus pies para hacer el ejercicio.

Con una mirada de determinación, los tres corrieron en dirección al árbol que habían elegido para escalar. Las diferencias entre los chicos no tardaron en aparecer. Naruto no alcanzó a dar dos pasos en el tronco cuando el chakra dejó de absorber la corteza al ser tan débil, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Sasuke alcanzó a dar más de cinco pasos hasta que el chakra en sus pies, al ser muy fuerte, hizo que fuera repelido de la corteza del árbol, pero antes de caer con una voltereta al piso logró marcar el lugar en el que había quedado.

Mientras Kakashi prestaba atención a sus dos alumnos varones, Naruto chillaba en el suelo por el golpe y Sasuke analizaba las diferencias entre él y el rubio, notaron que Sakura no había emitido sonido alguno y no había caído al suelo como sus compañeros. Es por eso que se asombraron cuando al levantar la vista la vieron sentada sobre la rama más alta del árbol y recargada en el tronco, con su brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre su pierna flexionada y la otra la mantenía extendida, mientras jugaba con el kunai con su mano derecha, contemplando tranquilamente las nubes en el cielo.

-Okaa-san. –susurró con nostalgia, sin que los demás pudieran oírla.

_**Flash back.**_

_Sakura de cuatro años recién cumplidos se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, observando con los ojos entrecerrados la exquisita comida hecha por su madre. No era que no le gustase el platillo, su madre tenía un talento culinario a la hora de cocinar, lo que sucedía era que no estaba contenta con algo y se "desquitaba" con la comida frente a ella. _

_Uchiha Mebuki, una mujer de estatura media, delgada y esbelta, tenía un hermoso rostro y aparentaba ser más joven de lo que en realidad era, al igual que su hija poseía unos hermosos ojos de color verde jade oscuros y cabello rosa largo y lacio hasta debajo de la cintura. La mujer se encontraba fregando los últimos platos que quedaban por lavar, cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeña no había probado bocado alguno. Decidió apresurar su labor e ir hacia ella._

_-Sakura-chan, debes comer tus verduras. –regañó poniendo las manos en sus caderas al estar frente a ella. _

_-Uh. H-hai, Okaa-san. –respondió levantando la mirada hacia su madre y desviándola hacia sus manos en su regazo, apretando sus labios en una fina línea blanca. _

_\- ¿Uh? –musitó al ver la reacción y preocupándose al instante, se arrodilló frente a la mesa junto a su pequeña antes de hablar. – ¿Hay algo que te molesta, Sakura-chan? –la aludida solo desvió la mirada hacia un costado observando el suelo. –Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mí, cariño. –habló con tono de voz suave y cálido._

_-E-etto. –la seguridad que su madre le transmitió, le dio valor para decir lo que sentía. –Nii-san… Nii-san tiene poco tiempo para jugar conmigo, el único momento que podemos pasar tiempo juntos es en su entrenamiento. Y aunque me ha dejado entrenar con él, yo sé que soy un estorbo. Nii-san es mucho mejor que yo, y lo retraso cada vez que le pido que me ayude en algo. –sus ojos se cristalizaron de la impotencia. –No puedo aprender las cosas por mí misma para no molestarlo en su entrenamiento. Yo quiero que él esté orgulloso de mí, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. _

_Mebuki la observó conmovida, su pequeña era muy especial. Siempre pensando en los demás en lugar de ponerse primero ella. Para su hija, su hermano mayor era su mundo, su modelo a seguir. Ella sabía que era difícil para su hijo mayor tener que rechazar estar con su adorada hermanita a veces, pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y él era muy aplicado y recto como su padre. Una idea surcó sus pensamientos haciendo que sonriera contenta. _

_\- ¡Lo tengo! –dijo mientras se ponía en pie y levantaba el puño izquierdo, poniendo la mano derecha sobre su brazo flexionado, en señal de victoria; la niña parpadeó un par de veces observando a su madre. –Yo puedo entrenarte también, Sakura-chan. Mi control de chakra es perfecto. –habló con un poco de orgullo, pero esa era la verdad. –Está asegurado que tu hermano y tú heredaron eso. Por lo que te entrenaré en el área del chakra. Cuando sepas lo básico, podrás practicarlo tú sola y podrás aprender más rápido cualquier técnica que Ryosuke-chan te enseñe. Y luego si es de tu interés, te enseñaré Ninjutsu médico. –concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la cara iluminada por el entusiasmo de su pequeña peli-rosa. _

_\- ¡¿Hablas en serio, Okaa-san?! –exclamó sonriente mientras se levantaba por la emoción._

_-Por supuesto. –respondió. – ¡Yo entrenaré a mi niña personalmente, Shannaro! –exclamó con euforia, unos segundos después volvió a su semblante tranquilo de siempre. –Pero primero, deberás comer tus verduras. –mientras hacía énfasis con su dedo índice. _

_\- ¡Hai! Arigatou, Okaa-san. –y se dispuso a comer de su plato bajo la tierna mirada de su madre. _

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

_\- ¡Muy bien! –habló la mujer frente a la niña. –Empezaremos con el entrenamiento._

_Se encontraban en la zona que utilizaba su padre para entrenar con su hermano, era un claro en el bosque rodeado de árboles junto a un gran lago, y que estaba cerca de la casa._

_La mujer comenzó a explicarle lo básico y de una forma que la niña pudiera entenderlo, aunque a pesar de tener solo cuatro años ella era muy inteligente, por lo que no le costó nada entender a la perfección todo lo que su madre le explicaba._

_-Sabes lo esencial. Ahora me gustaría que hicieras un ejercicio para poder controlar el chakra. Tú eres una niña muy especial Sakura-chan, por lo que te será fácil dominarlo. –mientras sonreía, sonrojándola por el alago._

_\- ¿Qué clase de ejercicio, Okaa-san? –preguntó con entusiasmo._

_-Se trata de usar chakra en los pies para escalar un árbol. Se necesita una cantidad específica de chakra que debe ser constante y así lograrás caminar sobre la corteza sin caer. Una vez que logres esto, moldear el chakra para cualquier jutsu te será muy fácil. –la niña veía maravillada y con admiración a la mujer, su madre era una ninja muy inteligente y habilidosa. –De acuerdo, Sakura-chan. Te daré una demostración. _

_Mebuki comenzó a realizar todo el proceso ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. Unos segundos después se encontraba la peli-rosa menor maravillada observando a su madre de cabeza, parada en la parte inferior de una rama de un alto árbol. Luego de darle algunos consejos a su hija, dio un salto y un par de vueltas para caer al suelo con gracia, haciendo que Sakura aplaudiera contenta a su madre. _

_-Tu turno, cariño. No te preocupes si te caes, yo te atraparé. –mientras se agachaba a la altura de la aludida y le revolvía los rosados cabellos cortos. _

_Con una mirada de determinación Sakura comenzó su carrera hacia el árbol que su madre había utilizado. Una sonrisa de alegría se instaló en su rostro al ver como a la primera vez conseguía caminar sin problemas. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos más para alcanzar la rama donde su madre se había posado, pero su atención se desvió a una silueta que estaba entrando al claro lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Esperó con temor y cerrando fuertemente los ojos su impacto contra el suelo, más este nunca llegó, sino que sintió unos cálidos brazos atraparla en el trayecto. _

_\- ¡Otoo-san! –exclamó con alegría al ver que su padre la había salvado de lo que hubiera sido un catastrófico impacto dado a la altura de la cual caía._

_Uchiha Kizashi, cabello corto azabache revuelto y ojos del mismo color, piel un poco tostada, un hombre alto y guapo de rasgos maduros, semblante serio como todo Uchiha pero cariñoso con su familia. Depositó suavemente a su hija en el suelo y luego dirigió su mirada al árbol de donde había caído._

_-Estoy enseñando a Sakura-chan a controlar su chakra. –informó a su esposo, se había dado un gran susto al ver caer a su hija de tan alto, iba a atraparla pero su marido fue más rápido. _

_-Hn. ¿Cuánto llevas practicando? –dijo mirando a su hija. _

_-Etto, es mi primer intento. –respondió un poco cohibida pensando que recibiría un regaño de su parte, aunque sabía que su padre no era tan frío como aparentaba ser ella igualmente lo trataba con respeto._

_Kizashi la observó asombrado con las cejas alzadas y luego miró a su mujer que le asintió con una sonrisa._

_-Sigue así y serás una gran kunoichi, Princesa. –en su rostro se posó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo y cariño mientras revolvía sus cabellos. _

_\- ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! –dijo con determinación renovada haciendo sonreír a sus padres. _

_**Fin del flash back.**_

\- (_Nunca pudo… enseñarme Ninjutsu médico como ella quería_) –su mirada continuaba perdida en las nubes que pasaban en el despejado cielo mientras recordaba a su madre.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! –gritó el rubio, haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara en su dirección con expresión inmutable.

-Vaya. Parece que quien mejor controla el chakra es la pequeña Sakura. –comentó Kakashi, luego de salir de su asombro al verla allí tan tranquila, como si escalar árboles utilizando chakra fuera cosa de todos los días para ella.

\- ¡Eres impresionante, Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto. – (_Diablos, eso hace que me sienta un inútil_). –pensó con un poco de envidia hacia su amiga.

-Eres muy habilidosa. No sólo eres inteligente, tu control del chakra y resistencia también son excepcionales. –alagó el sensei, entonces una idea pasó por su mente. –Ahora quien está más cerca de convertirse en Hokage es la pequeña Sakura. No como cierta persona… –este comentario captó la atención del rubio. –Parece que el clan Uchiha no es tan bueno como pensaba… –comentó para Sasuke, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque tuvo que ladear rápidamente la cabeza para esquivar un kunai que iba perfectamente en su dirección.

-Silencio, _**sensei**_**. **–siseó la peli-rosa con la mano aún en alto, dando entender que ella había arrojado el arma. – (_Entiendo que quiera motivarlos, pero no quiero que me odien por eso_). –pensó con el entrecejo fruncido. – (_**¡No se atreva a hablar mal de nuestro clan! ¡Chaa!**_). –Sakura Interna estaba furiosa, sus largos cabellos flotaban por su aura oscura y su mirada era asesina.

Kakashi sonreía nerviosamente aún de cabeza, con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro.

\- (_La prueba de los cascabeles terminó pero creo que ella aún intenta matarme_). –pensó con un poco de temor de ser asesinado por su alumna, aunque pensaba que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco, solo un poco. – (_Bien. Ya están motivados_) –mirando a sus alumnos.

Sasuke quien siempre se mantenía al margen de todo, esta vez el comentario de Kakashi había tocado algo muy sagrado para él, su clan. Pero en lugar de enfadarse con su maestro por su comentario, toda su rabia se dirigió a la peli-rosa. No permitiría que una niña que no venía de ninguna familia ninja reconocida lo hiciera quedar como un inútil, no a él, un miembro del prestigioso y legendario clan Uchiha. Un sentimiento de rivalidad emergió de él, ahora tenía un objetivo más a cumplir junto con su venganza, "vencer a Sakura cueste lo que cueste". Observó a Naruto quien también le devolvió la mirada, y supo de inmediato que el Uzumaki no se dejaría vencer por él. Él tampoco dejaría que el rubio le ganase, pero superar a Sakura se había puesto en primer lugar de todos sus objetivos por el momento, antes de su venganza.

\- (_De acuerdo. ¡Primero voy a superar a Sasuke y luego alcanzaré a Sakura-chan!_) –pensó emocionado Naruto.

\- (_Debo superarla y no dejar que el dobe de Naruto me alcance_) –su mirada hostil estaba en dirección a la rosada.

\- ¿Umm? –Kakashi, quien ya estaba en tierra firme, observó a su alumna al ver como ésta se levantaba de su sitio.

La rosada saltó de la rama y dio unas volteretas antes de caer al suelo con gracia, tal y como su madre lo había hecho antaño. Despejó su mente de todos esos recuerdos melancólicos e ignorando la incómoda y ceñuda mirada de su "primo" se acercó al sensei, éste solo la observó esperando lo que tuviera que decir.

-Kakashi-san. Como se habrá dado cuenta, puedo moldear y controlar mi chakra a la perfección. Yo ya tuve este entrenamiento y creo que es innecesario que lo vuelva a hacer. –habló con serenidad mirando directamente al ojo de su maestro.

-Tienes razón. Sería una completa pérdida de tiempo que hicieras este ejercicio si ya puedes controlar tu chakra. –mientras ponía la mano en su barbilla en posición pensativa. –En ese caso, puedes hacer otra cosa mientras esperamos que esos dos progresen. Eso significa que tendrás mucho tiempo libre, no lo malgastes. –dijo despreocupadamente con una sonrisa haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran con los ojos entrecerrados para después continuar con el entrenamiento.

La peli-rosa solo asintió y luego se encaminó a un árbol un poco alejado de sus compañeros y sensei, para sentarse al pie de éste. Tenía un asunto que resolver y no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo. Estando ya acomodada bajo la sombra del árbol, de su mochila sacó los instrumentos de escritura, un par de pergaminos en blanco y otros rollos que el Hokage le había proporcionado de su biblioteca personal.

Desde que se formó el equipo siete, había estado teniendo problemas con respecto a los entrenamientos o misiones, en los que algunas veces debía utilizar su chakra de forma secreta. Reprimir y ocultar el chakra no era una cosa difícil para ella, era algo que ya estaba implementado en su vida diaria por lo que no le costaba nada hacerlo. Pero si al mismo tiempo que lo reprimía debía utilizar una cierta cantidad de chakra, era una cuestión difícil incluso para alguien con un control excepcional de chakra como ella. Es bien sabido por todos los shinobis que los ninjas que tienen misiones de espionaje e infiltración utilizan este método para trabajar, pero su chakra era distinto a los demás. Ella había nacido con un chakra muy poderoso y por ende en su interior contaba con una cantidad de éste mayor que la de cualquier ninja, incluso poseía más chakra que el primer Hokage de Konoha y eso ya era mucho decir al ser éste considerado uno de los shinobi más poderosos de la historia.

Ese era el motivo por el cual su cuerpo se desgastaba tanto, reprimir y ocultar una cantidad excesiva de chakra mientras que a un pequeño porcentaje de éste debía liberarlo para pasar por un Genin normal, sumando el que debiera utilizar ya sea para alguna técnica o simplemente para escalar un árbol, daba como resultado a una Sakura exhausta. Trataba de sobrellevar la situación utilizando píldoras de soldado, sin embargo no podía depender toda la vida ellas.

Su cansancio sin razón estaba comenzando a extrañar a los demás y con las misiones futuras se haría más notorio, no podía permitir que esto sembrara la duda en sus compañeros y éstos comenzaran a cuestionarla. Es por eso que para evitar problemas futuros, investigó sobre cómo solucionar su dilema y encontró una solución eficiente.

La rosada extendió un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo minuciosamente, al acabarlo realizó la misma tarea con otros dos rollos más y luego comparó la información de cada uno. Tomó el pincel de tinta, uno de los pergaminos en blanco, y comenzó a escribir sobre éste las palabras necesarias para realizar una técnica de sellado. Ésta técnica la ayudaría a mantener constante su chakra cada vez que lo utilizara, sin que su cuerpo tuviera que hacer todo ese arduo trabajo y sin debilitarla en el proceso. El jutsu estaba basado en las técnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki, por lo que no tenía margen de error y era cien por ciento confiable. Hacía un tiempo había descubierto que el clan de su amigo rubio era un clan experto en jutsus que tuvieran que ver con sellos, por lo que no debía preocuparse por nada.

Inspeccionó cuidadosamente el jutsu y quedó satisfecha con lo que había creado. Guardó los pergaminos y demás cosas que había utilizado, el rollo que contenía la técnica la guardó en su bolsa de armas trasera y luego sacó dos botellas vacías. Con todo en su lugar, se encaminó hacia su sensei.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento, los chicos estaban un tanto exhaustos pero continuaban intentando superar sus marcas en el árbol y Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su preciado libro bajo la sombra de un árbol. Éste alzo la mirada encontrándose con su alumna frente a él. Había sentido una intensa mirada sobre él y se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse de lleno con la rosada, algunas veces esa niña lograba asustarlo al ser tan silenciosa y no percibirla. Aunque debía reconocerle que esa era una de las habilidades que debía poseer todo shinobi, solo esperaba que Naruto aprendiera un poco de ella y no fuera tan escandaloso e hiperactivo.

-Kakashi-san, hay una pequeña cascada cerca de aquí, buscaré un poco de agua para Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. –avisó al hombre levantando las botellas en sus manos y luego giró su rostro para observar a sus compañeros quienes se veían cansados pero nunca desistían en su tarea. – (_Cuanta resistencia tienen esos dos_) –pensó reconociendo el esfuerzo de sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo. Pero no te tardes demasiado y mantente alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. –respondió y aconsejó con seriedad.

-Hn. –asintió y se encaminó al lugar que había mencionado.

\- (_Entendieron a la perfección lo que es trabajar en equipo_) –pensó con orgullo observando como la silueta de su única alumna se perdía entre los árboles.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Había llegado rápidamente a la cascada, no se encontraba tan alejada de donde estaba su equipo pero sí lo suficiente como para que no detectaran lo que iba a hacer. Sacó el pergamino que había guardado y luego como precaución escaneó el lugar en busca de alguien que pudiera verla, antes de abrirlo. Al confirmar que no había nadie en los alrededores, se quitó los guantes y su vestido quedando solamente en ropa interior y con los pescadores negros. Se arrodilló en el suelo, cerca de la orilla donde corría el agua que caía de la cascada, y extendió el pergamino en toda su extensión para luego concentrarse para comenzar el jutsu.

-Ne. Ushi. Inu. I. –recitó al tiempo que hacía los sellos de manos de la rata, buey, perro y jabalí respectivamente; juntó sus manos en un aplauso y cerró los ojos concentrando el chakra. – ¡Fuuinjutsu: Chakra no fuuin! (Técnica de sellado: Sellado de chakra) –exclamó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con su palma derecha, justo en medio del pergamino.

Los sellos que había dibujado en el papel emitieron una luz blanca y comenzaron a moverse en dirección a su mano. Los sellos recorrieron su brazo y se hicieron camino por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen y situarse en torno a su ombligo. Al formar un círculo mediano con un espiral en medio de éste, alrededor del ombligo, con dos líneas simétricas de sellos sobresaliendo en diagonal en la parte superior e inferior del círculo, dejaron de emitir el resplandor blanco para volver a su color negro y luego de unos segundos desaparecer de la piel de la joven.

Sakura suspiró aliviada al corroborar que el jutsu había sido un éxito, con esto ya no tenía por qué preocuparse de caer desmayada en alguna batalla. Rápidamente se colocó sus prendas y guardó el pergamino en su lugar, tomó las botellas que había dejado a un lado y se dispuso a llenarlas con el agua cristalina que corría frente a ella. Se había tardado un poco más de lo necesario pero podía excusarse diciendo que se había entretenido contemplando el sitio.

Se encaminó rápidamente a donde se encontraba su equipo y para su suerte, Kakashi estaba muy entretenido leyendo su libro para adultos como para darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se marchó. Le quitó importancia y se acercó a sus compañeros.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. –los llamó, ellos la miraron y cada uno atrapó una botella que ella les lanzó a las manos. –Deberían descansar un momento y refrescarse. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke desvió rápidamente su mirada de ella a la botella y se dispuso a beber el agua, tratando de desviar su atención de la chica. La sonrisa de la peli-rosa siempre le había resultado linda y cuando eran dirigidas a él le provocaba una sensación que lo desconcertaba, como a mariposas revoloteando en su interior. Quitó esos pensamientos ridículos de su mente y se centró en su más reciente objetivo, el que era superar a la chica. Se sintió un poco más renovado después de beber todo el contenido de la botella, por lo que se permitió observar a Sakura. Jade y ónix chocaron, y en ese simple gesto la joven supo que el Uchiha estaba agradecido por su detalle y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza junto con otra de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaban haciendo que el peli-negro girara su rostro para que no viera su diminuto rubor.

-Sakura-chan. –la llamó el rubio a lo que ésta le respondió con una mirada. – ¿Puedes darnos algún consejo? –Sasuke volvió su atención a la chica, dispuesto a escuchar atentamente lo que pudiera decirle al Uzumaki.

Kakashi levantó su vista del libro y observó a sus alumnos, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

\- (_Definitivamente, lo entendieron muy bien_) –pensó ante la imagen de los chicos trabajando en equipo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Aquí les dejo un link de una imagen que coloreé de Sakura y que cargué en mi cuenta de Google:

**ht#tps : /#/ plus#. #go#ogle#. co#m / u / 0 / photos / 103246857667740969010 / albums / 6041882392213575825 / 6074918231535430226 ? pid = 6074918231535430226 &amp; oid = 103246857667740969010**

Solo quiten los **#** y los espacios.

**Dejen sus reviews**, para saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo y gracias por su apoyo!

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Capítulo especial - Sakura Vs Sasuke

Muy buenas!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, pero temo decirles que éste no es un nuevo capítulo.

Lo que les traigo hoy vendría a ser como un Song-Fic (creo que se le dice así), un capítulo especial por todo esto de que ya termina Naruto T.T

Está basado en el OVA de Naruto vs. Sasuke, pero adaptado a mi Fic Ojos en la espalda, es por eso que lo publico acá y no aparte.

Puede contener, o no, SPOILERS de mi historia. Yo la voy escribiendo a medida que publico, por lo que no sé si ponga estas escenas o no en la historia original a medida que vaya avanzando.

Me apetecía hacerlo, así que siento mucho si no les gusta la idea de que me adelanté mucho a la historia.

Espero que les guste! Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Canción: ****Mayonaka no Orchestra - Aqua timez.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Vs. Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto quedó estático ante la imagen que tenía frente a sí, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sin poder creerlo realmente. Sus compañeros, sus dos mejores amigos, yacían tumbados en el suelo uno junto al otro, con el rostro apuntando al cielo donde los primeros rayos del atardecer se abrían paso entre las densas nubes negras.

Un rayo de esperanza se instaló en su pecho al presenciar cómo su amiga peli-rosa levantaba temblorosamente su mano derecha. Unos metros los separaban, por lo que comenzó a correr en su dirección. Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar los dos cuerpos malheridos y sangrantes de sus amigos, cayó de rodillas teniendo sus cabezas frente a él.

Con mucho pesar y un nudo formándose en su garganta, observó cómo la mano de Sakura caía como un peso muerto sobre la mano de Sasuke en la tierra mojada, ahogó un grito cuando supo lo que significaba. En ese momento Kakashi llegaba corriendo junto a él, ante la visión de los cuerpos inertes de sus alumnos desvió la mirada hacia el cielo en un intento de aplacar las lágrimas que con seguridad sabía no tardarían en aparecer.

Naruto puso cada mano en uno de los hombros de sus amigos, en un vano intento de despertarlos. Su mirada estaba tapada por sus dorados cabellos, pero unas gotas cayeron sobre el rostro de Sakura y debido a la cercanía en la que estaban, un par cayeron sobre la mejilla de Sasuke, en una clara muestra del dolor del rubio expresado en gruesas lágrimas saladas.

**.**

**Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda**

_(Una canción fue gritada a la media noche)_

**.**

**Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto**

_(A partir de ese momento, yo…)_

**.**

La imagen desoladora comienza a alejarse. El terreno era escombro puro y lodo debido a la lluvia que había mermado recientemente, lo único que se oía en el lugar era el viento que se llevaba los sollozos del rubio.

Mientras suena la instrumental, el rostro serio de Sakura aparece en el lado derecho de la pantalla de color rojo, luego cambia a rosa cuando su rostro se muestra de perfil observando a la izquierda y finalmente su imagen se aleja cuando aparece en el centro.

La imagen cambia ahora mostrando el rostro serio de Sasuke en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla de color azul, luego cambia a violeta cuando su rostro se muestra de perfil observando a la derecha y finalmente su imagen completa se aleja cuando aparece en el centro.

Se muestra la imagen de Sakura sobre el agua, observando a la izquierda e igualmente la silueta de Sasuke observando a la derecha. Luego se muestra la imagen de ellos dos frente a frente y finalmente se muestra la verdadera distancia a la que están uno del otro mientras la imagen se aleja. El paisaje está conformado por escombros y el cielo oscurecido por densas nubes negras.

**.**

**Akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato**

_(Después de que el atardecer se volviera de transparente carmesí)_

**.**

Aparece Sasuke de doce años en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla, observando de soslayo a su izquierda con rostro apático; cambia a la imagen de Naruto de doce años en el centro, observando a su derecha con un poco de enojo. Finalmente se muestra la imagen de la foto del equipo siete, con Kakashi detrás de sus alumnos con una sonrisa y su ojito feliz; el rubio en el centro sonriendo abiertamente con sus manos haciendo las señas de amor y paz; el moreno a la izquierda de brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, observando de soslayo a la chica peli-rosa quien le devuelve la mirada divertida, ella está en el lado derecho con su mano izquierda en la cadera mientras sonríe de lado.

**.**

**Hoshitachi wa sora ni suwari sorezore no oto wo kanadeteita**

_(Las estrellas se sentaron en el cielo y tocaron sus respectivas notas)_

**.**

La imagen cambia al día en el que se convirtieron en Genin, con Naruto sobre la mesa observando hostilmente a Sasuke quien le corresponde la mirada desde su asiento, se ve a Sakura detrás de ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus manos levantadas intentando aplacar las cosas.

Luego aparece cómo Naruto está por caerse sobre sasuke y cómo todos a su alrededor están con los ojos en blanco con cara de horror esperando lo inevitable. Finalmente se muestra cómo Sakura rápidamente aparta al rubio sentándolo junto a sí, con ella en medio de los dos y a los chicos suspirando aliviados.

Se muestra a Sasuke de ocho sentado sobre Naruto, mostrándolo como ganador del combate, con Iruka detrás junto con sus otros alumnos. Después cambia a Sasuke caminando con un montón de niñas detrás y de fondo al rubio con aura depresiva golpeando un árbol mientras Sakura intenta animarlo con una mano en su hombro.

**.**

**Sunao ni nare to iware nakutemo**

_(Incluso si me dices que no sea honesto)_

**.**

Se enfocan los pies de Naruto corriendo y luego aparece el equipo siete sin el sensei, corriendo detrás de la mascota Tora, intentando atrapar al pobre gato, pero el rubio termina cayendo de cara mientras sus compañeros siguen persiguiendo al minino.

**.**

**Namida wa mou boku no omoi wo tsurete**

_(Lágrimas llenas de emoción salieron)_

**.**

Sakura y Kakashi observan desde abajo cómo Naruto y Sasuke están corriendo por la corteza del árbol y se muestra al rubio feliz parado de cabeza sobre una rama.

**.**

**Ashimoto de chiisana umi ni natta**

_(Y han formado un pequeño mar bajo mis pies)_

**.**

El chakra de los pies del rubio deja de absorber la corteza y está a punto de caer, alarmando al sensei mientras la chica observa hacia arriba con una sonrisa de lado. Antes de caer al suelo, aparece Sasuke de cabeza y atrapa la pierna del rubio impidiendo su caída.

**.**

**Sora wa ugokanai hi ga nobori oriru dake**

_(El cielo no se mueve, el sol sólo sale y se oculta)_

**.**

Los chicos observan el atardecer desde el techo de una casa, Naruto está con una sonrisa alegre apoyado hacia atrás con sus brazos; Sasuke está sentado detrás con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas flexionadas, observando de soslayo a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa; Sakura está sentada de lado junto al moreno, observando al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa maternal.

**.**

**Jimen wa ugokanai kimi ga aruku ka urukanai ka dake da**

_(La tierra no se mueve, sólo se trata de tomar o no cada paso)_

**.**

La cámara se desplaza hacia arriba descubriendo la imagen del equipo siete durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Naruto tiene la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Sakura mientras ésta tiene su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos rubios, en señal de una caricia; Sasuke está recargado contra el árbol, a la derecha de la chica con su cabeza apoyada en la de ella, recargados hombro con hombro.

Todo se vuelve blanco mientras suena la instrumental.

**.**

**Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda**

_(Una canción fue gritada a la media noche)_

**.**

Aparecen en pantalla las miradas de los tres jóvenes, primero el rubio mientras hace el sello de los clones de sombra, luego Sakura con mirada determinada y por último el moreno, también con mirada decidida. Aparece la peli-rosa por el aire lanzando kunais con las dos manos hacia la derecha, igualmente Sasuke lanza shurikens hacia la izquierda.

**.**

**Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da daikirai da**

_(Realmente odiaba estar solo más que cualquier otra cosa)_

**.**

Se muestra a Naruto corriendo con sus clones detrás quienes empiezan a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ayudados por kunais, contra unos ninjas; aparecen en acción Sasuke y Sakura quienes luchan contra los ninjas en perfecta sincronía, espalda con espalda.

**.**

**Taisetsu wo shitte shimatta ano hi kara zutto**

_(Pero gracias a eso aprendí qué es lo realmente importante)_

**.**

Naruto esquivando el ataque de Kiba y luego golpeándolo con el puño, en las eliminaciones para la final del examen de ascenso a Chuunin. Luego se ve a Naruto luchando contra Neji en la final del examen. Se ve a Sasuke en el aire golpeando con su _Shishi rendan_ a su oponente, lanzándolo fuertemente contra el suelo en las eliminaciones.

**.**

**Aa shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de sukueru kurai de juubun nanda**

_(Ah, la felicidad es tan pequeña que puede ser alzada con una cuchara)_

**.**

Y por último, se ve a Sakura esquivando hacia atrás los puños y patadas de Ino y luego asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la rubia, incrustándola contra la pared de la arena de combate.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiando golpes en la final del examen Chuunin, la peli-rosa solo bloquea los golpes del moreno mientras se miran fijamente el uno al otro en medio de su lucha.

**.**

**Wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inai ka dake da**

_(Pero eso es suficiente, se trata de si la compartirás o no con alguien)_

**.**

Shukaku, con Gaara en su cabeza, y Gamabunta, con Naruto sobre él, chocando cabezas mientras el gigantesco sapo retiene al mapache gigante, en la invasión de la Arena a la Hoja.

Sasuke activando su Sharingan mientras lucha y persigue a Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte, y le lanza una gran bola de fuego.

**.**

**Kisetsu no inai machi ni shagamikomu otoko no ko**

_(Era un niño que abrazaba sus rodillas en un pueblo sin estaciones)_

**.**

Naruto de siete años sentado en su columpio favorito, solo, con la cabeza gacha. La sombra a sus pies se deforma y aparecen nueve colas detrás de ésta.

Sasuke de siete años abrazando sus piernas en el muelle, solo, con la cabeza gacha. La imagen de su familia sonriente aparece a un costado y luego es cortada por una espada, mostrando la imagen del Sharingan de Itachi.

Sakura de siete años abrazando sus piernas, sentada en la ventana del despacho del Hokage, sola, observando con tristeza la aldea. La imagen de sus padres y hermano sonrientes aparece a un costado, después esta explota desvaneciéndose por la aparición de sombras de varios ninjas perversos.

**.**

**Atama wo nandete kureru hito ga inakatta dake**

_(Solo quería a alguien que me mostrara un poco de bondad)_

**.**

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto de siete años, espalda con espalda, con la cabeza gacha, mientras las siluetas de personas pasan por su lado sin percatarse de sus presencias.

Todo se vuelve negro.

**.**

**Soredake nanoni**

_(Tan sólo eso…)_

**.**

Sakura y Naruto de doce, están en la parte derecha de la imagen, sonriendo juntos. Sasuke los observa alejado desde la parte izquierda.

Aparece Itachi con la capa de Akatsuki dándole la espalda a Sasuke, con su atuendo negro del examen Chuunin. Itachi acercándose a él para decirle unas palabras antes de meterlo en el Tsukuyomi.

De nuevo la imagen de ellos tres, Sakura se da cuenta de la mirada del moreno y se gira para encararlo, Sasuke se da media vuelta observándolos de soslayo mientras su lado de la imagen comienza a oscurecerse.

Aparece la imagen de los cuatro del sonido, uno de ellos sosteniendo de cabeza al peli-negro. Cambia a Sasuke mostrando el sello maldito con Orochimaru y Kabuto de fondo. Sasuke y Sakura enfrentándose cara a cara en la azotea del hospital, con el rubio de fondo observando preocupado.

Vuelve a la imagen de Sasuke dando la espalda a sus compañeros, con su lado totalmente oscurecido, Sakura lo mira seriamente con el entrecejo fruncido, la imagen del rubio ya no sale en pantalla.

La imagen vuelve a Sakura y Sasuke luchando en los exámenes Chuunin, el moreno le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la chica enviándola contra la pared de la arena de combate. Sakura se levanta y comienzan a intercambiar puños nuevamente. Ellos se alejan y se observan fijamente por unos largos segundos, con un tinte de dolor en sus ojos, mientras toman un poco de aire.

**.**

**Hoshi to mitsumeau samugarina kodomotachi**

_(Aquellos niños sensibles al frío, contemplan las estrellas)_

**.**

Los perfiles izquierdos de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto de siete años, aparecen mientras ellos observan hacia el cielo. La imagen cambia de perspectiva, mostrándolos de espalda, con el rubio sentado en medio y Sakura y Sasuke a su derecha e izquierda, respectivamente. Ellos observan las estrellas en el cielo nocturno mientras una estrella fugaz cruza por sobre ellos.

**.**

**Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda**

_(Una canción fue gritada a la media noche)_

**.**

Se enfocan los pies de Sasuke de dieciséis años, mientras éste comienza a correr sobre el agua; de igual forma se muestran los pies de Sakura quien también comienza a correr en dirección al moreno. Se los enfoca en la parte superior, corriendo, primero a Sasuke y luego a Sakura.

**.**

**Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da daikirai da**

_(Realmente odiaba estar solo más que cualquier otra cosa)_

**.**

Se enfoca el perfil derecho de Sasuke y luego el perfil izquierdo de Sakura, mientras continúan corriendo hacia el otro.

Los dos impactan dando el primer golpe, mientras continúan pasando de largo debido a la velocidad. Se giran y comienzan a luchar con sus katanas, esquivando, bloqueando y atacando con ellas, provocando que las chispas salten con cada roce de las hojas de metal.

**.**

**Hitoribocchi de ikiteyukete shimau nante koto**

_(No me gustaría vivir completamente solo…)_

**.**

Continúan luchando con sus espadas pero esta vez se enfocan sus rostros, mientras Sasuke activa su Sharingan y luego Sakura realiza la misma acción.

Quedan frente a frente en el momento que sus espadas bloquean el ataque del otro.

**.**

**Aa shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de sukueru kurai de juubun nanda**

_(Ah, tan sólo necesito levantar una poca de felicidad con una cuchara)_

**.**

Se separan luego de hacer fuerza con sus armas, Sasuke salta a la vez que da una vuelta en el aire y golpea con su espada hacia abajo, siendo bloqueado por la espada en alto de Sakura.

La chica aprovecha y le da una fuerte patada en el estómago, enviándolo varios metros atrás y cayendo éste sobre el agua.

Sasuke se pone en pie y bloquea la espada de Sakura, ésta da un salto sobre el chico e intenta arremeter nuevamente con su espada, siendo bloqueada por él.

**.**

**Wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inai dake- -**

_(Y tener a alguien con quien compartirla)_

**.**

Sasuke hace unos movimientos con su espada como si estuviera practicando esgrima, haciendo retroceder a Sakura mientras esta esquiva los espadazos.

Sakura bloquea la espada del moreno, quedando nuevamente cara a cara. Se muestran los ojos de Sasuke activando el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno, y luego se enfocan los de Sakura repitiendo la misma acción que él.

**.**

**Mayonaka no utaga sakebu yo**

_(Una canción será gritada a la media noche)_

**.**

Aparecen los rostros de Itachi y Sasuke, el primero con rostro apacible y el segundo con completo odio y rabia hacia el primero; Pain, con Konan y los otros caminos de Pain de fondo, y luego Naruto en modo Sabio; por último, Sakura y Tobi, la chica con expresión de rabia y odio observando al de la máscara.

Naruto luchando contra Pain, cuerpo a cuerpo. La imagen es tapada por un montón de rocas que se levantan y luego de entre el polvo aparece Naruto con dos clones detrás, con un Rasen-shuriken en su mano mientras Pain lo apunta con sus palmas para atacarlo.

**.**

**Boku hontou wa boku hontou wa**

_(Yo estaba… Yo estaba…)_

**.**

Sakura luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Zetsu blancos, destruyéndolos con un solo golpe mientras intenta llegar hacia Tobi para luchar contra él. Cuando finalmente llega, lanza un kunai que Tobi deja traspasar por su cuerpo, ella aumenta su velocidad y cuando finalmente el kunai termina de salir del cuerpo de Tobi y éste se materializa completamente para poder atacarla, ella le asesta un Chidori en su pecho.

**.**

**Sabishikatta**

_(… realmente solo)_

**.**

Sasuke e Itachi lanzándose mutuamente Shurikens que bloquean las de su oponente. Sasuke salta sacando su espada y cortando a Itachi a la mitad, pero éste desaparece en un montón de cuervos. Sin perder tiempo, lanza una bola de fuego al Itachi real.

**.**

**Taiyou no mabushina ni kakikesaretemo**

_(Incluso era borrado por el resplandor del sol)_

**.**

La imagen cambia mostrando a Itachi sonriente, golpeando con dos dedos la frente de Sasuke antes de morir.

Se ve a Sakura de siete años llorando y observando a su hermano, éste tiene una sonrisa en su rostro antes de morir.

La pantalla se divide mostrando el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke en la parte derecha y el ojo derecho de la Sakura pequeña en la parte izquierda, ambos despertando el Mangekyou Sharingan.

**.**

**Saa hata wo furou ka**

_(Entonces, ¿seguimos ese camino?)_

**.**

De vuelta con la batalla entre los compañeros de equipo, se muestra que Sakura está hincada con una rodilla apoyada sobre el agua, observando al frente; se muestra luego que Sasuke está en la misma posición, apoyado con su espada, observando entre su flequillo hacia el frente.

**.**

**Kata wo kumou ka**

_(¿O sólo permanecemos juntos?)_

**.**

Se enfoca la mano derecha de Sakura, en la cual está formando el Chidori.

**.**

**Tada utaou ka**

_(¿O sólo gritamos?)_

**.**

Se enfoca la mano izquierda de Sasuke, en la cual está formando el Chidori.

**.**

**Dore demo ii yo**

_(Lo que sea estará bien)_

**.**

Se enfoca el perfil izquierdo de Sakura, observando fijamente la dirección en la que está Sasuke.

Se enfoca el perfil derecho de Sasuke, observando fijamente la dirección en la que está Sakura.

Ambos rostros iluminados por los rayos de las técnicas.

**.**

**Wakeaeru kimi ga iru ka inai ka dake da yo**

_(Siempre y cuando estés aquí conmigo)_

**.**

Aparecen los rostros de Sakura y luego Sasuke, cuando estaban enfrentados en el examen Chuunin, observándose mutuamente mientras cada uno prepara su Chidori.

Nuevamente aparece la imagen de Sasuke dándole la espalda a Sakura con su parte de la pantalla oscurecida, mientras ella lo mira con seriedad y tristeza a la vez, sin embargo esta vez ambos tienen ocho años.

Sakura se adelanta unos pasos y se enfoca su mano derecha tomando la izquierda del moreno. Rápidamente la parte de Sasuke se aclara nuevamente, la chica lo jala hacia ella haciendo que él se volteara en el proceso.

La imagen vuelve a Sakura y Sasuke de dieciséis, ambos comienzan a correr rápidamente hacia el otro, cada uno con un Chidori en su mano.

La imagen los muestra a ellos de niños soltándose lentamente las manos, observándose mientras la toma se acerca a sus rostros y la silueta del rubio se hace presente en el medio, detrás de ellos.

Cada vez están más cerca el uno del otro.

Sakura y Sasuke de ocho años acercan sus manos lentamente.

Se enfoca el rostro de Sakura de dieciséis gritando, que cambia al rostro de la Sakura de doce con su banda de la aldea en la frente.

La Foto del equipo siete aparece en pantalla.

Se enfoca el rostro de Sasuke de dieciséis gritando, que cambia al rostro del Sasuke de doce también gritando con su banda de la aldea en la frente.

Sasuke y Sakura de ocho finalmente se toman las manos con dos dedos, haciendo el símbolo de la amistad. Los tres sonríen abiertamente mientras el fondo aumenta su brillo, perdiendo todo rastro de oscuridad.

Las técnicas de los últimos Uchiha finalmente impactan entre sí, provocando una esfera negra de energía que destruye todo a su alrededor.

Todo se vuelve completamente blanco.

El sonido de la lluvia inunda todo el lugar, mientras se enfocan los cuerpos inertes y heridos de Sasuke y Sakura, uno junto al otro en el suelo rocoso.

Nuevamente la imagen se vuelve completamente blanca, hasta mostrar las nubes negras del cielo. Éstas comienzan a esparcirse por el viento, dejando que algunos rayos de sol de atardecer se abran paso entre éstas.

Kakashi, quien continuaba observando el cielo mientras sus lágrimas caían, sintió una excesiva cantidad de chakra. Giró rápidamente su rostro hacia sus alumnos y ahogó un grito de sorpresa que alertó al rubio que lloraba en silencio.

Ambos observaron a la chica, el sello de su frente se había liberado, dejando ver las marcas de éste por todo su cuerpo. Un chakra verde comenzó a rodearla rápidamente, abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos al comprender lo que sucedía, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke también se vio envuelto en el mismo chakra.

Maravillados y confundidos observaban como las heridas de ambos chicos sanaban a una velocidad sumamente rápida. Entonces sus miradas se enfocaron en las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes y el rubio recordó cuando la mano de su amiga cayó sobre la del moreno. Sonrieron de alivio, Naruto comenzó a llorar y sollozar nuevamente, pero esta vez era de alegría. Apoyó las cabezas de sus amigos en cada pierna suya, en un raro abrazo sin dejar de llorar y sonreír.

Se muestra todo el lugar que fue el campo de batalla de los compañeros de equipo, los escombros son iluminados por lo rayos de sol del ahora despejado cielo.

Unos minutos después, ambos chicos abren sus ojos y con dificultan se sientan, Naruto los abraza por los hombros a ambos. Ellos no hacen nada al respecto, solo comienzan a observarse seriamente.

Finalmente, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de los últimos Uchiha, una sonrisa cansada pero sincera, mientras corresponden el abrazo del rubio.

Sintieron una presión en uno de sus ojos, Sasuke en el izquierdo y Sakura en el derecho, que hizo que ambos se cubrieran el rostro con una mano. Se observaron nuevamente y sonrieron de lado al entenderlo.

La pantalla se dividió en dos mientras se acercaba cada vez más la imagen, mostrando el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke en el lado derecho y el ojo derecho de Sakura en el lado izquierdo. Sus orbes negras comenzaron a cambiar al compás del latir de un corazón, Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan de sus respectivos hermanos, Mangekyou Sharingan eterno y por último la imagen mostró la pupila de cada uno en un fondo completamente rojo.

El llanto de un bebé resonó, simbolizando el nacimiento de un nuevo poder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, lo único que me falta hacer es comenzarlo jeje u_u

Un leve fallo de inspiración, lo siento.

Dejen sus reviews, para saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo especial.

**Ja ne!**


	16. Parte XIV

**Muy buenas mis queridas lectoras y lectores! **

Quería actualizar el domingo pero no llegué con el capi, por lo que hoy, 30 de diciembre de 2014, es mi última actualización del año!

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad con sus seres queridos.

Me he desaparecido por un rato y quería disculparme por eso. Simplemente pasaron muchas cosas, como que ya me gradué de la secundaria n.n pero quedé debiendo dos materias que tengo que rendir en febrero por lo que me excuso desde ya por si me desaparezco otro tiempo jeje pero hay que estudiar.

Muchísimas muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, el capítulo especial ¿formará parte de la historia? ¿Si, no, tal vez? Jeje les dejo con la duda.

También me perdí un poco porque estoy con otro fic que está relacionado con éste pero vendría a ser como una secuela cuando todos son grandes, jeje sí, me adelanté demasiado pero quizás lo publique aunque esté esta historia en proceso ya que no cambiará nada de esta trama ni hará spoiler, solo que para entenderla tendrán que leer esta historia sí o sí. Las mantendré al tanto por si les interesa. También en estos días voy a subir un One-shot del equipo 7 pero no tendrá nada que ver con este, se llamará **Stop copying me!** Es un intento de humor. Realmente me gustaría y sería muy importante para mí si se pasaran y me dieran su opinión ya que lo escribo para que ustedes puedan entretenerse.

También disculpen si no respondo sus mensajes, no es que no quiera ni mucho menos no les de importancia, sino que soy una persona que no me sé expresar muy bien jeje y se me dificulta responderlos y tampoco quiero poner en todos el mismo GRACIAS. Pero realmente estoy muy agradecida con su apoyo.

Antes de dejar de parlotear, quiero darle las gracias a quienes me agregaron a favoritos todo este tiempo:

**AlaskaDiehl, AlejandraLora, Angel-Darck, Angie farfy, Aome-Hime, AomeAzakura, Ariana Kendra Black, Bad-Kitty-Kill, BloodyDarkRose9, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, Chica Poltergeist, Danny-Phantom8, Evangeline K, GenesisSakuritax, JoUpY.M, Kahedii-chan, Kanata Uchiha, Kassy Solis, KrazyMore, LastMidnightcat, Loso, Mateffi, MariiBravo, Marily123, Marisilveirad, Mikoto-Uchiha06, Namikazee, NicoleAnimes, Okurumo, Parches, PettySweett, Sabaku no Nadely, Shiki de Uchiha, Sofia-Ast, SweetGPrincess, Thabita Granger, Thisgirlangels, Uchiha-Natsuki, UchihaMisha, Valeriaap,Yukiko17, alexiel21, anaylen, , anny uchiha 97, ayumiku 24, bookmaniac849, carlita-chan uchiha, cheli hyuga, dianarodriguezduran, divprince, eliza riddle cullen, fery-chan, fullbuster juvia, hussmajo, inesUchiha, jane black granger, keyka-chan, kiome17, krounbain, kuchikiISAN, luniitaturksa, mar-shiroi neko, milagros. , nanicita, nitzuki, rukiakuran1997, sakurhita, sakurita haruno, sakusasu.14, .1, tania-sasusaku02, valirya, vesmeralda860, zmomo-chanx, yaura, yomii20.**

**Gracias **a quienes me agregaron a follows y a las personas que leen anónimamente y no tiene una cuenta y dejan igual un comentario para mí y también gracias a los que no dejan nada pero igual se toman el trabajo de leer mi historia.

Muchas gracias, son una delicia de personas!

.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (_**Sakura Interna**_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Un… consejo? –cuestionó Sakura a su rubio amigo.

\- ¡Sí! Tú lo conseguiste sin problemas, Sakura-chan. ¿Puedes darnos algún consejo que nos ayude a mejorar? –preguntó nuevamente con entusiasmo.

-Umm… -al ver las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros, tomó asiento en el suelo invitándolos a que la imitaran, cuando lo hicieron decidió hablar. –Escuchen con atención. El chakra usa la energía espiritual, así que no deben estar exaltados sino que tienen que estar relajados. –ellos asintieron prestando mucha atención. –Para llevar el chakra a sus pies tienen que concentrarse, imaginen un punto en la planta de sus pies y dirijan el chakra a ese punto. Luego expándanlo por toda la planta de manera constante y equilibrada, y por último intenten escalar el árbol.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan. ¡Muy bien, lo intentaré! –exclamó intentando ponerse nuevamente en pie al igual que Sasuke.

-Un momento, ustedes dos. –los detuvo a ambos con una mano reteniéndolos del hombro.

\- ¿Uh? –musitaron al mismo tiempo, observándola interrogantes.

-Tal vez deberían meditar un poco. De esa manera lograrán serenarse y concentrar mejor el chakra. –aconsejó.

\- ¿Meditar? –preguntó el rubio con confusión en su rostro, de igual manera que su compañero pero éste no lo demostraba.

-Sí. Al meditar eliminas todas las tensiones de tu cuerpo y el chakra se armoniza. Además, meditar es una buena forma de que el cuerpo genere chakra con más resistencia.

-Entonces es por eso que tu control de chakra es muy bueno, ¿no, Sakura-chan? -exclamó como quien ha descubierto algo sumamente importante. –A ti te gusta meditar.

-Bueno, en mi caso es gracias a que lo he heredado. –respondió desviando la mirada de sus compañeros, intentando no sumirse en los recuerdos. –Pero sin duda ayuda a que puedas controlarlo mejor.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Sasuke y se sentó a la izquierda de la chica, listo para comenzar con la meditación.

No iba a desperdiciar ese conocimiento que le transmitió su compañera. Tener más chakra resistente en el cuerpo significa que tienes más posibilidad de realizar más técnicas en una batalla. Y eso significaba que adquirías más poder, y poder era lo que él necesitaba para alcanzar su meta. Tragándose su orgullo al reconocer que Sakura sabía más que él, se dispuso a hacerle caso.

\- ¡Sasuke! Te apuesto a que yo lo hago mejor que tú. –retó el Uzumaki con el aura de rivalidad emergiendo por cada uno de sus poros.

-Hmp. Sí, claro. –soltó con ironía y luego comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos con los ojos, mientras la peli-rosa que se encontraba en medio tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Para meditar tienen que relajarse. –recordó ella luego de un suspiro, sacándolos de su silenciosa batalla de miradas.

Ellos se sonrojaron ante lo idiotas e infantiles que se debieron ver en ese momento. Desviaron su mirada al lado contrario y unos segundos después dejaron que sus mentes volaran hacia otro lugar.

Cuando los minutos pasaron y nada se oyó en el lugar, la pequeña Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo hacia sus compañeros. Era mucho mejor entrenar con ellos que hacerlo sola y en secreto, apartada de todo aquél que pudiera descubrir su secreto.

Pero ella no era la única que tenía pintada una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, bajo su máscara Kakashi sonreía al ver a sus alumnos. El viento sopló meciendo las ramas de los árboles junto con las hojas y la imagen frente a él no se le pudo antojar más nostálgica.

\- (_Obito… Estos chicos me recuerdan a nuestro antiguo equipo. ¿No lo crees así?_) –dijo en su mente mientras desviaba su vista de sus alumnos y la posaba en el cielo pintado en tonalidades naranjas que anunciaba el fin del día para darle paso a lo que sería una estrellada y agradable noche.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

El sonido de la construcción inundaba todo el lugar donde se situaba el puente en progreso. La jornada estaba llegando a su fin y el cálido día estuvo ideal para trabajar, los obreros no tuvieron la preocupación de soportar temperaturas elevadas que pudieran hacer tediosa su labor haciendo todo más llevadero.

El señor Tazuna se encontraba supervisando y dando las últimas instrucciones del día a sus camaradas trabajadores mientras él mismo tomaba parte del trabajo llevando vigas, martillando y ayudando en todo a pesar de su avanzada edad. La pequeña Genin peli-rosa se encontraba junto a él sin su equipo y para asombro de todos los presentes, ella prestó sus servicios ya que odiaba estar sin hacer nada y había sido de gran ayuda. Había dejado con los ojos y la boca abierta a más de uno al levantar dos pesadas vigas en su hombro y caminar tranquilamente como si pesara lo que una almohada de plumas. Y para completar, lo hacía todo con un rostro inmutable y siempre con un ojo encima de Tazuna y los alrededores.

\- Tienes mucha resistencia. No has parado en todo el día. –comentó Tazuna acercándose a la chica, a quien se le delegó la tarea de transportar las vigas al demostrar tanta fuerza sin sudar un poco y quien en ese momento le entregaba dos más a otro trabajador que necesitó la ayuda de otro para cargarlas.

-Hn. Es mejor que estar haciendo nada. –respondió de manera serena, sin variar su tono de voz, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Dónde están el chico rubio y el otro? –cuestionó al no percibir en todo el día a ninguno de los integrantes masculinos del equipo que debía protegerlo.

-Entrenando. –fue su escueta respuesta, cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo al anciano que comenzaba a transportar una viga al otro extremo del puente donde era necesaria.

\- ¿Tú no tienes que hacerlo? –se extrañó y por su cabeza pasaron muchas posibilidades de que no la dejaran entrenar porque no lo necesitaba o porque era muy débil para hacerlo, la segunda opción lo atemorizó ante la posibilidad de que su vida estuviera en las manos de alguien que no lo pudiera proteger.

-No. –respondió fríamente, ella vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el hombre se había tensado al hacer la pregunta, claramente estaba desconfiando de su poder y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿D-de verdad? –no quiso, pero su voz salió un poco entrecortada, no quería hacer sentir mal a la chica pero la vida de alguien estaba en juego, su vida, y debía estar seguro de que podría hacer correctamente su trabajo.

Sakura vio la duda y el temor pintados en los ojos de Tazuna y entendió las causas que estaban agobiándolo de esa manera.

-No debe preocuparse. –su voz hizo que él diera un respingo y la observara. –Se me dio la orden de protegerlo y la cumpliré. –su semblante se volvió serio y sus palabras eran firmes. –Si esto lo tranquiliza un poco, le diré que soy un _arma_ a la cual entrenaron muy bien. –el brillo de sus ojos se tornó opaco al referirse a ella misma como un arma, pero así era como se sentía, un arma oculta la cual podía causar mucho daño si se descubriese su existencia.

Ella no era de dar explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos alardeaba de su potencial, pero simplemente no podía tolerar que la subestimaran solo por tener una apariencia frágil. Era algo que detestaba con todo su ser y hería su orgullo como Uchiha.

Tazuna captó por un momento la pérdida de brillo en su mirada y se sintió culpable de haber desconfiado de ella sin saber sus habilidades, pero él no era un adivino para saber cómo había sido su entrenamiento ninja y ella no era muy habladora que se diga, haciendo imposible reconocer su fuerza y volcar toda su confianza en ella.

Con la ayuda de la niña, dejo el material que cargaba en el suelo y tras dar un suspiro de cansancio decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse con ella. Sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando uno de los trabajadores se acercó a ellos, llamando su atención.

-Hey, Tazuna.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Giichi?

El tal Giichi dio a conocer su renuncia a continuar trabajando en la construcción, sorprendiendo al anciano. Ante la interrogante de Tazuna de por qué ya no quería el puesto de trabajo, le hizo saber sobre su punto de vista con respecto a lo que sucedería si continuaban con la construcción del puente y si se enfrentaban a Gatou y sus hombres por culpa de dicha construcción que no era del agrado del corrupto magnate. Éstos argumentos decepcionaron un poco a Tazuna que intentó entrar en razón con él ya que cada vez tenía menos personal debido a que todos pensaban de la misma forma que Giichi. Sakura frunció el ceño al presenciar la conversación e internamente comenzaba a preocuparse ante el estado en el que se encontraba ese pequeño país por culpa de ese tipo Gatou. Personas como él le repugnaban, utilizaban su poder perjudicando a los demás a su alrededor solo para cumplir sus estúpidas ambiciones egoístas.

-Pronto se hará de noche, dejémoslo por hoy. –comentó el anciano dándole la espalda al sujeto, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar sobre su hombro. –Giichi… No tienes que volver mañana. –sentenció y reanudó su marcha.

Sakura observó al hombre unos segundos y negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de seguir a su cliente. Giichi se preguntó internamente si había hecho bien, pero tenía una familia que mantener y no podía arriesgarse. Pero eso no evitó que toda esa situación le dejara un amargo sabor de boca.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Hombres con carteles de _Acepto cualquier trabajo_.

Ladrones hurtando pertenencias ajenas.

Niños pequeños pidiendo limosnas.

Tiendas donde escaseaban los alimentos y demás artículos necesarios.

Llegaron al mercado del pueblo y el panorama no podía ser más desalentador para la kunoichi quien solo fruncía más el ceño, su molestia aumentaba con cada paso que daba por las calles repletas de gente. Comenzaba a odiar al tal Gatou por extorsionar de esa manera a la gente para que se doblegaran ante él.

-Tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. –comunicó el constructor de puentes a su lado.

-Hn. –asintió, manteniéndose muy alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso, haciendo que su acompañante se relajara de momento al percatarse de aquello.

Entraron a uno de los comercios donde el anciano podía adquirir lo que necesitaba, ella estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. A simple vista parecía una jovencita menuda y despreocupada que contaba con la única protección del viejo que la acompañaba. Eso fue lo que pensó un sujeto que pasó por su lado y vio una posible presa para quitarle el bolso sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero nada era más lejano a la realidad de ese hombre.

Decidido a realizar su cometido, acercó lentamente su mano al bolso que Sakura llevaba cruzado y se preparó para salir huyendo en el momento adecuado. De un momento a otro se vio en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de espalda y con la chica presionando su pecho con un pie mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba el cuello de su ropa y la mano derecha la mantenía alzada con un kunai apuntándolo.

Las pocas personas que estaban en la tienda emitieron un grito ahogado de asombro al ver a la jovencita derribar al hombre.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? –susurró amenazadoramente, analizándolo con la mirada.

-N-no, yo estaba… y-yo estaba. –comenzó a balbucear con temor, nunca pensó que le podría ocurrir eso y menos que fuera una niña la que lo hiciera.

Sakura suspiró y cerró sus ojos un momento. Guardó el arma en su lugar y lentamente se retiró del sujeto, se había percatado de que no era una amenaza y no valía la pena llamar tanto la atención.

El tipo se asombró al ver que ella lo dejaba y no tardó en ponerse en pie nuevamente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para mantener distancia con la chica y esperando lo que haría.

-Hmp. –musitó observándolo y de un parpadeo volvió sus ojos negros. –Vete. –dijo fríamente, asustándolo aún más al ver el cambio de color en sus orbes; asintió con temor y salió disparado del lugar perdiéndose entre la gente.

Volvió sus ojos al verde jade de siempre antes de que alguien más lo notase, sólo quería intimidarlo un poco y estaba casi segura que el sujeto nunca más en su vida intentaría tomar algo que no le perteneciera. Luego de unos segundos se maldijo internamente por su descuido, si ese hombre le hablaba a alguien sobre ella, y si ese alguien llegaba a ser uno de los lacayos de Gatou, estaría poniéndose en evidencia y podría arruinar la misión. Debía mantenerse en secreto, ellos podrían saber del potencial de su sensei al ser un ninja reconocido, pero si alguien comenzaba a sospechar de ella podrían mandar a alguien más fuerte y eso sería realmente molesto.

Tazuna terminó con su compra poco tiempo después que el ladrón huyera, por lo que cuando retomaron su camino entre la gente, al pasar por un callejón y sin que nadie se diera cuenta realizó un sello de manos.

Mientras ella seguía su camino con el anciano, en el callejón apareció un clon de agua de la peli-rosa y éste realizó otro sello de mano y cambió su apariencia antes de camuflarse entre la gente con un único objetivo en mente.

-Me has sorprendido. –comentó Tazuna a su lado, si antes había sentido alguna duda con respecto a su potencial, luego de esa escena reconoció finalmente que no le mentía con sus anteriores palabras.

-Eso no fue nada. –en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, no podía evitar que su orgullo saliera a flote.

El viejo soltó una risa ante lo arrogante que podía ser esa chica, y pensar que se veía adorable con su cabello rosa pastel. Luego su expresión fue perdiendo alegría hasta formarse en una mueca seria reflejando impotencia mezclada con algo de tristeza.

-Ha sido así desde la llegada de Gatou. –Sakura le miró de soslayo y presto suma atención, ninguno había dejado de caminar. –Todos los adultos han perdido la esperanza. Es por eso que necesitamos ahora ese puente… Un símbolo de coraje y valentía… Necesitamos que la gente pierda su miedo y recobre el deseo de valerse por sí mismos.

Sakura sintió como propia la preocupación de él y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, después de todo lo que había visto y lo que le contaba ahora, no podía simplemente girar el rostro y cruzarse de brazos.

"_No hay mayor tragedia que saber lo que es correcto y no hacerlo."_

Una de las tantas enseñanzas de su difunto y querido hermano resonó en su cabeza. Con la determinación brillando en sus ojos, tomó una decisión.

-Si ese puente… Si consiguiéramos terminar ese puente… La ciudad volvería a ser como era antes. La gente volvería a ser como solía ser. –continuó Tazuna sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Es por eso que… agradezco lo que están haciendo tú y tu equipo. –se dirigió a ella parando su andar siendo imitado por la chica quien le devolvió la mirada. –En especial a ti te doy las gracias. Fuiste de gran ayuda hoy, gracias a ti pudimos avanzar lo que no se hizo en mi ausencia. –le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento quitándose el sombrero que llevaba.

-N-no fue nada. –respondió desviando la mirada, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas provocando que Tazuna soltara otra pequeña carcajada, se veía adorable de esa manera. Ella se sonrojó más mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de desaparecer su sonrojo fallando en el proceso.

Miró de soslayo al hombre que volvía a estar contento y se dijo a sí misma que trataría de hacer algo para que las personas de ese lugar volvieran a sonreír como Tazuna.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Paró su carrera cuando supuso que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de esa niña como para que no se arrepintiera de su decisión y fuera a por él. Se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras regularizaba su respiración, era la primera vez que se le ocurría tomar algo que no era suyo pero la situación por la que pasaban todos lo había superado. Sin embargo jamás pensó que justo le tocaría una kunoichi y por lo que pudo apreciar, muy bien entrenada. Ese fue un gran susto, decidió que nunca más volvería a hacer algo tan descabellado como eso, debería buscar otra fuente para obtener ingresos y no había mucho por hacer en esos días.

Una idea surcó su mente, podría sacar provecho de esa niña. Si le decía a alguno de los hombres de Gatou que había ninjas merodeando, tal vez le dieran una recompensa por tal información.

Con su nuevo plan en mente, marchó hacia su nuevo destino el cual era un bar en donde sabía que era frecuentado por algunos de los hombres del magnate corrupto.

Estaba a unas calles del lugar, el manto negro-azulado pintaba el cielo estrellado. Las calles no estaban tan concurridas como cuando el sol estaba arriba por lo que caminaba tranquilamente por éstas; internamente los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo lentamente, esperaba que lo que iba a hacer le sirviera de algo y no le costase la vida. Ante éste último pensamiento tragó pesado, rezando a todos los dioses para que eso no ocurriera.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos y tal era su nerviosismo que no se percató de que iba a chocar con una persona que iba de frente. Ambos chocaron y él solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar su equilibrio, pero el otro sujeto no corrió con la misma suerte ya que cayó de sentón al piso. Con el temor de que fuera uno de los hombres de Gatou, se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse tendiéndole su mano. Detallándolo atentamente se percató que el hombre era un poco extraño, vestía con ropas negras y discretas y llevaba un sombrero de paja como el que las personas llevan para cubrirse del sol, el cual le impedía ver su rostro.

El desconocido aceptó el gesto tomando su mano y se enderezó completamente, ambos tenían casi la misma complexión física por lo que quedaron cara a cara, aunque aún no podía ver el rostro del hombre misterioso.

-Disculpe. No estaba prestando atención. –se excusó con él.

-No importa. Se podría decir que yo tampoco estaba atento. –su voz profunda lo sobresaltó un poco, justo en ese momento el hombre levantaba lentamente su rostro y él esperó curioso a saber quién podría ser.

Un mareo lo asaltó justo en el instante en que observaba los profundos ojos negros del sujeto, dio unos pasos atrás y se tomó la cabeza con una mano para apaciguar el dolor que solo duró unos segundos. Una vez que se recompuso observó nuevamente al tipo frente a él.

-Adiós. –se despidió éste con un asentimiento de cabeza, el correspondió el saludo un poco confundido.

Observó cómo se alejaba hasta dar vuelta en una esquina y su silueta desaparecía de su campo de visión, giró para retomar su camino y se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Se dijo a sí mismo y al no encontrar en su cabeza alguna respuesta se confundió, nunca le había sucedido antes. Le restó importancia y siguió su camino hasta perderse en las calles rumbo a su hogar, pasando de largo el bar al que iba a ir en un principio.

El desconocido volvió sobre sus pasos para ver cómo el hombre se alejaba cada vez más, caminó hasta el bar que estaba a unos metros y lo observó desde afuera unos segundos. Retomó su andar hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y desierto, una vez que verificó que no había nadie alrededor, realizó un sello de manos.

El hombre se convirtió en un charco de agua.

En la residencia de Tazuna, la kunoichi peli-rosa pestañeó enderezándose en su lugar. Una diminuta sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro imperceptible a simple vista. Pero para su mala suerte, un pelinegro siempre estaba al tanto de las reacciones de ella y se percató de su cambio repentino, aunque éste fuera mínimo pero nada se escapaba a los ojos del Uchiha y menos si se trataba de la peli-rosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó mirándola intensamente, como queriendo leer su mente.

Ella miró a su derecha de soslayo, donde se encontraba él sentado junto a ella en la sala de Tazuna, separados por unos escasos metro y medio.

-Nada. –fue su única respuesta para volver a observar por la ventana, que era lo que estaba haciendo en un principio.

Su respuesta no dejó satisfecho al moreno, iba a replicar y tratar de sacar conversación con la chica pero una voz chillona los interrumpió, nuevamente.

\- ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke! –entró al salón el hiperactivo del equipo. –La cena está lista.

Unos segundos después, Sakura se levantó del piso y siguió a su rubio amigo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

El moreno, al quedarse solo, chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo internamente al Uzumaki, nuevamente había arruinado su oportunidad de acercarse a su compañera. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, se levantó y fue tras sus dos compañeros antes de que el rubio fuera a buscarlo con sus griteríos que le taladraban el cerebro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

**Dejen sus reviews**, para saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo.

Trataré de que nos leamos pronto!

**¡Somos canon, bitches!**

**Sé que es tarde, pero tenía que decirlo :3 **

**Yo siempre lo supe. **

**Si saben leer el manga y captar los pequeños detalles que Kishimoto-sama nos regalaba de esta pareja desde el principio de la serie, sabrían que era canon desde el principio aunque todo últimamente indicaba que Sakura se quedaría con Naruto (por lo similar a Kushina y todo eso). Pero Sasuke la quería desde que comenzaron con el equipo 7 (más le vale que haya sido así porque sino, puño para Sasuke) y Naruto tenía el amor incondicional de Hinata. Ella necesitaba su recompensa después de gastar tanta saliva al decir millones de veces Naruto-kun.**

**Estoy feliz, Naruto-kun logró su sueño, lloré como una magdalena al ver su sueño realizado y que por fin tenía la familia que tanto anhelaba.**

**No puedo esperar para ver la película y los proyectos que se están haciendo de Naruto para este nuevo año que inicia.**

**.**

**Ja ne!**

**Y que tengan un Feliz año nuevo!**


	17. Parte XV

_**Domingo - 18/01/2015 - ¡Primer actualización del año!**_

**Muy buenas a todas/o!**

Después de casi tres semanitas, aquí está la continuación que tanto esperaban.

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y quienes se sumaron en favoritos y follows. ¡La historia ya superó los 100 comentarios! Eso me pone muy contenta.

.

**Miss Bednarek: **Tu pregunta sobre el **nivel ninja de Sakura **me dejo pensando y creo que la mayoría se preguntará eso, por lo que voy a ponerles lo mismo que te respondí a ti.

Sabiendo que Sakura fue entrenada desde los tres años y medio y que con sólo siete años ya podía controlar tres naturalezas de chakra (fuego característico de los Uchiha, agua y tierra); tiene conocimientos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en las ilusiones y en el manejo de armas; desde que llegó a Konoha estuvo entrenando y perfeccionando sus técnicas; el Hokage la tomó como pupila para enseñarle el manejo de la aldea y tiene la posibilidad de ingresar a la biblioteca personal de éste que contiene mucha información importante que puede y ha aprendido; y que antes de morir su hermano mayor éste le dijo que contaba con el nivel de un chuunin. Visto y considerando que posee gran conocimiento en diversas áreas y sumando sus capacidades intelectuales y sus poderes como prodigio Uchiha y su poder secreto; podría decirse que Sakura, a pesar de tener el título de genin recientemente graduada, está completamente al nivel de Kakashi considerando el poder y conocimientos de éste. Y todo eso teniendo doce años y sin demostrar su potencial completamente y teniendo un largo camino aún donde podrá aprender muchas cosas más.

También quiero hablar sobre otra mención que hiciste, sobre que Naruto y Sasuke nunca alcanzarán el nivel de Sakura. No creo que sea así del todo, no voy a poner a un Sasuke ni un Naruto debiluchos. ¡No! Ellos también poseen un poder interior que van a desarrollar a lo largo de la trama (no les voy a poner poderes nuevos como a Sakura, ellos serán como los que creó Kishimoto-sama). Por lo que no pierdan la fe en ellos.

.

Sé que les parecerá que la trama con respecto al Sasusaku va muuuy lenta, pero es necesario. No quiero poner que de un día para otro se enamoren por arte de magia o por decisión de los dioses. ¡No señor! Quiero ir desarrollando eso con calma, demostrando que sienten atracción el uno por el otro y se sientan confundidos con respecto a sus sentimientos. Es lento pero seguro.

Por eso se que han estado esperando esto desde el principio.

**Este capítulo está dedicado exclusivamente al Sasusaku. **

Espero que sea de su agrado, quise darles un empujoncito a la relación entre ellos, pero como les dije antes, después de esto no se van a casar y ya. Todo a su tiempo, damas y caballeros.

.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura Interna_**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Qué agradable! Hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos tanta gente juntos. –expresó el viejo Tazuna con una sonrisa y expresión alegre.

El equipo de ninjas, Tazuna y su nieto Inari, se encontraban sentados a la mesa cenando tranquilamente mientras su hija Tsunami terminaba de preparar otros bocadillos para servirlos a la mesa para sus invitados.

Aunque "tranquilamente" era solo una forma suave de decir que la cena estaba demasiado silenciosa por parte de los jóvenes, sin llegar al extremo de un ambiente tenso pero igualmente se sentía extraño.

Kakashi disimuladamente observaba extrañado a sus alumnos, se veía que cada uno estaba inmerso en su mundo, aislados de los demás. El rubio comía apresuradamente su comida en completo silencio, y a pesar que los otros dos no emitían palabra alguna excepto cuando era estrictamente necesario, se los veía más silenciosos de lo normal. Su análisis se echó a perder cuando fue interrumpido por su alumno más joven e hiperactivo que empezó a parlotear como de costumbre, dejó de lado sus pensamientos enfocándose en comer y se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez estaban así debido a que era su primer misión en la cual debían enfrentarse a ninjas sumamente fuertes y debían estar algo nerviosos, lo que era entendible al ser solo Genins sin experiencia.

El Uzumaki comenzó a contarle sus progresos en el entrenamiento a su amiga peli-rosa con gran entusiasmo característico de él, también comentaba sobre algún que otro inconveniente que había tenido el Uchiha y siempre trataba de ponerse a sí mismo en una buena posición y dejar al otro en desventaja hasta en las mínimas cuestiones. El peli-negro pasaba por alto los insultos camuflados del chico porque su mente estaba enfocada en algo más importante.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un extremo de la mesa teniendo a cada lado a uno de sus compañeros, comía con calma en comparación con su amigo rubio. Ella escuchaba sobre sus anécdotas mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa al chico, sin embargo Sasuke sabía que no le estaba prestando la atención que normalmente le daba.

El Uchiha comía en silencio mientras de vez en cuando observaba de soslayo a su compañera con lo que se podría describir como una mirada de desconfianza mezclada con algo de curiosidad y hasta cierto punto preocupación. Presentía que se traía algo entre manos pero no sabía qué era lo que podía ser. La notaba demasiado extraña, su principal indicio de que algo le sucedía era que no le ponía ni una pizca de atención al parlanchín de Naruto que no se daba por enterado de nada y seguía con su relato; cada tanto notaba como desviaba la mirada hacia un punto indefinido frente a sí misma y luego la devolvía a su compañero con una sonrisa que no llegaba del todo a sus ojos. La notaba demasiado pensativa, su ojo lograba captar algunas muecas por parte de ella que no podrías notar si no le dabas la suficiente atención a sus movimientos, se mordía a penas perceptiblemente su labio inferior, apretaba los labios en una línea, curvaba hacia abajo la comisura de sus labios, fruncía ligeramente el ceño, de vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza, era como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo y por lo que podía ver ese "algo" la tenía muy intranquila.

No era que le importara, o por lo menos no lo demostraría abiertamente, solo que le daba algo de curiosidad, pero no iba a negar que le gustaría acercarse más a esa chica que era todo un tentador misterio y si él podía ayudarle en lo que la atormentaba, le daría varios puntos a su favor para mantener a la peli-rosa a su lado, era la única que valía la pena y no quería que se apartara de él. Lo admitía, últimamente era un egoísta posesivo cuando se trataba de ella y eso de cierto modo le asustaba. También estaba el hecho de que todavía quería saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido hace unos días, cuando la vio llorar en sueños, él no lo había olvidado como los demás.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke también se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos; su mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido estaba fija en Sakura y que, a pesar de que estaba viendo sin ver en realidad, era una mirada tan intensa que sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica devolviéndole la mirada. Ella lo observó detenidamente comenzando a sentirse incómoda, no se había percatado de cuándo el rubio había dejado la charla para continuar engullendo su comida, ni tampoco desde cuándo Sasuke la estaba observando. Debía hacer algo, el chico parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada o que pretendía leer su mente y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sasuke era impredecible y nunca sabía en qué estaba pensando, a decir verdad eso la hacía sentir mal internamente, se suponía que eran familia y sin embargo no sabía nada de él. Debía empezar a trabajar en su lazo con el peli-negro, tenía que comenzar a acercarse a él por lo que decidió hacer el primer movimiento en ese momento.

La Uchiha de cabellos rosados golpeó levemente la pierna de su "primo" por debajo de la mesa para hacerlo volver a la tierra. Éste dio un pequeño respingo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces saliendo de su ensoñación y lo primero que vio fue los orbes esmeraldas de su compañera escrutándolo con algo de preocupación.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por varios segundos que parecieron eternos, internamente estaban agradecidos de que los demás allí presentes no les prestaran atención sino hubiera sido realmente incómodo para ambos. Tazuna les estaba comenzando a contar la historia del padre de Inari luego de que éste se levantara de la mesa debido a la pregunta de Naruto sobre por qué la foto en la pared se encontraba rota, y su compañero y sensei prestaban mucha atención al relato del viejo como para darse cuenta de lo que hacían. La primera en romper el contacto fue Sakura.

\- ¿Está… todo bien? –dijo lo suficiente audible para que solo él pudiese oírla, mientras comenzaba a comer nuevamente para disimular su charla.

Una gota de sudor en la nuca era lo que tenía Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera. Ella era la que se encontraba extraña y no actuaba acorde a como era siempre, y sin embargo se atrevía a cuestionarle cómo se encontraba él. Dio un suspiro imitando la acción de ella, retomando su cena mientras le contestaba en el mismo tono.

-Hmp… Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta. –murmuró observándola de soslayo, analizándola, al momento que llevaba su comida a la boca, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Hn? –musitó confundida, levantando su mirada y conectándola con la de él nuevamente.

-Estás… extraña. –le hizo saber con seriedad en su voz y Sakura pudo jurar que había percibido un tono de preocupación que provocó que se desorientara, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él. Una parte de ella se alegró de sobremanera al saber que Sasuke estaba pendiente de ella, pero otra le recordaba que eso podría tornarse peligroso.

El cosquilleo en su estómago hizo que el sentimiento de calidez en su pecho le ganara a su razonamiento, y le regalara al chico una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa en la cual esta vez sí llegó a sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Estoy bien. –le susurró al momento que ponía su mano sobre la del nombrado por debajo de la mesa que descansaba en su pierna izquierda y le daba un leve apretón para transmitirle seguridad y confianza.

El corazón del Uchiha comenzó a latir desbocado al sentir el contacto de la chica y la calidez que le transmitía con sus gestos. De nuevo esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir sumamente extraño, sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, sin él estar enterado, ya que se había perdido en la profundidad de sus orbes preciosos como el jade. Sakura al ver la reacción del chico se sintió avergonzada y un pequeño rubor apareció en su piel de porcelana, Sasuke se veía de tal forma que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón, y la calidez en su pecho aumentó haciéndole brillar los ojos de una manera diferente a la normal. Ese nuevo brillo cautivó más al moreno, que no podía apartar la mirada de ella, tenía la intención de girar su mano y tomar la de ella para entrelazar sus dedos cuando su plan se vio frustrado, para su suerte o desgracia, por la voz del Uzumaki, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

\- ¿Entonces, el padre de Inari logró cerrar la compuerta del dique? –preguntó con demasiada preocupación, elevando el tono de voz.

Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía su mano con la de Sasuke y la retiró rápidamente como si le quemara. Ambos estaban sonrojados y confundidos, ya no se dirigían la mirada y como si hubieran hecho un acuerdo silencioso, ninguno mencionó nada y se dispusieron a prestar atención a la historia de Tazuna.

-Sí, lo hizo. Después de eso… Kaiza fue nombrado héroe por la gente de esta ciudad. E Inari no podía estar más orgulloso de su padre… Pero Gatou llegó a esta ciudad poco después. –respondió el anciano con una voz que dejaba ver claramente que estaba conteniendo su llanto.

El nombre del empresario corrupto captó inmediatamente la atención de Sakura y su rostro se tornó en una expresión seria.

\- ¿Y entonces… ocurrió ese incidente? –cuestionó con cautela y voz pausada el sensei. Todos prestaron atención al constructor al ver como comenzaba a temblar ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. – ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? –volvió a probar Kakashi esperando una respuesta, la cual por desgracia no fue una que dejara al descubierto un bonito desenlace.

-Delante de todo el mundo, Kaiza fue… -su voz tembló a causa del nudo en su garganta. –… ejecutado por Gatou.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los jóvenes que quedaron impactados por la información, Kakashi lo veía venir más no se salvó del amargo sentimiento que invadió a todos por igual, sintiendo internamente el dolor de la pérdida de esa familia.

\- ¿Qué? –murmuró Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Su lema era… "Aquello que sea importante para ti… incluso si pierdes la vida… debes protegerlo… con ambos brazos" –continuó relatando mientras bajaba la mirada. –Como una cruel broma de la vida, cortaron sus brazos delante de todos…

_**Flash back.**_

_\- ¡Presten atención! ¡Este hombre ha estado dirigiendo actividades terroristas contra la corporación Gatou! ¡Ha estado perturbando la paz de este país, y como castigo será ejecutado! –exclamó con voz firme y fuerte el magnate empresario, dirigiéndose a los habitantes de la ciudad mientras señalaba a un hombre que estaba atado a una cruz sin brazos, un tinte de burla y satisfacción podía percibirse en su tono de voz al momento de hablar. –Espero que nunca más suceda algo como esto. –mencionó a modo de amenaza si se atrevían a revelarse contra él. –Mátenlo. –luego de esas palabras se marchó de allí dejando que sus lacayos concluyeran el trabajo sucio por él delante de todos._

_\- ¡PAPÁ! –se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Inari, seguido de su llanto desconsolado al presenciar la atroz escena. _

**_Fin del flash back._**

-Desde ese día Inari cambió… como lo hizo Tsunami… y toda la población. –terminó de contar Tazuna con una profunda tristeza que llegaba a los ninjas presentes.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y el ambiente se volvió tenso, pero después de todo lo que habían oído era inevitable. Sasuke desvió su mirada un momento a su equipo viendo sus reacciones, Kakashi se mantenía como siempre más él podía ver a través de su único ojo visible que entendía el dolor de la pérdida de alguien importante; Naruto apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y por la mirada de éste supo que la historia había tocado algo profundo en él, poco a poco notó como su mirada fruncida se volvía cada vez más determinada; por último posó sus orbes oscuros en la chica junto a él, el brillo que había visto hacía unos minutos ya no estaba en sus jades, ahora estaban ensombrecidos y su mandíbula estaba apretada tan fuerte que pensaba se rompería sus dientes, la mano que antes le había transmitido un sentimiento cálido ahora estaba apretada fuertemente en un puño que ya estaba blanco de tanta presión, al punto de que divisó unas pequeñas gotitas carmesí brotar de entre sus dedos. Eso lo preocupó mucho, sin embargo Naruto fue quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El rubio se levantó decidido de su asiento, ya todos habían terminado de comer y luego de la historia ninguno tenía apetito.

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? –preguntó Kakashi a su alumno, éste pasó de él y se encaminó a la salida, pero debido a que se encontraba cansado por el entrenamiento sus piernas fallaron y cayó de cara al suelo alarmando a Sakura. –Si estás pensando en entrenar, olvídalo. Has gastado demasiado chakra. Un poco más y puedes morir. –aconsejó al no obtener respuesta.

-Voy a demostrarlo… –se justificó mientras era ayudado a levantarse por Sasuke y Sakura, les agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de continuar su camino.

\- ¿El qué? –dijo un confundido Tazuna al ver al chico casi salir de su casa.

-Voy a demostrar, que en este mundo… ¡Los héroes existen! –exclamó con una sonrisa de determinación saliendo completamente de la vivienda.

Los otros observaron la puerta en silencio, admirando la valentía del chico. Sakura, aún de pie junto a Sasuke, cerró los ojos un momento mientras aspiraba aire y daba un gran suspiro captando la atención de los demás. Al abrirlos nuevamente, la determinación se hacía presente en sus orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad, ya había tomado una decisión. Sasuke sonrió de lado disimuladamente al ver la reacción de su compañera.

-Debemos apoyar a Naruto-kun. ¡Vamos! –sentenció la peli-rosa hacia su compañero haciendo que su sensei se sintiera orgulloso de ellos y sin previo aviso tomó la mano izquierda de Sasuke entrelazándola con la suya y caminando a paso decidido hacia la puerta con su compañero detrás con un imperceptible rubor y el ceño fruncido.

El moreno se sentía avergonzado por esa demostración que estaban dando frente a los mayores, más no iba a negar que se sentía muy bien estar tomado de la mano con Sakura. Además, no se había opuesto a acompañarla porque no dejaría que Naruto lo superara, él también iba a dar lo mejor de sí.

Antes de cruzar la puerta Sakura frenó de golpe como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante haciendo que Sasuke se chocara levemente contra su cuerpo. Giró de vuelta hacia los hombres y se inclinó levemente antes de pronunciar un "gracias por la comida" y retomar su caminata con el Uchiha a su lado, todo sin soltar sus manos.

-Tiene unos alumnos muy nobles y valientes, Kakashi-san. –comentó Tazuna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hn. –asintió dándole la razón con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Después de eso Tsunami, quien había ido tras su hijo, reapareció en la cocina ofreciéndoles tomar un poco de té. Los mayores comenzaron una conversación sobre cosas triviales, dejando de lado las tensas situaciones anteriores.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Los jóvenes Uchiha caminaban en dirección a la parte del bosque donde se debía encontrar el rubio Uzumaki. Ambos iban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que continuaban tomados de las manos, hasta que el moreno inconscientemente apretó levemente la mano de la chica. La presión provocó que Sakura soltara un pequeño quejido al sentir una leve molestia, sacando al mismo tiempo al chico de sus cavilaciones y percatándose en el acto de la situación en la que se encontraban. Giraron sus rostros tan rojos como un tomate hacia el lado opuesto, tratando de no perder su preciado orgullo, mientras desenlazaban sus manos lentamente, de inmediato sintieron como la calidez que los rodeaba se iba disipando lentamente confundiéndolos. Sin embargo Sasuke se atrevió a darle otro apretón suave antes de que sus manos se separaran. Esto ocasionó que la peli-rosa pusiera una mueca y ahogara otro quejido, solo hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre. Sakura se alarmó ante esto y tomó rápidamente la mano del moreno.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun, estás herido? –cuestionó inspeccionando su mano atentamente, tratando de sonar lo más seria y natural posible.

Sasuke recordó el momento que vio el líquido carmesí brotar de entre los dedos de la mano derecha de la chica y ahora fue el momento de él de ponerse en plan de preocupación disimulada.

-No, ¿tú… estás bien? –dijo él tomando delicadamente su mano, encontrando la causa por la cual sus manos estaban manchadas de aquél líquido vital.

\- ¿Uh? –murmuró confundida. – ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú estás sangrando, Sasuke-kun.

-No, Sakura. Tú estás sangrando. –insistió mientras le mostraba su propia mano que tenía unas heridas en forma de medialunas, ella se asombró al no recordar en qué momento se las había hecho. –Déjame ayudarte. –metió su mano en la bolsa de armas trasera y de ella sacó unas vendas blancas.

El Uchiha se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano con una delicadeza inusual en él, con cuidado limpió la sangre en su mano, seguido de eso la vendó lentamente en el lugar lastimado mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos. El aire alrededor comenzó a tornarse pesado y caluroso, la luz de la luna era lo único que los iluminaba y hacía brillar sus orbes. El corazón de ambos golpeaba tan fuertemente contra el pecho, que podrían jurar que en cualquier momento el otro podría notarlo; sentían como miles de mariposas revolotear en el estómago y una enorme calidez posarse en el pecho. Sin apartar su mirada del otro en ningún momento, él hizo un nudo y lo ajustó lo necesario, sin dejar que le apretase la mano pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esté bien sujeta.

-Listo. –susurró sin soltar la mano de la chica, totalmente hipnotizado por sus orbes jades que volvían a adquirir ese brillo que lo cautivó nuevamente.

-Gracias. –respondió en las mismas condiciones que él, sintió un apretón leve en su mano y dirigió allí su mirada, se percató de que la mano izquierda de Sasuke estaba manchada de su sangre por lo que volviendo su mirada al moreno, quien no había dejado de observarla embelesado por sus facciones, con su otra mano libre sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a quitar todo rastro carmesí del lugar.

El joven sentía como caricias los movimientos que ella realizaba sobre su mano, su rostro se cubrió de un notorio sonrojo que fue acompañado por el de Sakura. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Allí, tomados de las manos, frente a frente, inmersos en la mirada del otro, bajo la luz de la luna en un solitario tramo del comienzo del bosque, la distancia entre ambos chicos comenzó a acortarse. Se sentían como dos imanes que lentamente se iban atrayendo por el polo opuesto. Sus alientos estaban comenzando a entremezclarse al mantener sus labios separados debido a que sentían el aire más denso que de costumbre. Se sentían atrapados por una ilusión de la cual no podían despertar y siendo sinceros, tampoco querían despertar. Más sin embargo, la ilusión se rompió cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de juntarse debido a un grito ensordecedor que los devolvió a la realidad acompañado del aleteo de una bandada de pájaros que salieron disparados de los árboles al asustarse por el estridente sonido.

\- ¡ITTE! ¡Duele, duele ttebayo!

Se alejaron rápidamente volteándose de espaldas para que el otro no viera lo avergonzado que se sentían por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. ¡Estaban a nada de juntar sus labios en un beso! Sasuke no sabía que pensar de su propio comportamiento, había actuado por impulso y casi estaba por cometer una locura, no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía estar pensando la peli-rosa por su comportamiento aventado y no quería que pensara mal de él.

Por su parte Sakura estaba que no se reconocía a sí misma. Se suponía que debía acercase al chico y cuando se dijo a sí misma que haría su primer movimiento, ¡no se refería exactamente a eso! No quería que el peli-negro pensara que ella era una más de esas tontas acosadoras que buscaban todo el tiempo acercarse a él solo porque era guapo, ella solo quería ser su amiga. Se reprendió a sí misma y rezaba porque el chico no le quitara la palabra y se alejara de ella por haberlo incomodado, ¡Por dios, eran primos! ¡Y casi lo besa! Una voz dentro suyo le recordó que ellos no eran primos, que ella misma se había inventado ese parentesco y solo compartían el apellido; esto la confundió aún más, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto y si esa calidez que comenzaba a sentir dentro de sí por el moreno estaba bien.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus cavilaciones obligándola a voltear a dónde provenía.

-Umm… -el Uchiha no sabía cómo empezar, el rojo predominó nuevamente en su rostro mientras se revolvía nerviosamente los cabellos azabaches. –Esto… Yo… l-lo siento…

-E-está bien. –le interrumpió ella igual de sonrojada y nerviosa que él. –Yo también… No fue mi intención… incomodarte. –expresó mientras bajaba su mirada esperando frialdad por parte de él luego de esto.

\- ¡No! –dijo más alto de lo normal tomando por sorpresa a Sakura quien lo observó nuevamente. –Quiero decir… Tú no me… incomodaste. Al contrario… Tú… etto… Yo no... Me refiero a que… Tsk. –musitó exasperado al no poder justificarse ya que ni él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho, adiós orgullo se decía internamente.

Una leve risa lo sacó de su lucha mental y se dio cuenta que la peli-rosa lo veía con ternura y una sonrisa en sus labios, sin poder evitarlo fue contagiado por las risas de su acompañante ante la situación en la que se encontraban. A Sakura le pareció una imagen muy dulce ver a su compañero siempre serio, ponerse nervioso mientras se encontraba sonrojado y no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas de alegría al poder ver otras facetas de él.

\- ¿Estamos… bien? –cuestionó luego que solo quedaron sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Hn. –asintió él ya más calmado, se sentía a gusto en compañía de Sakura, nunca pensó que se podría sentir así y mucho menos que él se podría comportar así, después de todo la situación no había sido tan mala. Sentía que ahora los unía un lazo de complicidad.

-Vamos con Naruto-kun. –propuso ella sin quitar su pequeña sonrisa, él solo asintió y cuando se disponía a caminar notó como el chico le tendía la mano nuevamente.

Sin dudarlo Sakura tomó su mano delicadamente y volvieron a entrelazar sus manos. La calidez volvió a invadirlos, más esta vez solo se dedicaron a prestar atención al camino.

Por el momento, se enfocarían en reforzar el lazo de amistad que comenzaban a construir desde ese momento, lo demás vendría después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

**Dejen sus reviews** para saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Parte XVI

_**Lunes - 13/04/2015 - **_

_**Muy buenas a todas/os!**_

Aquí les traigo la continuación que tanto se hizo desear.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero como les he comentado anteriormente, voy subiendo las continuaciones una vez que termino de escribirlas y revisarlas como quinientas veces hasta que me gusta como queda. Y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente y me costó demasiado tomar el hilo de la historia otra vez.

Costó, pero lo logré como pueden ver. Aún no he empezado con el siguiente, pero como dice Sakura-hime en esta historia: ¡Voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo! Para así terminarla lo más pronto posible.

Espero sea de su agrado. Sin más, dejo que lean!

.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (_**Sakura Interna**_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte XVI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la sexta mañana del entrenamiento del equipo siete y de su estadía en la residencia del constructor de puentes, Tazuna.

Los dos muchachos se habían dedicado los últimos días exclusivamente al entrenamiento y con la supervisión de su sensei, poco a poco fueron superándose hasta el punto de casi alcanzar la meta.

La pequeña Sakura era la encargada de escoltar al anciano al puente, durante la jornada de trabajo, y algunas ocasiones intercambiaban papeles con el peli-gris, tomando ella el rol de sensei con sus compañeros. Esto motivaba más a los muchachos, porque a pesar de que fueran sus amigos, Sakura se tomaba muy enserio su labor y era muy estricta cuando se lo proponía. No quedaba rastros de la jovencita silenciosa y adorable a simple vista, la Sakura de palabras duras pero que a la vez eran de aliento y motivación tomaba el control en ese momento.

La Uchiha de cabellos rosados sacaba lo mejor de sus compañeros ya que despertaba en ellos un sentimiento de rivalidad y auto-superación que los hacía esforzarse al máximo. Ninguno quería ver las espaldas de sus compañeros caminar delante de sí, estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de ellos mismos para caminar todos juntos, hombro con hombro, como el equipo que eran.

Sakura no podía estar más orgullosa por el equipo que le tocó, sentimiento compartido por el mismo Hatake Kakashi.

En cuanto a la relación entre los jóvenes Uchiha, no hubo otro acercamiento como el de aquella noche en el bosque. A pesar de mostrarse indiferentes ante ojos ajenos, interiormente los consumía la timidez cuando estaban en presencia del otro. Un cruce de miradas, un solo roce de brazos o simplemente estar más cerca de lo normal el uno del otro los hacía sentir incómodos porque con tan solo esos mínimos gestos, pensaban que podrían generar un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad.

Ellos no estaban preparados para eso, no aún.

Cada uno debía enfocarse en sus metas principales por lo que no querían involucrarse en algo de lo que no estaban completamente seguros de sentir y que los pudiera desviar de su deber.

Él, la venganza; ella, ocultar al mundo quién era en realidad.

Por otro lado, una parte de Sasuke, la cual intentaba ignorar y enterrar en lo más profundo de sí, comenzaba a ver a la peli-rosa con recelo. Esa parte que comenzaba a susurrarle que una chica como ella, proveniente de una familia no reconocida y sin talento, no podía ser mejor que él, envenenando su mente poco a poco. Era esa misma parte que le repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que debía dejar de jugar a los ninjas y entrenar para cazar y eliminar al que le arrebató su vida, a su familia. Y era esa parte de él que comenzaba a ver a Sakura como una molestia en su camino, le susurraba que estaba deshonrando su apellido al ser inferior a esa chiquilla. Convirtiendo toda la admiración que sentía por ella en rencor y envidia. Cada vez que esa molesta voz en su cabeza le reprochaba su debilidad ante Sakura y él intentaba ignorarla, la chica dejaba ver nuevamente sus conocimientos avanzados y eso comenzaba a enfurecerlo lentamente. También sumaba el que Naruto, el que era el tonto de la clase y ahora de su equipo, se esté haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Sasuke comenzaba a ver a sus compañeros como una amenaza, y aunque trataba de entrar en razón con una lucha interna constante, con el tiempo podría tornarse peligroso y temía que su parte oscura ganara la batalla.

En cuanto al resto del equipo, se mantenían ignorantes a la situación que aquejaba al joven Uchiha. Estaban muy enfocados en la misión como para darse cuenta de las, cada vez más frecuentes, miradas lacerantes del moreno hacia la única fémina del equipo durante los entrenamientos.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Era temprano en la mañana y todos, menos el Uzumaki, se encontraban desayunando.

Sakura fue la última en despertar y en ese momento hacía acto de presencia en el comedor. Nadie cuestionó su tardanza, la joven había estado ayudando en lo que quedaba de la construcción los últimos días por lo que atribuyeron su cansancio al esfuerzo realizado junto con Tazuna.

Sin embargo, su cansancio se debía a que durante las noches, mientras los demás le veían meditar en la habitación del equipo, en realidad se encontraba rastreando al magnate Gatou. Durante su regreso con Tazuna a la casa, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ella crea un clon de agua que se mezcla con la multitud; el clon, transformado en aquél sujeto misterioso, se oculta en la ciudad hasta entrada la noche y luego se dirige a aquél bar esperando la aparición de alguno de los hombres del empresario. Mientras tanto con su cuerpo original, mantiene una constante conexión con el clon, observando y oyendo todo en primera persona como si en realidad estuviera allí; simulando meditar como acostumbraba y que había dejado en claro anteriormente su amigo rubio, para su suerte. Repitió esta acción durante las últimas noches, pero aún no hallaba lo que quería, pero se había encargado de poner en marcha un plan que con seguridad funcionaría. Solo debía ser paciente, aunque esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando resultara.

Saludó con los buenos días siendo correspondida por el resto, luego tomó asiento frente a su sensei y a la izquierda de Sasuke que se encontraba en el extremo de la mesa.

-Naruto-kun no volvió anoche. ¿Verdad? –cuestionó al no ver a su amigo de la infancia.

-No. –respondió Sasuke mirando su desayuno, frunció levemente el ceño antes de continuar. –Ha estado escalando árboles como loco desde que escuchó tu historia. –miró al constructor para dar a entender que se refería a él y luego añadió. –Es un estúpido. –continuó comiendo tranquilamente aunque con un poco de molestia al pensar que el Uzumaki estaba alcanzándolo.

La peli-rosa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la sien, su compañero nunca cambiaría. Primero, no empleaba honoríficos con las personas lo que era una total falta de respeto, y segundo, nunca dejaría de insultar a Naruto. Dando un suspiro de resignación se dijo a sí misma que era algo que no cambiaría.

Internamente se extrañaba por algunos modales del chico, pensaba que al ser educado directamente en el clan Uchiha y ser el hijo del jefe, sus modales deberían ser más refinados. Sin embargo Sasuke trataba a un superior, a un mayor o alguien importante de la misma forma que trataría a un insecto, no mantenía el más mínimo respeto por nadie. Esa conducta por parte de él la llevó a pensar si su hermano y ella fueron los únicos Uchiha educados estrictamente para comportarse y mantener respeto con cualquier persona, por más que tuviera un rango inferior a ellos.

Dio un suspiro al pensar que nunca lo sabría, Sasuke era muy orgulloso y sospechaba que no le diría la más mínima palabra al respecto.

La voz de la hija de Tazuna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Espero que esté bien. –comentó Tsunami con voz preocupada. –Un niño solo, toda la noche en el bosque…

Sakura no lo demostró pero internamente el comentario de la mujer la había inquietado. Su sensei captó su mirada de preocupación mal disimulada e intentó calmarla con unas palabras.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. –la peli-rosa levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente quien le sonreía a ella, aunque se estuviera dirigiendo a la mujer. –Aunque no lo parezca, es un ninja decente.

La joven asintió y agradeció mentalmente a su maestro, sus palabras lograron tranquilizarla. Además, ella sabía las capacidades de Naruto y confiaba plenamente en que estaría bien. Sin proponérselo, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al pensar en su amigo. Esto no hizo más que enfurecer al moreno que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Yo no lo sé. Pero no me sorprendería si estuviese muerto por uso excesivo de chakra… Ese idiota.

\- (_Muchas gracias, Sasuke. Lo arruinaste_). –pensó Kakashi mirando al mencionado con el ojo achicado y una gota de sudor en la frente luego de ver nuevamente desanimada a su alumna.

-Hmp. –el moreno solo se hizo el desentendido al ver la mirada de reproche del Jounin.

\- (_Naruto-kun_).

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana del séptimo día desde que llegaron al País de las Olas y ese día se cumplía el plazo del entrenamiento establecido por Kakashi.

El sensei y su única alumna mujer se encontraban en el lugar del bosque que habían utilizado como campo de entrenamiento. Sakura se unió a Kakashi para ver qué tanto habían progresado sus compañeros, antes de ir a escoltar al anciano Tazuna al puente. Pero al llegar al lugar se percataron que ninguno de los muchachos del equipo se encontraba cerca de los árboles que habían estado utilizando para escalar.

\- ¿Dónde estará Naruto-kun? –cuestionó la chica, más para sí misma que para su maestro.

-Se ha internado en el bosque desde aquella noche. –respondió, mientras ambos observaban las marcas en cada árbol hechas por los chicos. –Ni siquiera regresa a desayunar. Además, Sasuke no ha regresado desde que dijo que iría a pasear. –mientras se sobaba la barbilla con una mano, la otra la mantenía en la única muleta que lo sostenía, un poco más y estaría completamente recuperado.

La pequeña Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, intentando localizar el chakra de sus compañeros en los alrededores. No era un ninja sensorial, pero gracias a su excelente control del chakra había creado una manera para percibir las presencias de otros chakras que pudiesen estar a su alrededor, solo debía concentrarse lo suficiente.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro y unos segundos después, un kunai arrojado desde las alturas se clavó frente a ellos. Con curiosidad alzaron la vista hacia el lugar de donde supusieron fue arrojado el cuchillo. La sonrisa en Sakura se ensanchó un poco más cuando vieron al Uzumaki recostado boca abajo sobre una de las últimas ramas del árbol. Sus ropas estaban sucias y desarregladas, podía notarse el sudor que escurría de su frente debajo del protector frontal ninja, su semblante era de cansancio puro; más en su rostro se podía apreciar una radiante sonrisa de triunfo.

\- (_Lo sabía. ¡Bien hecho Otouto!_). –estaba muy feliz por su amigo, a quien consideraba como su hermano pequeño, él estaba creciendo cada vez más y no podía estar más orgullosa.

\- (¿_Ha sido capaz de escalar tan alto?... Hehe_). –Kakashi miraba al niño con orgullo.

\- ¡¿Qué te parece, Kakashi-sensei?! ¡Mira hasta donde puedo escalar ahora, Sakura-chan! –el rubio se emocionó de sobre manera al ver las miradas cargadas de orgullo de su maestro y su mejor amiga.

El muchacho se sentía muy bien al entender que tenía personas a su lado que apremiaban su esfuerzo y sus avances, y se preguntaba si así se sentirían los niños cuando estaban con sus familias, porque él comenzaba a sentir que su equipo se estaba convirtiendo en lo más cercano a una familia para él y estaba muy agradecido.

Tan emocionado se encontraba que se olvidó por completo que su cuerpo estaba exhausto, e intentó ponerse en pie sobre la rama. En el momento que logró enderezarse, sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse y se tambaleó, aunque trató de estabilizarse sus piernas le fallaron provocando que se fuera de espaldas.

Los que se encontraban en tierra firme abrieron los ojos como platos al comprender lo que le sucedería al chico.

\- ¡OH, NO! –se alarmó Kakashi. – ¡Si te caes desde esa altura…! (_¡Mierda! Mi cuerpo aún no responde tan rápido_).

\- ¡AH! –exclamó Sakura descruzando sus brazos bruscamente, lista para comenzar la carrera para atrapar a su amigo en el momento que se acercara al suelo y evitar así un catastrófico accidente.

\- ¡WHOA! –gritó Naruto cuando su cuerpo caía hacia debajo de la rama, pero contra todo pronóstico, el chico quedó de cabeza sujeto a la rama gracias al chakra en sus pies. – ¡Era broma! Heh. –una sonrisa zorruna estaba pintada en las facciones del travieso Uzumaki. – ¡Los engañé! JA JA JA.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente intentando relajarse, mientras en Sakura Interna se podía ver como el alma se le escapaba por la boca y estaba blanca como un papel. Unos segundos después se permitió una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias del rubio.

\- ¡Me has asustado, deja de hacer el tonto! –lo reprendió el peli-gris con los ojos en blanco del nerviosismo y con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro.

El maestro repitió la misma acción que su alumna, soltando un profundo suspiro para tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Uh…? –musitó al dirigir la mirada nuevamente al joven, entonces se percató que el chakra en sus pies dejaba de absorber la corteza de la rama. – ¡AH! –gritó alarmando a Sakura.

\- ¡Gyaaa! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que esta vez caería en serio.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al entender que Naruto no estaba jugando y que caería realmente. Pero la presencia de un chakra conocido la hizo mantenerse en su lugar. El Uchiha se impulsó de varios árboles antes de aferrarse con el chakra de sus pies a la misma rama en la que antes estaba el peli-rubio, y tomándolo por el tobillo impidió que cayera desde tan alto.

\- ¿Ah? –murmuró y luego vio a su salvador con asombro. – ¡Sasuke!

-Idiota. –le reprendió el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura los observaba desde abajo con una sonrisa de lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos nuevamente.

\- (_Estos chicos han mejorado mucho_). –pensó el mayor luego de dar otro profundo suspiro, una sonrisa se posó bajo su máscara.

\- (_Nii-san, estos chicos te hubieran agradado mucho_). –dijo en su mente mientras observaba el cielo y luego a sus compañeros que ya estaban en tierra y comenzaban una de sus peleas comunes.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su equipo, y comenzó a alejarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en dirección a la casa de Tazuna donde debían estar esperándolos para desayunar. Los demás la siguieron unos minutos después.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Luego del desayuno, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a descansar unas horas antes de continuar con el entrenamiento, mientras Sakura y Tazuna ayudaban al sensei a realizar unos ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, hasta que llegara la hora de ir al puente.

-196… 197… 198. –contaba Kakashi mientras hacía flexiones de brazos con un solo dedo mientras la niña peli-rosa, quien leía tranquilamente un libro, y el anciano constructor estaban sentados en su espalda sirviéndoles como pesas.

-Quería preguntarles esto antes pero… –comenzó el hombre de lentes. – ¿Por qué están aquí todavía, cuando les he mentido acerca de la misión?

-Abandonar una misión es de cobardes… 199. –respondió Kakashi, un poco más y terminaba con la serie de flexiones. –Si no hay valor, no hay nada… 200.

\- ¿Mmm? –murmuró confundido el señor.

-Esas son las palabras del anterior Hokage. –dijo Sakura cerrando sonoramente el libro mientras con Tazuna se bajaban de la espalda del sensei al éste haber terminado ya. –Namikaze Minato-sama. –ella extendió su mano para ayudar a su maestro a reincorporarse mientras éste la miraba con su ojo un poco más abierto de lo normal al comprender que ella conocía sobre su antiguo maestro. –Ese es el camino del ninja.

-Correcto. –mientras aceptaba la ayuda de su alumna con una pequeña sonrisa, y volviendo su atención a Tazuna agregó. –Los ninjas no actúan solo por dinero. –el anciano asintió comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Con permiso. –Sakura realizó una pequeña reverencia a los mayores antes de ir hacia la cocina para ayudar a Tsunami en lo que necesite mientras llegaba la hora de escoltar a su cliente.

\- (_Mi cuerpo está volviendo a la normalidad_) –se dijo Kakashi mientras ponía sus manos en puños una y otra vez midiendo su fuerza.

Pero no era el único que recuperaba sus fuerzas, en un lugar del bosque el Demonio de la Niebla estaba casi listo para terminar con su trabajo pendiente. Aunque más que trabajo, se había vuelto algo personal contra quienes lo humillaron.

Como bien había dicho Kakashi, los ninjas no solo se mueven por el dinero, mucho menos cuando hieren su orgullo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Y gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y todos sus mensajes!

.

Quería comentarles hace un tiempo que pude ver The last - Naruto the movie, en la última parte lloré como un bebé. Me dio tanta nostalgia también verlo de pequeñito a Naruto. Me gustó la película y tiene una banda sonora increíble que te llega (o por lo menos a mí sí). Y Sakura no puede ser más parecida a Kushina, lo dije y lo mantengo aún, y con la apariencia que tiene en la peli lo refuerza. Vi una imagen de Sakura y junto estaba la misma pero coloreada acorde como es Kushina y ¡Son iguales señores, son iguales!

Estoy leyendo de a poco la novela de Sakura, Sakua Hiden, y no puedo esperar a que la traduzcan completa.

Y ya no puedo esperar para que salga Naruto Gaiden, y la película de Boruto - Naruto the movie.

He visto navegando por Internet los bocetos de Boruto y Sarada. Son un amor! Con la apariencia de Sarada no pueden decir que no es hija de Sakura y Sasuke. Y Boruto parece que es muy rebelde con respecto a Naruto, mira que decirle: Mírame, viejo de mierda! a tu padre es como muy fuerte eh. Pero bueno, hay que esperar para saber por qué el crío le salió así al pobre Naruto. Ja ja. Aunque no puede quejarse cuando él también fue así de niño, con el Sandaime.

No puedo esperar, me come la ansiedad!

**Dejen sus reviews**, para saber qué les pareció el capítulo.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Parte XVII

_**Lunes - 18/05/2015 -**_

_**Muy buenas a todos/as!**_

La continuación ya está aquí y espero sea de su agrado. Después de revisarla más mil veces creo que quedó lo bastante presentable como para publicarlo.

Aunque creo que ya odio este capítulo jaja escribía un párrafo o una línea por noche y tener que leerlo cada vez para retomar el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo fue muy tedioso jaja.

Pero bueno, es mejor tener todo controlado que encontrar sorpresitas como palabras faltantes u _Horrores_ de ortografía, que creo que no tiene.

Además que mientras escribía este capítulo, yo lo sentí como relleno jaja. Pero es necesario para poder conectar los sucesos que siguen en el capítulo siguiente. Sé que esta historia va muuuuuy lenta pero tengan paciencia, todo llegará a su tiempo.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (_**Sakura Interna**_)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte XVII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la noche del séptimo día, al momento en que la cena estaba lista y todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, por la puerta entraron los dos muchachos del equipo de Ninjas de Konoha llamando la atención de los presentes.

Sasuke cargaba con la mitad del peso de un maltrecho y exhausto Naruto, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de su compañero para que lo ayudase a caminar. Ambos chicos tenían la apariencia de haber estado entrenando todo el día sin descanso y en efecto, eso era lo que habían hecho. A pesar de verse desalineados y extremadamente cansados, Naruto más que Sasuke, se podía ver en sus expresiones y sentir en el aura que los rodeaba, un tinte de altanería que despertó la curiosidad en los demás.

Con una enorme sonrisa por parte de Naruto y una más pequeña y arrogante por parte de Sasuke, los jóvenes Genin comunicaron con orgullo que habían escalado hasta la copa del árbol. Concluyendo satisfactoriamente el entrenamiento de Kakashi con éxito y en el tiempo acordado.

\- ¡Muy bien! –apremió el sensei. –Naruto, Sasuke… A partir de mañana también formarán parte de la escolta de Tazuna-san.

\- ¡Yoshaa! –exclamó el chico de ropas naranjas levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. – ¡Kuso! –esta vez su exclamación fue de dolor, como se había soltado del apoyo de Sasuke, terminó cayendo de sentón al suelo ya que su cuerpo no logró sostenerlo debido al cansancio.

-_Dobe_. –lo reprendió Sasuke, él no estaba tan cansado como su compañero pero unos segundos después, se dejó caer al suelo al ver que Sakura iba en ayuda del rubio.

A Kakashi le salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver cómo reaccionó el Uchiha. El joven ni bien se percató que su compañera iba en auxilio del Uzumaki y se arrodillaba a su lado, frunció el ceño y se dejó caer logrando captar la atención de la peli-rosa. Kakashi era muy observador y reconocía muy bien los sentimientos que las demás personas tenían solo con observar un momento su comportamiento. Y se percató de un sentimiento que embargaba a su alumno, a Sasuke en ese momento lo consumían los celos y se preguntaba el por qué. Entonces solo tuvo que observarlos unos segundos más y luego realizar la suma dos más dos y obtuvo la respuesta.

Sasuke estaba celoso de Naruto, y la razón de ello era por las atenciones que tenía Sakura con el peli-rubio.

Una vez asimilado su descubrimiento, le pareció gracioso que el chico que se mostraba frío, arrogante e imperturbable, realizara semejante acción infantil para que Sakura le prestara atención a él y no a Naruto. Pero lo que le causó más diversión era que ni Sakura ni Naruto se daban por enterados de los sentimientos de su compañero, creyéndose toda su actuación. La chica podía comportarse de forma seria, calculadora y distante pero pudo comprobar que era muy inocente y pura, lo que le impedía entender el comportamiento de Sasuke para con ella. Y Naruto, a su parecer, era muy tonto y despistado para darse cuenta; no se extrañaría si en lugar de cerebro tuviera ramen dentro de su cavidad craniana.

\- (_Esto será divertido... Ah, la adolescencia_). –se dijo así mismo el sensei con una sonrisa divertida bajo su máscara.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. ¿Están bien? –cuestionó con voz serena pero un tanto impaciente de verlos así.

\- ¡Sí, Sakura-chan! No te preocupes, solo estamos cansados. ¿Cierto, _Teme_? –su tan característica sonrisa zorruna parecía no desaparecer ni siquiera cuando se encontraba exhausto a más no poder.

Eso era algo que admiraba Sakura de su amigo, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro para animar la situación.

-Hmp. Habla por ti, _Dobe_. –girando su rostro al lado contrario, como no su tan preciado orgullo salía nuevamente a flote.

\- ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? –chilló colérico el rubio, quien con solo esas palabras parecía haber recuperado toda su energía.

-Ya está bien. No es necesario que peleen. –intervino Sakura con su calmada voz intentando que se tranquilizaran, mientras tenía varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

\- ¡Él empezó! ¡Hmp! –exclamaron ambos ladeando el rostro cada uno a un lado opuesto.

-De acuerdo. –murmuró ella de forma dudosa, quien no se había movido de donde estaba arrodillada frente a ellos.

\- ¿Uh? –dijo Naruto abriendo un ojo en dirección a su amiga al ver que se quedaba en silencio. – ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? ¿P-por qué me miras de esa manera? –mientras ladeaba el rostro en su dirección, su mirada seria lo estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

-No es nada, Naruto-kun. –habló después de dar un leve suspiro de alivio. Luego le regaló una dulce sonrisa y golpeó levemente su frente con el dedo índice. –Solo estaba verificando que no te hubieras hecho daño. –confesó bajando un poco el tono de voz normal mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Luego de decir aquello rápidamente se levantó y ayudó a poner en pie a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Heh? Pero miren nada más, Sakura-chan se ve muy adorable. –exclamó Tsunami con una sonrisa y ojitos con estrellas mientras daba un aplauso de alegría.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Verdad que es muy bonita? –dijo inocentemente Naruto poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza con una radiante sonrisa.

Los demás adultos estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos, dando sus propios halagos hacia la pobre Sakura que no sabía dónde meterse para ocultar su rostro símil a un tomate. Todos le sonreían y la actitud tímida de ella daba lugar a más comentarios positivos hacia su persona. Sin poder soportarlo más, se ocultó tras Sasuke tomándolo de su playera para tapar su rostro que estaba de la misma tonalidad de su atuendo ninja.

Por su parte el Uchiha, quien no había sido partícipe de la campaña "incomodar a Sakura hasta que le estalle la cabeza de tanta sangre acumulada en su rostro", se empezó a poner nervioso al sentir el cuerpo de ella apretarse contra su espalda. Era una sensación muy cálida y sentir su calor corporal provocó que un imperceptible rubor cubriera sus pálidas mejillas.

-Creo que ya es suficiente. –habló Tazuna con una sonrisa. –Dejemos a la niña tranquila, no vaya ser que se desmaye.

La Uchiha de cabellos rosados asomó tímidamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico para ver al anciano y agradecerle con una mirada que fue correspondida con un asentimiento cómplice.

-Etto… Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. –murmuró apenada aún en la misma posición mientras soltaba su playera con lentitud, provocándole un escalofrío al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su oído.

-Hn. –solo asintió sin emitir palabra. – (_Con que eres tímida ¿no, Sakura?_) –se dijo internamente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la chica y una sonrisa de lado se plasmaba en su rostro disimuladamente.

Se sentía satisfecho al haber podido descubrir ese aspecto de la personalidad de su compañera, y le alegraba saber que no era tan indiferente y distante como se mostraba siempre. Esas actitudes le decían que era una persona cálida, aunque no era un gran descubrimiento ya que sólo debías ver cómo trataba a Naruto y podías darte cuenta que no es tan fría como puede llegar a aparentar. Sakura era una caja de Pandora, y eso en cierto modo le agradaba más de lo que debería.

-Esperen aquí, voy a por un botiquín. –informó a sus compañeros señalando el escalón que dividía el comedor de la sala, mientras iba a la habitación en busca de lo mencionado entre sus pertenencias.

Los chicos acataron la orden en lo que venía, los demás sólo esperaron por ellos para comenzar a cenar. Sakura no tardó demasiado y se arrodilló frente a Naruto, desinfectó algunos rasguños que tenía en el rostro y le colocó unos parches luego de pasarle un ungüento que ayudaría a sanar rápidamente sus heridas. En ese aspecto no se preocupó mucho, había podido ver la capacidad regenerativa que poseía el Uzumaki gracias al poder del Zorro de las nueve colas y eso la tranquilizaba.

Una vez acabó con él, éste se levantó luego de agradecerle con una enorme sonrisa y se situó en la mesa junto con los demás. Sakura no perdió el tiempo y realizó el mismo procedimiento con Sasuke, poniendo más atención al saber que el chico no poseía las mismas cualidades que el chico de marcas en las mejillas. Terminada su labor, el peli-negro le agradeció intentando sonar lo más desinteresado posible y como respuesta recibió una sonrisa de Sakura.

Los asistió lo mejor que sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios le permitieron, sin embargo no podía hacer nada con el cansancio que se cargaban esos dos. La clara prueba de ello era Naruto quien cabeceaba para no quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

-Jeje. Yo también estoy cansado de trabajar hoy en el puente, no sé cómo es que Sakura-chan puede tener tanta resistencia. –comentó Tazuna mientras frotaba su cuello con la mano, al ver lo exhausto que estaba el Uzumaki. –Al menos está casi terminado.

-Padre, chicos, no se exijan tanto. –Tsunami no pudo contener su instinto materno al hacer el comentario.

Un seco _tud _se oyó en el lugar luego que la cabeza de Naruto se estrellara con la mesa y lo despertara exaltado y desorientado. Algo en Inari se removió en su interior al ver al joven de esa manera. Podía ver claramente que los valores que tenía el ninja hiperactivo eran los mismos que su padre profesaba; los recuerdos de su muerte abordaron la mente del niño como una enorme ola, inundándolo con desesperación. No quería que ese chico tuviera el mismo destino trágico que Kaiza. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras observaba al peli-rubio, llamando la atención de éste.

\- ¿Qué? –cuestionó el Uzumaki.

\- ¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto, hasta terminar de esa manera? ¡Por mucho que entrenes, no puedes derrotar a los hombres de Gatou! –sentenció Inari estampando sus manos en la mesa. –No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ni que digas esas palabras tan heroicas. ¡La gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con un poco de asombro ante la revelación emocional del niño.

-Cállate, yo no soy como tú. –con tono de voz calmado.

\- ¡Cállate tú! ¡Me cabrea verte así! No sabes nada sobre este país, eres un entrometido. –el niño comenzó a gritar fuera de sí con rabia, sus lágrimas no cesaron en ningún momento. – ¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú de mí?! ¡Yo soy diferente de ti, tú estás siempre alegre y haciendo el payaso! ¡No conoces el verdadero dolor! –concluyó haciendo énfasis en su última oración.

Esa última frase logró tocar una hebra muy delicada tanto para Naruto como para Sakura. Ella se encontraba de perfil frente a los demás y frente a frente con Sasuke mientras estaba guardando las cosas en el botiquín y oía lo que decía Inari, más las palabras de acusación del niño hicieron que se detuviera de golpe en su tarea de guardar las vendas. Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Naruto y Sakura mientras ésta apretaba el rollo de tela en sus manos. Sasuke se preocupó por su comportamiento, pero él también frunció el ceño por lo que había oído.

\- ¿Es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia y lloras todo el día? –preguntó con voz monótona y daba la impresión que carecía de sentimientos. –Un idiota como tú puede simplemente seguir llorando. ¡Llorica! –rugió el Uzumaki con una mirada de total enojo dirigida a Inari, sobresaltándolo en el acto.

Ninguno se atrevió a romper el denso ambiente que se había creado por la acalorada discusión de los jóvenes, hasta que el rubio decidió largarse de allí.

-Naruto, ¿dónde vas? –cuestionó Kakashi.

-Bah. –fue lo único que obtuvo del mencionado mientras salía de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos.

Unos minutos después que cerrara la puerta tras de sí, Sasuke aún miraba fijamente a la chica quien seguía en la misma posición con su mirada baja y sombreada, no se había movido un milímetro pero podía asegurar que cada vez ejercía mayor presión en el rollo de vendas.

Inari sollozaba lo más bajo que podía, pero como todos estaban en silencio, era lo único que retumbaba en el lugar.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior sin poder soportarlo más y decidió dar a conocer lo que pensaba al respecto; dejó caer las vendas en el botiquín de forma brusca, haciendo ruido al chocar con otras cosas. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados al momento que intentaba incorporarse y Sasuke la tomaba fuertemente de las muñecas para que se quedara en su lugar. Solo con mirar sus expresiones el Uchiha dedujo lo que intentaba hacer y decidió intervenir, conocía la faceta de Sakura cuando dañaban a Naruto y podía a llegar a decir y hacer cosas muy hirientes. Aunque lo que había dicho Inari también le afectara indirectamente a él, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no empeorarlas más.

La Uchiha de cabellos rosados miró a su compañero con una clara mueca de rabia cuestionándole con la mirada qué era lo que estaba haciendo. El joven le mantuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad que la de ella y luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a la familia. Sin perder tiempo, giró bruscamente su rostro en esa dirección, unos segundos después sus expresiones se suavizaron al comprenderlo.

\- (_Todos en este país han perdido la esperanza_) –retumbó en su mente la voz de Tazuna.

Solo ese pensamiento bastó para comprender el actuar del niño, él también había perdido las esperanzas al perder a su padre. Relajó sus facciones y bajó la mirada, volviendo su rostro a Sasuke lo observó unos segundos y luego asintió. Éste al ver que la chica había desistido de intervenir, la soltó lentamente luego de un suspiro.

Kakashi los observaba desde su asiento y agradeció mentalmente a Sasuke el haber detenido a su alumna peli-rosa, esta familia estaba pasando por una situación delicada y no necesitaban más disgustos. Aunque le afectó un poco la reacción de Naruto; si el niño supiera por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su alumno, se dijo mentalmente bajando la mirada.

La kunoichi procedió a terminar lo que estaba haciendo unos minutos atrás, organizó el botiquín y se dispuso a guardarlo en su mochila. Por su lado, Sasuke sólo atinó a tomar asiento en la mesa, dónde los demás estaban comenzando a cenar en absoluto silencio.

Mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza de su habitación, el destello de una escena apareció en su cabeza haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

-Bingo. –susurró volviendo su mirada fría y determinada. –Se corta la cabeza y el cuerpo deja de funcionar. –concluyó con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

Teniendo en mente lo que iba a hacer, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia dónde se encontraba el comedor de la casa. Una vez allí se paró frente a ellos con la clara intención de llamar su atención, una vez que la obtuvo prosiguió a hablar.

-Disculpen, pero no voy a cenar. He perdido el apetito. –comunicó con calma y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desvió unos segundos en dirección a Inari mientras decía lo último, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

-Pero qué dices. Has trabajado sin parar y debes comer para reponer tus energías. –se escuchó la voz de Tazuna, luego de decir aquello con un poco de preocupación, esbozó una sonrisa amigable a la niña. –Además, debes probar este platillo. Mi hija es una de las mejores cocineras del País de las Olas, no puedes perdértelo.

-Padre. –exclamó Tsunami apenada. –Pero, él tiene razón Sakura-chan. Una niña en crecimiento como tú no debe saltarse las comidas. –intentó convencerla de que se sentara con ellos a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. –recitó con el respeto propio de su persona, al momento que se inclinaba levemente haciendo una reverencia para acompañar sus palabras. –Sin embargo, me veo en la necesidad de rechazar su invitación. Realmente no tengo hambre en estos momentos.

-Está bien. De igual modo guardaremos tu porción por si tu apetito regresa. –habló el anciano con resignación al no poder convencerla, ella respondió con un asentimiento a modo de agradecimiento por las molestias. – ¿Podría pedirte un favor? –ella lo miró dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. –Deja las formalidades, no quiero ofenderte pero algunas veces pareces una muñeca hablando de esa forma tan distante. Además, estamos entre colegas ¿no? No hace falta tanto formalismo. –pidió con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento si los he incomodado. Pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Fue así como mis padres me educaron y forma parte de mi personalidad. –dijo un poco apenada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía, indirectamente, que su forma de ser "perturbaba" a las personas y nunca creyó que los demás podrían verla de esa forma. Más ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, como había dicho, era un aspecto que formaba parte de ella.

-Oh. No me digas que ¿vienes de una familia de nobles? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no creen que la niña tiene los modales de una princesa? –cuestiono pensativo ante su descubrimiento.

\- ¿Prin…cesa? –repitió ella levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre. Excepto que seas la heredera de un clan muy antiguo, son las únicas opciones que se me vienen a la mente ante tus modales tan estrictos. –mientras se encogía de hombros.

Eso último logró que Sakura inconscientemente se pusiera rígida. Pero por supuesto que provenía de uno de los clanes más antiguos y prestigiosos que proveía shinobis con grandes habilidades al mundo ninja, era un orgullo para ella saber que por sus venas corría sangre Uchiha. Pero dejando de lado todo eso, nunca pensó que su comportamiento pudiera dar a entender que provenía de un clan que educaba con costumbres antiguas a sus descendientes.

Interiormente rezó a todos los dioses que se le pudieran ocurrir en ese momento, para que ese tema se diera por zanjado rápidamente y que nadie le tomara importancia a las palabras del anciano constructor de puentes. Estuvo tentada a fingir demencia y largarse de allí pero eso levantaría más sospechas, a la par que sería una falta total de respeto de su parte dejar una conversación a medias y sin siquiera dar motivos del porqué de la "huida" y eso no iba para nada con su personalidad.

Entonces, el universo se apiadó de ella y le iluminó el camino al momento que su maestro respondía por ella, al ver que se había perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-Haha. Debo admitir que la pequeña Sakura tiene todas las cualidades para pertenecer a la realeza o así. Pero ella es una kunoichi de la familia Haruno, aunque sé que anteriormente no pertenecía a Konoha, desconozco que sea un clan muy antiguo. –comentó Kakashi con su tono de voz casual. –Sin embargo, agradezco que en mi equipo haya alguien con tan buenos modales. –concluyó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ignorando la mirada lacerante y entrecerrada de su alumno peli-negro, ese comentario había sido claramente para él por ser tan arrogante y para el rubio por ser tan escandaloso.

-Kakashi-san está en lo cierto. Los del clan Haruno no son un clan muy antiguo y desciende de la unión entre varios clanes, tal vez la diversidad de costumbres que cada uno poseía sea el por qué mi educación fue tan estricta. –habló mirando un punto fijo detrás de Tazuna, el brillo de sus ojos se opacó por unos instantes al hablar de la familia de su madre y al pasar por su mente todo lo que su recuerdo conllevaba. –Espero que eso responda sus dudas, Tazuna-san. Si ya no hay más preguntas sobre mi linaje, dejaré que cenen. –sus palabras aunque fueron amables, dejaron ver que cierta tensión rodeaba a la peli-rosa al hablar de su familia.

-De acuerdo, pequeña. –terminó el tema el anciano al darse cuenta que la charla la estaba incomodando.

-Que aproveche. –musitó con un asentimiento para los presentes, recibiendo un "gracias" de regreso.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida de la casa a paso tranquilo aunque la tensión aún continuaba en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde vas, pequeña Sakura? –se oyó la voz tranquila y despreocupada de Kakashi, quien estaba llenando su plato con comida.

Todos la voltearon a ver, expectantes, ella paró en seco y respondió aun dándoles la espalda.

-Voy a meditar afuera, el sonido del mar es muy relajante. –respondió con voz serena e indiferente, esperando que con esas palabras ninguno intentara molestarla mientras estaba realizando su plan.

-De acuerdo, si ves a Naruto por allí dile que venga a comer para reponer energías. Las necesitará mañana. –luego de decir aquello se oyó el sonido de un plato al chocar levemente contra la mesa.

Todos miraron en la dirección del sonido y vieron a un Kakashi muy contento sobándose la barriga, su plato estaba sin un rastro de comida. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al percatarse que el hombre había provocado una distracción al hacer que observaran a Sakura para poder bajar su máscara y comer sin que ellos vieran su rostro, otra vez. Solo Tsunami tuvo el privilegio de poder observar su misterioso rostro, y por el pequeño sonrojo que traía en sus mejillas, le indicaba que se estaban perdiendo de algo muy bueno, en el caso de las demás mujeres.

-Tsk. –bufó el peli-negro al haber perdido su oportunidad de ver lo que ocultaba su maestro con esa máscara y regodearse de ello con Naruto al saber que él no la habría visto.

-Hn. –asintió Sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca, ella se volteó unos segundos luego de escuchar el sonido; soltó un suspiro cansado, su sensei era un sujeto muy extraño.

Sin más, salió de allí y se encaminó a un costado de la casa, alejado del comedor, para sentarse al borde del muelle que rodeaba la vivienda del constructor. La luz de la luna daba de lleno en su rostro e iluminaba todo a su alrededor, dejándole ver el extenso mar que se mostraba imponente frente a sus ojos.

Se sentó realizando la posición del loto y cerró sus ojos para comenzar con la "meditación", la brisa marina nocturna y el sonido de las leves olas inundando sus oídos le daban un aire de paz al lugar que ayudaría a que su conexión sea mucho mejor al tener una buena concentración.

La hora había llegado. Esa noche, Gatou caería.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Y también todas las criaturitas que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y a follow.

.

Gracias también por sus reviews.

(DATOS QUE PUEDEN SER IMPORTANTES PARA LA HISTORIA)

Y con respecto a ellos quiero decirle a **carlita-chan uchiha **que la voz que escucha Sasuke en su cabeza va a generar gran influencia en él más adelante.

Y a lectora anónima **gabi **quiero decirle que tal vez Neji también tenga protagonismo por aquí cuando llegue el momento de su entrada.

Con respecto a Itachi, es el puto amo, jaja también va a tener una posición bastante importante en esta historia cuando llegue el momento de cuando tienen la edad en Shippuden.

**PACIENCIA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS! QUE ESTA HISTORIA CREO QUE VA A SER MUUY LARGA. Y TENGO INTENCIONES DE TERMINARLA. **

**Dejen sus reviews,** para saber qué les pareció el capítulo.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	20. Parte XVIII

_**Domingo - 24/05/2015 -**_

_**Muy buenas, lectores y lectoras!**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé tan rápido, casi una semana entre la publicación anterior y esta.

Este capítulo se me hizo más llevadero de escribir y una vez lo terminé y le di el visto bueno, me sorprendí de lo que yo misma había escrito y del rumbo que tomaron las cosas. De igual modo me gustó como ha quedado y espero sea lo mismo para ustedes.

El capítulo en sí va de **sentimientos extraños (y no solo románticos), emociones y conversaciones**. Muuuchas conversaciones jaja

Es un capítulo clave, como dije antes, por los sentimientos que se van a ir desarrollando aquí.

Y en este capítulo hace su aparición alguien con mucha importancia en la historia, unos renglones más abajo lo van a entender si leen las referencias de escritura.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura Interna_**) - (**Sakura Oscura**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte XVIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, observando cómo la masa de agua que formaba el mar frente a ella, se mecía de manera un tanto turbulenta. Esto era producto del viento que había comenzado a soplar con un poco más de intensidad y frialdad, dejando de ser una suave brisa acogedora. Parecía una burla del universo, su mente se encontraba de la misma forma que el mar; aunque su rostro mostraba una serenidad tan inusual en un momento como aquél y que cualquier persona que la viera diría que no tenía alma, ocultaba sus pensamientos turbios y agitados.

Se reprendió internamente por sentirse así, no debería sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento de haber hecho aquello. Gatou no merecía misericordia alguna pero, ¿en realidad estaba en posición de decidir algo así? ¿Quién era ella para tomar una vida de esa forma? Comenzó a sentir pesadez en su estómago, entonces unas tremendas ganas de vomitar la invadieron. Sentía repulsión por toda esa situación, asco, de ella misma.

¿Así se sentirían los ninjas la primera vez que le _quitaban_ la vida a una persona? Por más que sea justificado alegando que se trata del enemigo, es una vida que se pierde.

_Una vida que anteriormente se cargó muchas más por ambiciones codiciosas y egoístas._

Cierto. En un desesperado intento de aplacar sus sombríos pensamientos, su mente le recordaba la realidad de la situación y el por qué había decidido hacer aquello. Era por el bien mayor; Gatou no podía seguir controlando las vidas de personas inocentes como las de aquél país. De cierto modo, estaba bien lo que había hecho, ¿no? Les había devuelto la libertad a aquellas personas quitando del camino a su verdugo, ¿eso estaba bien, no?

Sus orbes opacados observaron la luna que se alzaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo estrellado; la fría brisa marina removió sus cabellos con un poco más de fuerza antes de apaciguarse y volver a ser una suave brisa acariciando sus mejillas y meciendo levemente sus cabellos rosados. Con un último suspiro profundo, dio por terminados sus pensamientos enterrándolos en lo profundo de su ser.

No debía sentirse así, después de todo era un arma ninja y no debía mostrar sus sentimientos. Los ninjas actúan eliminando las amenazas por el bien mayor.

_Siempre es por el bien mayor._

\- (**Sigues siendo débil**).

\- ¿Heh? –musitó en un murmullo apenas audible, miró a su alrededor en estado de alerta pero no halló a nadie cerca.

Frunció el ceño volviendo su vista al frente, estaba segura que oyó algo y sin embargo no había una sola presencia que pudiera haber dicho aquello. ¿Qué demonios?, se dijo internamente.

\- (**Sí, oíste bien. Eres una ilusa debilucha**).

Abrió sus orbes esmeraldas a más no poder, si no se equivocaba, esa voz tan despectiva y burlona provenía… de su propia mente.

\- (**Felicidades, eres una niña muy inteligente. Me has sorprendido**). –la voz estaba cargada de ironía y eso en cierto modo la ofendió.

\- (_¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué o quién eres tú?_). –exigió con tono demandante en su mente, aunque en cierta forma estaba muy extrañada con todo aquello.

\- (**Bueno, lo que fácil llega, fácil se va. Ya me decepcionaste, cariño. No importa, déjame presentarme y nos ahorramos todas las habladurías innecesarias**). –luego de oír aquello, Sakura solo se mantuvo expectante. – (**Yo, soy tú**).–dijo sin más preámbulo la vocecilla, ella no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño en clara confusión.

\- (_¿Cómo es posible? Esto… ¿un genjutsu?_). –su Sharingan se activó y escaneó todo a su alrededor, unos segundos después lo desactivo, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con confusión. – (_No, no es una ilusión. Es imposible que caiga en una_).

\- (**Parece que la arrogancia te quitó un par de neuronas. Yo, soy tú. Tu verdadera tú. La que has estado ocultando a todo el mundo**).

\- (_¿Mi verdadera… yo? Si es eso cierto, ¿por qué hasta ahora apareces y de dónde saliste? Explícate_). –cuestionó un poco aturdida por todo aquello, aún no se reponía de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos y ahora esto.

\- (**Tú me apartaste de ti el día que llegaste a esa aldea, para convertirte en **_**Haruno **_**Sakura**_**. **_**Yo soy, por así decirlo, tú parte **_**oscura**_).

\- (_¿Parte… oscura?_). –repitió mentalmente, no cabía de la incredulidad, ¿ella tenía una parte oscura? – (_No me digas que, ¿tú eres la causante de todas esas pesadillas que he tenido?_). –si era lo que ella creía, esa… cosa, era la que provocaba que tuviera esas horribles pesadillas sobre su hermano.

\- (**Por aquí tenemos un ganador. Qué pena, me has descubierto**). –dijo burlándose de ella.

\- (_¿Qué es lo que pretendes haciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué apareces ahora, cuál es tu propósito?_). –apretó sus puños hasta volverlos blancos de la furia al estar hablando con el responsable de sus desvelos y angustias.

\- (**Solo quería mofarme de ti por ser tan débil. Sentirte mal por un sujeto que debe haber hecho la vida miserable a mucha gente, qué estúpida. Pero bueno, no me interesa si era inocente o un desgraciado; da igual, de todas formas ya está en el otro mundo. Sin embargo mi objetivo es otro:**_** ser la que predomine en este cuerpo**_). –sentenció con voz de ultratumba.

\- (_Si es así, no te necesito. ¡Vuelve al lugar de donde saliste!_) –cerró sus ojos fuertemente intentando alejar lo más que podía aquella voz de su cabeza, ya no lo soportaba.

\- (**No importa, no tengo prisa. Recuerda que al final yo regresaré. El odio que escondes en tu interior será mi fuerza**). –luego de decir aquello, la voz soltó una risotada que fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un eco y luego desaparecer.

Sakura abrió los ojos con el ceño sumamente fruncido cuando se aseguró que la voz ya no intervendría más. Ahogó un quejido mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula al momento que una punzada en su cabeza la azotó, y se la tomó con una mano intentando aplacar el dolor.

Abrió sus ojos observando de nueva cuenta las pequeñas olas que se agitaban frente a ella. No podía ser cierto todo aquello, ¿cómo era posible? Acaso, ¿tenía doble personalidad? No era común que un simple cambio de apellido generara todo aquello. De repente sus músculos se tensaron, recordando las últimas palabras. Ella no albergaba en su interior un sentimiento tan oscuro como aquél, ¿o sí? O tal vez, el odio que la invadió al saber lo que Gatou hacía despertó aquella parte. Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, había algo mucho más importante. Si lo que dijo su… otra parte, se cumplía… si eso llegara a ocurrir, sería el fin. Sus orbes reflejaron el pánico que sentía de solo pensar aquello.

_\- Qué bueno que hayas sido tú y no una mala persona. Confío plenamente que nunca utilizarás tu poder para hacer daño, Sakura-hime. –sonrió acariciando los cabellos de su pequeña hermana._

No podía permitir aquello, se lo había prometido a su hermano.

Con la determinación brillando en sus orbes, juró frente a aquella luna que había sido su compañera en tantas noches de soledad, que nunca permitiría que esa parte suya ganara la batalla.

Unos pasos la alertaron de que alguien se acercaba, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Giró el rostro en la dirección de dónde provenía y vio como el pequeño Inari se acercaba lentamente hasta su lugar con la cabeza gacha. Lo observó expectante hasta que estuvo a menos de dos metros de ella, solo hasta ese momento el niño levantó el rostro y por la cara de asombro que puso, dedujo que no había reparado en su presencia antes. Se limitó a observarlo en silencio, esperando que dijera algo.

-Y-yo… Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí. –tartamudeó nervioso al tener la mirada tan profunda de la chica sobre él, tragó pesado al sentirse incómodo ya que todavía no olvidaba la mirada que le había dado anteriormente. –No te molestaré. –dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, decidido a marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Sakura suspiró para calmarse luego de todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Supuso que su rostro debería de ser todo un poema y su mirada no sería la de un tierno borreguito en ese momento. Por supuesto que cualquiera querría correr de allí al verla de esa forma, no culpaba al niño por querer hacerlo. Sin embargo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él de algo muy importante.

-Descuida, no eres ninguna molestia... No es necesario que te vayas, después de todo es tu casa. –su voz adquirió el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre y sus expresiones se suavizaron completamente borrando todo rastro alterado que podría haber tenido hace algunos minutos.

Inari apretó los labios, dudoso sobre si marcharse de allí o hacer lo que pretendía desde el momento que puso un pie fuera de la casa: observar el mar desde la orilla. La mirada insistente de la chica, ahora tan pacífica como el aura que la rodeaba, le dio a entender que ella quería que se quedara. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver cómo la kunoichi le hacía una suave seña con la mano para que se acercara. Aún dudoso, se acercó lentamente a Sakura para sentarse a su lado derecho abrazando sus piernas. Ambos permanecieron unos largos minutos en un cómodo silencio para asombro del niño, contemplando la marea bajo sus pies.

Estar de esa manera con ella, le hizo sentir una paz y comodidad que hacía mucho no sentía con otras personas fuera de su familia. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo animó para armarse de valor y romper el silencio que los rodeaba, aun siendo consiente que eso podría arruinar el momento.

-Y-yo… siento lo que pasó allá. –habló con voz sincera, esperando una fría actitud por parte de ella, él había visto cómo había reaccionado antes, luego que su compañero rubio se había marchado.

Sakura se tensó unos momentos al recordar a lo que se refería, pero sólo duró unos segundos y volvió a relajarse mientras observaba de soslayo la expresión decaída del niño.

-No es conmigo con quién tienes que disculparte, Inari-kun. –se reprendió mentalmente, no quería que su voz sonara tan vacía, el mencionado solo enterró más su rostro entre sus piernas. Ella regresó sus ojos al mar y luego de unos segundos de silencio soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar. –No creo que Naruto-kun haya dicho eso con rencor… A veces es muy impulsivo. –esta vez su tono fue más sereno.

Aun así, el niño no mencionó nada, solo se mantuvo callado recordando las palabras del Uzumaki.

-Tazuna-san nos habló de tu padre. –comentó tanteando el terreno, él solo apretó los labios. –Al igual que tú, Naruto-kun ha crecido sin un padre. –parece que eso sí logró llamar la atención de Inari porque dio un respingo luego de oír aquello.

\- ¿Eh? –musitó con asombro.

-Actualmente, no sabe quiénes eran sus padres. Quitándome a mí, él ni siquiera había tenido un solo amigo antes que se formara el equipo siete… Las personas de la aldea lo aborrecían sin darle un por qué… La verdad es que ha tenido un pasado duro y difícil. –Inari pudo sentir el dolor en cada palabra que ella decía al saber el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar su compañero. – ¿Pero sabes algo? Nunca le he visto llorar o quejarse. –el niño observó cómo su mirada se volvía cálida y una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba su rostro. –Él está siempre intentando que la gente lo reconozca. Por eso dirige su vida hacia ese sueño. No pretende sentirse superior al convertirse en alguien fuerte, quiere que la misma gente que lo despreciaba, se sienta orgullosa de él.

Bajó su mirada al recordar a su padre, sin duda Naruto era muy parecido a él.

-Él conoce el verdadero sentido de ser fuerte… Igual que tu padre. Querer proteger a tus seres queridos, es lo que te vuelve realmente fuerte… –se sumieron en un silencio durante unos segundos, donde la brisa marina meció suavemente sus prendas. –Inari-kun, él debe entender muy bien tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que te dijo Naruto-kun antes… creo que no se refería a ti, sino a sí mismo. Seguramente está harto y cansado de llorar. –le dio una sonrisa que era todo menos alegre.

Sin embargo reconocía que su amigo, a quien consideraba su hermano, era muy fuerte por seguir adelante a pesar de todas sus penurias. Su actitud inquebrantable y optimista era digna de admirar; le llenaba de alegría saber que Naruto había crecido de buena manera.

Luego de analizar toda la información que le había proporcionado la joven junto a él sobre el chico hiperactivo, solo hasta ese momento Inari lo comprendió. Una sonrisa de reconocimiento se dibujó en su aniñado rostro, ese muchacho realmente le recordaba a su padre. Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha y futuro Hokage, se ganó en su corazón el título de héroe y ser su nuevo modelo a seguir. Se levantó de su lugar captando la atención de Sakura.

-Sakura-Nee-chan. –comenzó un poco dudoso al llamarla así, ella solo le sonrió ante aquello y eso lo animó más. –Gracias. –mientras hacía una reverencia antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

Volvió su mirada a la luna, satisfecha al saber que el niño había comprendido lo que quería trasmitirle.

Unos minutos pasaron y se mantuvo expectante pero al ver que no hacía nada decidió iniciar la conversación por ella misma.

-Es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las paredes las conversaciones de otras personas… Kakashi-san. –habló con tono suave y bajo, pero sabía que el susodicho la había oído perfectamente porque sintió cómo se acercaba a ella con paso despreocupado.

-Supongo que es una manía que me quedó de las misiones de espionaje. –el hombre se sentó junto a su alumna dejando que sus pies quedaran colgados en el muelle.

-Hn. –musitó ella con una media sonrisa y una mirada que expresaba que no le creía nada.

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar con Inari-kun sobre lo que sucedió en la cena. Pero una vez más, has demostrado que estas un paso más adelante que yo. –soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, satisfecho al ver como ella se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota, sabía que tarde o temprano debería afrontar esa situación con su maestro, solo que esperó que no fuese tan temprano. No había de otra, debía decirle la verdad, después de todo el Jounin se había ganado su respeto. Se tomó unos minutos para seleccionar las palabras adecuadas, mientras tenía la mirada insistente de Kakashi en su persona.

-Debo decirle algo respecto a mí, Kakashi-san. Y creo que es mejor se lo diga ahora para evitar confusiones y malentendidos en el futuro. –mirándolo directamente a su único ojo visible.

-Tienes mi completa atención… Sakura. –con voz ronca, ambos se miraban con intensidad el uno al otro, analizándose, tratando de ver más allá de lo que mostraban a simple vista.

Se mantuvieron unos cortos minutos de esa forma, el viento removió los cabellos de Sakura y frente a los ojos de Kakashi, ella ya no parecía una niña, en ese momento Sakura parecía una mujer reflejando madurez en sus orbes jades. Tragó duro ante aquél pensamiento.

-Kakashi-san, yo soy… –comenzó con voz serena, él se mantuvo expectante y ansioso de saber lo que tenía que decirle. –Yo soy considerada un _Tensai_.

Por supuesto que no pensaba decirle quién era en realidad por mucha confianza que le tuviera, pero con esta mentirita piadosa podría despreocuparse de que su sensei sacara conclusiones erróneas o que investigara sobre ella. Además, no era tan falso ya que ella era un prodigio, un _genio_ como le había dicho, por lo que no se sentía tan mal de decirle aquello.

El silencio de Kakashi le hizo saber que él estaba analizando lo que acababa de confesarle, en ningún momento se apartaron la vista del otro. Él intentaba buscar en sus ojos alguna señal que le dijera que estaba mintiendo pero no halló nada de eso; en cierto modo era difícil tratar de leer a Sakura por sus ojos, percibía como una barrera que impedía a todos ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque era otra historia cuando de Naruto se trataba. Soltó un suspiro al terminar de intentar analizar a su alumna, decidió hablar al ver que sus palabras habían sido sinceras a su parecer.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. –comentó convencido de que aquello resolvía el misterio de las habilidades de su alumna.

-Hn. Como dije la vez que nos presentamos, me gusta aprender cosas nuevas. Es por eso que tuve un entrenamiento ninja previo y tengo conocimiento de muchas cosas que no se espera que un Genin sepa, pero es por el mismo impulso de querer aprender. Y ayuda mucho que tenga una capacidad de aprendizaje superior a la normal. –dijo con calma.

-Mmm. Eres todo un prodigio. –sentenció, cada vez comprendía más todo aquello y alguna de sus dudas se iban resolviendo. – ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? –incitó mojando sus labios bajo la máscara, extasiado por tener en su equipo alguien tan brillante como Sakura.

-Bueno… –desvió un poco su mirada, dando pequeños golpecitos a su labio inferior con su dedo índice, fingiendo pensar. –Mis elementos afines son agua y tierra. –comunicó viéndolo nuevamente. –Manejo muy bien las técnicas de Suiton por ser mi elemento principal, pero aún no domino completamente las de Doton. –mintió en lo último, tampoco quería llamar tanto la atención.

-Muy bien. No te preocupes por eso. –dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, de un momento a otro su mirada se volvió más intensa, y contra todo pronóstico llevó su mano hasta su mejilla en una delicada caricia y la mantuvo ahí mientras decía lo siguiente. –Yo puedo enseñarte.

Sakura lo miró sosteniéndole la mirada, ocultando su asombro ante aquella acción. Sin poder evitarlo un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, provocando que Kakashi sonriera de lado imperceptiblemente al notarlo. La peli-rosa era consciente del aura natural de misterio que rodeaba a su sensei, sin duda eso era muy atrayente, tal vez ese fue el motivo que la impulsó a responder en un momento tan confuso como aquél.

-Me parece bien. –Hatake sonrió con calidez y a la vez satisfecho quitando por fin su mano de la mejilla, Sakura le correspondió con otra sonrisa aunque esta era una un poco apenada, haciéndola ver muy adorable.

Más había alguien quien no tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sino una expresión de completo enojo. En penumbras estaba Sasuke sentado bajo el marco de la ventana del piso superior, donde se encontraba la habitación designada para el equipo. Él había oído cada palabra pronunciada por su maestro y compañera, ni siquiera era necesario ver las expresiones de esos dos ya que su cabeza se las había representado con lujo de detalles. No sabía con quién estaba más furioso; sin con Kakashi, por toda esa basura que escuchó de él con ese tono de voz que le daban nauseas; o con Sakura, al saber que era un prodigio y mucho más fuerte que él.

La voz en su cabeza lo libró de tener que elegir, dándole la respuesta que a su parecer era más convincente.

-Sakura. –pronunció en voz baja casi con un gruñido y apretando fuertemente sus manos en puños.

Sin estar consciente de ello, Sasuke activó por segunda vez en su vida el Sharingan de un aspa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

.

**Dejen sus reviews,** para saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo.

.

Aquí les dejo unos Links para que vean las imágenes que he subido a mi cuenta de Gmail con respecto a esta historia.

**ht # tps : /#/ plus#. go#ogle#. co#m / u / 0 / 103246857667740969010 / posts / ****LfZYChtUjv5**** ? pid = 6152508726748597298 &amp; oid = 103246857667740969010**

**ht # tps : /#/ plus#. go#ogle#. co#m / u / 0 / 103246857667740969010 / posts / irrB8iZTPmv ? pid = 6152510343457346258 &amp; oid = 103246857667740969010**

Solo quiten los **#** y los espacios.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	21. Parte XIX

_**Domingo - 14/06/2015 -**_

**Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!**

Aquí les dejo la continuación.

En este capítulo se muestra una parte del plan de Sakura para hacer caer a Gatou; la batalla contra Zabuza comienza; también se muestran algunas habilidades de Sakura y por último se hace mención de alguien importante para la historia.

Espero se den cuenta de quién hablo y puedan comentarme lo que piensan al respecto y qué importancia piensan tendrá en la historia. Si están cerca de lo que tengo preparado, es porque están atentos a cada detalle de la historia, y si no lo hacen no importa porque será el factor sorpresa para el futuro cuando haga aparición.

AH. También quiero decirles que ya publiqué el segundo capítulo de la historia que una vez les mencioné hace mucho. Por si se quieren pasar y ver qué tal. Está relacionada con esta historia así que tal vez les sea de su interés, ya que esta historia va despacio.

Sin más dilación dejo que lean!

.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura Interna_**) - (**Sakura Oscura**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte XIX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Zabuza, tenemos un problema! –se escuchó una voz alterada por el comunicador, volvió a hablar al no obtener respuestas. – ¡Hey, Zabuza! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Hey! ¡El jefe ha sido…!

-Vamos, Haku. –mientras tiraba el aparato al suelo y luego lo pisaba, destrozando el comunicador en mil pedazos e ignorando completamente el mensaje del sujeto de la radio.

-Sí. –murmuró colocándose la máscara.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

_Flash back._

_El clon de agua se encontraba en aquél bar como usualmente en las últimas noches; mantenía una vestimenta discreta de tonos oscuros pero su sombrero de paja, el cual no se quitaba nunca, y su fornido cuerpo junto con su actitud misteriosa, le proporcionaban la atención que requería para llevar a cabo su "misión". Necesitaba llamar la atención de los sujetos bajo el mando de Gatou cuanto antes. Y lo consiguió en los días que había predicho gracias a su brillante plan. _

_Solo debía internarse en aquella taberna de mala muerte esperando su aparición, que en tiempos mejores había sido un acogedor sitio de reunión entre gente trabajadora que iba a tomarse un descanso o entre colegas para salir de la rutina, y que sin embargo ahora era concurrido por matones y personas que intentaban ahogar sus desgracias en la bebida hasta el desmayo. _

_Todas las noches desde su estadía en el lugar, se había encargado de hacer creer a la gente del bar que era un viajero y buscaba empleo, sea cual fuere él estaba dispuesto a tomarlo dada su situación económica. Y como bien dice el dicho "Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande", esperaba que se corriera la voz rápidamente entre los ciudadanos. Al recibir algunas negativas a su petición de empleo y comentarios desalentadores con respecto al estado del pueblo, se atrevió a cuestionar sobre la existencia del empresario y su posición en el país. Lo que obtuvo fue más comentarios desalentadores y temerosos al hablar de aquél hombre de negocios._

_Era la noche del sexto día cuando ingresaron al bar dos sujetos con malas pintas y espadas enfundadas en sus cinturas, de inmediato dedujo que aquéllos eran sus hombres y sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando uno de los tipejos se acercó al intimidado cantinero y le exigió la "renta de la semana". Vio con ojos despectivos como tomaban del pobre hombre lo poco que había podido ganar desde la anterior paga y éste para evitar la furia de esos dos les invitó unos tragos alegando que la casa invitaba estos y todo lo que se les antojara beber en la noche, dejándolos satisfechos por su "humilde invitación". _

_Desde el primer momento que pusieron sus ojos en él, la actitud con la que lo miraban era hostil, de seguro preguntándose quién era y qué hacía allí en sus territorios. No tuvo que esperar mucho para cuando se sentaron cada uno a uno de sus costados en la barra, dejándolo en medio de ellos con intenciones de intimidarlo pensó sonriendo internamente._

_Los idiotas habían caído más fácil de lo que esperó, y todo eso gracias a los aires de altanería que se traían por la posición que tenían en el país._

_-Tu rostro no se me hace conocido. –comentó el de la izquierda, vestía una chaqueta con muchos bolsillos y un gorro._

_-Hmp. –fue lo único que se oyó de su parte, mientras bebía de su vaso con agua. –Mi puño tampoco reconoce tu rostro y no estoy armando alboroto, niñato. –habló con voz grave, el tipo frunció el ceño con varias gotas de sudor en la cara, eso lo había intimidado un poco._

_\- ¿Quién eres y qué te traes por aquí, forastero? –habló con tono demandante el de la derecha y más grandote, tenía un parche en su ojo y el torso descubierto con varios tatuajes extraños._

_\- ¿Así es como tratan a los visitantes? –comentó burlón y luego dio un suspiro cansado. –Ya que. Estoy buscando empleo, cualquier cosa estaría bien por el momento._

_-Es muy extraño que vengas con esas intenciones a un país que está en quiebra. No eres muy inteligente. ¿Cierto, Waraji? –se intentó cobrar la "humillación" de hace unos minutos, solo consiguió que "Tipo-misterioso" lo taladrara con la mirada. _

_-Cállate, Zouri, déjamelo a mí. –reprendió el de mayor complexión, el aludido solo chasqueó la lengua molesto. –No pareces un típico viajero. ¿Eres un ninja?_

_-No, al menos no ahora. –acompañó su respuesta con una mirada significativa que el sujeto entendió rápidamente. –Ustedes trabajan para un tal Gatou, ¿cierto? He oído que tiene gente "como yo" bajo su mando. No soy nada especial pero me sé desenvolver muy bien, y creo que no le vendría nada mal un tipo con habilidades de ninja. _

_\- ¿Qué insinúas? –cuestionó Zouri, Waraji quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la barra por su idiotez. _

_-Gatou me da empleo y yo le brindo mis servicios ninja. Es un muy buen trato y todos ganamos. –expresó mientras bebía toda el agua que quedaba._

_\- ¿Te crees muy importante, no bastardo? Los samuráis somos mejo… -no pudo continuar con su monólogo ya que Waraji le dio un manotazo para que se callara y luego lo tomó del cuello de la ropa para arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. _

_-Espera aquí. Voy a transmitir el mensaje a Gatou-sama. –explicó, si contrataban a ese sujeto tal vez podría librarse por fin del idiota que le había tocado como compañero y no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad._

_Tipo-misterioso asintió observándolos desde su posición, se acomodó nuevamente en la barra una vez que se marcharon y pidió al cantinero otro vaso con agua como usualmente hacía, sonriendo internamente._

_Fin del flash back._

El movimiento de su cuerpo la sacó de los sucesos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior. Observó de soslayo al causante de devolverla a la realidad, internamente asombrada.

Uchiha Sasuke había pasado por su lado y en lugar de moverse para no chocar contra ella, el chico siguió su camino golpeando su hombro con el de ella intencionalmente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

No le dio mucha importancia, pensando que había sido un accidente y esperó hasta oír una disculpa del joven, una que con el pasar de los segundos nunca llegó. En cambio recibió una glacial mirada de su parte y que él frunciera más su ceño; mantuvo su rostro imperturbable pero sintió una opresión en el pecho que provocó que torciera sus labios en una mueca de desagrado, sus actitudes le dolieron más de lo que había esperado. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho para recibir ese trato últimamente pero si así iban a ser las cosas entre ellos, no iba a demostrar debilidad, después de todo era una Uchiha y su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Por parte de Sasuke, al mirar a la chica estar distraída le recordó lo que escuchó la noche anterior y lo puso muy molesto, no se pudo contener el realizar aquella acción. Se mantuvo expectante para ver cómo reaccionaría Sakura, y cuando eso sucediera le iba a decir todo lo que pensaba al respecto y descargaría su furia. De solo pensar que ella y Kakashi… No, eran maestro y alumna, eso era inapropiado, incorrecto, inconcebible, inaceptable, y todo lo que empezara con "in". Sin embargo, una opresión en su pecho lo asaltaba cada que lo recordaba. Su malestar aumentó al ver como ella ni se inmutó por lo que había hecho, aunque pudo notar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro mientras ella lo observaba. En su mente resonó aquella despreciable voz, susurrándole que ella lo estaba ignorando, pero no se conformó con eso sino que también le dijo que Sakura lo veía con desprecio y superioridad, alimentando lentamente los sentimientos negativos hacia la peli-rosa y callando la voz de la razón que le decía que se estaba comportando como un tonto con ella.

Una guerra silenciosa de miradas carentes de emoción se libró entre los últimos Uchiha de Konoha y que solo fue interrumpida por la presencia de los demás, disipando parcialmente el ambiente tenso entre los compañeros.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. –anunció Tazuna acomodando su mochila en hombro.

-Por favor, cuide de Naruto-kun. –expresó Sakura con cierta preocupación por el chico que aún dormitaba en la habitación; acercándose a Tsunami para intentar olvidar la situación con su "primo". –Ha exprimido su cuerpo al máximo.

-De acuerdo, pequeña. –sonrió maternalmente Tsunami a la niña.

-No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura. –dijo el sensei acercándose a las mujeres y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su alumna desde atrás, mientras le hablaba de costado. –No creo que sea capaz de moverse en todo el día. Estará bien aquí. –con una sonrisa y Sakura podía jurar que le había guiñado el ojo.

\- ¡Vámonos ya! –casi gruñó Sasuke, asqueado al ver a esos dos tan cerca.

Kakashi y Sakura lo observaron con las cejas en alto, se miraron entre ellos y luego se encogieron de hombros al no entender el comportamiento del joven.

-Ok. –musitó Tazuna sin entender nada y con una gota de sudor en la sien. –Hasta luego.

Así emprendieron camino hacia la construcción, escoltando al constructor para que pudieran comenzar otra jornada laboral y terminar cuanto antes el puente.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! –cuestionó horrorizado Tazuna.

Habían llegado al puente y se encontraron con un panorama de lo más desalentador; todos sus trabajadores, sus colegas, habían sido atacados y yacían inconscientes esparcidos por todo el puente. Tazuna se dirigió al más cercano de los sujetos y que parecía el más lúcido a pesar de su apariencia claramente demacrada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –con voz de profunda preocupación mientras tomaba al hombre en brazos para poder oír mejor sus palabras.

-U-un… demonio. –expresó con dificultad y unos segundos después se desmayó del dolor.

Los ninjas se tensaron cuando una densa niebla comenzaba a rodearlos lentamente.

\- ¡En posición! –demandó Kakashi con seriedad.

Solo con esas palabras los demás entendieron lo que debían hacer y se colocaron espalda con espalda, Sasuke y Sakura, Kakashi y Tazuna; preparándose para lo inevitable, Sasuke empuñó fuertemente su kunai, Sakura descansó su mano en su porta kunai al igual que Kakashi en su bolsa de armas trasera.

-Kakashi, esta es la técnica de ocultación en la niebla, ¿verdad? –habló Sasuke, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente.

-Cuánto tiempo, Kakashi. Y veo que sigues cargando con esos mocosos… Está temblando de nuevo, pobre chico. –retumbó por todos lados una voz burlona muy reconocida por ellos; luego de decir lo último, los ninjas y Tazuna-san fueron rodeados de repente por varios clones de Zabuza.

-Hmp. –una sonrisa altanera apareció en los labios de Sasuke llamando la atención del Zabuza frente a él. – ¡Tiemblo de emoción! –sentenció con una mirada determinada sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sakura detrás de él sonrió de igual manera al oír a su compañero y solo atinó a cruzarse de brazos, el Zabuza que estaba frente a ella frunció el ceño al no esperar una actitud como esa de parte de ellos.

-Ve a por él, Sasuke-kun. –alentó el maestro con una sonrisa divertida y su ojito feliz.

Unos segundos después una fuerte brisa removió los ropajes y el cabello de los que allí se encontraban, y le siguió el sonido de una cuchilla cortando el aire. Con un kunai en cada mano, Sasuke se posicionó en su lugar nuevamente mientras el agua se esparcía alrededor de ellos donde antes estaban los clones.

\- (_¡No me tomes por idiota!_). –se dijo el peli-negro internamente, con la determinación brillando en sus orbes oscuras.

-Parece que ya tienes un rival, ¿eh Haku? –habló el Demonio de la Niebla y detrás de él apareció el cazador especial ANBU de antes.

-Eso parece. –musitó con voz hueca producto de la máscara en su rostro.

-Nuestras sospechas eran correctas. –dijo la peli-rosa para su maestro, sin cambiar su postura de brazos cruzados, aunque ahora estaba situada frente a Tazuna como protección.

-Así es, pequeña Sakura. –a pesar de la situación, se podía apreciar claramente que maestro y alumna parecían estar relajados, por la postura de ella y Kakashi, quien mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Yo lucharé contra él. –sentenció Sasuke, decidido a comprobar los resultados del entrenamiento que habían tenido.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Kakashi mientras se apartaban del moreno justo cuando el chico de la máscara lo atacaba y Sasuke lo bloqueaba con la misma velocidad. –Sakura, protege a Tazuna-san. Dejaremos que Sasuke se enfrente a él.

Sakura asintió un poco contrariada de que su "primo" deba enfrentar a un ninja de rango ANBU, sin embargo comprendió que Sasuke necesitaba medir sus fuerzas, y además si algo salía mal ella se interpondría, no iba a dejar que dañaran al único familiar que le quedaba.

Una pequeña lucha se desarrolló entre el Genin y el ANBU, donde el enmascarado demostró que poseía un alto nivel del manejo de sellos y técnicas tanto físicas como de Suiton; pero no contaban con la agilidad y velocidad de Sasuke, quien utilizó hábilmente los conocimientos del entrenamiento con el chakra, su impecable manejo de armas y su incomparable velocidad, derribando a su contrincante. A pesar de ser sólo un Genin novato, sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke era también un genio Uchiha.

-Parece que yo llevo ventaja en rapidez. –sonriendo de lado, sin poder contener su arrogancia ante su victoria contra alguien de rango superior.

-No deberías burlarte de mi equipo llamándoles "mocosos". –comenzó con voz despreocupada Kakashi. –Sasuke es el novato número uno de Konoha. –el mencionado levantó el mentón con orgullo. –Sakura es la kunoichi más brillante e inteligente que he conocido a pesar de su edad. –un "Hn" fue lo que se oyó de la chica. –Y el otro es el más fanfarrón, hiperactivo y ruidoso ninja de la aldea.

-Hehe. –se burló Zabuza luego de unos largos segundos en silencio mientras comprendía las palabras del ninja-copia. –Haku, ¿tú comprendes que puedas ser derrotado así? –habló frunciendo el ceño carente de cejas.

-Sí. Es una deshonra. –pronunció el aludido mientras se erguía y comenzaba a hacer unas extrañas posiciones de manos.

\- (_¿Qué es este frío?_). –pensó Sasuke tensando su cuerpo, listo para lo que sea que el otro sujeto estaba haciendo.

El agua esparcida en el piso alrededor de ellos comenzó a elevarse y perder temperatura, y al momento de recitar el nombre de la técnica, el agua se transformó en espejos de hielo que rodearon a Sasuke como en una prisión.

\- ¡Técnica secreta: Espejos de hielo demoníacos! –luego el ANBU se acercó a uno de los espejos y se introdujo en él, reflejándose en el resto.

Sakura se alarmó, haciendo un recuento en su mente de todos los jutsus de Suiton que existían, se dio cuenta que nunca había visto una técnica similar. Entonces sólo se podía tratar de una cosa, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño, preocupada.

\- ¡Kakashi-san! –llamó alarmada al comprenderlo, éste la miró. – ¡Kekkei genkai!

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamó el Jounin al entender lo que su alumna quería decirle.

Solo pudo avanzar menos de dos metros cuando el Demonio de la Niebla lo interceptó, poniéndose en su camino e impidiendo que se acercara a ayudar a su alumno.

-Tu oponente… ¡soy yo! –avisó.

\- ¿Comenzamos? –resonó la voz de Haku alrededor del Uchiha, mientras sostenía una aguja senbon.

Sasuke se preparó aún sin entender realmente qué era lo que hacía la técnica, pero se preocupó al sentir la voz alterada de Sakura y su maestro, eso no podía ser bueno para él si ellos se ponían así. Entonces los ataques comenzaron, sintió una cortada en su brazo, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a analizar de dónde había provenido cuando más cortadas fueron proferidas rápidamente a todo su cuerpo una tras otra; sin poder evitarlo, lanzó un grito de dolor ante cada desgarro de la piel mientras gotas de su sangre se esparcían por el suelo.

\- ¡Sasuke! –vociferó el peli-gris altamente alarmado.

-Si te alejas de aquí, mataré a esos dos. –advirtió el ninja de la gran espada.

\- (_Demonios_). –Kakashi se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y eso lo ponía furioso.

\- ¡Uwaaa! -el grito desgarrador de Sasuke dejo en un estado de shock a la peli-rosa, su cuerpo no le respondía, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor por la tensión del ambiente.

\- (**Qué débil**). –sus palabras fueron acompañadas con una risa burlona entre dientes.

No podía creer que reaccionara así frente a una situación tan delicada como esa, se suponía que no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a nadie de su familia nunca más. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿A qué le temía?

_El dolor…_

El dolor de perder a alguien importante es realmente devastador y te puede orillar a perder la cordura; ella estaba en el límite del abismo, no soportaría otra pérdida más y eso era lo único que provocaría que cayera en una eterna oscuridad.

_¡Ahh! _

¡No! No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. ¡No dejaría morir a alguien importante para ella nunca más! No si ella podía evitarlo. Frunció el ceño con total mirada de determinación, volviendo completamente en sí gracias al grito de Sasuke.

\- ¡Mizu bunshin! –exclamó mientras hacía las posiciones de manos correspondientes al jutsu, llamando la atención de su sensei y Zabuza.

Un puf se oyó al momento que a su derecha aparecía otra peli-rosa, Tazuna se sorprendió por la repentina aparición.

El clon de agua de Sakura comenzó a correr en dirección a los espejos de hielo, solo avanzó dos metros y ante la mirada asombrada de los demás, ella desapareció y apareció justo fuera de la técnica de Haku lanzando un kunai por entre las aberturas. Éste ataque repentino alertó al ninja de la máscara quien detuvo su ataque al peli-negro, pero Sakura no se detuvo allí, comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer rápidamente en distintos ángulos alrededor de la prisión de hielo sin dejar de lanzar kunais dirigidos a romper los espejos desde dentro.

Los hombres allí presentes y un herido Sasuke desde el suelo, estaban presenciando en primera fila la famosa técnica del cuerpo parpadeante, siendo utilizada por Sakura en un nivel muy superior. Solo había existido un ninja capaz de llevar ese jutsu de esa manera a niveles insospechables, el ninja conocido como "_Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante_", nada más y nada menos que uno de los ninjas más excepcionales del clan Uchiha.

A pesar de la sorprendente muestra de habilidades por parte de Sakura, Haku hizo uso de su técnica, utilizando los espejos para transportarse rápidamente y así bloquear cada una de las armas de la chica. El clon de Sakura lanzó el último kunai desde el aire y desapareció para aparecer a unos metros en el suelo, luego desapareció nuevamente y reapareció delante de Tazuna junto a su cuerpo original. Ambas peli-rosas chasquearon la lengua y fruncieron el ceño al saber que el ANBU había sido capaz de evitar su ataque aún a esa velocidad, sin embargo sintieron alivio al saber que ya no atacaban a Sasuke.

-Eres rápida. –reconoció Haku aun sosteniendo el último kunai en su mano, mientras la observaba.

Tan concentrado estaba, vigilando a la joven Uchiha ante cualquier otro intento de atacarlo, que no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde que un shuriken venía directo a él desde la dirección contraria a Sakura. El arma le dio de lleno en el rostro provocando una cortada en su máscara de porcelana, y fue impulsado fuera del espejo en el que se encontraba debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- ¿Qué…? –musitó el chico ANBU desde el suelo.

Una nube de humo se hizo presente en la dirección de donde había sido lanzado el shuriken, y de allí apareció él, con una postura como presentación digna de un héroe, según sus propios pensamientos claro.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero ser un héroe es muy duro. –dijo con altanería y una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro. –No teman. ¡Uzumaki Naruto, al fin ha llegado!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	22. Parte XX

_**Lunes - 16/11/2015 -**_

**Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!**

Después de un tiempo, aquí les traigo la continuación.

Tarde pero seguro. Les dije que continuaría con la historia y así lo he hecho y tengo pensado seguir.

He leído todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias y siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo! T.T Es imperdonable, lo sé pero ya estoy aquí y espero no haberos perdido.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura Interna_**) - (**Sakura Oscura**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte XX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Uzumaki Naruto, al fin ha llegado!_

\- ¡Naruto-kun! –Sakura no sabía si estar contenta o preocupada ante la llegada de su compañero.

La presencia del chico zorro podía ser tan beneficiosa para ellos como también una complicación y todos sabían el por qué. Uzumaki Naruto era demasiado impredecible en su actuar, podía ayudarlos en esa situación o simplemente estropearlo todo con su impulsividad.

\- ¡Ahora que estoy aquí todo irá bien! –vociferó con su característica efusividad, tan impropia de un ninja.

\- (_¡Este idiota! Vaya aparición más escandalosa_). –se lamentaba Kakashi en su interior con muchas gotas de sudor en el rostro.

Desde el suelo, Sasuke opinaba exactamente lo mismo que su mentor. _Dobe_.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de todos ante su extravagante presentación, Naruto rápidamente se infiltró en la cárcel de espejos donde estaba el Uchiha incorporándose lentamente con expresión de analizar la situación.

\- ¡Hey, he venido a salvarte! –musitó como un secreto para el chico.

\- (_¿Pero, qué?_). –se dijo a sí mismo al percatarse de su compañero, ira comenzó a bullir en su interior. – ¿Por qué rayos te has metido aquí dentro? ¡Serás tonto, lo has arruinado! ¡_Dobe_! –gruño colérico, todo el plan que su cabeza estaba maquinando se vino abajo ante la acción del rubio.

\- ¡¿A quién les dices _Dobe, Teme_?! Y todavía que vengo a salvarte. –respondió en tono indignado.

-Ya no importa. –mientras ambos se preparaban para retomar el combate.

\- (_Éste Naruto_) –pensó Sakura doblemente preocupada al ver a sus dos compañeros atrapados en aquella técnica.

-Tsk. (_Si me alejo de aquí Tazuna-san y Sakura estarán en peligro_). –analizó Kakashi mirando brevemente a los mencionados con tensión en su cuerpo. – (_Pero tampoco puedo abandonarlos a su suerte_). –se dijo ante la situación de sus alumnos varones.

Zabuza observaba todo con expresión de burla y satisfacción al ver cómo se encontraban sus enemigos; músculos tensos listos para la acción mientras observaba fijamente al peli-gris para no perderse ninguno de sus movimientos y poder contrarrestarlos.

Dejando atrás el pequeño altercado que tuvieron, los compañeros de equipo se pusieron manos a la obra analizando la situación en la que se encontraban e intentando poner la balanza a su favor; pero todo cuanto hicieran era en vano ya que la técnica empleada por el joven enemigo era una de Barrera de Sangre, en otras palabras un Kekkei Genkai que no se podía vencer a la ligera.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡No pierdan contra ese crío, den lo mejor que tengan! –vociferó Tazuna luego de oír el breve discurso de disculpa de Haku hacia sus oponentes Genin; se sentía asustado pero el sentimiento de culpa al ver peligrar las vidas de las personas que lo habían protegido todo este tiempo era mayor que el miedo de perder la suya propia. Así decidió al menos poder dar palabras de aliento para los chicos, esperando que sirvieran de algo y se alivió un poco al ver sus sonrisas de determinación y valentía.

-No, Tazuna-san deténgase. –sentenció Kakashi sombríamente, sobresaltándolo al no entender sus palabras. –Incluso aunque pudiesen derrotar esa técnica, no podrán vencer a ese chico.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, sensei?

-Como es de esperarse del Ninja Copia, siempre un paso por delante. –rió entre dientes Zabuza captando la atención de los de fuera del domo de hielo. –Quiere decir que ellos aún no poseen el espíritu necesario para eliminar sus emociones… ¡y matar a otra persona! Eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos ninjas y como no lo son, ellos morirán.

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió ante tales palabras; gotas de sudor resbalando por el rostro de los tres por la tensión y preocupación.

-En ese caso… utilizaré las mismas palabras que tu pupilo. –dijo Sakura seriamente, ojos expectantes puestos en ella. –Al tener ideales pacifistas, aborrezco las batallas innecesarias y considero que ésta es una de ellas y puede evitarse sin derramar una gota de sangre. –todos notaron como ella remarcaba la palabra "innecesaria" lo que causó un poco de desconcierto mientras los gemidos de dolor de Naruto y Sasuke se oían de fondo, poniéndola realmente nerviosa de perder el control. –Pero si continúan con esta idiotez… ¡mataré mi espíritu y me convertiré en lo que llamas un verdadero ninja! Lucharé por mi sueño de proteger a mis compañeros, esa será mi justificación; pero ustedes lucharán por una causa vacía… por eso me convertiré en ninja, ¡y los mataré! –exclamó con decisión y un aura amenazante comenzando a crecer en torno a ella, que fue percibida por los Jounin.

\- (_Sakura_). –pensó con asombro el sensei.

-Qué niñita tan intrépida. ¿Qué cosas les enseñas a estos mocosos, Kakashi? Es como un tierno conejito aterrador. –se burló Zabuza pero anotándose mentalmente que debía prestar más atención a la niña, ella no era como los otros dos y eso lo había notado en su anterior encuentro con el equipo.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, pequeña Sakura. Pondré fin a esto en un momento. –habló Kakashi poniendo su mano sobre el protector, preparándose para utilizar su ojo Sharingan.

-¡No caeré de nuevo! –musitó el Demonio de la Niebla Oculta, sacó un kunai de su bolsa de armas trasera y rápidamente arremetió contra Kakashi dispuesto a atacar su Sharingan y dejarlo desprovisto de tan poderoso doujutsu.

El ninja fue tan veloz que Kakashi solo pudo leer sus movimientos un segundo antes, impactando así el arma en su mano derecha para proteger su ojo y dándole la oportunidad de destaparlo y utilizarlo contra su oponente ahora que estaba tan cerca. Zabuza, como buen Jounin, leyó rápidamente las acciones de su adversario y retiró su kunai saltando hacia atrás para alejarse de Kakashi y no caer en ninguna de sus técnicas oculares.

-La misma técnica no funcionará conmigo dos veces. Ya he visto el funcionamiento de ese ojo y ahora sé cómo contrarrestarlo. –sonrió burlón al momento que hacía su técnica de Ocultarse en la niebla. – ¡Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu! –y desapareció haciéndose uno con la espesa niebla que comenzó a cernirse sobre al puente.

-Tazuna-san, no se separe de mí. –declaró Sakura en pose defensiva y con los sentidos cien por ciento alertas; el viejo asintió colocándose detrás.

Kakashi se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su alumna; al no poder ver nada no le quedaba de otra que confiar en su sentido de la audición y no se equivocó cuando al agudizar el oído pudo percibir el sonido del metal cortando el aire. Con agilidad sacó un kunai y esquivó la lluvia de shurikens que venían en su dirección dispuestos a herirlo sin piedad. Zabuza se hizo visible a sus espaldas y mientras relataba que en su plan ésta técnica estaba destinada a inutilizar su Sharingan, el peli-plata pudo observar que éste mantenía los ojos cerrados y como si le leyera la mente el ninja de la Niebla explicó que de esa manera no podía caer en ninguna de sus ilusiones; sintiéndose orgulloso de su plan, alardeó que no tenía posibilidades de ganarle ya que no era indispensable para él la visión siendo un genio del asesinato silencioso que sólo se guiaba por el sonido. Hatake se alarmó cuando lo perdió de vista una vez más y su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de predecir los siguientes movimientos que haría; abrió los ojos como platos al comprenderlo y rápidamente salió en la dirección que estaban Tazuna-san y Sakura.

Sakura estaba completamente alerta y fue capaz de percibir cómo Zabuza se colocaba detrás del anciano y empuñaba su arma lista para cortarlo en dos; con rapidez quitó al cliente de en medio tomándolo de un brazo y tirándolo hacia un costado y poniéndose ella frente al enemigo esperó el impacto reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para poder bloquear el golpe de tan poderosa arma e intentar salir ilesa. En ningún momento a la chica se le cruzó por la mente que Kakashi se pondría como escudo entre ella y Zabuza para recibir todo el impacto; saliendo de su estupor utilizó la distracción creada por su maestro y velozmente con el puño en alto se acercó hasta el enemigo haciendo contacto con sus ojos al momento de activar su Sharingan.

Sin poder evitarlo y con el asombro marcado en sus facciones, Zabuza cayó en el Genjutsu de Sakura en el cual ella le mostraba en unos segundos uno de sus recuerdos.

_Flash back._

_Caminaba en la oscura noche por un sendero apartado y escondido del bosque siendo escoltado por Waraji y Zouri, aquellos sujetos bajo el mando de Gatou. No había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para ver a esos matones cruzar nuevamente la puerta de la taberna, al parecer el magnate se traía algo entre manos y su aparición le venía como anillo al dedo; en el momento que se le informó que Gatou requería su presencia, inmediatamente envió un impulso de chakra a su cerebro con toda la información requerida a su cuerpo original y unos minutos después sintió cómo su mente se desvanecía siendo ocupada por Sakura quien controlaba ahora sus movimientos desde la casa del señor Tazuna._

_Sakura, ahora viendo todo desde el cuerpo de su clon transformado, logró ver una guarida muy bien camuflada y que si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de sus escoltas nunca habría sido capaz de localizarla; sonrió con suficiencia ocultando su rostro bajo su sombrero._

_Sakura: 1 – Gatou: es un idiota. _

_De un momento a otro sus acompañantes se alejaron del clon y debió concentrarse muy bien, una serie de trampas se habían activado; al parecer el empresario no era tan tonto, solo un poco menos que antes a su parecer ya que seguía siento un idiota. Unos diez o quince sujetos aparecieron de la nada y arremetieron contra él con katanas y varios tipos de armas cortantes; una persona normal no habría tenido tiempo de esquivar las trampas de kunais y shurikens sumando la oleada de enemigos contra uno solo, sin embargo ella tenía entrenamiento ninja y unas simples trampas mal hechas no eran gran cosa. Esquivó todo cuanto se le venía encima para dañarla, además tenía que tener mucho cuidado ya que si algo le daba el clon desaparecería en un charco de agua; con agilidad y demostrando ningún tipo de esfuerzo, dejó fuera de combate a los sujetos sin dañarlos y con un solo golpe en el punto exacto para desmayarlos por unos cuantos minutos. _

_Sakura: 2 –Gatou: sigue siendo un imbécil, uno con suerte y un poco de cerebro._

_Eso era suficiente, nadie debía morir aunque se lo merecieran. Era muy consciente de que sólo eran peones sacrificables que servían para proteger a un rey muy corrupto y codicioso. _

"Se corta la cabeza y el cuerpo deja de funcionar". _Era lo que ella pensaba._

_Para ella la cabeza simboliza a Gatou por ser el que maneja todo a través del dinero y el cuerpo son todos los pobres idiotas bajo su mando que se dejan influenciar por el dinero y un poder imaginario. Si elimina la fuente de ingresos, Gatou, los rufianes dejarían en paz el país al ya no recibir el pago por sus atroces servicios._

_Con una pose altiva y arrogante se sacudió un hombro y arregló su sombrero, con lentitud subió su mirada hasta un hombre que se hacía presente a unos metros y que aplaudía ante el reciente espectáculo. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no soltar un bufido de burla, el gran y temido Gatou no era más que un viejo enano con aires de dios todopoderoso enfundado en un costoso traje negro y escoltado por dos gorilas de guardaespaldas que lo doblan en tamaño y fuerza._

_-Ese fue un grandioso espectáculo. –habló por fin, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de la espalda. –Entra. –ordenó con soberbia._

_Sakura respiró profundo mentalmente y decidió seguir al sujeto y sus escoltas, intentando no pisar a ninguno de los tipos desmayados en el piso. Una vez dentro de la guarida, sus primeros acompañantes lo escoltaron nuevamente y le indicaron que ingresara en una habitación en la que dedujo sería el despacho del empresario. Allí lo encontró cómodamente sentado en un elegante sillón que combinaba con la demás decoración del lugar._

_-Mis hombres ya me pusieron al tanto de tu situación y con esa magnífica demostración que hiciste supongo que ya todo está más que claro. –dijo mirándolo a través de sus oscuras gafas redondas. _

_-Hn. –fue lo único que salió de sus labios sin variar su expresión. –Sólo quiero la paga, no me importa qué debo hacer para obtenerla._

_-Creo que hablamos el mismo idioma; tú me serás más útil que ese inepto de Zabuza y su osado mocoso. Contigo aquí ya no necesito de sus servicios, solo espero que aquellos que protegen al viejo Tazuna los maten de una vez por todas. –se burló tomando una copa de vino que reposaba en una mesa junto al sillón. –De esa forma no tendré que pagarles por sus incompetentes servicios. Aunque después de todo tampoco tenía pensado darles ni una moneda. He-he._

_A ojos de Sakura, el viejo era un charlatán arrogante que creía que podía hacer y deshacer todo cuanto quisiera de la vida de las personas; sintió un poco de lástima por Zabuza, ser utilizado de esa manera… ¿Era eso lo que significaba ser un ninja? ¿Una mera arma de la que podían prescindir cuando se les diera la gana? Tragó pesado cuando la asaltó una presión en el pecho, debía concentrarse y no dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en un momento como este. _

_Al centrarse nuevamente Sakura procesó todo lo dicho por Gatou, al parecer éste creía que podía llevarse el mundo por delante y sin saberlo eso mismo lo había condenado. No pudo hacer más que sonreír por su tan ingenuo y confiado discurso; el sujeto le había dado más información de la que debía. ¿De qué mocoso hablaba? Tal vez las sospechas que compartió con su sensei eran ciertas. Ahora tenía un as bajo la manga con aquella información sobre Zabuza, solo esperaba que éste le creyera que su lucha era una sin sentido por todo lo dicho por Gatou._

_-Basta de palabrería. Ya tenemos un trato… eh. Dime tu nombre. –exigió con el mismo tono engreído._

_-No. Hasta aquí llegaste. –habló el clon y se quitó el sombrero mostrando sus ojos carmesí. _

_\- ¿Qué demonios? –exclamó asustado._

_Sus guardaespaldas se alertaron y fueron en su dirección listos para eliminar la amenaza hacia su jefe; sin embargo fueron esquivados y desmayados en un tiempo patético de unos segundos, sin poder dar batalla al clon._

_-Deja en paz a esta gente, márchate de éste país. Promete que nunca volverás a hacer daño para tus propósitos egoístas y te dejaré vivir. –No podía simplemente matarlo, sus creencias pacifistas se lo impedían y de algún modo debía darle una vía de escape para que se arrepintiera y dejar el derramamiento de sangre como último recurso poco civilizado._

_\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te ha enviado? Yo-yo puedo pagarte el doble… o el t-triple si es lo que quieres. –balbuceaba el sujeto bañado en sudor y trepándose por el sillón en un intento por escapar, sus oscuras gafas cayendo al suelo ante sus bruscos temblores. –Puedo hacerte muy rico, si trabajas para mí obtendrás todo cuanto desees. _

_\- ¡Promete que dejarás en paz al país y no causarás más dolor! –exigió otra vez dando unos pasos hacia él, este sujeto la ponía de los nervios y su autocontrol iba en picada._

_\- ¡Lo prometo! ¡Haré lo que tú digas, pero no me hagas daño! –esas palabras… el reflejo de sus ojos… podía verlo… se estaba burlando de ella. _

_Cobarde._

_En este mundo existen personas que se arrepienten del daño causado y cargan con la responsabilidad de sus actos intentando enmendarlos de alguna manera y así retomar el camino del bien; pero también existen personas que son conscientes de sus acciones y les es indiferente el daño que causan a su paso, priorizando sus objetivos sin importar por sobre quiénes tengan que pasar por encima, sin remordimiento alguno. Gatou pertenecía al segundo grupo de personas: las que no cambian por más que se encuentren en el borde de la muerte._

_Esto no logró más que enfurecerla aún más, pero no era una salvaje y sabía lo que debía hacer; ya no había otra opción ni segundas oportunidad._

_\- ¡Mientes! ¡Mangekyou sharingan! –murmuró y rápidamente metió a Gatou en el mundo bajo su control, donde unos segundos eran una eternidad de sufrimiento allí. -¡Tsukuyomi! _

_Tras nombrar su técnica, Gatou cayó al suelo gritando descontroladamente y con los ojos en blanco, saliva en forma de espuma comenzó a salir de su boca ahogando levemente sus gemidos de agonía. Los dos sujetos que estaban fuera de la habitación ingresaron rápidamente ante todo el ruido y quedaron congelados ante la vista que les ofrecía su jefe; Gatou se mantuvo así durante unos segundos más hasta que su cerebro no logró soportar el Genjutsu y murió rápidamente, esto despertó de su estupor a los tipos y arremetieron contra el clon quien desapareció en un charco de agua con la primera estocada de katana dejándolos desconcertados. _

_El trabajo estaba hecho. Fin del juego._

_Sakura: 3 –Gatou: … Estaba muerto._

_Fin del flash back._

La mente de Zabuza quedó aletargada unos segundos en lo que procesaba el recuerdo que esa niña le había mostrado, segundos que fueron aprovechados por su adversaria quien le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago y lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás devolviéndolo a la realidad y alejándolo de sus oponentes.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco de la fuerza de su puño; había enviado chakra a sus extremidades para darles más velocidad y en el momento que terminó de mostrarle al ninja sus recuerdos, su mano derecha hecha puño liberó accidentalmente el chakra que había acumulado en ese punto y aumentó su fuerza considerablemente al momento del impacto.

-Genial. –musitó unos pasos por delante de Kakashi y de espaldas a él, sosteniéndose la mano.

Ella usualmente canalizaba chakra en sus extremidades ya sea para obtener más velocidad o para darle más fuerza al levantar objetos más pesados que ella, pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido utilizarlo de esa manera; se anotó mentalmente que debía investigar al respecto cuando volvieran a la villa pero ahora debía concentrarse nuevamente.

El dolor del golpe había provocado que Zabuza se doblara en dos y tosiera un poco de sangre; vaya puño que tenía esa mocosa rosada, pensaba mientras se incorporaba y se sostenía el lugar golpeado.

-Hehe. Eso dejará marca mañana, niñita. –comentó empuñando su arma nuevamente mientras se preguntaba si realmente había visto el Sharingan en sus ojos. – (_¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿En qué momento he caído en su ilusión? No es posible que ella posea el Sharingan también. Solo quedan dos Uchiha en el mundo, ese mocoso y su hermano mayor. Son los únicos que poseen ese doujutsu además de Kakashi, la única explicación posible sería un Genjutsu. Tsk, eso debe ser ya que no es la primera vez que me hace una jugarreta como esta por subestimarla). _–sudor comenzó a mojar su rostro, esto se estaba poniendo interesante. –Eres un as del Genjutsu, debo reconocerlo.

Kakashi, quien se tomaba el lugar herido anteriormente por la espada del ninja, se colocó junto a su alumna y ambos adoptaron pose de defensa, listos para continuar con la batalla. Sakura esperaba ligeramente esperanzada de que Zabuza entendiera lo que había querido decirle a través de ese recuerdo.

-Pero no me engañarás con una estupidez como esa. –anunció cabreado por cómo se estaba tornando todo de momento, no le gustaban las sorpresas y ahora debería tomarse en serio esta lucha sobre todo con esa niña.

\- ¡Es que no entiendes que Gatou sólo está utilizándote! –exclamó Sakura dando un paso hacia él, alarmando a Kakashi. –No lo entiendo. ¿En eso se resume nuestra existencia como ninjas? ¿Ser herramientas que pueden ser botadas así como así, destinados a luchar hasta la muerte? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo en que te utilicen de esa manera tan cruel? –sus hombros cayeron al preguntar lo último abandonando su pose defensiva.

Realmente toda esta situación estaba afectándola gravemente, su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas sobre su existencia, la de los ninjas, el mundo, ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba diciendo todo aquello al que se suponía era su enemigo.

-….. –Kakashi observó anonadado como el ninja de la Niebla Oculta temblaba en el agarre de su espada ante las palabras de su alumna. –Bienvenida al mundo ninja, pequeña kunoichi. –dijo con pesadez Zabuza, el Ninja Copia no cabía en su asombro.

Sakura entendió perfectamente su respuesta, bajó la vista con decepción.

\- (**Si no quiere cooperar, oblígalo. Puedes hacerlo y lo sabes**). –su parte oscura hizo acto de presencia haciendo retumbar sus palabras en su mente; Sakura tragó saliva y ahuyentó todo rastro de querer hacerle caso, hizo una promesa de no utilizar ese poder y la iba a cumplir.

-Entiendo. –murmuró audible para todos.

Sincronizadamente, Sakura y Zabuza se irguieron con miradas determinadas y poniéndose en guardia listos para retomar la batalla cada uno dispuesto a luchar por sus ideales, uno más noble que otro pero eso era lo que sentían correcto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	23. Parte XXI

_**Miércoles - 06/01/2016 -**_

**Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!**

Antes que nada, ¡Feliz año Nuevo a todos y que éste año se cumplan todas sus metas y deseos y sea mejor que el anterior!

Primera actualización del año, ¡Yeii!

Disculpen la demora, en un principio pensaba publicar éste capítulo el 31 de diciembre como el último del año pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes con el final. Puedo asegurarles que lo he tenido todos estos días casi completo sin saber cómo seguirlo, pero entonces el día de ayer me dije: es suficiente, termina de una vez con el capítulo, solo debes ponerle unos pequeños párrafos más. Y así lo hice pero como verán me entusiasme demasiado y terminé escribiendo poco más de 4600 palabras (cuando suelo utilizar de 2500 a 3500 como se habrán dado cuenta, no tan largos) y eso es muy largo para mí por lo que decidí cortarlo.

Sin embargo puedo decirles que he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado y que **¡POR FIN TERMINÓ LA MISIÓN DE LAS OLAS!** Kami-sama, sí que me llevó muchos capítulos (y tiempo de por medio) pero como les he dicho antes, era muy necesario enfatizar los sentimientos ya que aquí se definirían muchas cosas.

Pero bueno, me dejo de enrollar ya y espero subir la continuación no tan lejos de esta fecha y comenzar por fin con los tan esperados exámenes Chūnin.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (**_Sakura Interna_**) - (**Sakura Oscura**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte XXI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente; Tazuna-san se encontraba detrás del sensei con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro, admirando la valentía de aquella niña que había estado ayudándolo los últimos días.

\- ¿Está bien, sensei? –preguntó alarmado al ver cómo este se doblaba en dos del dolor.

-Ugh. –se quejó presionando su herida en el torso provocada anteriormente por Zabuza. –Estoy bien. No se preocupe, he salido de peores cosas.

Tazuna-san asintió mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar en algo. El movimiento de Sakura captó la atención de los dos hombres.

\- ¡Suiton: Mizu shuriken! –exclamó mientras a gran velocidad lanzaba a su enemigo un arsenal de shurikens de agua creadas de su mano.

Zabuza fácilmente las repelió a todas con su gran espada que usaba como escudo; aunque tenía que admitir que esas shurikens estaban lanzadas con tanta fuerza que cada vez que impactaban en su arma la fuerza lo hacía retroceder unos cuantos centímetros.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? –se burló el ninja ante sus básicas técnicas, según él; la niña era admirable pero no tanto.

\- ¡Ahh! –rugió la peli-rosa mientras corría hacia Zabuza con kunai en mano.

Zabuza se preparó empuñando su espada listo para correr en dirección de la niña y cortarla en dos, acabando con ella de una vez por todas; sin embargo se tensó al ver cómo esta desaparecía de su campo de visión, demostrando una vez más la técnica del cuerpo parpadeante.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, el Demonio de la Niebla Oculta paró el kunai de su oponente con la espada justo a tiempo pero la chiquilla no se rindió ahí. Sakura aparecía y desaparecía atacándolo por distintos lugares, todas las veces siendo contrarrestada por el ninja.

Kakashi observaba desde su posición la rapidez con la que su alumna se movía y blandía su kunai como si fuera una katana; no tenía duda que si obtuviera una, ella la podría usar con mucha maestría ya que tenía un movimiento de muñeca ejemplar; tal vez un Tantō le quedaría perfecto. Pero eso no era todo lo que ocupaba la mente del Ninja-Copia; se percató que Sakura estaba conduciendo a Zabuza cerca de la baranda del puente y sospechaba que no era simple coincidencia, tal vez su alumna tenía un plan. Sin embargo salió de su trance al ver como el ninja le propinaba una patada que mandó a la niña cerca de donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

\- ¡Sakura! –gritó alarmado al ver como ésta no se rendía y se ponía en pie nuevamente, con una mueca de dolor por el fuerte impacto; Zabuza no había tenido piedad.

-Tsk. –chasqueó la lengua al ver la mueca burlona en la cara de su oponente y cómo este formaba el sello para ocultarse nuevamente en la niebla. – ¡No me subestimes! –gritó con cólera mientras lanzaba dos agujas senbon de cada mano.

-… -con una leve carcajada, Zabuza las esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo, dejándolas pasar por sus costados, mientras su silueta desaparecía entre la niebla; la Uchiha clavó un kunai en el suelo a cada lado al percatarse que éste ya no la veía y se mantuvo acuclillada sosteniéndolos. –Kakashi, espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo. ¡Porque va a ser la última batalla que veas de tu alumna!

El sensei se alarmó al ver como la niebla ocultaba a la chica de su campo de visión. Esto se estaba complicando más de lo que había previsto y no podía simplemente intervenir sin dejar desprotegido al maestro constructor; debía pensar en algo rápido pero primero tenía que apartar a Sakura del enemigo.

Zabuza dio por concluida su batalla con la niñita de extraños cabellos rosados, alguien como ella no podía estar a su nivel aunque reconocía que había dado una batalla muy interesante. No se movió de la posición en la que estaba, según sus cálculos ella debería estar buscándolo en otras direcciones para prevenir su ataque y cuando eso ocurriera él la atacaría por la espalda y todo sin moverse mucho de su sitio.

Sakura se mantuvo en su lugar con los sentidos al cien por ciento ya que no podía ver más allá de ella; gotas de sudor surcando su frente por debajo de su banda ninja. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y buscar el chakra de su enemigo, pero al parecer la niebla contenía parte del chakra del invocador del jutsu y le era imposible ubicarlo con certeza. Entonces el sonido de un cascabel provocó que abriera los ojos en el acto y lanzara dos shurikens hacia el frente y un poco a la derecha de donde se encontraba.

El ninja de la niebla, que había decidido llevar a cabo su plan, se alarmó de sobremanera cuando al dar unos pasos hacia su izquierda se pudo oír el tintineo de un cascabel delatando su posición; giró el rostro hacia atrás y pudo ver a través de la niebla una de las agujas que anteriormente habían sido lanzadas por la peli-rosa amarrada en el barandal del puente, en uno de los extremos colgaba un pequeño cascabel pero eso no era todo, un hilo atravesaba al cascabel y era ese mismo hilo tensado que él había tocado al hacer su movimiento.

\- (_¡Demonios!_) –pensó exaltado volviendo su rostro al frente al percatarse de que había caído en la trampa de la chica, justo para ver un par de shurikens pasar por sus costados y luego sentir como era apresado fuertemente por cuerdas de alambre amarradas a las shurikens; al perder la concentración su jutsu de ocultación en la niebla quedó anulado dejándolo a la vista de todos. –Tsk.

\- ¡…! –el asombro marcaba las facciones del sensei al ver al enemigo apresado, a su alumna sosteniendo las cuerdas de alambre con su mano derecha y todo el mecanismo que había ideado para atraparlo. – (_Esta niña… Enfrentándose de esa manera a un Jounin de élite, un ninja renegado… Es increíble_) –eran los pensamientos que tenía respecto a su alumna y el nivel de sus habilidades, no tenía dudas de que era un prodigio con todas las letras.

La Uchiha de cabellos rosados tiró con fuerza de las cuerdas con la mano izquierda haciendo que el apresado en ellas fuera en su dirección; intentando lo que anteriormente había hecho, dirigió chakra a su puño derecho y en el momento del impacto contra el enemigo lo soltó de golpe. Nuevamente quedó maravillada con el resultado al ver a Zabuza salir despedido por la brutal fuerza del ataque, haciendo que se impactara duramente contra la baranda del puente.

-Te advertí que no me subestimaras. ¡Hmp! –habló la chica con arrogancia y el ceño fruncido, pero esa actitud dura no le duró mucho; un ataque de tos provocó que soltara las cuerdas y se tapara la boca con una mano y con la otra se sostuviera el estómago, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver sus dedos manchados de su propia sangre. – (_¡¿Qué…?! La patada_) –pensó al recordar el ataque del ninja, no se había percatado hasta ese momento que su estómago dolía como los mil demonios y al parecer la espada de Zabuza la había alcanzado profiriéndole un corte sangrante en el brazo izquierdo también. –Tsk. –chasqueó la lengua con molestia y un poco de dolor.

-… -el ninja de la Niebla acompañó a la peli-rosa con un ataque de tos que terminó en las mismas condiciones, manchándolo con su propia sangre. –Eres una kunoichi realmente audaz, debo reconocer. Y pensar que una niñita ha hecho que derrame sangre. Hehe.

Con dificultad, tomó su preciada espada que reposaba junto a él y con agilidad cortó las cuerdas de alambre que lo mantenían sin su completa movilidad; con un poco de esfuerzo se puso nuevamente en pie.

-Sakura, quédate con Tazuna-san. Has hecho un buen trabajo. –ordenó el sensei, la aludida asintió y se acercó hasta el anciano para protegerlo mientras se sostenía el brazo herido.

Una oleada de chakra potente provocó que todos se petrificaran.

Rápidamente Kakashi lo reconoció como el chakra del Kyuubi, a estas alturas pensó que nada podía preocuparlo tanto como lo estaba ya y con pesar admitió que se había equivocado. Preocupado de que el sello de Naruto se hubiera roto y el zorro se estuviera liberando, realizó unos sellos de manos y se concentró en percibir el chakra con claridad; soltando un suspiro que no lo alivio del todo, llegó a la conclusión que el sello del zorro no se había roto sino debilitado un poco y Naruto debía estar liberando su chakra, lo que tampoco era bueno.

\- (¡_¿Qué es este chakra tan pesado y… oscuro?!_) –se preguntaba Sakura con inquietud; definitivamente no estaba en sus plenas condiciones para luchar y si esa energía era cosa de Zabuza realmente estaban en problemas. – (_¿Será… Zabuza?_) –juntó sus manos en un sello y se concentró. – (_No. Este chakra es diferente, se siente más salvaje… ¡Naruto-kun! _) –se espantó al percibir un poco del chakra del chico mezclado con esa energía.

-Lo siento, Zabuza. Pero ya es hora de que ponga un fin a esto. –sentenció Kakashi sacando un pergamino de uno de los compartimientos de su chaleco táctico; el mencionado se ocultó nuevamente con la respiración agitada, su chakra en menor nivel que antes; ambos Jounin con el pensamiento de terminar de una vez por todas esta batalla.

-Hmp. Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz, Kakashi del Sharingan.

Con la sangre que brotaba de la herida en su pecho empapó su pulgar izquierdo al tiempo que con la otra mano abría el pergamino y luego a lo largo de éste dibujó una línea con su propia sangre; cerró el pergamino nuevamente y haciendo un sello de manos lo estampó en el suelo.

-Arte Ninja: ¡Técnica de los Colmillos de Tierra!

-Nada de lo que hagas servirá, eres incapaz de adivinar donde estoy. –retumbó la voz de Zabuza escondido entre la niebla.

-Aunque me priven del oído y la vista… siempre me queda el olfato. –respondió muy tranquilo alertando al de la Niebla.

\- ¡¿Eh?! –se sorprendió al sentir que algo emergía de la tierra bajo sus pies. – ¡Ugh! –gimió de dolor al sentir como unos ocho perros ninja mordían sus extremidades dejándolo inmovilizado. – ¿Pero… cómo…? –dijo mientras volvía a ser visible para todos, su técnica finalmente había llegado a su fin; ya no tenía chakra para utilizar alguna técnica que lo salvara.

-El olor de mi sangre ha impregnado tus armas, ¿recuerdas? –el otro Jounin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al entender lo que Kakashi quería decirle, lo hizo a propósito, lo había planeado todo desde el principio. –Así que mis perritos ninja no han tenido ningún problema en encontrarte. Ahora que no puedes invocar la niebla… veo que tu futuro es la muerte. –mientras en su ojo Sharingan se veía reflejada la silueta de Zabuza; éste gruñía tanto de dolor como de rabia al verse acabado.

Sakura desde su posición a unos metros, se percató de cómo su capitán de equipo hacía una secuencia de sellos de manos; con asombro pudo observar cómo el chakra de Kakashi del tipo rayo se hacía visible en su mano derecha, quedó maravillada ante la nueva y misteriosa técnica de la que era espectadora. Cuando regresaran a la aldea tenía mucho que investigar; se relamió los labios con ansiedad ante la visión de obtener nuevos conocimientos.

\- ¡Raikiri!

\- (_Ese chakra es muy intenso. Piensa… ¿terminar con él?_) –se preguntó la niña saliendo de su anterior ensoñación mientras apretaba sus labios en una línea; debía haber otra opción una que no fuera en contra de sus ideales pacifistas, los ninjas no debían regirse por matar o morir, se negaba a aceptar algo como aquello.

-… –sintió una potente mirada sobre su persona y giro el rostro a la dirección en la que provenía; de inmediato enfocó la mirada angustiada de su alumna y se percató con pesar que debía quitarle la vida a alguien frente a su pequeña alumna.

-Sensei… –lo llamó dando un paso al frente; Kakashi sintió calidez al oír por primera vez cómo lo llamaba y entonces entendió lo que quería decirle sólo con mirar sus orbes jade suplicantes.

-Zabuza. –llamó devolviéndole la atención. –Te lo diré solo una vez. –el aludido lo miró interrogante. – ¡Ríndete! Ya no puedes hacer nada en tu estado.

\- ¡No me jodas! –le gritó de vuelta con furia.

Solo eso bastó para que la niña entendiera que ese sujeto lamentablemente no iba dar su brazo a torcer; giró el rostro al saber lo que ocurriría, Kakashi ya no podía hacer nada por él.

Dejó de observar ese panorama bañado en sangre y entonces un borrón naranja captó por completo su campo de visión. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado al verlo llegar donde se encontraba con Tazuna-san.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Estás bien?! –posó las manos en los hombros del chico y lo inspeccionó con la mirada por todas partes.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! No te preocupes, estoy bien. –respondió aún estupefacto de ver la muerte de Haku a manos de su maestro, intentando proteger a Zabuza; la chica en un arrebato lo abrazó provocando que éste se sonrojara.

\- ¡Qué alivio! –susurró estrujándolo por última vez para luego apartarse de él. – ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? –preguntó extrañada al no verlo llegar con él.

\- ¡…! –él abrió los ojos viéndola horrorizado y de inmediato apartó la mirada con pesar y tristeza.

Ella se quedó paralizada al entender lo que con palabras no podía expresar; Tazuna-san también intuyó lo mismo que la peli-rosa y no pudo más que asombrarse ante ello. Sakura miró por sobre el hombro de Naruto y pudo divisar una figura en el suelo a varios metros; pasó saliva de forma pesada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al no saber qué hacer.

-Voy contigo… -mencionó el constructor. –Así no tendrás que desobedecer a tu maestro.

-Hn. –asintió al tiempo que tomaba la mano del hombre mayor y lo conducía velozmente a donde se encontraba aquella silueta; Naruto se quedó allí apretando los puños con impotencia y sentimiento de pérdida.

Al llegar junto a él pudo verlo con claridad, se petrificó mientras sus orbes se abrían como platos y su corazón se estrujaba, dolía más de lo que llegó a pensar jamás. Cayó de rodillas junto al inerte Sasuke; observó con dolor el herido cuerpo de la única persona que consideraba su familia, además de Naruto.

Esto no podía estar pasando en verdad; él era fuerte, ágil e inteligente, ella lo había visto muchas veces, él era el único que le pisaba los talones para ser el mejor de la clase en la Academia. Era un prodigio como ella, un genio como pocos en el clan. El dolor pasó a ser rabia; ¿por qué permitió que algo así le sucediera? Era un Uchiha, por todos los cielos la sangre legendaria de guerrero corría por sus venas, era imposible dejarse vencer de esa manera porque él era fuerte, él era…

_Era…_

Dio un golpeó con furia al suelo sin importarle lastimarse en el proceso.

-Que no te importe que yo esté delante… En estos momentos, lo mejor es desahogarse llorando. –comentó Tazuna con comprensión hacia la niña.

-Regla ninja número 25. –recitó con voz monótona y vacía, su rostro inclinado era tapado por sus cabellos; el anciano la observó interrogante. –"No importa la situación en la que se encuentre, un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus emociones… Lo más importante en el cumplimiento del deber, es no permitir que las lágrimas afloren a los ojos". Después de todo, un ninja está en permanente contacto con la muerte.

Golpeó otra vez el suelo pero más fuerte, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar; más ni una lágrima se asomaba de sus ojos.

\- (_¿Así es la vida de un ninja? Cuánta dureza_) –pensó el anciano con tristeza.

Al dar un tercer puñetazo al suelo ésta vez liberó una pequeña cantidad de chakra, Sasuke soltó un quejido al sentir el leve movimiento del mismo; soltaron un gemido de asombro y rápidamente Sakura tomó la muñeca del chico para buscarle el pulso. Allí estaba, débil pero su corazón seguía latiendo; una sonrisa de orgullo se abrió paso en su rostro y procedió a buscar unas vendas de su estuche para quitar las agujas que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-Está vivo. –comentó para Tazuna-san, él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y relajó sus músculos al tiempo que retiraba unas lágrimas que le había dedicado al niño. –Está inconsciente por el dolor. Solo debo quitarle estas cosas y estará bien.

Tomándose su tiempo y con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, comenzó a quitar una por una las agujas y vendar provisoriamente las zonas afectadas por éstas. Unos minutos después dio un suspiro para eliminar la tensión del lugar al ver que el chico estaba fuera de peligro.

-Buen trabajo, Sakura-chan. –le felicitó posando una mano en su menudo hombro, ella asintió en agradecimiento y volvió su atención a Sasuke.

-Está frío. –murmuró al posar una mano en la mejilla del Uchiha.

Chasqueó la lengua y con cuidado tomó al chico en brazos arrimándolo hasta su pecho para abrazarlo, de esa manera intentaría que recupere el calor corporal brindándole del suyo propio; se mantuvo así durante varios minutos, acariciándole el cabello con cariño y susurrándole palabras para que despierte.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

**Pum-pum. Pum-pum.**

_\- ¿Estoy muerto? –resonó su voz en ese lugar de completa oscuridad. _

**Pum-pum. Pum-pum. **

_-No lo estoy, mi cuerpo duele. Pero…_

**Pum-pum. Pum-pum.**

-Despierta…

_\- ¿Qué… es esto?_

**Pum-pum. Pum-pum.**

-Tienes que despertar...

_-Me hace sentir… tan calmado._

**Pum-pum. Pum-pum.**

-Todo está bien, solo debes abrir los ojos…

_-Se siente tan cálido. –un suave aroma muy conocido para él inundó sus fosas nasales. –Este perfume…_

**Pum-pum. Pum-pum.**

-Sasuke-kun.

_-Sakura._

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

-S-sakura. –susurró abriendo los párpados con un poco de esfuerzo, ella le prestó atención de inmediato. –Me… aprietas. –fue lo único que atinó a decir al percatarse que estaba recostado en el pecho de la chica, escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave carmín ante eso.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! –le sonrió con calidez y lo abrazó nuevamente estrujándolo aún más contra ella. –Me alegra que hayas despertado.

-Ugh. –se quejó por el brusco movimiento de la Uchiha.

-Oh, lo siento.

-E-está bien. –respondió con pena por la cercanía de ambos; entonces el último recuerdo que tuvo antes de caer inconsciente se hizo presente en su mente. – ¿Y Naruto…? ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico de la máscara? –mientras se sentaba apartándose de los brazos de Sakura.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun está bien. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego su semblante se volvió un poco triste. –Pero el chico de la máscara ha muerto. –terminó con pesar y se apresuró a continuar al ver la expresión de asombro de Sasuke, seguramente pensando que el rubio lo había matado. –Intentó proteger a Zabuza y se interpuso en una técnica de Kakashi-san.

-Entiendo. –por un momento el Uchiha pensó en la posibilidad de que Naruto lo hubiera derrotado y un sentimiento de rabia se había apoderado de él al entender que Naruto seguía avanzando y haciéndose más fuerte que él.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo una pregunta para ti. –le informó con voz y semblante serio, llamando su atención. – ¡¿En qué estabas pensando al dejarte herir de esa manera?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

\- ¡…! –abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras, segundos después desvió los ojos a un costado. –Y-yo… no era mi intención preocuparte, pero… Pensé que Sakura estaría triste si Naruto muriera y… me interpuse en el ataque, mi cuerpo se movió solo. –concluyó intentando mostrarse lo más desinteresado posible, sin embargo el sonrojo no había abandonado sus mejillas.

Sakura relajó su expresión a una sonrisa al oír sus palabras, su corazón latiendo desbocado en su interior. En un arrebato de emoción acarició la mejilla de Sasuke tensándolo ante la calidez que emanaba su piel al rozar la suya.

-Gracias. Eres un buen chico Sasuke-kun. –él asintió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos; pero tuvo que hacerlo de todos modos cuando ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miraba fijamente. –Pero recuerda que Sasuke-kun también es importante para mí y me pondría triste si algo le sucediera. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡S-sí! –respondió nervioso tanto por el significado de sus palabras como por la cercanía de ella, sus latidos apresurados retumbando en su cabeza.

Tazuna-san, quien había quedado en segundo plano desde algunos minutos atrás, observaba a los niños con una sonrisa ante los gestos que estos tenían.

-Deberíamos reunirnos con Naruto y el maestro Kakashi para saber qué ha ocurrido con Zabuza. –los interrumpió el anciano a lo que ellos asintieron de acuerdo.

Sakura ayudó al Uchiha a ponerse en pie tomándolo del costado, cuando lo consiguió y este le comentó que podía mantenerse por sí mismo ella de igual modo lo tomó de la mano para estar más segura, provocándole una leve incomodidad al chico ante la pena más no se opuso. A paso lento los tres llegaron donde el Uzumaki.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! –llamó su atención la peli-rosa. –Sasuke-kun está vivo. Él está bien.

El rubio se giró con sorpresa y pudo confirmar lo que su amiga le decía; el Teme estaba vivo, ninguno de sus amigos había muerto y eso lo puso muy feliz hasta el punto de soltar una lágrimas de alegría mientras reía.

-Qué bueno que estás bien, Sasuke. –el aludido asintió ante su comentario, un poco incómodo al recordar las palabras que le había dedicado en su "lecho de muerte". – ¿Uh? –musitó, Sasuke lo observó y dirigió de inmediato sus ojos al lugar donde creía el chico estaba mirando, se tensó al entender que Naruto estaba mirando su mano entrelazada con la peli-rosa. – ¿Qué? –se apresuró en insultarlo para que no dijera nada vergonzoso pero él se le adelantó haciendo que se preocupara. – ¡Sakura-chan está herida! –exclamó apuntando su brazo izquierdo, el que sostenía la mano derecha de Sasuke.

Posó sus oscuros ojos en el lugar indicado y se espantó un poco al ver la profunda herida que tenía la chica; la sangre seca se extendía casi por todo su antebrazo y aún sangraba un poco, se preguntó por qué razón no se había dado cuenta antes. Notó que ella no movía mucho ese brazo, además del agarre entre sus manos, y debido a eso estaba un poco frío. Ella solo se tomó el lugar con la mano derecha para ocultarla y quitarle importancia, dolía mucho pero era un ninja y debía soportarlo como tal.

-Tranquilos, esto no es nada. –intentó infundirles calma con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, aunque ésta no llegó del todo a sus ojos.

Cuando Naruto intentó replicarle, la voz de Kakashi se le adelantó y atrajo la mirada de todos.

-Me alegra que todos estén bien. –mencionó con cansancio al tiempo que ocultaba su ojo sharingan con su banda ninja. –Ya… acabó.

En ese momento los jóvenes Uchiha y el señor Tazuna pudieron ver el cuerpo herido de Zabuza junto al cuerpo inerte del chico de la máscara. En breves palabras Kakashi les puso al tanto que luego de una pequeña batalla entre ellos, unas palabras de Naruto habían llegado al corazón del ninja, tan así que lo llevó a redimirse de sus pecados y reconocer que los ninjas también eran seres humanos y no sólo simples armas sin sentimientos al llorar la pérdida de Haku; el relato también caló muy profundo en el corazón de la kunoichi y en su interior deseaba que aquello también se aplicara a ella, no quería ser solo un arma, quería dejarse de ver como una herramienta.

Perdida en esos pensamientos y reflexiones, la chica no se percató que soltó la mano de Sasuke y lo rodeó en un abrazo de costado mientras apretaba los puños; el corazón de Sasuke nuevamente retumbó en sus oídos al percatarse de aquella acción de su compañera pero no se atrevió a hacer nada y tampoco tuvo el valor de verla intentando aplacar su sonrojo, solo se dedicó a medio corresponder el gesto con su brazo derecho puesto en la cintura de la peli-rosa.

Naruto, ni tonto ni perezoso, notó cada una de las acciones de sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente al verlos de esa manera. Él podía ver a través de ellos, sus sentimientos; aunque últimamente se estaba haciendo cada vez más consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo-rival, no podía decir lo mismo de la chica quien al parecer no se enteraba de nada. Soltó un suspiro de derrota ante aquello, su mejor amiga era muy despistada si no se daba cuenta que cada acción que ella tenía con Sasuke provocaba que el chico reuniera todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse y permanecer indiferente.

El momento de tranquilidad luego de la tormenta, fue interrumpido abruptamente al ver en el otro extremo del puente a una banda numerosa de sujetos con pintas de matones; Sakura rápidamente reconoció a alguno de ellos y entendió que eran los lacayos de Gatou. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración, ni siquiera muerto dejaba de fastidiarla el magnate naviero.

\- ¡Malditos ninjas, ustedes mataron a Gatou! –rugió con cólera el que parecía que estaba a cargo ahora. – ¡Se cargaron a nuestra fuente de ingresos! –luego de aquella acusación, sus compañeros lo secundaron.

\- ¡Pueden darse por muertos!

\- ¡Y arrasaremos la ciudad cuando acabemos con ustedes!

\- ¡Bien dicho! ¡Y nos llevaremos todo lo que haya de valor!

Con un grito de guerra, los sujetos comenzaron a correr en dirección de los ninjas; éstos se alarmaron ya que aunque no fueran gran reto para ellos, los superaban en número y contando con las heridas de cada uno no podían asegurar salir victoriosos sin salir más afectados en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El sonido del aire siendo cortado se hizo presente en el puente al momento que una flecha se clavaba en el piso frente a los matones, deteniendo su carrera. Con gran asombro y emoción, Tazuna-san pudo divisar al otro extremo del puente a su nieto Inari y los demás hombres del pueblo armados con arcos y flechas, hartos de ser sometidos y dispuestos a defender su pueblo con uñas y dientes.

Naruto no podía estar más orgulloso del niño y su abuelo con más razón. El rubio, dispuesto a ayudar realizó su técnica de clones de sombra realizando sólo cuatro copias al no contar con tanto chakra. Eso no importó a los delincuentes quienes tragaron saliva pesadamente al ver la cantidad de hombres que les daban frente más los ninjas, no se esperaban algo así y no pudieron hacer más que huir como cobardes al ver que el ninja copia hacía lo mismo que su alumno y se multiplicaba en mayor número que ellos.

\- ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Somos libres! –festejaban los hombres del pueblo ante la clara derrota de quienes fueron sus verdugos durante años.

\- ¿Y-ya acabó todo, Kakashi? –se escuchó la apenas audible voz de Zabuza.

-Sí. –le respondió éste, deshaciendo su técnica al igual que Naruto.

-Me alegro de que mi última batalla… haya sido con ustedes. –con dificultad tomó el rostro de Haku con una mano. –Es la hora del adiós, Haku… Gracias por todo y… perdóname. –luego de esas palabras que conmovieron a los ninjas, Zabuza cerró los ojos para ya nunca más volver a abrirlos.

Kakashi le brindó unas últimas palabras en respeto mientras cerraba los ojos; lo que hace a un shinobi admirable no es la manera en que vive sino la forma en la que muere, y Zabuza murió arrepintiéndose de corazón por todo lo que hizo y murió junto a la persona que más lo quiso, con el deseo de permanecer a su lado para toda la eternidad.

\- (_Pueden ir en paz, Zabuza. Los dos juntos_).

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Y gracias por todos sus reviews que son de gran ayuda para mí, leerlos es lo que me impulsó a terminar cuanto antes el capítulo. También a los Fav y Follows, los adoro a todos ustedes!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


	24. Parte XXII

_**Miércoles - 22/06/2016 -**_

**Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!**

¿Cómo les va a todos? Después de un tiempo, acá estoy como siempre.

Aquí está la tan esperada continuación que si bien no me convence mucho por ser tan corta, quería traerles algo antes de que se me fuera la poca inspiración que volvió luego de tanto tiempo.

También quería aprovechar para recomendarles un Excelente Fic que me ha atrapado todo este tiempo y del cual estoy enganchadísima, de mi Senpai **Thrashermaiden**. Tiene de todo y está redactado maravillosamente a mi parecer, es increíble así que si se pasan sería genial porque no se arrepentirán. **n.n **El nombre del Fic es: **A Fairy Tale: La Leyenda del Dragón Escarlata y la Hada de Cerezos. **Por supuesto es SasuSaku y los últimos capítulos te dan un sangrado nasal. Ejem, en fin, ya me dejo de enrollar ya y espero poder traer otro capítulo en breve.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

\- (_Pensamientos_) - (_**Sakura Interna**_) - (**Sakura Oscura**)

\- Diálogos de los personajes-

\- Trama de la historia.

\- _Flash back - Sueños._

\- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte XXII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Un ninja no debe dejar de buscar la razón de su propia existencia. Pero es necesario que actúe como arma para su país._

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el día de aquella lucha que marcó al equipo siete, se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage dando el reporte de la misión. Sin embargo, Sakura no prestaba atención a su alrededor; las palabras dichas por su maestro frente a la tumba de Zabuza y Haku resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

-La razón… de mi existencia. –murmuró inconscientemente, mirando un punto indefinido delante de ella.

-Sakura-chan, ¿ocurre algo? –cuestionó el maestro Hokage al ver que la chica no había seguido a su equipo hacia la salida.

Dio un respingo. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar; reparando en la ausencia de su equipo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes decirme, estamos solos. –insistió luego de sondear el perímetro y percibir que los hombres del equipo siete estaban fuera del edificio ya.

Ella dirigió su mirada a sus pies mientras tensaba sus labios en una fina línea, la indecisión marcada en su aniñado rostro. Rememorando lo ocurrido en su última misión y con las palabras de su sensei calando muy hondo en su interior, apretó los puños para darse valor.

-Yo… –comenzó con la voz temblorosa, respirando una gran bocanada de aire y mirando con determinación a quien también podría llamar maestro, ella continuó mientras hacía una reverencia de petición. –Yo quisiera ser ANBU.

-¿Cómo dices? –cuestionó el Hokage asombrado, nunca se esperó una petición como ésta, al menos no tan pronto.

Sakura levantó el rostro mostrando sus orbes azabaches sin el jutsu que modificaba el color de sus ojos, los cuales desbordaban de determinación y seguridad.

-Yo creo que los ninjas son personas sin nombre que apoyan la paz desde las sombras. –con su voz firme le demostraba al líder de la aldea que iba muy enserio. –En nuestra primera misión fuera de Konoha me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. –cerró los ojos un momento, rememorando los sucesos con Zabuza, Haku, los habitantes del País de las Olas, hasta el mismísimo Gatou y sus atroces acciones. –Los ninjas somos armas. Pero… si se recurre siempre a la fuerza ¡Eso no es paz! –exclamó apretando más los puños. –Así que… por favor, Hokage-sama. ¡Permítame ser ANBU! Quiero probar que lo que pienso está bien, y se puede proteger lo que se ama sin tener que recurrir a matar.

La sorpresa no cabía en el cuerpo de Hiruzen, quien pensaba que eran palabras muy profundas para una niña de su edad. Cruzó sus manos frente a su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño, dándole un aire de autoridad.

-Esto que me estás pidiendo es muy precipitado. Sabes que se deben cumplir ciertos requisitos para tener ese rango, es algo que no se discutiría con un Genin normal. –sentenció, Sakura lo observaba atentamente con el ceño también fruncido. –Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que no eres una simple Genin. En otras circunstancias, de haber manifestado tus verdaderas habilidades en la Academia, se te habría reclutado para rangos superiores aún si no hubieras dado el examen para ninja inferior. Pero sabes que ese no es tu caso, tú no puedes demostrar tu poder abiertamente ya que se crearía un revuelo en los demás ninjas que no sepan tu pasado. ¿Lo entiendes, no es así?

-Por supuesto que entiendo. –bajó la mirada a sus pies con un poco de impotencia y luego volvió su mirada ceñuda al hombre frente a ella. –Es por eso que quiero pedirle que me deje ocupar el puesto que le perteneció a mi hermano mayor.

-Un agente anónimo bajo el mando directo del Hokage. –musitó con entendimiento, no esperando menos de la niña quien había pensado en cada detalle. –Si te diera ese puesto, ¿cómo podrías lograr cumplir con las misiones siguiendo tus palabras? Sabes que las misiones de los ninjas pueden ir desde simple protección hasta asesinar, de eso último se encargan específicamente los ninjas de alto nivel como los ANBU. ¿Qué harías para proteger a la aldea cuando te encuentres en una batalla de matar o morir?

-Usaré el poder de mis ojos y eso bastará, sin necesidad de derramar sangre.

El Hokage frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la niña.

-Yo… asesiné al magnate naviero que tenía sometido al País de las Olas. –habló a media voz, no se sentía para nada orgullosa de lo que había hecho aún si eso había salvado a muchas personas.

\- ¡…! –soltó un jadeo de sorpresa por lo que dijo. -¿Qué has dicho?

-Así como escuchó. –respondió con frialdad, pero rápidamente intentó explicarse al ver la cara del anciano. –Pero yo no quería hacerlo, no fue esa mi primera intención. Yo solo quería que recapacitara y se arrepintiera, que dejara en paz a esas personas inocentes. ¡Le di la posibilidad de vivir, pero él no me dejo otra salida! ¡No tuve opción! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Realmente… no quería!

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan. –intentó calmar a la pobre niña, sintiendo la angustia y desesperación que desprendía con cada palabra pronunciada. –Entiendo, sólo actuaste como un ninja. Aunque lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo.

-No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que hay más personas como Gatou allá afuera y yo no hago nada para evitarlo. –intentó regular su respiración y serenarse, alterándose no lograba nada. –Pero quitándoles la vida solo sería como ellos, la cadena de odio continuaría. Es por eso que he decidido utilizar mis ojos, con ellos puedo borrar todo rastro de maldad en su interior y de esa manera también puedo brindarles la oportunidad de redimirse.

Silencio; el más completo silencio los rodeó luego de todo lo dicho.

Hiruzen se recargó en su silla de manera mecánica mientras procesaba todo sobre la conversación que estaba teniendo con quien podía decir era su pupila. Lentamente levantó sus ojos que estaban posados en su ordenado escritorio y puso su mirada de ojos cansados por los años en la chica que permanecía al otro lado de la mesa; sus orbes obsidianas lo veían con tanta determinación que por un momento se transportó a varios años atrás donde un hombre, con esos mismos ojos y profesando los mismos sentimientos nobles de la niña, le hacía una petición en ese mismo lugar. Girando su silla hacia el gran ventanal que daba a la aldea, dio un suspiro nostálgico al recordar al padre de la jovencita al tiempo que una sutil sonrisa se instalaba en sus arrugados labios mientras los comparaba; sin ninguna duda, y por suerte para todos, la peli-rosa había heredado la determinación y la actitud noble de su difunto padre Uchiha Kizashi.

Sakura bajo la cabeza decepcionada al ver que el Hokage le daba la espalda, interpretándolo como una negación a su pedido. Más su rostro se iluminó al escuchar las siguientes palabras del viejo ninja.

-De acuerdo. Si esa es tu voluntad, serás un ANBU. –dijo al tiempo que giraba su silla nuevamente para encararla. – Esta tarde, al caer el sol, te daré tu uniforme y tu seudónimo. Preséntate en el cuartel a primera hora mañana, allí se te hará la prueba pertinente para ponerte en un equipo. No te preocupes por tu identidad ya que al estar bajo mi mando directo, es innecesario que los demás lo sepan. Serás mi mano derecha, pequeña Sakura. –terminó con una sonrisa de afecto hacia la niña que era como una nieta para él.

-Muchas gracias, maestro. –respondió la chica haciendo una reverencia pronunciada, reflejando sus sentimientos de agradecimiento. –Con respecto al equipo siete… No quisiera abusar de su buena voluntad para conmigo, sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de hacerle otra petición. –esta vez lo dijo con una mueca apenada y de preocupación.

-No digas más. Ya sé lo que estás pensando y no debes preocuparte por eso. –la interrumpió con una mano alzada, agitándola despreocupadamente. –Tienes mi permiso para continuar en tu equipo, pero deberás entender que de ahora en adelante tu prioridad serán las misiones ANBU. Ya hablaré con Kakashi al respecto.

-Pero… maestro. –su mueca aumentó considerablemente al pensar que su sensei se enteraría de su secreto, pero otra vez el anciano se adelantó a ella.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Kakashi no sabrá nada sobre aquello. Pero me veo en la necesidad de hablar con él, ha estado enviándome indirectas para hablar sobre ti desde que llegaron. Tal vez no te diste cuenta porque estabas pensando en quién sabe quién, ¿quizás algún compañero de tu mismo clan? –pronunció con un toque de burla mientras movía de arriba abajo sus cejas de forma insinuante, intentando disipar el tenso ambiente.

\- ¿Eh? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un tono tan carmín como su atuendo, al entender que la relacionaba con cierto pelinegro y recordando el beso que casi se daban en aquél bosque del País de las Olas. –N-no sé qué quiere decir con eso, Hokage-sama. –apartando su rostro apenado, con un parpadeo sus orbes volvieron a ser del color del jade.

-Ah. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no saben aprovechar su juventud. –exclamó exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones de manera resignada.

\- ¡Abuelo! –le reprendió infantilmente la muchacha, en cualquier momento le saldría humo de las orejas por tan avergonzada que estaba.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya no diré más, pequeña. –rió el Hokage con las palmas alzadas en forma de rendición. Segundos después, a pesar que no quería, su semblante adquirió nuevamente ese aire de seriedad que lo caracterizaba como líder. –Debes decirme todo lo que Kakashi sabe de ti hasta ahora, para hacer más creíble lo que le diré luego.

Ella asintió y comenzó a explicarle detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que conoció a su capitán de equipo, siendo precisa al comentarle lo que le había dejado ver sobre sus habilidades.

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Con la mano derecha corrió las cortinas del pequeño local de ramen al que acudían usualmente con su equipo.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! –gritó con alegría Uzumaki al ver a su amiga llegar, ella le sonrió en respuesta. –Al fin. Pensábamos que ya no vendrías. –engulló una buena porción de fideos y mientras los masticaba, continuó con la bienvenida. – ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste de pronto.

-Hokage-sama tenía unas cosas que platicar conmigo. –respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar vacío en medio de sus dos compañeros, al parecer le habían reservado su puesto. –Respecto a eso. El maestro Hokage solicita su presencia, Kakashi-sensei. –mientras se hacía para atrás para ver al susodicho que estaba al otro lado de Sasuke.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora para el entrenamiento. –dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo que provocó un ataque de tos a sus alumnos.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Se suponía que iba a pagar! –le gritó en vano el rubio, un aura depresiva lo envolvió al hurgar en su vacío monedero de ranita; no tenía con qué pagar y el maldito de su desobligado maestro los había estafado.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Esta vez yo invito. –habló la peli-rosa poniendo una mano en el hombro de sus compañeros, regalándoles una bonita sonrisa.

-Oye, dobe. No te pases de listo con el dinero de Sakura. –lo reprendió el moreno al ver la mirada brillante del chico y su aura renovada de alegría; eso no era buena señal viniendo de alguien que podía comerse más de ocho raciones de ramen y si era gratis sería peor.

-No se preocupen por el dinero, puedo hacer una excepción hoy. –intentó calmar las aguas antes de que se desatara una tormenta entre sus compañeros.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. ¡Eres la mejor, _dattebayo_! –exclamó Uzumaki con efusividad, aunque internamente pensaba seguir el consejo del Uchiha; una cosa era dejar quebrado a su maestro como castigo por siempre hacerlos esperar y otra muy distinta era aceptar las buenas acciones de su mejor amiga, no sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo a ella por lo que se contendría esta vez.

Después de cinco raciones de ramen por parte del rubio, dos por parte de Sakura y tres por el lado de Sasuke; entre risas, pláticas triviales, sobre jutsu y modos de pelea, y una que otra discusión por parte de los varones; dos horas pasaron en agradable armonía para los jóvenes del equipo siete mientras el sol caía hacia el ocaso. Tiempo en el que la muchacha de cabellos rosados debía partir para encontrarse con el jefe de la villa, dándole comienzo a una nueva etapa de su corta vida.

-Gracias por la comida. –musitaron al unísono los compañeros de Sakura, los tres satisfechos por la amena tarde que habían pasado juntos a pesar de la incomodidad que sintieron al principio al recordar la misión del País de las Olas donde sus sentimientos se mostraron más que nunca entre ellos.

-No fue nada, la pasé muy bien con ustedes hoy. Esto es mejor que estar en casa. –comentó ella pensando en la soledad que le esperaba al retornar a su hogar, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Sasuke afiló su mirada al oír aquello, sintiendo un poco de molestia ante su afirmación. A decir verdad, era muy susceptible interpretando ciertos comentarios de la chica.

-Hn. ¿Tus padres no se enfadarán cuando sepan que gastaste tanto dinero en un solo día? –le habló con un tono seco, sin mirarla a la cara; no sabía por qué pero quería sacar ese tema y decirle unas cuantas cosas para aplacar su ira y es que ¿a quién podría molestarle regresar a tu hogar, al calor que te proporcionaban tus padres, tu familia, sino a una niña caprichosa?

\- ¡Sasuke! –le reprendió Naruto con abundante preocupación mirando a Sakura.

\- ¡Qué! –espetó sin poder contenerse, sin embargo toda su furia se disipó al percatarse del semblante apagado de la chica que estaba con la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos escondiendo sus ojos que se opacaban de a poco.

\- ¡Eres un _teme_! –gritó el rubio parándose de su asiento, listo para abalanzarse a su compañero.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun. No debemos hacer escándalo en el local del señor Teuchi. –mencionó con voz suave pero sin rastro de la alegría que antes los rodeaba; colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de su amigo para sentarlo en su lugar, luego se dirigió al pelinegro a su derecha. –Lamentablemente, ellos… ya no están conmigo desde que tengo… cinco años, Sasuke-kun. –el aludido abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes y se giró a ver a su compañera. –De todas maneras, no creo que les hubiera molestado si eso significa pasar tiempo con mis amigos. –concluyó con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba era falsa ya que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Sasuke apartó su mirada de esa imagen tan triste que le regalaba su compañera, se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba como un maldito con ella si era la única que siempre lo trató con amabilidad, brindándole su amistad sin condiciones? En ese momento, ni él mismo entendía su forma de actuar. Entonces ella era como ellos; no tenía quien esperara por ella en casa, ya no. Pero lo que no entendía era ¿por qué, si lo perdió todo, continuaba sonriendo de esa manera tan cálida en la que lo hacía siempre para ellos? ¿Sentía empatía, intentaba refugiarse con ellos diciéndose a sí misma que hubiera podido ser peor al haber sido huérfana siempre o al haber presenciado la caída de su propio clan, o solamente… ella era así de cálida no importaba qué? Debía reconocerlo, si su actitud no era solo una mera pantalla que ocultase su dolor, ella era muy fuerte al sonreír a pesar de no tener a nadie con ella. Pero como si de una revelación se tratase, entendió sus últimas palabras; ella sí tenía por quién sonreír, tal vez no fuera a sus padres pero tenía amigos a quienes tal vez consideraba su familia. La imagen de Naruto junto a la chica se plasmó en su mente, desde que la conoció siempre estuvo con él; quizás el rubio era su razón para sonreír, por eso siempre lo protegía de esa manera. Ese hecho no sabía si alegrarlo o enfadarlo, sus sentimientos eran un desastre ya que la chica había soltado la bomba cuando él tenía la guardia baja y al parecer Naruto lo sabía todo, de nuevo.

-Lo lamento. –dijo en voz baja, sólo para ella. –No quería…

-Descuida. –le interrumpió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie, Sasuke se hundió más en su asiento ante el tono de voz vacío empleado por ella. –Debo irme, Hokage-sama espera por mí.

\- ¿Eh, el viejo? –cuestionó Naruto para apaciguar el ambiente formado. – ¿Para qué te querría?

-Bueno, pues… es que…

-Porque la pequeña Sakura es la discípula del maestro Hokage, no interrumpan sus lecciones niños. –completó por ella el sensei peli-gris apareciendo de pronto apartando las cortinas del local.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

**.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
